Whiskey Tango Hotel
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: AU, Santana is pregnant and Finn's the daddy. Rated M for language. Not a Finn/Santana pairing and not part of my 'What if'. I apologize for the 1st chapter being so long.
1. Is it mine

She knew he wasn't going to believe her, really who would, everyone 'knew she slept around' with Puck being her go to guy. She knew after the whole 'babygate' thing his mother would make certain it was his before agreeing to anything. Her parents were already pressuring her to tell them who the boy was, at this point no one else knew, she loved the girl but Brittany might accidentally blab and Quinn? Well that wasn't happening. So Santana and her parents knew, she wasn't making the same mistake Quinn had, but then again her parents weren't like Quinn's.

The first thing her parents made her do was quit Cheerios, she didn't tell Sue anything other than her parents wanted her to quit so when she showed up to Brittany's house out of uniform it confused the tall blonde, though to be honest it didn't take much to confuse her. "I'm quitting Cheerios sweetie." Santana explained.

"Okay." nodding Brittany turned around going back up the stairs to her room, Santana wasn't sure what was going on until Brittany came back out a few minutes later in a pair of tight pants and flowing light colored shirt. Holding her Cheerios uniforms on coat hangers she smiled at Santana "Ready."

"Sweetie you don't have to quit.."

Brittany shrugged "It's not the same without Quinn, it'll be worse without you, the other girls will be mean."

Santana frowned heading back to her car. "I will kick their asses."

"You can't," Brittany shook her head "you might get hit, that would hurt the ba...you." Brittany corrected herself but not quick enough.

Santana stopped, slowly turning around, Brittany was chewing her lower lip and looking at the ground, shit, she knew, how the hell did she know? "Britt?" Santana asked softly.

"You're sick like Quinn." Brittany said looking up.

"You can't tell anyone Britt, promise me." Santana held up her pinky waiting for Brittany to link hers "My parents know, well not everything but they know...I'm pregnant." the last two words came out in a whisper.

"You can stay with me." Brittany offered.

Opening the back passenger door Santana took Brittany's uniforms hanging them with hers "Thanks but I'm okay, they're not happy but they're not kicking me out. I am however grounded until I tell them who the father is."

"Oh." getting in the car Brittany waited until Santana climbed in as well "So who is it?"

Santana chuckled but said nothing other than "Don't worry about it sweetie." as she started the car.

* * *

Brittany was true to her promise, she didn't tell a soul, it Santana that betrayed herself to Quinn. Stepping out of the bathroom stall Santana sighed seeing Quinn was her barf buddy in the next stall, the girls silently rinsed their mouths out with the water bottles that Brittany handed them both. Santana had ran out of Glee, Brittany close behind, it was only moments later that Quinn had joined them due to her own morning sickness. Santana now agreeing with the blonde's earlier assessment of the misnaming of morning sickness, even as close to the end of her pregnancy as she was Quinn was still suffering. Holding onto the sink Santana exhaled saying "It's not Puck's." she didn't know if it would make a difference to Quinn but she wanted the smaller blonde to know.

"I'm sure he'll be relieved." Quinn smirked over at Santana, then softly asked "Is it..." when Santana's eyes widened Quinn stopped and simply nodded, Brittany frowned storming out of the bathroom.

"Damn it." Santana sighed.

"Why doesn't she know?" Quinn asked resting her hand on her round belly.

"She'll think it's her fault, it was her idea." Santana admitted.

"Oh."

"The bitch of it is, we used protection." Santana shook her head.

Quinn gave a bitter chuckled "Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Santana nodded in agreement. "You don't think Britt..."

"No, no. We've had the talk, she gets to play with Bean but no she has her hands full with Lord Tubbington so no babies for her until she graduates high school." Santana assured Quinn.

"If only we'd have listen to that advice." Quinn snorted.

"You were drunk and this is one stubborn Bean." Santana shook her head.

"Bean huh?" Quinn smirked.

"They told me it was the size of a lima bean, and I got tired of calling it, it." Santana shrugged, Quinn hadn't nick named hers, she wasn't even sure she was going to keep her, she'd been talking to Shelby about it. "Ready to head back?"

"They're gonna be talking." Quinn said following Santana out of the bathroom door, "Oh." Matt was leaning on the lockers across from the bathroom. "It's for you."

"Yea, I got this." Santana nodded before asking "Can you make sure Britt's okay?"

"Mike's got her in the choir room." Matt said pushing himself off the lockers offering his hand to Santana, everyone knew Santana and Matt were an on again off again couple "Rachel's already guessing why you're sick." Matt glanced at Santana's stomach. Quinn quietly slipped away, "I know it's not mine, but I'm here for you." Matt promised giving her hand a squeeze before offering "Pretty sure I'll get my ass kicked but I'll beat up Puck for you."

Santana chuckled shaking her head "Not Puck. I haven't told the dad yet, he doesn't know. My parents know, Britt, Quinn and you...possibly all of Glee club thanks to man-hands." Matt nodded walking back to the choir room with her, she could hear them getting loud most of them accusing Puck of being a man-whore which he wasn't denying but he was denying everything else. "Guess I should go save him."

"I'll say it's mine..."

"No, no babygate 2.0, I'll tell baby daddy when I know he'll believe me." Stopping before they reached the door Santana quickly inhaled and exhaled before nodding to Matt, giving her hand a squeeze he stayed by her side as she stepped in the room whistling. "I'm here so stop talking behind my back and say what you gotta say to my face." Matt chuckled watching Rachel pale, Tina spun Artie's chair to face the Latina, they were all telling Rachel to shut up or accusing Puck of being the father "Come on Hobbit, I know you wanna say it..."

"I can't believe you slept with Noah." Rachel blurted, her eyes glued to Santana's stomach. "How could you do that to your best friend?" Rachel demanded.

Santana laughed "I didn't, my name's not Puck."

"See! I told you!" Puck yelled at the group crossing his arms. "Wait..." Puck glared at Santana.

"So you're not pregnant?" Tina asked confused.

"Didn't say that." Santana slipped by Puck taking her seat next to Brittany with Matt on her other side.

"So you are?" Tina tried to get the Latina to confirm it.

"Yes Asian, I am pregnant, and I repeat it's not Puck's." Santana took Brittany's hand giving it a squeeze, the blonde wouldn't look at her.

Mr. Schuester looked at Santana "If you need anything..."

Turning in her seat Mercedes interrupted "We got you." adding with a smirk "You're a bitch but you're our bitch."

"Thanks Wheezy." Santana chuckled seeing the warmth in the curvy black girl's eyes, Quinn was right about her "Don't take it personal if I hurl on you, it just means I couldn't make it to Berry." Santana smirked, Rachel crossed her arms storming to her seat next to Finn. "My parents know, I'm not kicked out and I'm taking it one day at a time."

"W..what about the dad?" Finn asked softly, it was still a sore subject thanks to Puck and Quinn, Finn didn't have a dad so it didn't matter who's baby it was it needed a dad.

"Not sure he'd believe me right now if I told him it was his." Santana admitted quietly.

"Oh...b...but you're gonna tell him?" Finn glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Yes." Santana said softly. It was like they were waiting for her to cry, but she was cried out, she'd cried when she found out, she'd cried when she'd told her parents and again when they promised her they weren't throwing her out. "Not a monkey in a zoo stop staring at me." Santana glared at everyone. she wasn't going to cry in front of the Glee club. "Matt says he'll beat all y'alls asses if you pick on me." Santana huffed before turning her attention to Brittany, who was still ignoring her.

"I got you." Mike hi-fived with Matt over Brittany and Santana's heads.

"I should go steal another one of these." Puck said handing a book to Quinn, eyebrow arched the blonde shook her head showing Santana the book 'How to lose your baby weight' before smacking Puck with the book, Santana smirked at least Puck was trying even if he was an idiot.

"So Brittany's next." Rachel snarked "Because we know they don't do anything by themselves."

"You did not just go there." Santana snarled jumping to her feet, the whole group practically threw themselves between the diva, the Latina and Quinn. Brittany wrapped around the front of Quinn holding her back while Matt was wrapped around Santana, Mike held onto Santana and Quinn by an arm, he wasn't sure which girl he was supposed to hold onto, he just knew they were both going after Rachel.

Standing in front of Santana with a hand on Brittany's back to hold her and Quinn in place Mercedes put her other hand on Santana's shoulder reminding the pregnant duo, "This is not good for my babies."

Glaring over Mercedes shoulder the Latina pointed at Rachel growling "I know people, they will gladly whup your Hobbit ass, don't you talk about Brittany like that."

"Alright." Mr. Schuster clapped his hands together getting their attention, "Let's take our seats please." as always his timing sucked, after the drama instead of stopping it. Rolling her eyes Santana sat down but not before glaring at Rachel one last time. "Regional's are coming up, we need to increase our practices..." Santana wasn't sure what he was saying after that because her attention was back on Brittany. She knew Rachel said something to Finn because she watched the little diva lean over and whisper in his ear, whatever she'd said Finn didn't like because he stiffened up.

* * *

He was crying when his Mom came home, sobbing like he had when he told her Quinn was pregnant and then again when he'd found out the baby wasn't his. "Finn?"

"Mom I really did mess up this time." his face buried in his hands he dropped his head to her lap, Carole wrapped around him. "I slept with Santana."

"Oh Finn." Carole closed her eyes in disappointment, after everything they had just gone through.

"It was one time, my first time." he sobbed.

"After everything that just happened?" she wanted to yell, scream that he was being so irresponsible but she couldn't not when he was crying in her lap.

"She won't even tell me if it's mine."

"Wait, what?" Carole tried to push him to sit up. "She won't tell you, did she say someone else is the father?"

Finn wiped his eyes slowly sitting up "No, she's not telling, she said it was complicated, but Mom it has to be mine."

"Did you use protection?" awkward question for a mother to ask her son.

"We did." he sniffled "But you told me that doesn't always work."

"She hasn't said you're the father?" Carole asked.

"No...but..." Finn wiped his face with his sleeve again. "Rachel says it's Puck's because Santana hasn't slept with anyone else...b...but she slept with me."

"We will wait, if she says you are they have tests and if you are you will take care of that baby and help her in anyway you can." Carole stood asking sternly asking "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mom."

* * *

School the next day went exactly how she knew it would, with Quinn and Brittany by her sides she still walked down the hall as if she were HBIC, Cheerio Captain because despite the rumors and yes the rumors we're flying of how she'd gotten pregnant (a teacher, a married man, anyone on the football team) Santana was still feared, only a few people had the guts to say anything to her face.

But she'd already sucker punched two Cheerios and kicked one football player in the crotch before second period. They left her alone but the rumors got worse, she refused to cry, she knew the truth and soon so would everyone else. "I'll text you later to go over Spanish, I don't think a group study with me in it would be a good one." Quinn said tucking her books into her locker.

Santana nodded reaching for Brittany "I'll drop you off, Mike said he would bring you to my house to study tonight."

"Okay." Brittany nodded walking away, she was still upset over Santana not telling her who the baby's dad was.

"Sweetie..."

"Just let her go San," Quinn lightly grabbed Santana's arm "she'll be fine once you tell her."

"She'll blame herself." Santana shook her head.

* * *

"Brittany." Finn lightly grabbed Brittany's bicep tugging her into the library.

"Oh hi Finn." looking around Brittany asked "Is this my next class?"

"No, it's the library." Finn shook his head walking her to a empty study area. "Did...did Santana tell you who the baby's dad is?"

"No." Brittany pouted "But Quinn knows."

"Oh."

"I mean I know it's not Puck because she told him he has a hand," Brittany shrugged "and she's never slept with Matt." Brittany explained.

"Is there anyone else you can think of that she's slept with?" He couldn't get Rachel's comment out of his head _'We all know it's Noah's it's not like she sleeps with anyone else, she's not Brittany.' _

Brittany tapped her chip trying to think "Well there's me...don't tell her I said that, it's a secret." Brittany pleaded.

"I won't." Finn promised.

Brittany smiled "You and..." Brittany looked confused "I can't think of anyone else."

"So it's mine." Finn realized.

"Oh." eyes wide Brittany chewed her lower lip terrified. "We can't tell her...she can't find out...she'll be mad."

"If it's mine I'm supposed to know." Finn gruffed.

"Please don't be mad, she's going to tell us, she's just scared." Brittany grabbed Finn's hand stopping him from leaving "What if you don't believe her? Are you going to tell her you don't believe her? Rachel's going to be mean. They're already being mean to her." Brittany rambled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Britt." Finn jerked his arm away from her, "I'm sorry," he apologized seeing her step back "I didn't mean to scare you." he sighed "It's just a lot to take in. I mean I told my mom Quinn was pregnant then we found out it wasn't mine..." Finn crumpled into the nearest chair in the deserted corner.

"Don't they have tests that prove it? I heard Santana's dad tell her they have a non abrasive test to tell who the dad is." Finn was confused but so was Brittany so it was okay, they were both pretty sure she hadn't gotten the word correct.

"Okay, I won't tell, I'll let her tell me." Finn agreed.

"I think we're late." Brittany said hearing the bell.

"Brittany!" Brittany and Finn jumped, "Sweetie you were supposed to meet me by our lockers, you scared me." Santana held her hand out to the blonde.

Dropping her head Brittany apologized explaining "I'm sorry, I got lost again." taking Santana's hand Brittany followed her.

"Finnocence? Coming?" Santana asked seeing he wasn't behind them.

"Oh, yea." he nodded, he forgot he had the next class with Santana.

"Did you sleep? You look like crap." Santana commented as he joined them.

Finn scowled down at her, Brittany shook her head at him with pleading eyes, Finn rolled his eyes lying "No, I was worried about Friday's Spanish test."

"You'll be fine, we'll go over your notes and homework, you'll have to come to my place tonight with Britt and Mike and Matt." she left Puck out of it "Say around 2ish."

"Okay, I'll tell my mom." he nodded.

* * *

"I most certainly am not taking you over there." Carole huffed.

"Mom she's my Spanish tutor, I need her help."

"It's that girl?" Carole asked, Finn nodded, Santana had been over almost every week since the second month of school to help him with his Spanish homework.

"Matt and Mike and Brittany are going to be there too." Finn promised.

"I'm not happy with this." Carole warned getting her purse. "Not happy at all, it's like she's toying with you."

Finn followed with his head hung low "I'm sorry."

Carole sighed "I know honey, I'm just frustrated."

* * *

She wasn't going to tell him before Regional's, she couldn't chance him losing it, they had to place or Glee was over that was the deal. And Glee was all she had left, so after Regional's she would tell him and then it was up to him, it wasn't like she wanted or expected him to leave Man-hands.

Santana'd never held a group study and she was sure they didn't know about one another, she tried to keep everything separate. She was putting out snacks, it was one of her tricks, she already had a stack of movies and various drinks and even a few articles of clothing. She used different ways with different people.

"Santana, I have a group of your friends at the door saying you invited them over?" Maribel eyed her daughter.

"I tutor them in Spanish, since you won't let me leave they have to come here." Santana explained knowing her mom wouldn't put their grades in jeopardy just because Santana was grounded.

"No funny business." Maribel warned.

"Study session." Santana promised.

Santana stayed in the dining room waiting for her friends to come in, she wasn't sure Brittany was going to show but her lanky blonde was following Maribel back in the room. Puck grinned watching Maribel leave the room, seeing Santana frowning Finn elbowed the other boy, maybe a little harder then normal, Puck grunted holding his ribs he moved away from Finn. Mike and Matt waved from the back of the pack. "So since I'm grounded," Santana wasn't going to keep it a secret "I can't leave to tutor but you can come here and since I am no longer on Cheerios anytime after school or Glee is fine."

"So they made you quit Cheerios but not Glee?" Puck snorted.

"Not your baby, not your business." Santana pointed at him glaring.

"What's with all the stuff?" Puck dropped into the seat nearest the drinks getting his hand smacked by Santana when he tried to grab one, he was pushing her buttons, she knew it was on purpose.

"Conversational Spanish, you should be able to ask for anything you need, but since Schue sucks at it so do you." Puck smirked. "Cat calls and bad words do not count as conversation Puck." Santana shook her head when he opened his mouth, "No." he frowned.

Finn nervously held up his hand asking "So are we going to be speaking Spanish the whole time?"

"For the most part." Santana admitted "I'll ask questions and you'll answer in Spanish."

"Okay." he nodded "Um..."

Santana fought back a smirk "Matt can you show Finn the bathroom." he was always nervous when she'd tutored him, she'd thought it was just her but apparently it was studying in general, nodding Matt gestured for Finn to follow him.

"So what's with the stuff?" Puck repeated pointing at the dvds and clothes with yellow sticky notes attached.

"Everyone learns differently, some visual, some hands on, some from a book and some a bit from everything." Santana explained. "You just want to know enough to pass Schue's class, Finn likes sports, everyone has something."

"Santana." Santana faced her dad waiting "Why is Matthew in the hallway, is he the...Noah, Michael? Brittany?" Mr. Lopez interrupted himself. Puck smirked and nodded.

"Hello Mr. Lopez." Mike smiled looking up from his homework.

"Hola señor López, es bueno verte de nuevo." Brittany beamed.

"Hello Michael, Brittany." he nodded giving her a smile. "Santana?"

"I tutor them in Spanish, Matt is waiting for Finn, once they're back we're going to start."

"How old is this Finn?"

"Our age." Brittany smiled sitting at the table.

"Matthew's waiting outside the bathroom for a teenager?" Mr. Lopez asked confused.

"No he had to use the bathroom too." Finn explained. "Finn Hudson sir." Wiping his hands on his pants Finn gave a sheepish grin holding his hand out to Mr. Lopez, he had dried his hands but wanted to make sure they were completely dry.

"This is my dad Doctor Luis Lopez, Dad this is the Titan's quarterback and member of the Glee club Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you meet you Finn." Mr. Lopez shook Finn's hand, four football players and Brittany, it made sense they had to keep they're grades up. "Come see me when you are through Santana."

Santana nodded waiting for him to leave. "Okay everybody grab a seat." waiting until everyone took a seat Santana started to walk around the table as they pulled out their notebooks and pencils. Mike, Matt and Puck all had the number 2's, Finn had little footballs on his and Brittany had a red colored pencil. "Since we're a small group things are going to work slightly different than one on one. We're here to make sure if you continue taking Spanish in college you don't embarrass yourself."

"I get why I'm here and Finn and Brittany..." Brittany pouted, Santana smacked the back of Puck's head "Look we all know Mike has never had anything below an A in his life..."

"You're an idiot." Santana shook her head at Puck, Mike glared at Puck giving Brittany's shoulder a rub "Mike, Brittany and Matt can speak Spanish almost as well as I can," Brittany chewed her lip looking awkwardly at the table. "This is Mike's third language and Brittany's 4th..." Puck blinked, Finn glanced at Brittany, he'd heard her speak Spanish with Santana "getting the verbs and nouns and pronouns is tough when you have more than one language to remember. What's your excuse?"

Dick." Matt muttered. Mr. Lopez who had been hiding just around the corner, covered his mouth as he walked away trying not to laugh. Puck barely kept his eligibility when it came to football, Matt and Mike were both trying for scholarships so they needed perfect grades.

"So are we ready?" Santana asked unconsciously placing her hand on her non existent belly, they all nodded. "Okay, say it correct and you get it." Santana looked right at Puck holding up a soft drink.

Puck smirked saying "Soda." with a bad accent.

"Nope." Santana shook her head, turning to Finn she tapped the can promising "You know this one." food and sports were the best ways to teach Finn.

His brows drawn she could see he was fighting to remember, straightening up he grinned "Refresco."

"Yes."

"Bull." Puck scoffed.

"One of the many ways to say soft drink or soda in Spanish is refresco." Santana rolled her eyes, handing Finn the soda she grabbed a large bag of chips with a sticky note on it. "So we will say potato chips or crisps which translates to patatas fritas." she tapped the sticky note.

Finn held up his hand towards the chip bag "Patatas fritas."

Puck snorted "He said tatas."

Handing Finn the chips Santana spun on her heel, pointing to the front door she glared at Puck "Out, don't come back unless you can behave."

"It was a joke, you used to have a sense of humor."

"When it was just you studying it didn't matter how much time you wasted being a jackass."

"Whatever." Puck snorted.

"Go away, find another tutor." Santana shook her head "I'm not wasting their time because you're being an ass." When he folded his arms and didn't move Matt and Mike stood up glaring Puck snorted un-amused, he hadn't been that bad, Finn standing up surprised Puck and made him nervous, they still weren't on the best of terms.

Finn growled low saying "You're not supposed to upset her, it's not good for the baby, you'd know that if you read a book."

Rolling his eyes Puck grabbed his books "Later losers."

Santana shook her head hearing the door slam. "Thank you guys." the boys sat down. "So copy down the sticky note." she reminded Finn when he sat down. Opening the chips he put the sticky note on the top of the page opposite page before starting to copy it. "¿Dónde está tu baño?"

Without looking up Finn answered "A mitad del pasillo a la izquierda."

"¿Cuál es tu película favorita?" Santana asked.

Brittany chirped "Mi película favorita es La bella y la bestia."

Mike grinned "Mi película favorita es Footloose."

Matt shook his head "Mi película favorita es Rudy."

"Los peces son amigos, no comida. Buscando a Nemo." Finn said before taking a drink and returning to his notes. Santana smirked she hadn't expected him to answer, movies were more Brittany's thing his was food and sports.

Maribel peaked into the dining room asking "¿Qué quieres para cenar?"

Without looking up Finn answered. "Una pizza de pepperoni, ¿podemos conseguir pan de ajo?" Brittany giggled causing Finn to look up embarrassed "I messed it up didn't I?"

"No, it was perfect." Maribel smiled asking "Everyone agree?" When the rest of them agreed Maribel nodded "I'll get two of both."

"Thank you Mama." Santana smiled, taking Matt and Mike's homework she sat next to Brittany who was still avoiding eye contact, she mainly checked over their homework and notes explaining what, if anything, they needed to fix. Both boys pulled out homework for other classes while she checked their work. Brittany and Finn were next, Mr. Schuester said they could use notes on their exams so Santana made sure their notes were perfect. "Okay B, copy these down." Santana put a small stack of movies next to Brittany each with a sticky note. Brittany slid her homework to Santana she was grateful it wasn't in crayon, Santana was slowly getting Brittany to use colored pencils and pens to do her homework instead of crayons which made it easier to read.

When the pizza arrived Santana and the group cleared the table of the snacks and took a break from the homework they were doing, which ended up being more than Spanish. Mike was helping Finn with his math, Matt tried explaining science to Brittany while Santana checked over all their homework and notes. Maribel and Luis ate with the group listening to Matt still trying to explain the super continent to Brittany.

"So California's not going to fall off?" Brittany asked confused.

"Nope." Matt shook his head.

"Wait, is it really moving to Alaska?" Finn asked the two adults in the room.

"Yes." Luis showed with two pieces of garlic bread how it was slowly moving "It's not really a sprint more like a marathon, it won't happen in our lifetime but it will one day."

"Oh." Brittany and Finn looked at one another.

* * *

"We should group study more often, it's not as boring and I'll get Brittany home." Mike promised seeing Santana's attention divided.

"Thanks." Santana patted his chest, giving Matt a hug she turned to Brittany who was tucking the movies into her backpack, she changed the language and subtitles to Spanish when she watched them. "Okay next week's assignment, find a movie that has Spanish subtitles or a spoken language Spanish option, we'll have a movie night. We'll put the names in a hat and the name we draw, we'll watch the movie that person brought."

Brittany gave her a hug but it wasn't the same, Brittany was still mad at her, she'd have to tell Brittany and accept the aftermath. "You want me to pick you up in the morning?" Matt asked shouldering his back pack.

"No I'm going to get Brittany and Tubbers in the morning." Santana shook her head. "I think I have to tell her in the morning."

Finn was still packing his backpack up when she rejoined him in the dining room. "Thanks for all the help, I just, I don't understand Mr. Schue." Finn admitted.

"Neither do I." Santana chuckled.

"Oh um...so I got this when I thought..." Finn held out a Pregnancy for Dummies book. "I mean I don't need it and I thought you wouldn't want like a girlie book about pregnancy." Santana smiled at his rambling but then frowned sighing.

"Sit down Frankenteen we need to talk." she gestured to the chair he'd been sitting in.

"I did something wrong didn't I? I didn't mean too, it's just..." putting the book on the table he stopped talking when Santana took his hand.

"I'm sure you'll be a good dad, maybe not in the naming department, but otherwise." she'd heard about Drizzle, Brittany and Quinn had told her, Finn gave an embarrassed shrug and half smirk.

"I know you'll be a great mom, you're very protective." Finn said wisely leaving off 'of Brittany'. "Have you told the dad yet?"

"Working on it." Santana shook her head. "It's complicated and I'm sure he's not going to believe me, between my reputation and his present girlfriend, I don't think it's going to end well."

"B..but you have to tell him." Finn said excitedly.

"Relax, I'm going to." Santana held her hand up before asking "Why's it so important to you?"

"Because I want to know if it's mine." he whispered.

"Oh." Santana blinked dropping her hand to her lap she chewed her lower lip "Do you want it to be?"

"Santana." Finn gruffed frustrated.

"I'm just saying, Hobbit's going to be pissed, your Mom's going to hate me...it would just be easier for you if it wasn't." Santana babbled. "I can always lie and say I don't know, with my rep it'll be easy to believe."

"No." Finn grabbed her hands "Let's get that test Brittany was telling me about...I mean..." Finn cringed waiting for the smack when Santana pulled away gasping. She didn't hit him.

"Son of bitch." eyes narrowing she accused "That's why you were in the library."

"I just wanted to know if it was possible," Finn admitted "Rachel said you were lying and it was Puck's because you don't sleep with anyone else, but you slept with me and Brittany said you haven't been sleeping with Puck..." she covered his mouth to stop his rambling.

"Shut up." Santana hissed. "I haven't sleep with Puck since he knocked up Quinn, so yes it is yours, are you happy?" Santana demanded, she could feel the smile forming under her hand. "You don't love me anymore than I love you." Santana reminded.

"Can we do that test? That non abrasive one?" He asked when she removed her hand from his mouth.

"Non invasive, it means they can do it while I'm pregnant and it won't hurt the baby." Santana corrected realizing he'd gotten his information from Brittany. "Look I don't want to chain you to this kid, you can back out and nobody will know."

"I...I can't do that," Finn shook his head "we take this test and I'm in it's life."

"Rachel isn't going to like this." Santana reminded.

"But we'll have proof, that test will say the baby's mine." Finn pointed at her belly.

"Last chance Finnocence, once I tell my parents you can't escape." Santana warned her.

"My mom'll be here in a few minutes, I already told her the baby might be mine. We can tell your parents together and you can tell my mom about the test thing so we won't have to wait." Finn said determined to be the dad he knew he could be, the one he wanted and didn't get.

"There may be yelling." Santana warned.

"I can cry." Finn offered knowing Santana wouldn't.

"You are taking this way better than I thought you would." Santana eyed him.

"Quinn broke my heart, she lied to me and cheated on me with my best friend, then she lied to me about the baby." Finn sighed.

"Which is why I thought you'd take this a whole lot worse than you are." Santana wasn't trusting him not to flip out but she was also concerned about her best friend. "So Brittany knows?"

"Yesterday sucked." Finn admitted not knowing what else to say. "And we kinda figured it out together." Finn admitted. "She told me you were scared."

Santana scoffed "Am not." but Santana jumped at the knock on the door."Shut up." Santana scowled when he smirked. "Go get your mom, I'll get my parents, just so you know they'll probably lecture again."

Santana had been correct, they sat side by side on the couch getting lectured by her parents and his mom about being irresponsible and how could they be so careless after what happened with Quinn. "Okay whoa!" Santana shouted standing up "I'm on the pill, not anymore, but I was, he wore a condom, we were safe." she pointed out "And it's his,"Santana looked right at Carole when she spoke "I know what he went through with Quinn, I love her she's my best friend but it was messed up."

Finn stood up resting his hand on Santana's lower back."And she was dating Puck at the time not that anyone cares to remember, I wasn't the only one cheated on." Santana glanced up at Finn, aside from Brittany nobody really knew she had been actually dating Puck, she and Matt were on one of their breaks. "But we didn't do anything wrong, we didn't cheat on anybody, we used protection it just didn't work." Finn frowned "I know the test will say I'm the dad, I'll be with Santana every step of the way, I'll drop out and get a job to help pay for st..."

"You'll stay in school." Luis shook his head "If you want a part time job I'm sure we'll be able to find something, nothing that interferes with your grades."

"I just don't want to be a loser dad that doesn't help with his kid." Finn argued. "I mean I get we're not dating, Rachel's gonna flip," Santana nodded, "but I need to do something."

"First we can go to my office, I know a doctor who can run the test everyone's talking about." Luis gestured to the front door. "It'll take a week for the results." Carole nodded. "We can meet back here ."

"I have one question." Carole held up her finger "What is the plan for the baby?"

"We have told Santana if she wishes to keep the baby we will help her in any way we can, healthcare, daycare and an extra hand but she will be raising it because she is the mother." Maribel said.

"I'm keeping the baby and I call it Bean so can we stop calling the baby an it." Santana wrapped her arms around her center.

"Bean?" Carole inquired.

"At the doctor's appointment she said the baby was the size of a lima bean." Santana explained, Finn looked at his hand trying to figure how small, Santana showed him she couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on his face.

* * *

Santana sat on the bed in the doctor's office, her feet dangling she looked at Finn after looking around the office "No being weird tomorrow."

"W..what?"

"You heard me Finnocence, no weird, tomorrow is just another normal day at school." Santana warned.

"Bu.."

"We'll wait for the test before we say you're the baby's dad, proof in hand, then they can't say shit, I mean they're still going to to..." Santana explained. "This is gonna fuck shit up with Berry." Santana felt kinda bad.

"We weren't together when this happened." Finn frowned.

"But you haven't told her you slept with me." Santana reminded.

"She lied to me about sleeping with Jesse to hurt me and I lied to not hurt her." Finn scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor.

"Just no weird." Santana said as she heard a knock.

* * *

Santana went straight to the bed after texting Quinn and Brittany

**S to B 3 and Q: **_Be ready early, we need to talk_

**Q to S and B: **_Oh shit, or is that good?_

**B to S 3 and Q: **_Okay_

**S to B 3 and Q:** _He knows and he's not the only one_

**Q to S and B: **_What? I didn't tell him._

**S to B 3 and Q: **_Finn and Brittany figured it out on their own._

**B to S 3 and Q: **_We didn't mean to_

**S to B 3 and Q:** _I know Sweetie, we'll talk in the morning, I'll get you then Q_

* * *

Head hung low Brittany chewed her lower lip as she slipped into the passenger seat of Santana's car, "I didn't mean to."

Reaching over the center consol Santana took Brittany's hand "I know Sweetie." giving Brittany's hand a squeeze Santana explained "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Finn was the baby's dad I thought you'd get upset."

"Why?"

Santana hesitated, if it hadn't crossed Brittany's mind she wasn't going to tell her "I mean it's Finn." Santana played off.

"I mean, he's bad a picking names but I think he'd be a good dad." Brittany said honestly.

"I think so too." Santana agreed. She was going to talk about the other stuff when they picked up Quinn. Her phone pinging Santana picked it up checking the message rolling her eyes when she read.

**Q to S: **_Can we give Mercedes a lift? Her car's in the shop._

**S to Q: **_Fine_

**Q to S: **_Thank you, stop rolling your eyes._

Santana gave an amused snort at the last message, they'd always been pretty good at reading one another. "We're picking up Mercedes with Q."

"Yay." Brittany liked Mercedes.

When Quinn and Mercedes climbed in the back seat Brittany unhooked her seat belt spinning in her seat chirping "Hi!"

Mercedes chuckled "Hi Brittany."

"Hi B." Quinn smiled at the blonde before asking Santana "Is everything okay?"

"Yea." Santana answered looking in the rear view mirror at Quinn.

"Sorry to intrude on your morning, my dad wants my brakes checked." Mercedes apologized "If you hit the Lima Bean I'll get you ladies coffee." Brittany wrinkled her nose causing Mercedes to add "or a hot chocolate."

"We were going there anyway." Santana shrugged before touching Brittany's shoulder. "Buckle in Sweetie."

"Okay." Settling back in the seat Brittany buckled back up.

Santana decided that she didn't care if Mercedes was in the car she'd tell the girls anyway "So we did a paternity test last night and we should know within the week, I mean we know, but it'll prove to everyone else he's the dad."

"He'll be a good dad." Mercedes nodded.

"Excuse me?" Santana glared in the mirror at the chunky black girl.

"Well since it's not Puck there's only one other guy." Mercedes shrugged unafraid of the glare. "I mean sure he's a dork and we need to work on his dancing but he's a good guy, just don't let him name it." Mercedes added.

"Agreed." Quinn nodded.

"So all of Glee except for Rachel knows it's Finn's." Santana rolled her eyes "Of course they do, because everyone but Rachel and Schue know I slept with Finn." Mercedes nodded. "I want a big coffee...fine normal sized coffee." Santana mumbled when Quinn cleared her throat. "I hate you all, except Brittany." Santana added pulling out of the driveway. Quinn and Mercedes laughed. "And we're not telling until we have the paper to prove it."

* * *

Coffee in hand Santana walked with Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes from the parking lot, no one was avoiding them from fear but they were avoiding them all the same. Bodies slamming against lockers was nothing new, but the sight before them was, Finn had someone held off the floor and against the lockers "Damn it." Santana mumbled. "I told him not to be weird." handing her coffee to Brittany she stormed over to Finn, Rachel was already tugging on his arm.

"She's not worth it, you know her reputation, she's fine with it."

"He doesn't need to call her that or the baby." Finn growled, his eyes never leaving the boy he had held off the ground "Do you hear me?" The smaller teen whimpered holding onto Finn's arm as the towering teen bounced him into the locker again "You and your friends will leave her alone."

"Finnocence! Drop the nerd."

Finn cringed, Santana was definitely mad, lowering the boy Finn glared at him watching him scamper away. Rachel rolled her eyes huffing, folding her arms she tapped her foot. Finn was paying attention to Santana and not her. "Sorry." Finn mumbled.

"Beating up on nerds is Puck's thing not yours," Santana lectured "you just date them." Santana said dryly glancing at Rachel.

"He said..."

"I don't care what he said." Santana shook her head

"I do." Finn muttered crossing his arms.

Snagging Finn by the front of the shirt Santana tugged him to the nearest empty classroom slamming the door shut behind them "Can you be anymore obvious?" Santana demanded.

"He doesn't need to be lying about you or our baby." Finn scowled.

"You keep this up and Rachel's going to find out." Santana hissed.

"I'm going to tell her when we get the results." Finn explained.

"Because she's not going to believe you otherwise." Santana sighed "Look just leave the beating up of people to Puck, don't ruin your reputation."

"But they're lying."

"Okay then beat them up next week when we have proof." Santana compromised.

"Really?"

"Really." Santana promised "I won't stop you from telling people it's your baby and you can beat the hell out of anyone you want, I'm sure Matt and Mike will help." seeing the door crack Santana said "If you're late I stop tutoring you."

"B...but..." Finn turned watching Santana pass by Rachel.

"She tutors you?" Rachel scoffed.

"Spanish, I don't understand Mr. Schue." Finn explained, hearing the bell he headed out the empty classroom.

"So you have _her _tutor you? How do you know she's not telling you the wrong things? You know how she is." Rachel scoffed.

"Because I'm passing the class." Finn sighed. "If I don't pass I'm off the football team."

"Whoa." nearly dropping her books Santana pulled back to strike whoever had grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom, glaring at Puck she slapped at his hand on her bicep. "What the hell Fuckerman!"

"Let her go!" Finn demanded.

"This isn't your business Hudson." Puck winced letting go of Santana because she kept smacking his hand "Lay off Lopez." Puck turned just in time to be smacked in the face by the Latina.

"Don't fucking touch me, ever!" Santana growled. Finn stepped between Santana and Puck, Santana was surprised as was Puck when Finn growled menacingly at the slightly shorter but more muscular teen.

"I wanna know if it's true!" Puck demanded "Rachel says it's mine."

Santana peaked around Finn, "I didn't fucking lie, the baby's not yours."

"Bull shit!" Puck argued trying to look around Finn.

"Do the math you mohawked moron, this isn't your baby!" Santana yelled back at him. "I haven't slept with you in months not since you hooked up with Quinn you dick!" Santana tried to move around Finn but his long arms kept her behind him.

The light flicking on the teacher sighed "Puckerman, Hudson go fight somewhere else."

"This isn't over." Puck pointed at Santana.

Rolling her eyes Santana leaned her head against Finn's back for a moment before exhaling and straightening up "This week is going to drag on, I can see it."

Finn walked out of the class with Santana close behind, Puck was leaned against the lockers on the other side of the hall, Santana couldn't help but smirk as Quinn grabbed the sleeve of Puck's letterman jacket pulling him down the hall with her chirping. "How about you pay attention to the girl that's actually pregnant with your baby?"

"But Rach..." Puck pointed over his shoulder.

"Rachel, much like you, has lied and cheated to get what she wants." Quinn reminded when she finally stopped "Santana's a bitch, but a truthful bitch, Santana would be way further along if it was your baby."

"So it's not mine?"

"No you moron, she's been telling you that since the beginning." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Wait so Rachel was playing me, was she trying to get my ass beat?" Puck asked confused. "Cause Finn looked like he was going to beat my ass."

"I have no idea what she's trying to do, but you know as well as I do who's the dad," Quinn said honestly "just leave Santana alone, stress isn't good for the baby, text her an apology."

Head hung low Puck mumbled "Sorry."

"Dumbass." Quinn shook her head kissing his cheek.

Pulling out his phone Puck quickly typed an apology **Puck to Santana:**_ Sorry I got wrong information from Berry, I'll back off, she kept saying it was mine_

**Santana to Puck:**_ Dick, do the math_

**Puck to Finn: **_Rachel gave me wrong information, I'll step off_

**Finn to Puck: **_Asshole_

Tucking his phone in his pocket Puck trudged down the hallway, he knew it was all he was going to get from the duo.


	2. Telling Rachel

Their parents were discussing what they needed to do and what was expected from Santana and Finn while the duo sat on the couch quietly talking "Can I go to the next doctor's appointment?"

"I'm far enough along they can tell us if the Bean's a boy or a girl." Santana said.

"Really?" Finn couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

"Once we know we can think of names..."

"Ones that go with Hudson..."

"Really?" Santana asked softly.

Finn nodded "Well yea."

"It's just some guys..." Santana shook her head, Finn was not like other guys "never mind."

"I'm going to tell Rachel tomorrow," I'm out looking for a job."

"Actually Brittany's dad needs help, Pierce Landscaping, he was getting a cat out of a tree and broke his hand." Finn cringed "It's just mowing and stuff but he can't do it with one hand." Finn nodded.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for not running." Santana said quietly, Finn shrugged embarrassed. "Seriously you could have fought this whole thing but you accepted it..."

"You're mean Santana but you don't lie, at least you've never lied to me." Finn shrugged again.

"I'll try to be less mean to you." Santana promised. "Good luck with Rachel tomorrow."

"Thanks." Finn nodded.

* * *

"Good morning." Rachel beamed at Finn, she wasn't sure why he was at her house on a weekend morning but she was excited to see him none the less.

"Morning." Finn returned without the smile "We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel blurted.

"What? No. I just need to tell you something." Finn shook his head following her into her house, it was going to be a disaster, her dad's were home. Sitting on the couch with her Finn dug a copy of the results out of his wallet handing it to Rachel.

A paternity test, "What's this?" Rachel asked reading it.

"The baby's mine Rachel, I lied when I said I didn't sleep with Santana." Finn readied himself for the screaming, the drama, the accusations.

"You cheated on me." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"We weren't together, you were with Jesse." Finn said calmly.

"You cheated with Santana and got her pregnant!" Rachel yelled standing up.

Finn stood up stepping away from her, he wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or not "We weren't dating, you were dating Jesse, I didn't cheat on you." Finn repeated, he could see her fathers standing in the doorway between the dining room and living room he wanted to make sure they knew the truth. "But yes the baby's mine Rachel and I'm going to be in it's life, I need you to understand that."

"Get out! Get out!" wading up the paper she threw it at him, Finn cringed at the last shrieking "GET OUT!"

Nodding Finn walked backwards to the door, he wasn't sure what she would do if he turned his back to her, he'd expected worse from the diva but was sure she was holding back her full wrath because her dads were home.

* * *

**Santana to Finn: **_How's it going, did she rip your balls off? I can have Wheezy come protect you._

Finn couldn't help but laugh at the way Santana showed her concern **Finn to Santana: **_She yelled I cheated on her_

Rolling her eyes Santana typed **Santana to Finn: **_She must have forgotten she was dating Jesse St. Dick at the time_

**Finn to Santana: **_She told me to get out, I'll let her get a hold of me. Headed to Mr. Pierce's office_

**Santana to Finn: **_Just a heads up he's __eccentric_

**Finn to Santana: **_Okay, thanks. Only one coffee._

Santana chuckled typing **Santana to Finn: **_You're worse than my mom_

Finn smiled tucking his phone into his pocket, climbing on his bike she pedaled towards town.

* * *

Finn was not prepared at all for the little Korean man that stood in front of him "U..Um Mr. Pierce?"

"Yes." he beamed up at the tall teen. "You're very tall."

"Oh, yea." Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what can I do for you?" Mr. Pierce asked walking away from Finn forcing the teen to follow if he wanted to keep talking.

"Santana said you need help because you broke your hand." Finn explained "I'm a friend of Brittany's"

"Brittany?" the little Korean man looked up confused.

Finn scrunched up his eyebrows just as confused by the man's reaction to his daughter's name, "Um, aren't you Brittany's dad? Tall blonde, cheerleader." Finn felt weird describing Brittany to her father especially since there was a family photo on the desk.

"Yes." the small man giggled "She's so much like her mother." it was true Brittany looked like the blonde woman in the photo and the little girl looked liked Mr. Pierce, he waved Finn over to his desk with his red casted wrist, when Finn sat down Mr. Pierce said "Brittany's not here, she's with her girlfriends."

Eccentric was not the word Finn would have used to describe Mr. Pierce, "Santana said you broke your hand and might need help and since I need a job she suggested I come here."

"Santana?"

"Brittany's best friend." Finn glanced around looking for a camera, he was sure he was getting messed with.

"Brittany's such a sweet girl." Mr. Pierce nodded. "Yes I broke my hand." he held up his hand.

The front door opening Finn glanced over his shoulder giving a smile, but the blonde man frowned. "Pierce."

"Hey." he beamed greeting the tall blonde man "This is..." leaning forward he whispered to Finn "Who are you?"

"Oh." Standing Finn introduced himself "Finn Hudson, Santana sent me."

"Oh." the man at the door relaxed "I'm Brighton Fallon, Brittany's uncle, the girls called about you." he shook Finn's hand. "I have a packet for you to fill out, bring it back tomorrow and we'll work out a schedule that works with school."

"Thank you." Finn smiled taking the packet.

"You'll be working with Pierce, most of his jobs are on the weekends."

"That's okay." Finn nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything for Brittany." Brighton nodded.

* * *

Monday was starting as Santana knew it would, her mother greeted her with "Crackers?" as she entered the kitchen, Santana groaned, her stomach hurt from throwing up. "Do you need to stay home?"

"No, I got it. Finn told Rachel so now it's time to face the music and see what the little Hobbit has planned." Santana muttered.

"Let me know if you want me to come and get you."

"Mercedes said she'll beat people up for me." Santana smirked.

"Santana." Maribel scowled.

"She offered." Santana chuckled taking a bit of the cracker. "I promise to behave as much as I can."

"Call if there's trouble." Maribel sighed.

* * *

Santana picked up Brittany, Mercedes had her car back so she was driving herself and Quinn, the girls had agreed to meet in the parking lot. "So you're telling today?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not going out of my way to tell people but if they ask, we got the results." Santana held up a copy, Mercedes quickly snatched it away. "I told Finn he could tell people if he wanted, he told Rachel the day after we got the results."

"99.9%, damn." Mercedes laughed handing them back. "Well they can't argue with this."

"They might." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's. "But we'll deal with it."

"What did Rachel say?" Quinn asked curiously.

"She accused him of cheating." Santana sighed admitting "She's going to be a bigger pain in the ass than I thought."

"You did get pregnant by her boyfriend," Quinn pointed out "yes they weren't dating at the time, but still."

"Wait wasn't she dating Jesse when you jumped on the Finn wagon?" Mercedes asked confused.

"That seems to have slipped her mind." Santana said dryly.

"Didn't she sleep with Jesse?" Brittany asked.

"No, she lied." Santana shook her head.

"Wow." Quinn shook her head.

* * *

Santana rolled her eyes, the looks were still the same, the sneers, the whispers that the school slut was knock up but they were not as loud as they had been the week previous. "What is that smell?" Quinn wrinkled her nose before covering it with the back of her hand, Santana brought her hand up too looking around, curse and blessing of pregnancy amplified sense of smell.

"Smells like someone was dumpster diving." Santana gagged.

"Yea, that guy." Mercedes pointed to a trash covered teen heading for the principal's office.

"He should have showered before coming to school." Brittany shook her head, Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes muttering "Puck."

"What?" The four girls jumped at the sound of his voice, Quinn punched him in the chest "Damn, ow." Puck covered the spot she hit.

"Do not scare pregnant women." Mercedes slapped his shoulder.

"Damn." Puck stepped out of reach rubbing his shoulder. "Easy ladies." reaching in his pocket he pulled out a wad of cash handing it to Quinn "For the kid." Quinn tucked it in her purse. Resting his eyes on Santana he folded his arms smirking "So Finn huh?" Santana glared at him daring him to say anything else and hoping he wasn't that stupid.

"Yea." Finn growled behind him, Puck tried to play cool but they'd heard him squeak, Mercedes giggled.

Clearing his throat Puck swallowed and gave a nervous smile "C...congratulations."

"Thank you." Finn said evenly, nodding and backing away Puck bumped into another student, shoving them Puck growled before disappearing into the crowd.

Mercedes smiled "Congratulations Daddy, how you feelin'?"

"I wanna throw up." Finn chuckled.

"Me too." Santana muttered.

Reaching in his pocket Finn pulled out a handful of peppermints. "Mom said these work and crackers..."

"And Sprite or 7up." Quinn pipped up.

"I have crackers in my backpack." Santana admitted taking the peppermints from Finn.

"Walk you to class?" Finn offered.

"I thought we talked about being weird?" Santana asked turning and heading for her and Brittany's first class.

"It's not weird." Finn pouted.

"Come on Finnocence." Santana sighed crooking her finger at him, he was going to be her second Brittany, he was grinning that he'd gotten his way. Arms linked Quinn and Mercedes followed behind at a slower pace, their classes were in the same hall. Santana raised her hand stopping everyone's forward movement "Did you throw that guy in the dumpster?"

"I just got here." Finn shook his head, Santana was surprised at what happened next, they heard a snicker and then slam. The girls turned around seeing Finn had a smaller jock pinned against a locker, his fist pulled back ready to strike. "You got something to say?"

Trying to be brave the boy asked "W...what do you care, it's Lopez."

Finn leaned down growling "Cause it's my kid."

"O..oh." the teen swallowed.

Santana tugged at his fisted hand "Leave one alive to send the message to the rest of the troops." Finn glanced back at Santana confused "He'll tell the others, less work for us." she explained.

Releasing the other boy Finn straightened up glaring at the other boy until he lost sight of him.

* * *

Santana had been right, by fourth period most of the students and teachers were talking about the quarterback and ex-Cheerio, two hockey players and one rugby player had been thrown in dumpsters and Rachel was fuming. "Look I'm not throwing them in dumpsters." Finn grumbled "But I'm not letting them talk about her and my baby like that either." he'd slammed a few people against lockers.

"You are my boyfriend, do you know what it's like to have someone else pregnant by your boyfriend?" Rachel demanded.

"Are you serious right now Rachel?" Finn ran his hand roughly through his hair. "My best friend got my girlfriend pregnant while we were dating." Finn gruffed. "Or has that slipped your mind?"

"So you do the same to me?" Rachel demanded.

"We weren't together Rachel, you were dating Jesse and it's not like we planned this." Finn huffed.

"What you 'accidentally' had sex?" Rachel scoffed.

"Nope, that part was planned," Santana pipped up from behind Finn "the baby however was a total surprise."

"This is all your fault!" Rachel lunged for Santana, Finn grabbed Rachel by the waist holding her away from Santana as she flailed her arms trying to reach the Latina "He's mine! Mine and you're trying to take him!"

"How about we don't try to hit a pregnant woman." Mercedes shook her head glaring at Rachel, Brittany frowned folding her arms.

"I don't want him Man-hands." Santana said calmly from behind Mercedes, she'd been surprised at the speed Brittany had pulled her behind the black girl "He's yours, but he is the baby's dad and he wants to be a part of the Bean's life so deal with it. Anyways, as I was saying," Santana turned her attention back to Finn "I have a doctor's appointment after school, to find out if the baby's a boy or girl, would you like to come?"

"Yea?" It took Finn a minute to follow what she was saying, grinning he nodded "Yea, yes." straightening up he released Rachel.

"I'll text you the address, bring your mom." Santana patted his shoulder before linking pinkies with Brittany and heading to class.

"Okay." Finn beamed.

"I got you a present." Mercedes smiled handing Finn a book, giving a sheepish smile he chuckled at the baby name book in his hand.

"I get it, no Drizzle."

"Good boy." Mercedes chuckled patting his shoulder before walking away.

Rachel huffed rolling her eyes. "Must you throw it in my face?"

"We're not throwing it in your face Rachel." Finn sighed.


	3. Complication

Finn smiled at the ultrasound machine, because he'd been through it with Quinn he knew what he was supposed to be looking for, because the room was small it was just him and Santana and since she was nervous she let him hold her hand. It wasn't her first ultrasound but they were finding out the sex of the baby, so everyone was excited. "Cold." Santana flinched when the doctor put the gel on her stomach.

"Warmer broke," the doctor apologized "new one's on order."

"Great." Santana muttered.

"Okay let's check out baby." the doctor smiled. Finn and Santana watched as the screen came alive, Santana still couldn't make out what she was seeing, she'd felt bad until her mother admitted she'd had the same problem.

"If that's the baby, what's that?" Finn asked pointing at the screen.

"What?" Santana panicked.

"No, no. It's okay." the doctor promised running the wand back over to the spot "Nothing to worry about...good eye Mr. Hudson, that is actually another baby." he smiled.

"What!"

"Ow, ow." Finn cringed as Santana squeezed his hand.

"Twins Miss Lopez." the doctor smiled, Finn froze as Santana cried "I'll get your parents." the doctor quickly left the room.

Finn faced Santana "It'll be okay."

"Okay!" Santana demanded as she sobbed "There's two Finn, two. How the hell am I going to take care of two, I don't know what I'm doing...I can't do this by myself." Finn did the only thing he could think of, he stood up and he hugged her. It was an awkward hug as he was tall and she was laying down on the table but he hugged her just the same. He'd never seen her cry before, he was certain nobody at school had, she always seemed to have it together.

"You're not by yourself." he promised kissing the top of her head "I'm not leaving, they're my kids too. I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor next to their beds. I'm here for you Santana and them." she didn't say anything, she just clung to his shirt slowly calming down as he continued to stroke her hair, he'd seen Brittany do it when she was mad. "And we got Brittany...a...aand Quinn." he added, he was still mad at her but she was Santana's best friend. "She'll have like tips and things, and our moms know everything." he pointed out not knowing all three parents were standing at the door. "Your dad can help me with dad stuff." Santana couldn't help but chuckle as he continued rambling "We can do this, we got people to help us."

"I'm scared." Santana whispered, she'd only admitted it to her parents.

"It'll be okay." Finn promised again, he'd made that same promise to Quinn and that'd gone all to hell but things were different this time.

It was Maribel who spoke up, "Do you need us mija or are you okay?" she remained by the door with her husband and Carole. Finn tried to straighten up but Santana wouldn't let him she kept her face buried in his shirt, "Is it a boy or girl?" Maribel asked.

"Um...I...it..." Finn stuttered giving a nervous smile "It's two."

"Oh!" Carole covered her mouth in shock.

"Dios mio." Maribel looked back at her speechless husband.

"If everyone wants to stay, please step in and close the door." the doctor smiled at Mr. Lopez as he slipped back into the room, they'd met a time or two in the hospital. Closing the door behind him Luis stayed with his wife up by Santana's head. "Okay, how about we have different excitement and see what we have here." handing Santana a tissue he took his spot by the machine again.

Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes Santana released Finn's shirt, straightening up Finn took Santana's hand giving it a light squeeze he promised "We got this."

"Promise?" Santana whispered.

"Promise." Finn nodded giving her a small smile.

"Okay let's see who we have here." the doctor pulled everyone's attention to him "Here's baby A," he typed into the machine "and we are...a girl." Santana smiled at Finn's grin, it had crushed him when he found out Beth wasn't' his, he'd been excited about having a daughter. "And baby B...congratulations on two girls."

"Both girls?" Finn asked, Santana gasped, the doctor nodded "See you're already a step ahead of me, you know what girls like." Finn smiled at Santana who couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement, even though she still wanted to throw up.

They were in the elevator when Santana started texting, Finn peaked, it was a small group chat with Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes. Looking at his phone he frowned, he was still mad at Puck so he didn't have anyone to tell.

**Santana to Q, B 3 and Wheezy: **_Headed home, meet at my place, pick up Britt please_

**Quinn to S, B, Cedes: **_Not even a clue?_

**Mercedes to Quinn, Satan and Britt: **_We'll pick up Britt_

**Brittany to Q, S 3 and Mercedes: **_Can we get ice cream?_

Santana chuckled at Brittany's randomness, Finn smiled, he didn't know why she laughed but it didn't matter he didn't like to see her upset.

**Mercedes to Quinn, Satan and Britt: **_Yes_

**Brittany to Q, S 3 and Mercedes: **_Yay!_

Santana glanced at the phone in Finn's hand "Why don't you text Mike and Matt, maybe we can have pizza, unless you want to tell them tomorrow at school?"

"What about Tina and Artie? I don't have their numbers." Finn admitted.

"I think Mercedes does, what about Hummel?" Santana asked, she wasn't going to bring up Puck anymore than he was.

"Burt's son?" Carole perked up, Finn internally groaned but nodded, he didn't know how they met but his mom had met Kurt's dad.

"I just have the football team's numbers and you and Brittany and Quinn." Finn mumbled Quinn's name, he didn't understand why he was less angry with her than Puck, probably because he knew Puck was, as Santana put it, a man-whore.

"I'm sure Mercedes has all their numbers." Santana commented looking up at Finn, she'd heard the change in tone.

"If you want mija, I will throw a little something together, unless you want pizza." Maribel offered.

"Thank you Mama, anything is fine." Santana gave her a smile before tapping her phone.

**Santana to Q, B 3 and Wheezy: **_Hey can you text Asian, Wheels and Lady Hummel to come to my house?_

**Q to S: **_Seriously?_

**S to Q: **_Yes, jerk. And I want ice cream, just get a big bucket._

**Q to S: **_Fine_

Finn slowly typed on his phone, it was weird texting Santana's on again off again boyfriend.

**Finn to Mike: **_We got news, can you come to Santana's for dinner?_

**Finn to Matt: **_We got news, can you come to Santana's for dinner?_

**Matt to Finn: **_I'm babysitting my sisters, I'd have to bring them_

Finn looked over to Santana "Matt has his sisters."

"Mama?" Santana looked to her mom.

"It's fine." she nodded as the elevator doors opened, Finn quickly typed.

**Finn to Matt: **_They say that's fine_

**Mike to Finn: **_My parents said okay_

**Finn to Mike: **_Cool_

* * *

Santana was nervous, they were about to tell their friends that she was having twin girls, her mother would tell their family at the next party. Truthfully Santana wasn't looking forward to it, she'd already heard the whispers at the last party, it was like they'd forgotten she could speak Spanish. "Just breathe." Maribel squeezed Santana's bicep as her daughter paced around the kitchen.

"There's two Mami..." Santana nervously exhaled "two...I'm going to throw up."

"Sit mija." Maribel walked Santana to a stool before grabbing her a clear soda and saltine crackers. "Yes it is scary, but your father and I will help you, Finn said he will help you, Carole too. You are not alone..."

"What if I screw up?" Santana's lower lip trembled "I mean you and Papi are great and I still turned out like this." gesturing to her stomach she tried to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you, did I want you to be a teen Mom, no but you did everything right, you used protection, both of you. It just happened and now we have to deal with it." Maribel wrapped her arms around her daughter resting her cheek on top of Santana's head "And we will take it day by day."

* * *

Finn sat on one side of Santana while Brittany and Quinn sat on the other "So we're telling family this weekend, not that they'll care they think I'm a puta." Santana muttered.

"Santana!" Maribel called from the kitchen, she'd brought Matt's sisters in the kitchen with her and Carole, they were their helpers.

"Sorry Mama." Santana called out rolling her eyes. "So we found out some interesting news today..."

"It's a girl!" Kurt squealed.

"Why would that be interesting Kurt?" Santana squinted at him confused.

"I have no idea." Kurt shook his head clasping his hands. "I'm just really excited."

Santana narrowed her eyes "You bet on this didn't you?"

The small group were all suddenly quiet and squirming in their seats, Finn looked at Santana confused "Bet on what?"

"What we're having." Santana said dryly.

"Oh." Finn nodded.

Santana nervously exhaled, Quinn reached over Brittany giving Santana's hand a squeeze, Santana squeezed back before saying "We're having twins."

The gasps around the living room were almost amusing enough to cut into her worries of having twins but it was Artie asking "Wait, if it's one boy and one girl does that mean nobody wins?" that had caused her to laugh.

"Well no worries there." Santana smirked.

"Two of the same?" Matt asked, Finn nodded.

Santana glanced at Finn who was grinning, his excitement made her smile, she nodded she knew he wanted to tell. "We're having girls." Quinn blinked back tears, Finn had been excited when they'd found out she was having a girl, at least he was getting the daughter he wanted.

Clearing her throat Quinn said "Congratulations."

"Thank you." slightly awkward Finn nodded.

"The Unholy Trinity reborn." Mercedes chuckled, Santana did too when she saw Artie dancing in his wheelchair.

"What are you doing?" eyebrow arched Quinn asked.

"I won, I won, ha ha ha, I won." Artie continued to dance. "I said girl."

"So did a few other people." Mike reminded the boy in the wheelchair.

"I saw the cutest dresses!" Kurt squealed excitedly, Santana smirked she was still terrified but the small group was making her feel better, Kurt's excitement alone was a big boost.

His phone pinging Finn looked down at it, it was a text from Rachel, murmuring excuse me "Excuse me." to Santana he got off the couch, stepping onto the porch he read the text. **Rachel to Finn: **_Are you finished?_

**Finn to Rachel:**_ With the doctor appointment, yes_

**Rachel to Finn:**_Then why aren't you over here?_

**Finn to Rachel: **_I didn't think you wanted me to come over_

**Rachel to Finn: **_You're my boyfriend_

**Finn to Rachel: **_You've been yelling at me all week, including today_

**Rachel to Finn:**_I'm just so frustrated_

**Finn to Rachel: **_I'm having dinner, I'm not coming over to get yelled at more_

**Rachel to Finn: **_Are you serious! You're with her aren't you?_

Finn sighed before typing, **Finn to Rachel: **_Our families are having dinner together, we found out what were having_

"Fuel to the fire." Santana murmured from next to him causing him to jump, turning the volume off and shoving his phone in his pocket Finn scowled.

"Don't do that."

Rolling her eyes Santana asked "Does Hobbit still think I'm trying to steal you away?"

"I...I dunno." Finn shrugged stepping back into the house."She just keeps yelling that I cheated." Finn whispered so the others couldn't hear, joining him Santana shook her head.

"You wouldn't cheat with me, never with me," Santana scoffed keeping her voice as low as his, she'd tried but he always said no "Quinn maybe, but not me." Finn frowned looking over her shoulder at the very blonde she mentioned, Santana sighed "I know you're pissed about it but I see you look at her, I get it, you miss her. You hate what happened but you still love her."

"Santana..."

Santana held her hand up stopping him "Look, you do you, just don't let it interfere with what we have going on."

"I still mad at her Santana, she cheated on me with my best friend." Finn grumbled.

Santana sighed rubbing his bicep "Look, you and I both know Puck is a man-whore, I've heard the stories Finnocence he used booze and promises. He even said he bedded me and Britt. I'm not saying she's completely innocent but she doesn't even know what sexting is." Santana rolled her eyes. Finn blushed causing Santana to point at him "See even you and Brittany know what it is, Fabray is a different innocent than you and Brittany, and as you found out her parents aren't like ours." Finn shrugged. "I'm not saying forget what happened but if you don't forgive them eventually it will eat you up inside." Hearing the phone vibrating in his pocket Santana tilted her head "You don't have to figure anything out tonight, just eat food and hang out with our friends."

"How is Matt okay with all this?" Finn asked seeing the boy laughing with Mike.

"Matt?"

"Aren't you dating right now?" Finn asked confused.

"I... I think we are..." Santana said unsure. "Matt and I...Mike's dating Brittany so Matt and I go on dates, he's really sweet and if I wanna go out he's there for me and if he needs a date for the night I go." it was really that simple "We keep each other from being the third wheel, next to Brittany and Quinn he's one of my closest friends." Santana smiled at Matt who smiled back, hearing the phone buzz again she asked "Are you going to ignore her?"

"I'm with you, celebrating with our parents and friends that we're having girls." Finn shook his head. "All she wants to do is yell at me."

* * *

Finn stared at the last text from Rachel, there were ten in all, starting with her being mad to the last one **Rachel to Finn:** _I think we should break up_

He would see her in the morning at school, she would either be calmed down or worse but he wasn't texting her back, she'd called him a cheater in three separate texts and insulted Santana and the baby (only because she didn't know it was babies). Glee was going to be hell. Sighing Finn closed his eyes only opening them again when he felt his mom's hand on his shoulder "I couldn't help but notice your phone going off all night."

"Rachel." Finn nodded "I get she's mad, but she keeps saying I cheated, I didn't cheat. She keeps calling Santana and the babies bad names, I mean I'm not sure what all of them mean but I know they're bad." Finn handed his mom his phone, in true Rachel form she had used some big words he didn't understand along with a few he knew like 'whore','slut' and 'bastard', Carole narrowed her eyes reading 'harridan' and 'strumpet' next to Santana's name and 'misbegotten mongrel'

"You're right," Carole nodded "they're not nice things to call Santana or your children."

"Her last text she broke up with me." Finn said taking his phone back.

Carole bit back a remark instead saying "Maybe it's for the best, let her go and focus on you."

"I'm sorry Mom," Finn dropped his head into his hands sobbing, Carole rubbed the top of his head. "I just keep messing up."


	4. Not Berry happy

She was glaring at him, Finn could feel it as he walked over to meet Santana and Brittany at the Latina's car "Morning." he gave a smile holding out a small bag to Santana.

"Is that food?" Quinn sniffed from behind him, "That is food." Finn chuckled as Quinn stepped closer to the Latina and the bag.

"My food." Santana clutched the bag to her chest glaring at the blonde.

"Sharing is caring." Brittany piped up pouting when Santana glared at her, damn her.

"Fine." Santana huffed opening the bag, glancing in the bag she looked up at Finn "Really?"

Finn shrugged giving half a smirk before repeating Brittany "Sharing is caring."

Rolling her eyes she reached in the bag pulling out a large chocolate chip muffin handing it to Quinn who beamed at Finn "Thank you." before tearing off a piece and shoving it in her mouth. Santana fought back a smirk of course Finn would know the former Cheerios weakness.

Mercedes chuckled then said "Oh, me too?" as Santana shoved a breakfast sandwich into her hands "Thank you."

"Y..you like those right?" Finn asked, he'd seen her with one a time or two.

"I do." Mercedes nodded.

The last thing out of the bag was a chocolate muffin, Brittany tilted her head when Santana gave it to her before handing the crinkled up bag back to Finn. "Where's yours?"

"We always share sweetie." Santana reminded the lanky blonde offering her pinky to the girl.

"Oh, right." linking her pinky with Santana's Brittany smiled at Finn "Thank you."

"Welcome." Finn shrugged.

"Where's yours?" Quinn asked.

"On his shirt." Santana chuckled brushing the crumbs off his shirt before patting his chest "Thank you."

"Welcome." Finn smiled.

Matt and Mike made their way through the parking lot joining Finn and the girls, Finn gave a wave to the boys before shoving his hands in his pockets and following the girls. "So the girls rate breakfast but your bros have to fend for themselves?" Mike teased giving Finn's shoulder a shove.

"I can't get Santana something and leave out the others." Finn chuckled.

* * *

Puck stood by the entrance waiting for them, well Quinn, but he acknowledged the group with her with a quick lift of his chin "Hey." the boys, Finn included, nodded back at him. "Can we talk?" Quinn glanced at Mercedes, Santana eyed him, it was Brittany's scowl that upset Puck most "Just right over there." Puck pointed over his shoulder to the library.

"Okay." Quinn nodded handing her muffin to Mike, no food in the library.

Puck was not surprised as the group followed them and then stood waiting outside, except for Mercedes, she handed her sandwich to Matt warning "I'm not done with that."

Puck saw her leaning against the shelf arms crossed waiting for him to mess up, clearing his throat he focused on Quinn helping her to sit in the chairs around the table. Taking the seat across from her Puck rubbed his hands together "I know you think I'm a screw up and I know I'm not the brightest guy..."

Quinn rested her hands on her belly sighing "You're trying."

"Not hard enough, I've been asking you, begging you to keep the baby and you keep saying no." Puck muttered.

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately." Quinn admitted, Puck perked up "I mean if Santana and Finn can work together and raise theirs we should be able to do the same."

"Really?" Puck smiled.

Quinn nodded "I'm not asking you to be anything more than her dad, I don't need you, but she does."

"So you'll call Shelby and..."

"I called her last night and told her we decided to keep the baby...I did aim her to one of the other girls I met." Quinn said softly, Puck wiped at his eyes clearing his throat.

"That's great."

"Mercedes's mom said she would help if I wanted to keep the baby, her whole family's been great." Quinn smiled at Mercedes who smiled back and winked. Seeing Quinn struggle to stand Puck jumped to his feet helping her up "See you in Glee." Quinn smiled walking to Mercedes.

"Yea." Puck nodded. "Hey..." Quinn paused "What're they having?"

"Girls." Quinn called back over her shoulder, she didn't think Santana would mind.

Puck smirked before it hit him, hurrying over to the girls before they left the library he asked "Girls? Like more than one?" Mercedes held up two fingers.

"Damn." Puck glanced out into the hall where the others were waiting. "We're screwed, Lima will never survive."

Quinn chuckled as Mercedes repeated what she'd said the night before "The Unholy Trinity reborn."

Puck followed them out to the hall way offering his hand to Finn "Congratulations on your girls." he wasn't sure Finn would ever forgive him but he was still going to try and be his friend, Finn shook Puck's hand unable to stop his smirk when Puck added "If they look anything like Santana you'll be beating the boys away with a stick, I can help with that."

"Same." Finn nodded glancing down at Quinn.

Taking the chocolate chip muffin back Quinn fought back a yawn. "I miss coffee."

With the bell ringing the group separated to their first classes.

* * *

"Miss Berry take your seat please." the teacher looked surprised to see Rachel sitting at the front of his class, normally she sat in the back with Finn.

"I'd rather have this seat Mr. Hardy, I'm sure he would be fine sitting next to the quarterback." Rachel huffed glaring up at the boy whose seat she'd taken.

Not wanting to delay class the teacher gestured the student to Rachel's usual seat, Finn quietly sighed shaking his head it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Santana sat at the back of the class filing her nails and trying not to roll her eyes as Mr. Schuester butchered the Spanish language, unable to take anymore Santana raised her hand "Ladies."

"Oh, o..of course." Mr. Schuester gestured to the door. Grabbing her backpack Santana slipped through the aisle taking the pass from Mr. Schuester, she didn't have free run without Sue's protection, but if she didn't leave Santana knew she would go off on Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks." both Santana and Mr. Schuester knew she would be back when class was nearly over.

* * *

Tina was in awe that she was walking and talking with three of the popular girls, yes Quinn's popularity wasn't what it had been when she was a Cheerio but it didn't matter to Tina, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce otherwise known as the Unholy Trinity were talking to her and Artie. "Have you thought of names?"

"Beth." Puck pipped up from behind them, Quinn glanced back at him she hadn't noticed him behind her "I...I like Beth."

"Baby B." Santana chuckled.

"Oh!" Brittany bounced excitedly as they all stepped into the choir room "We need a Q and S name!"

"Yes!" Tina laughed agreeing with Brittany. "Baby Q and Baby S!"

Puck stayed by Quinn quietly asking "Is Beth okay?" Quinn nodded.

Finn hurried in the room "Sorry, stopped for snacks." Finn held up a small bag from the student store before hitting Puck in the chest with another one. "Two bucks." Puck took the bag peaking in before handing it to Quinn.

"Yes!" Santana eyes lit up.

Quinn tried not to smirk as Puck dug into his wallet for money, Finn was trying to help Puck even if he was still pissed at him, Puck handed him a five "For next time."

Finn nodded and then looked at Brittany when she said "Finn we need to find baby names that start with Q and S." Brittany held the bag as Santana started snacking on one of the sliced fruit cups Finn had bought.

"Why?" Finn asked confused.

"Quinn's naming hers Beth." Brittany explained with Tina adding.

"Baby B."

"So we need an S and Q name for our babies." Brittany chirped, Santana smiled at Brittany before returning to her fruit cup, Finn grinned as did Quinn they knew there was a closer relationship between the two than they let on.

"That does stop the obvious twin names." Artie chuckled.

"Twins!" they all knew the shriek.

"Damn she's loud." Mercedes muttered.

"Didn't tell her?" Santana asked cringing as Rachel continued to shriek from the door.

"As if cheating wasn't enough now there's two!"

"She broke up with me." Finn said confused as to why he should tell Rachel about the twins. "And I didn't cheat." Finn said over his shoulder loud enough for everyone including Rachel to hear.

"I get that." Santana nodded. "Pretty sure this is what you would have gotten had you told her." Santana watched over Finn's shoulder as Rachel continued to stomp around the room screaming.

"I don't like it." Brittany frowned shaking her head "Too loud."

"Rachel!" Mr. Schuster covered his ears as he walked in the room.

"It's twins! Twins Mr. Schuester, how am I supposed to deal with that?" Rachel demanded.

"You're not." Santana finally growled. "They're not yours, they're mine and Finn's."

"He's my boyfriend." Rachel hissed pointing at the towering teen.

"No, I'm not." Finn turned around facing Rachel, shaking his head he held up his phone "You broke up with me after you called Santana and my daughters bad names."

"That's mean." Brittany gasped.

"You know what..." Rachel started.

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester yelled. "We have Regional's this week, we need to be ready, now let's go to the auditorium and practice." Rachel huffed storming out of the room, Finn grabbed Brittany and Santana's backpacks so they could continue to eat their snacks, Matt nodded doing the same with Quinn's bag now that she had her snack cup open.

Mercedes patted his shoulder murmuring "Good boy." Matt chuckled shaking his head.

"Thanks Finn." Brittany beamed "I wasn't sure how I was going to carry that and my food and hold onto Santana..."

"Y..You could link elbows." Finn suggested adding "Like the chimney sweeps in Mary Poppins."

"Oh." Brittany smiled understanding, handing Santana her fruit cup Brittany slipped her arm through Santana's.

"Thank you." Santana nodded to Finn, taking her fruit cup back Brittany followed where Santana lead.

* * *

Mr. Schuester sighed as they ran through each song, the hate between Rachel and the others was obvious "So you've gotten the moves," he stood moving closer to the stage "but with the glaring animosity between you we have no chance to win. I suggest you hone up on your acting skills." any time Santana or Finn came near her Rachel would frown or scowl. "Brittany are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"She was mean to the babies." Brittany pouted, Santana wrapped her arm around the taller blonde giving her arm a rub.

Raking his hand over his face Mr. Schuester sighed before ordering "This petty behavior needs to stop and I mean now, you're acting like children."

Santana opened her mouth but Mercedes beat her to it "We are children, and it's not all of us." it was true, Puck and Finn had a truce going. Finn had even forgotten he was mad at Puck and smiled a few times at the other teen when they got the moves correct.

"Oh I see, it's my fault." Rachel snarked "It's my fault Puck slept with Quinn and she's pregnant," Quinn cringed "it's my fault you slept with Santana and she's pregnant it's all my fault." Rachel ranted "It's my fault you cheated on me with that tr..."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Finn roared causing many in the small group to jump. Mike seeing Brittany safe in Santana's arms pulled Quinn close "You were with Jesse St. James!" Finn growled stepping closer to Rachel, eyes wide she realized she'd pushed him too far seeing the rage in his eyes she stepped back, last time she'd seen it Finn had been sitting on Puck's chest beating the crap out of him. "You wouldn't even be freaking out like this if it was anyone else, you're being a bitch because it's Santana." Santana held Brittany as Finn continued to scream, she knew he was right "Get over it! Those are my babies and you will not call Santana or my babies those names again!" eyes narrowed Santana continued to stroke Brittany's hair, she would have to find out what Rachel had said that sent Finn over the edge. Glancing up at Santana he cringed seeing Brittany crying, instantly calming down he turned away from Rachel, walking over to Brittany and Santana he wrapped his arms around both of them murmuring "I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It was loud." Brittany sniffed looping her arm around his back. "I think you scared the babies.

"I'm sorry." Finn quietly apologized. "I have to work on that." Brittany nodded into his chest.

Rachel stormed off the stage, throwing his arms up Mr. Schuster yelled "Practice is over."

Santana waited until Brittany was calmed down and cuddled with Mike and Quinn before she held her hand out to Finn, "Phone."

"Um...why?" Finn asked despite knowing exactly why.

"What names Finnocence?" Santana wiggled her fingers for the phone.

"I deleted the messages." He said honestly.

"Then tell me." Santana ordered.

"I...I don't think that's a great idea, you'll get mad and that's not good for the babies." Finn shook his head.

"Finn." Santana lowered her voice her eyes narrowing, Finn had seen that look right before she smacked people, him included.

"No." Finn shook his head "I took care of it."

Pointing a finger at him warningly Santana walked away, Finn smirked as soon as her back was turned, he couldn't believe he won.

* * *

Rachel was still steaming when she slammed the door behind her "Rachel." LeRoy Berry gestured her to follow him, Hiram was already on the couch waiting. "We need to have a talk."

Rachel deflated sitting in between her dads "You need to tell us what is going on Rachel, we received a phone call from..."

"He slept with her." Rachel sobbed leaning against Hiram. "He was supposed to wait for me but he slept with her."

"Did he cheat on you? We heard him say you weren't together? If you weren't together baby that means he didn't cheat on you." LeRoy explained lightly rubbing her arm.

Rachel sniffed "But he said he loved me."

LeRoy repeated "If you weren't together when he slept with this other person he didn't cheat, it's not a nice thing to say."

"They keep flaunting it."

"How?" Hiram asked.

"They keep talking about it, they won't shut up about it, he keeps buying her things..." Rachel babbled "And she's keeping them, how am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Calm down." LeRoy spoke quietly, "They are his children, they are his to deal with."

"I was his girlfriend."

"And you're embarrassed and hurt, just like he was when he found out about Quinn, the difference being you and he weren't dating when he slept with this girl." LeRoy explained, he'd already had to explain it to Hiram, the man was as much of a diva as their daughter was. "I'm not saying you shouldn't feel upset he didn't tell you about it and I'm not saying you can't be embarrassed. What you can't do is accuse him of something he didn't do. What you can't do is be mean to a pregnant teenage girl, you have no idea what that young lady is going through and to call her and those babies names is completely uncalled for. Stress can cause problems for the babies, who by the way had nothing to do with how they came into this world."

"I'm sorry." Rachel dropped her head. "But how am I supposed to deal with seeing them every time we practice?"

"You want to be a star." it wasn't really a question.

"Of course." Rachel lifted her chin.

"Then show them you can be professional, you do your job, you smile, you wave, you sing, you dance." Hiram said adding "You show them how much of a star Rachel Barbra Berry is, how professional you can be."

Rachel nodded "Okay Daddy, professional."

"We have your therapist waiting in the office, honey please go talk to her."

"Okay." Rachel sighed.


	5. Family

Brittany had never been to a Lopez or Gabrielle (Santana's mother's side) family party, Santana knew her cousins would give her crap about how the duo held hands or linked pinkies at their age, and the blonde wouldn't take the name calling at all, she'd cry. Normally Santana would just ignore, they tended to tease her about not being Mexican enough because she was a cheerleader and not living in Lima Heights Adjacent. But thanks to her hormones it had taken all of five minutes before Santana couldn't take anymore, she went off at the next girl that snarked as she walked by. "¿A quién demonios estás llamando puta? ¡Te has acostado con más hombres que yo, incluidos hombres casados!" Santana didn't take any satisfaction at the gasps around her she simply snarled in English "Should I start naming names?" Spinning on the first girl to call her a slut Santana yelled "Y tú, virgen mi trasero. ¿O está mintiendo Carlos cuando dijo que te folló?"

"Santana!"

Turning on her aunt who called her name Santana snarled "No! I am not going to stand here while these bitches call me names. They're no better than me, they just didn't get knocked up, or if they did they took care of it!" Santana glared back at the first girl she yelled at. "Keep calling me shit and I will start naming names bitches." jerking away from the hand that touched her arm Santana froze when she was it was her mother.

"I thought it was one or two of you, I didn't know it was all of you, you should be ashamed attacking a child," Maribel looked at her sisters "forget about next weekend I don't want you at my house." taking Santana's hand Maribel tugged her towards the open gate. "Why didn't you tell me how many of them?"

"Because they're family." Santana mumbled.

"I don't care who they are, they are not allowed to call you or my grand babies names, nobody is." Maribel grumbled, Luis was already in the car, Santana followed behind her mother, not that she had a choice Maribel hadn't let her go yet.

"Finn told you."

"Actually Carole, we called that young ladies parents." Maribel slowed when they made it to the front yard, Luis had both passenger doors open. "Why don't you call your friends, have them come over, tell them to bring their parents."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked climbing in the back seat.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it, we need to stop by the market." Maribel said touching her husband's arm as he climbed into the car, he nodded. "I'd like to meet the parents of the children who have not turned their backs on my daughter. Let's say 11?"

"Okay." Santana nodded. Santana had gotten everyone's number so she didn't have to invite them through the others.

**Santana to B 3, Q, Wheezy, Mike, Matt, Finnocence, Lady Hummel, Asian, Wheels, Puck: **_Get together at my place, your parents and siblings invited, 11. Mom wants to meet your parents._

Her phone immediately pinged.

**Puck to Santana: **_Ur mom knows my mom_

**Santana to Puck: **_Shut up Puck, invite your mom_

"What is it mija?" Maribel asked seeing Santana rub her forehead.

"Puck's an idiot." Santana shook her head, her phone pinging several times Santana poked it again.

**Mercedes to Satan: **_Parents say yes, do you want us to bring anything aside from Quinn_

**Quinn to Mercedes: **_Make her let me nap_ Santana sensed the pout on the pregnant girl's lips

**Brittany to S 3: **_Dad's at work and Mom's at Fallon's game_

**Kurt to Satan: **_My dad says yes, I'll bring a light dessert_

"Mercedes parents want to know if they can bring anything, Kurt says he's bringing a light dessert, whatever that means and Britt's dad is at work and her mom's at a soccer game with her sister."

"We'll swing by and get Brittany." Luis hit the blinker.

"Tell them if they want to." Maribel hadn't thought about that. "Tell them we have drinks." they had more than enough since she canceled the party she was supposed to host.

**Santana to B 3, Q, Wheezy, Mike, Matt, Finnocence, Lady Hummel, Asian, Wheels, Puck: **_Britt we're coming to get you, Cedes my mom says bring whatever you'd like to bring but you really don't have to and we have drinks covered. Tubbers you can nap here_

**Matt to Santana:**_Dad says we'll be there, mom has to work today_

**Mike to Santana: **_Mom and Dad are at work but I'll be there_

**Tina to Santana: **_My parents say we'll be there_

**Artie to Santana: **_My mom says no problem_

**Santana to B 3, Q, Wheezy, Mike, Matt, Finnocence, Lady Hummel, Asian, Wheels, Puck: **_Side gate will be open_

**Finn to Santana: **_I'm working with Brittany's dad today, I'll let mom know though_

"Finn's working with Britt's dad today but he's going to tell Carole." Santana said reading the last text of the group.

"Okay then let's get Brittany and get the food started." Maribel nodded.

* * *

Their families were large so Maribel and Luis were used to cooking large amounts of food, Santana was used to setting up the tables but Brittany and Mike weren't letting her do a thing other than get the napkins and dishes and table cloths. "They are just looking out for you mija." Maribel promised.

"I'm pregnant not broken." Santana muttered helping her mom with the table cloth, Luis patted her cheek as he walked to the barbecue. "Not helping." Santana glared at his back.

"Mija this may not be how and when we wanted our first grandchildren, but your father and I are, of course, excited and protective..."

"So that's why he laughs every morning I'm sick?" Santana snipped.

"That he calls karma and says it's to remind you to not do this again until you're older."

"Jokes on him," Santana huffed raising her voice "this is never happening again, this is it! Just two, you get no more grand kids out of me, no boys!"

"Mis princesas." Luis chuckled.

Santana rolled her eyes mumbling. "I'm going to take a nap, come on Britt-Britt." Santana held her hand out to the blonde.

"Okay." Brittany finished setting the table up with Mike before skipping over to Santana and linking pinkies "We could put on a movie."

Santana nodded yawning "You pick it sweetie."

"We'll send Mike up to get you when everyone gets here." Maribel called out, Santana just gave a wave as she continued into the house with Brittany by her side.

"Sorry your parents couldn't join us Michael." Luis joined him setting up the last table with him.

"That's okay."Mike nervously rubbed his hand over his hair admitting "They...they don't know I'm in Glee club, they wouldn't understand they want me to be a doctor or lawyer."

"Secret's safe with us." Maribel patted his back.

"Thank you." Mike smiled, most Glee club members didn't know him being in Glee club was a secret because their parents didn't have a problem with it.

* * *

Santana was sleeping, curled on her side she'd wedged herself between Brittany's legs with her head resting on Brittany's thigh, the blonde was still awake sitting up leaned against the headboard softly singing along with the movie. Quinn yawned quietly closing the door behind her, holding her free hand out Brittany helped Quinn climb on the bed, giving one last yawn she curled against the outside of Brittany's leg resting her head on the same thigh as Santana's.

Brittany was already lightly running her hand over Santana's hair so she did the same with Quinn, who gave a satisfied "Mmmm."

He couldn't help himself, he'd taken a picture from the door but took a couple more as he moved silently from the door to the bed. Brittany was asleep with her hands resting protectively on Quinn and Santana's shoulders, while Quinn and Santana were holding hands on Brittany's thigh. His voice low Mike touched Quinn's shoulder "Everybody's here."

"Five more minutes." Quinn mumbled trying to bury her face.

"Food's almost ready." Mike grinned when Brittany repeated.

"Food?" Mike nodded, yawning Brittany lightly brushed her hand over Santana's shoulder "San food's almost ready."

"Tina brought churros and chocolate covered bacon." Mike smirked watching the blonde and brunette's eyes shoot open, offering his hand he helped them both sit up.

"Damn it." Quinn muttered trying to get up, Mike nodded to Quinn not letting her hand go, Santana scrambled off of Brittany impatiently waiting for Quinn as Mike helped her off the bed.

Chuckling as the pregnancy duo hurried out the door Mike asked a confused looking Brittany "You okay Britt?"

"It doesn't wanna move right." Brittany tilted her head looking at her leg. "Pins and needles."

"It's asleep." Mike said sitting on the edge of the bed "Come on, piggy back."

"Yay!"

Brittany giggled into Mike's shoulder as they stopped at the backdoor to watch.

"I will cut you." Santana threatened pointing a plastic knife at Puck, Quinn had a fork pointed at Artie both girls were clutching little brown paper lunch bags in their other hands.

"My bacon, Tina brought it for me."

Tina was trying not to laugh as most of the parents looked at the small group confused and slightly amused, when Puck reached for the bag Santana jabbed him with her plastic knife growling. Puck laughed holding his hands up in surrender, Artie tried reasoning with Quinn "You can't eat all that, it's not good for the baby, too much sugar."

"Not eating it all at once and I'm not diabetic." Quinn growled.

Puck grabbed the handles on Artie's chair spinning him around and pushing him away from the girls "Come on before they take us out."

"They're meaner than they used be." Artie muttered.

"Hormones." Finn smirked from the gate.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Santana said accusingly.

"Brittany's dad sent me home early." Finn explained limping over to the small group holding a plate out to Santana "And there was a little old lady out front that yelled at me and gave me this and said it was for you."

"Abuela?"

Finn shrugged "I dunno, she handed me the plate and kicked me, she kept kicking me and yelled at me in Spanish, something about cutting eggs. Then said make sure you eat this and then she kicked me again."

Santana and a few others cringed, Puck shook his head "Dude I'm pretty sure whoever it was threatened to cut your nuts off."

"Noah!" his mother gasped. "There are children here."

"Sorry mom." Puck apologized, patting Finn on the shoulder he whispered "Wear a cup."

"Alma." Maribel looked to her husband, they all recognized the plate.

"I don't..." Santana took the foil off the plate, it was beans and rice, her grandma was still mad 'shame to the family' but wanted to make sure she was eating. "Sit Finnocence, Matt can you grab him some ice, Abuela kicks pretty hard."

"Yea." Matt nodded.

"Let me look at it." Luis gestured to the same chair Santana had.

Finn exhaled slowly lowering himself onto the metal chair "I don't get why she's so mad...never mind." Santana smirked knowing his mind finally clicked on one word 'Abuela' "Sorry Santana." Santana knew he was apologizing for how her family was treating her, it wasn't his fault.

"Shut up, have a bite." Santana offered him one of her churros.

"Oh hell n...ow ow ow ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Brittany giggled as Puck apologized to his Mom as she pulled him away from the group by his ear. His sister and Matt's sisters giggled at him.

Taking a bite Finn nodded "That's good."

"No the bacon's better." Quinn scoffed. "Here try." Quinn held one of the pieces to him.

"Churros." Santana argued giving him the churro he took a bite from.

"Bacon." Quinn quipped, both girls waited for Finn to respond.

"Uh..." Finn swallowed.

"Let me in here ladies so I can see his leg." Luis gestured to Finn. The two pregnant girls continued to argue over who's food was better while they walked away, Quinn offering Mercedes a bite while Santana gave Brittany, who was still on Mike's back, a churro. "I apologize for how my mother treated you, she is upset." Finn winced when Luis touched the red mark.

"I deserve it." Finn shook his head "Tina!" gesturing the little Asian over to him he asked "How much do I owe you?"

"My treat." Tina shook her head.

"Where'd you get them?" Finn asked seeing they were in identical brown paper bags.

"The new bakery." Tina grinned. "Cohen-Chang's Confection."

"Wait your parents?" Finn asked.

"My Mom," Tina smiled over at the red headed woman standing next to an Asian man "she's loved baking ever since I can remember, it's on Main, not to far from Burt's shop, and yes we're open before school."

"Thanks Tina." Finn smiled.

Nodding she joined the other girls shaking her head in amusement at Mike and Brittany, no one questioned why Brittany was getting a piggy back ride from Mike, they just accepted the dancers closeness and Mike always willing to make Brittany smile. Santana didn't even flinch when Brittany shared her churro with the boy. Hopping off Mike's back Brittany sat next to Santana grinning, the groups were forming, the boys on one side and the girls and Kurt on the other watching as their parents mingled.

"Is that a love connection I see?" Mercedes asked looking over at a smiling Burt Hummel.

"He really likes her." Kurt beamed, although he'd had ulterior motives in introducing them he was happy his dad was happy, Finn however didn't look happy, but Santana thought it could also be the bruise forming on his leg causing the sour look on his face.

"Dammit." Quinn muttered trying to get out of the chair, giving her bag to Mercedes she continued to struggle.

"What?" Santana glanced over at her, getting up Mike took both of Quinn's hands pulling her to her feet, he was thin but he was very strong.

"I have to pee again." Quinn muttered trudging off in the direction of the house.

"Not much longer." Mercedes promised. "Two weeks after Regional's."

Santana shared her plate with Brittany, not that the Glee club was surprised, Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder sighing.

"Music." Brittany chirped, smiling she stood up offering her hand to Santana and Mike, Matt grinned taking Santana's other hand, they danced their way to an empty spot in the yard before actually starting to dance, all it took was a little music and Brittany was hooked. Finn grinned he had been right Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana were their best dancers, Tina pulled Kurt with her as she tried to follow along "Here switch." Brittany grabbed Tina's hand sending her twirling into Mike's arms as she grabbed Kurt.

"No..I.." Kurt tried to escape.

"I'll lead, you follow, then you lead." Brittany promised taking control, Finn chuckled as the rest of the group paired up to dance, Luis wrapped the ice in place on Finn's leg. Mercedes tugging Puck by his collar had made Finn laugh the hardest.

"I don't..."

"Boy shut up." Mercedes pulled him close watching the others.

"This you get?" Puck teased.

"Brittany's easier to follow than Schue." Mercedes admitted.

"Now that's the smile I've been waiting for." Luis nodded to his wife, Santana was laughing as she danced with Matt, Kurt had managed to escape Brittany's clutches, not that it mattered to Brittany she just danced herself over to Matt and Santana.

"Brittany always makes her smile." Maribel laughed as Brittany moved herself and Santana away from Matt playfully sticking her tongue out at him. "She knows just what to do."

Brittany and Mike were the only ones that were able to smoothly keep up with the changing music, the others, Santana included, hesitated at the change. Maribel knew from the music that Quinn had gotten a hold of the stereo, it was why Santana was able to catch up to Brittany as quick as she had, the girls loved singing and dancing to the girl groups from the 50's and 60's. Laughing Quinn sang and danced over to Brittany and Santana, Mercedes grinned watching as the trio fell into what looked to be a well practiced routine.


	6. Professional

"I assure you Mr. Schuester I can be professional." Rachel flipped her hair, promising. "My only concern is Regional's."

"If you can't..." Mr. Schuester warned.

"I will, I will have to do the same when I work on Broadway." Rachel huffed continuing to follow Mr. Schuester into the auditorium. "I would like to address the group when they finally join us."

"That won't be necessary Rachel," he sighed unlocking the door "just sing and I don't think we'll have a problem." As usual they arrived in small groups, Mercedes and the Unholy Trinity were the last to arrive, clapping his hands together Mr. Schuester brought the groups attention to him "After school is our last dress rehearsal before Regional's, this morning we're making sure we have it down, remember smile, and take your places." Leaving their purses, bags and books in seats the group trudged up on the stage as Finn and Rachel headed up the aisles. As promised Rachel was nothing but professional hitting her marks and singing with the others. After the second run through the others relaxed and Mr. Schuester was satisfied, they weren't totally ready but they still had practice after school. "Alright, meet here after school today."

"We're totally gonna win." Rachel beamed.

Santana groaned "I need coffee."

"You already had some San." Brittany chirped, Santana scowled following the blonde from the auditorium.

"You guys better appreciate this." Santana poked her stomach, Finn chuckled. "Laugh now, but I expect a ginormous coffee the day these two come out."

"Right, big coffee and a churro." Finn promised.

Hearing the first bell the group scattered to their first classes of the day.

* * *

"She's not glaring, that's an improvement." Santana shrugged before grabbing a salad for her and Brittany, Brittany glanced over her shoulder at Rachel, the brunette was sitting at the table reading and eating her lunch.

"Kurt looks scared, we should go protect him."

"No Britt...damn it." Santana sighed following Brittany to the table, she was sure it would set Rachel off if they sat down but she wasn't about to abandon Brittany.

"Hi Kurt." Brittany beamed sliding her tray next to his, Kurt smiled in relief as both girls sat down.

"Hi Brittany, Santana."

"Kurt helped me in home ec today, Tina tried but I confused her." Brittany informed Santana.

Kurt shrugged when Santana looked at him "We had fun."

"Fun makes it easy." Santana agreed, Brittany smiled offering Santana some of her fruit, giving Brittany a smile she accepted it.

They continued chatting while the rest of the Glee kids filled in around them and Rachel, it was awkward but no one said anything to set each other off. Santana chatted with Brittany, Kurt and Tina about cooking, Mercedes and Quinn talked about baby shopping and the boys of course talked about football. Rachel sat quietly listening to all the different conversations but said nothing, they would glance at her so she knew they weren't ignoring her but she knew they were going to continue to have their own conversations. It was Brittany that broke the ice "What are you reading Rachel?"

"Oh...um..." everyone, Rachel included, was surprised by the lanky blonde, Santana bit back a groan. Holding up the book Rachel showed Brittany the cover "Barbra's biography."

"Is it good?" Brittany asked.

"Excellent, lots of details and pictures." Rachel smiled.

"My favorite book has pictures too," Brittany smiled, "it's about Ballad, he's a duck." Santana waited for anyone to comment, Rachel sensing Santana's tension just nodded.

"It sounds like a good book."

"Mmm hmm." Brittany nodded returning to her lunch.

It wasn't much but it was enough to prove to themselves that they could travel to Regional's together and perform without a problem.

* * *

Mr. Schuester waited, the group was changing for their dress rehearsal, he was hoping it would go as smoothly as their morning practice had. "When you're ready take your places!"

The group slowly gathered on the stage, "Where's Quinn?" Puck asked noticing the smaller blonde missing.

"She had to pee again." Mercedes chuckled.

"Thank you for sharing." Quinn called as she stepped into the auditorium. Puck smirked.

"So is it true? Coach Sylvester's one of the judges?" Rachel blurted out the moment she came in the auditorium.

"It's true but guys don't worry, we do our best and we can't lose." Mr. Schuester said trying to rally them.

"That's a lie." Matt mumbled.

"No come on guys we can do this!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands "We'll run through it a couple of times and as long as we don't mess up we'll call it a night." it took more than a couple of times running through it before they relaxed enough not to stumble through.


	7. Hospital and Home

**I promise Rachel will eventually get it together**

* * *

"My water broke." it was practically a whisper but it set everything off.

"Okay, w...we'll take my car, we'll go to the hospital..."

Taking a hold of Judy's hand Quinn calmly called out to Mr. Schuester "Mr. Schue!"

"Yes Quinn?" He peaked out from the green room.

"I'm going to the hospital with my mom."

"What? Oh!" Eyes wide he looked around at the New Directions, they were already crowding the door, Puck and Mercedes pushing by the others.

"I'm going." Puck wasn't going to argue with Mr. Schuester, he was going and the older man wasn't going to stop him.

"I'll stay." Rachel promised. "Coach Slyvester's here so I have an adult from McKinley here."

Nodding Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together "Alright let's go!"

* * *

The waiting room was quiet, Mercedes and Puck were in with Quinn and her mother while the rest of the New Directions waited for news. Pacing Finn carefully stepped around Brittany who was sitting on the floor at Santana's feet, the chairs were taken by the rest of the New Directions and other families. Kurt glanced up from his fashion magazine keeping a tight grip on it as Santana kept trying to steal it, she was stuck with a parenting magazine. Brittany leaned back against Santana's legs picking at the hem of her dress, most of the magazines were all taken and the ones that were left didn't interest her at all. "I'm going to get a coffee." Mr. Schuester sighed.

Finn helped Brittany to her feet, nodding Kurt to the spot left empty by their teacher Finn guided Brittany to the spot next to Santana, once there Brittany dropped her head to Santana's shoulder.

* * *

They hadn't paid attention to time, they just knew that Rachel had joined them and they'd placed third.

* * *

Finn stood next to Puck, they were both watching Beth through the window, the name on her bed marked as Elizabeth Lee Puckerman "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not sure man, but I'm gonna try." Puck sighed. "I never put much into love at first sight but, I love that little girl and I'm gonna do everything I can to make her proud of me." Finn nodded. "I need to do more than clean pools, but people won't hire me with my record and rep."

"Maybe Mr. Pierce," Finn suggested. "I can talk to Santana and Brittany."

"You'd do that for me after everything?" Puck asked looking up at Finn.

"I'd do that for her." Finn nodded to the glass.

"Thanks." Puck nodded. "She looks like Quinn."

"Yea." Finn agreed. "So you and Quinn?"

"Naw." Puck shook his head. "But I gotta get my shit together for that little girl, I don't wanna be like my dad, I don't wanna be another Lima Loser."

"I know the feeling." Finn glanced over his shoulder at the approaching foursome, Santana and Mercedes were at Quinn's sides while a grinning Brittany walked behind her.

"Dude, whatever you do, don't look."

"What?" Finn looked at Puck confused.

"If you wanna see what's going on when they're grabbing the babies out...don't, just..." Puck gave a full body shiver "Nope, don't look." Giving Quinn a nod and Finn a pat on the shoulder Puck walked away from the window "Gotta call my mom."

"K." Finn responded without looking away from the window.

It was a few moments before the girls reached him, Mercedes smiled "It's a mini Quinn."

Quinn chuckled "Not quite. My hair isn't naturally this blonde."

"The lies." Santana teased.

"Shut up." Quinn shoved Santana's shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Brittany beamed putting her hands against the glass. "Hi baby." Santana smiled.

"Should you be up?" Finn asked quietly.

"They told me I should walk, it hurts like hell." Quinn admitted "But they said she was down here so I thought I'd walk down to see her."

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Finn asked, Quinn nodded. Holding his elbow to her Finn offered to walk her back "You want a snack or something?"

"No, I'm just tired." Quinn shook her head.

"Okay." leaving the girls to look at the baby they headed to Quinn's room. "I saw your mom earlier, is everything okay?"

"She asked me to move back in with her...she kicked my dad out...he was having an affair." Quinn explained admitting to Finn "I haven't said yes yet."

"You don't believe her?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe talk to her and see what else she has to say." Finn suggested.

"Maybe." Quinn agreed "Well this is me." Quinn stopped by the open door "I'll see you later."

"Bye Quinn." Finn gave her a little wave before heading back down the hall.

* * *

Quinn sat quietly in the hospital bed watching her mom hold Beth, things couldn't go back the way they were, they couldn't pretend to be the perfect family, without looking up from the sleeping baby in her arms Judy said "I know you're scared Quinnie, I am too, but together we can do this."

"Together as in?" Quinn asked.

"She is your daughter, your responsibility, but I want to help you...as her grandmother." looking up at Quinn she explained "Your father and I had a prenup, he cheated, I get the house and spousal support. You'd have your room, we could hire your old nanny so you could continue school, I'd take care of her but I still have to work."

"Child support."

"What?" Judy asked kissing the baby's forehead.

"Daddy will have to pay you child support if I come home."

"I don't care about that Quinnie, I just want to make up for my mistakes with you and be a better mom to you." getting up Judy put Beth in the bed provided for her.

"I come home, he pays." Quinn said flatly "He's not getting out of it, he's paying for the things he said."

"We don't need his money." Judy said not wanting Quinn to think that was why she was asking her to come home.

"We can put it into an account for Beth." Quinn said looking at her daughter, "He's never going to apologize for the things he said and did, so take his money."

* * *

Finn stood next to Santana in the elevator, they were both just looking at the doors in front of them. "Ours are going to be smaller." Finn looked down at her confused. "Because there's two, they're going to be smaller."

"Oh." Finn nodded before looking back at the door "I hope they look like you, I was fat and bald."

"Crap." Santana shook her head "They're screwed."

"What? Why?" Finn looked down and then back over his shoulder at Brittany who giggled.

"San was bald until she was two," Brittany had seen Santana's baby albums "and chubby too."

"I was not chubby I was fat, I had more rolls than the buffet." Santana shook her head, Finn couldn't help but smirk at her description of herself as a baby.

Mercedes chuckled. "Maybe they won't be smaller."

"I'm going to be huge." Santana sniffled, Finn draped his arm across her shoulders.

"You could never be huge Santana, you're tiny."

"Of course you'd say that you're like the size of a baby giant everything's tiny to you." Santana sniffled burying her face in his shirt.

"Until I can't pick you up, you're tiny." Finn pointed out.

* * *

Quinn didn't have a lot of things at the Jones home but she had the baby with her so Mercedes was doing the actual packing, "You tell me if we need to come and get you, no matter what time."

"I will, I promise." Quinn nodded.

"You really don't need these." Mercedes held up Quinn's largest maternity pants.

"When I'm back in shape you can donate all my clothes to your church until then, throw them in the bag please." Quinn rocked side to side with the baby in her arms.

"Mom says you have to come by for dinner at least once a week." Mercedes said as she pulled more leggings from the dresser.

"I will." Quinn promised.

* * *

She'd been out of the house for months so she knew it would feel different but without him it felt lighter, not so suffocating as it had. "Breathe baby, it's okay." Mercedes whispered as they went up the stairs to Quinn's room. It was exactly the way she'd left it when her dad had thrown her out, clothes thrown on the bed, make up strewn across the dresser, Quinn cringed at the memory.

"I didn't know where your things went..." Judy murmured.

"It's okay Mom." Quinn whispered. "I need to change things around to put Beth's things in here." Judy nodded "Do you want Beth while Cedes and I take care of my room?"

Judy nodded again, taking the sleeping new born from her daughter she kissed the baby. "Oh that Mr. Schuester called he wanted you to stop by school tomorrow, I can take her then too if you'd like, she doesn't need to be around all the germs."

Quinn nodded "Okay."

"But you need to rest so please come home after you talk with him."

"You have my word Ms. Fabray I will bring her straight home." Mercedes promised.


	8. Glee remains

It was difficult, eating healthy wasn't something she was used to, it wasn't how she and Quinn stayed Cheerio thin. But she was eating breakfast with her parents before school and Finn was constantly bringing her snacks and making sure she was eating, he always brought the other girls snacks too.

Meeting the other kids in the auditorium Santana sadly smiled at Brittany, they'd lost and Glee was over, Rachel had convinced them to sing a song for Mr. Schuester and they were going to practice it before he came in. Rachel was having the Glee boys set stools out for everyone. "Remember no hitting." Brittany linked elbows with Santana.

"No fun B." Santana frowned.

"Look what I got." Mercedes announced from behind them, turning Santana and Brittany grinned at the sight of Quinn, "It's just for this and then I need to take her back to her Momma."

"Well damn." Santana frowned again.

"Can we visit?" Brittany asked.

"Mom said next week." Quinn promised. Quinn smiled when Mike held out a bag to her "What's this?"

"Present for Beth."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled again peaking in she handed the bag to Mercedes before reaching in and pulling out a small jewelry box, opening it Quinn gave a little gasp, it was a simple jade anklet, baby sized.

"For protection." Mike explained.

Seeing Quinn push up on her toes Mike leaned down for the hug he thought she was going to give him, she rested her hands on his shoulders kissing his cheek instead. "Thank you I'll put it on her when I get home."

When Rachel clapped her hands, Quinn and Santana both raised an eyebrow, Mike lightly grabbed Quinn's shirt, Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's. "No...no hitting ladies." Mercedes chuckled shaking her head. "Let's play nice and then go home, well one of us."

"I need to get my homework for the next couple of weeks..."

"Your mom already called the office and they're getting everything together and I'm bringing it over after school, you're going home and napping." Mercedes laughed.

The group sang to Mr. Schuester after each admitting something about themselves, he of course teared up as did they, Santana put hers off to hormones.

* * *

"Well this utterly sucks." Santana muttered walking with Quinn and Mercedes to the parking lot.

"It's not fair." Quinn muttered.

"No other school has to deal with this." Mercedes sighed. "Hold up!" Mercedes stopped walking. "Where's Brittany?" the curvy black girl scanned the parking lot.

"She with Mike." Santana mumbled.

* * *

They were at the park, he always took her if she wanted to go and Santana was busy, but Brittany asked him because she wanted to talk, she was in a serious mood as they sat feeding the ducks. "I like dancing with you."

"I like dancing with you too Britt." Mike smiled trying to coax a smile from Brittany.

"But we like other people." Brittany dropped her head on his shoulder. "We should break up so you can ask her out, she needs a nice guy like you."

"But then you'd be by yourself." Mike shook his head.

"I'll find somebody until we can be together," Brittany shrugged. "but she needs you, he's not right for her."

"And I am?" Mike chuckled.

"Of course, you're both smart and pretty." Brittany chirped, Mike couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

They'd gotten a reprieve, they just didn't know how, it had been a few days later when Mr. Schuester had told them the news. "We got another year!"

Cheering they jumped to their feet hugging one another and exchanging hi-fives, Quinn included, not the jumping to her feet part but the hi-fiving, Mr. Schuester had made sure she was present for the news too. Clapping her hands Rachel squealed "Okay we need to start practicing for..."

Taking Rachel by the shoulders Mr. Schuester chuckled cutting her off "Actually we're going to take a well deserved break."

"What?" Rachel glanced over her shoulder at Mr. Schuester in a panic. "But...but..."

"No." shaking his head he walked her back to her seat "I get it, I get that the other groups have boosters and they practice hours a day, every day, but you guys are kids and you need a break."

"Amen!" Artie raised his hand.

Mercedes chuckled.

"Pizza party!" Matt suggested.

"Yes!" Mr. Schuester agreed pointing at him "I've already ordered and the pizzas are on their way." it was why he wanted Quinn there too, she was part of the group it wouldn't be right to celebrate their return without the whole Glee club present.

They did sing, Mr. Schuester and Puck, Matt and Mercedes, any of them that wanted to so obviously Rachel sang many songs until Brad vanished while she was in the bathroom causing her great distress.

Finn frowned at the pizza in Santana's hand "This really isn't good for you, all the grease..."

"It's fine, I haven't wanted to hurl all day, unless you count when Berry was singing." Santana smirked, Finn gave a quick chuckle but still looked worried. "This is for Brittany." Santana promised she'd only eaten one piece and he was right the grease wasn't agreeing with her. "I'm going to have a shake when I get home."

Clearing her throat Rachel whispered "Excuse me, can I talk to you."

"I will leave you two alone."

"No!" Rachel grabbed Santana's arm then quickly dropped it when the Latina glared. "I mean, please stay."

"Brittany needs her pizza."

"I got it." Mercedes took the napkin and pizza getting a glare from Santana.

Rachel waited until it was just the three of them before she spoke. "I would like to apologize for the things I have said and done, my dads and my therapist have helped me understand that this is none of my business. It happened when we weren't dating unlike what happened with you and Quinn. So I apologize for my earlier behavior and I brought you this, for the babies." Rachel held out a wrapped cd. Santana hesitated but took it, slowly unwrapping it she smirked holding the CD up for Finn to see Barbra Streisand, "My dads used to play all her music for me as a baby, I'm sure between the two of you these babies may have some talent." Rachel stuttered when Santana's smirk disappeared. "That didn't come out right, I'm sorry."

Santana frowned but said "You're tryin' so Imma let it slide." Rachel nodded "Now I'm going over there, do whatever you're going to do." Santana yawned heading over to Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes.

Hands clasped in front of her Rachel glanced up at Finn "I really am sorry a..and I would like us to be friends again." Rachel smiled.

"I don't have any time for dating Rachel, between the babies, school, work..." Finn shook his head, he knew what she was really hinting at, she was surprised when he said. "I know you, I know that's what you want, but I need to focus on the other stuff first."

"Oh...um..."

"Finn, come on man, Mike and Matt are gonna eat all the pizza!" Puck called out as the other football players came back to the table for more.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Finn glanced over to Puck giving a nod before returning his attention back to Rachel "I don't want to promise something I can't give you, friends I can do but I can't do anything more, not right now." shaking his head Finn stepped away from her.

"Fuck, five pieces?" Puck watched Mike fill up his plate.

"Not just for me." Mike promised with a chuckle.

"Santana already got Br..." Puck watched Mike glance at the four girls together, Puck nodded. Mike and Matt always took care of the Unholy Trinity, they'd been friends from freshman year.

* * *

"What do you mean you broke up with Mike?" Santana stopped the swing, they were at Brittany's house hanging out on the porch, she was stunned she didn't see it coming.

"He's great to dance with but he likes someone else." Brittany shrugged. "His person is single, so it just wasn't right right to keep dating him, this way everyone can get what they want."

Santana stood up "I...I gotta go."

* * *

Puck looked at the check in his hand, Brittany's uncle Fallon had bought his pool cleaning business and incorporated it into Pierce's landscaping business, then he hired Puck on to continue cleaning the pools but also to take care of the ponds and fountains for the company. And Puck was working with Finn, Pierce would supervise the duo and tell them what to do but the boys were partnered up, all for Brittany.


	9. Not the End of the World

"So who's it gonna be Finnocence?" Santana asked walking to the truck "Man-Hands or Tubbers?"

Finn shook his head opening the door "Don't be mean Santana."

"Fine." huffing she climbed in smacking the hand he offered to help her, waiting until he was in she asked slightly nicer "Blonde or brunette?"

"I don't have time for that." Finn shook his head. "I got you and the babies, school and work, football and glee."

"The babies aren't the end of the world Finn." Santana shook her head back at him.

"Right, and you're with?" Finn asked starting the truck, Santana looked out the front window pursing her lips. "Exactly." although he knew she wasn't with her person for a completely different reason. "So this Lamaze thing is supposed to help you breathe?" he asked changing the topic.

"I guess," Santana shrugged "I don't know why, Dad said at my size there's a good chance for a c-section." Finn cringed he'd heard about those.

"I guess to be prepared." Finn shrugged.

"We're gonna eat after this right?" Santana asked.

"Yea." nodding Finn pulled away from the curb trying not to smirk at the happy dance that was happening in the passenger seat. Santana had passed the diabetes test but her parents still had her watching what she was eating.

* * *

Eating her burger Santana watched Finn pick at his food, she knew he was struggling to pick between the two girls, he had feelings for both, he was using the babies as an excuse. She wasn't much better, Brittany had left Mike and was with Artie and it was killing her, and the blonde wasn't going to drop the boy because Santana was still very much in the closet. Muttering to herself she took another bite.

Frowning Finn glanced up from his fries "What?" he could swear Santana said something but the brunette shook her head. "Okay." Nodding he sighed asking "Do you really think I could date?"

Wiping her mouth Santana answered "I don't see why not, you're only problem is picking the right one."

Finn raked his hands over his face frustrated gruffing "I know, when I'm with Rachel I think about Quinn and when I'm with Quinn I think about Rachel."

"Give it time." Santana suggested. "One will win out, you'll stop thinking about the other one."

"What about you?" Finn asked.

"I...I'm good." Santana lied "Matt and I are going over to watch movies with Brittany, Quinn and Mike this weekend."

"So nothing serious? No one special?"

Santana shook her head "I can't right now, I think I've caused my parents enough problems." pregnant was bad enough, lesbian? Santana was sure her religious parents would disown her on the spot. "Spanish tonight."

Finn nodded taking a bite of his burger, they were cowards, it was going to take a big push to get them to go after who they wanted, he of course had to figure out who he wanted first.

* * *

They were meeting at Quinn's, it wasn't just a Spanish study group for Quinn, Quinn had all of her work to catch up on. "Thank you guys for meeting here, Mom's at work and it would have been a hassle to pack her and my books up..."

"I'm being fed, I don't care." Santana slipped by heading for the kitchen with Brittany in tow, Quinn smirked, as long as Artie wasn't around Santana was happy.

"She means, no problem." Mercedes chuckled.

"You don't take Spanish." Quinn said amused by the girl's appearance.

"Oh no, I am here strictly as a baby sitter so you can do your school work." Mercedes admitted taking the baby monitor from Quinn, laughing Quinn shook her head.

"She's sleeping, she will be for hours."

"Hush I'm getting out of dishes, now which way's the TV?" Mercedes looked around.

"I'll show you." Matt volunteered.

Mike held up his backpack as he stepped in "You're a life saver, I could kiss you." Quinn hugged him not seeing his blush, he was the only one taking advanced classes like she was, and she loved them but there was no way could Brittany or Finn help with the class they were in together.

Stepping in the house Puck handed Quinn an envelope before pointing in the direction of the bassinet, since he was behaving Santana let him rejoin the group. "He's trying." Mike promised.

"He is." Quinn agreed gesturing Mike to the dining room.

"We're going to be learning a few new phrases." Santana said when the group started to gather. "Some we won't learn from Schue but they're day to day phrases just the same." Finn glanced around at the snacks on the table Santana had brought from the kitchen, she was writing on sticky notes but not putting them on the food or drinks. There were also a few baby items on the table as well.

"Baby shit?" Puck asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Santana nodded. "so if I say sobrina you know what I'm talking about."

"A chick?" Puck asked taking a seat at the table, it sounded like a girl's name.

"Your daughter, my niece, sobrina is niece." Santana explained.

"Oh." Puck nodded then pointed at Santana's belly "So sobrinas?"

"Yes." Santana nodded. Handing Finn the sticky notes she pointed to the food "Tag them." handing three sticky notes to Quinn she gestured to the baby items. "Sweetie go grab a few movies." Brittany nodded skipping from the room. "Conversational Spanish, asking about food, movies and baby stuff."

"Why baby stuff?" Puck asked confused.

"Because if I asked you to get me toallitas or a pañal, I'd like to get the right things."

"What's a tortilla got to do with a baby?" Puck frowned.

"Toallitas not tortilla." Santana shook her head "You eat a tortilla you use toallitas to clean a baby's butt."

"I just need enough to pass Mr. Schue's class." Puck mumbled.

"You're learning the same thing as everyone else here." Santana shook her head. "Give me your notes and I'll check them while you do the homework." Santana held her hand out to him. Handing her the folder he dug through his bag for his Spanish book. "If you have a problem I'll help you but I will not do the homework for you."

"How about these San?" Brittany held up four movies.

"Perfect." Santana smiled. "Okay everyone hand over your notebooks and start doing your homework."

* * *

Quinn waited for a quiet moment with Puck, holding the opened envelope out to Puck she shook her head. "I can't take this, it's too much."

"It's to make up for what I couldn't give you before." Puck shoved his hands in his pockets forcing Quinn to put the envelope down.

"Why don't you spend it on her instead, buy her something you want her to have, go look at her bedroom and see what you want in there. Give her something from you instead of me buying her something with your money."

"Whatever I have over I'm giving back." Puck told her taking the envelope back.

"You have to buy her more than one thing and you have to spend more than hundred dollars." Quinn said knowing if she didn't give him the ground rules he would buy one small thing and try to give her the money back.

"Fine." Puck scowled, he hated when she knew what he was thinking.

* * *

By the time Judy came home it was only Mike and Quinn left doing homework in the living room, technically Quinn, as Mike was rocking the baby singing to her in Chinese, he'd beamed when he saw the anklet on Beth, Quinn had already snapped a picture of Mike and Beth with her phone. "So all I need to do is the report for history and the report for literature, I'll do the reading tonight and write them tomorrow." Quinn said tucking other papers into a red folder, Mike nodded finishing the song.

"Give me a call and I'll swing by and pick them up." Mike promised as Quinn took the sleeping baby from his arms, whispering "Be good mi dulce bebe." he kissed Beth's forehead. "She really is beautiful Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn blushed putting her in the bassinet. "And I mean for everything, you don't have to be over here helping me with everything I've missed or will miss." Mike shrugged picking up the folder. "And I'm sorry you and Brittany broke up."

"It's okay." Mike promised.

"Only you and Brittany could have a drama free break up." Quinn chuckled.

"We like other people." Mike admitted. "I told her we could stay together until...you know."

"But she went to Artie instead." Quinn shook her head.

"Yea, that's the suck part." Mike nodded.

* * *

Puck was confused Finn had filled him in on the whole Brittany thing and Puck wasn't an idiot he knew Finn was having his own problems, "I get why you're hung up, I mean Berry's a hot Jew and Quinn..." Puck let out a whistle "But to go from Mike to Artie? Does Britt need glasses?" Puck asked continuing to rake the leaves into a pile.

"Who would you chose?" Finn wanted to know.

"Out of those two? Obviously Mik..." Puck laughed when Finn chuckled "Wrong two, but I am so not going there with the other two," Puck shook his head. "just work on other stuff maybe it'll work itself out."

"What like Rachel dating that Jesse kid again?" Finn frowned.

"So what if she does?" Puck asked.

"He's a dick." Finn muttered.

"Then date Berry." Puck chuckled. "Quinn's hot but she's a no man's land right now and I don't mean because she has Beth, I think she just wants to get her shit together."

"Yea." Finn agreed "But Brittany's making a mistake."

"I agree, Artie needs to go back to Tina and beg for forgiveness." Puck nodded. "And stop staring at Santana's tits cause she don't care about the chair, she'll whup his ass." Finn cringed knowing it was true.


	10. Why him, why me

Puck stood in front of the baby store, he'd managed to get Finn, Mike and Matt to come with him, and Kurt volenteered once he heard what was going on. "That's a lot of pink man."

"I promise you there's more then pink in there." Kurt chirped "Shall we?" Kurt practically skipped into the store, Puck chuckled admitting following behind.

"At least with him here I won't get something Quinn hates."

"It's not about Quinn it's about you." Kurt practically sang "You want something that every time Beth sees it she'll think of Daddy."

"A mohawk or a leather jacket." Matt punched Puck's shoulder, Puck chuckled but his face lit up.

"What about that?" Puck pointed behind Kurt, turning Kurt gave an appoving nod.

"It does scream Baby Puckerman." it was appeared to be a tiny leather jacket.

"Dude, what about this?" Kurt groaned seeing Finn hold up a baby beanie with a faux mohawk, Puck grinned.

"Perfect." Puck grinned.

"Why am I here again?" Kurt sighed disappointed.

Puck shrugged offering "You wanted to." Matt and Mike held up a stuffed guitar and stuffed football, both defined who Puck was, "Yes!" nodding Puck grabbed a cart putting everything they'd held up and the faux leather jacket in it. "I like this." Puck held up a completely girlie white dress showing Kurt, Kurt nodded.

"What about diapers?"

"Yea, they said babies go through a shit ton of those, Finn grab a cart, put newborn diapers in it." Puck told him.

"Maribel said babies grow out of those pretty fast, you want me to get the next size up too?" Finn asked.

"Yea, thanks man." Puck nodded. "Okay what else?" Puck looked at Kurt.

"Things to go with her dress." Kurt explained "Tights, headband, shoes..."

"You wanna grab that?" Puck asked.

"No problem. Oh, find her a blanket." Kurt called out over his shoulder.

"Hi may I help you?" Puck wasn't sure where the lady came from but he didn't need help, that's why he brought the guys.

"Just getting baby shit." Puck shook his head.

"Hi." Kurt slipped up behind Puck resting his hands on the other boy's shoulders "He means no thank you, we've got it covered." Puck rolled his eyes but let Kurt talk to the lady.

"Hey." Puck called stepping away from them calling out to Finn "You should look for shit for your girls while you're here."

"Red." Kurt chirped. "They will look gorgeous in red."

"Okay." Finn nodded.

"What's this?" Santana chuckled at the sight of the living room, the coffee table and other little tables had been moved out of the way.

"We're watching Footloose!" Mike blurted, Quinn smiled swaying with the baby in her arms.

"Yay!" Brittany bounced excitedly, beaming Mike moved the bassinet over by a gliding rocking chair, Santana nodded, they always moved the furniture out of the way when dancing was involved in the movies.

"Hello girls." Judy Fabray smiled at Santana and Brittany, Santana could see the sadness in her eyes, Mrs. Fabray had been through a lot.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, thank you for letting Quinn have us over." Santana could be proper and polite when need be.

"When Quinnie said you girls hadn't had a movie night in a while I just couldn't say no." Judy smiled at Quinn, she really was trying to make up for everything. "Matthew and Arthur are getting the snacks, if you need me I will be in my room."

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the movie with us?" Quinn asked before putting Beth in the bassinet.

"No you children go ahead." Judy gestured to the television before leaving the room.

"Did we have to invite Wheels?" Santana muttered to Quinn.

"Brittany's dating him." Quinn reminded. "I thought you liked him?

"That doesn't mean we have to invite him and no I tolerate the little perv, he keeps staring at my tits and had the balls to ask me how much bigger they were going to get. And if he could see them." Santana glared at the boy in the wheelchair as Matt wheeled him in.

"Play nice." Quinn hip checked Santana before sitting in the gliding rocking chair. "You can't beat up a boy in a wheelchair, it's not nice."

"I don't see a wheelchair I see a perv with roving eyes." Santana muttered sitting on the love seat. "And if his hands rove I'm gonna break 'em."

She wanted to throw up, dropping her head to Matt's shoulder Santana closed her eyes, it was literally make her sick to her stomach to see Brittany with Artie. "Do you want me to take you home San?" Matt whispered. Feeling Santana shake her head he whispered again "If it gets too much I will."

"Thanks." Santana whimpered seeing Brittany sitting on Artie's lap cuddling with the boy.

The only thing that made Santana feel better was Mike and Brittany dancing for most of the movie, it meant Brittany wasn't sitting with or on Artie.

"She could be dating anyone but she picked him, why the fuck did she have to pick him?" Santana muttered.

"Because she knew it would bug you the most." Matt suggested.

"He's not right for her." Santana shook her head slightly waddling to the truck.

"Well the person she wants is unavailable." Matt reminded opening the door for Santana.

"I just..." Santana sighed "Why him?"

"Brittany, sweetie, we need to talk." taking Brittany's hand Quinn walked the taller blonde over to the love seat. Matt had taken Santana home and Artie's mom had picked him up so it left Mike to take Brittany home but Quinn had asked him to wait. Once they were both seated Quinn asked "Why him?"

"Why him what?"

"Why did you break up with Mike and why are you dating Artie, we all know that's not who you really want." Quinn waited for the other blonde to speak.

"Mike likes... someone else, I couldn't keep dating him knowing that, it would be mean." Brittany explained. "And Artie was just so sad after he broke up with Tina..."

"You're dating Artie because he's sad?" Quinn asked, seeing Brittany nod Quinn shook her head "We don't date people because they're sad Brittany, we date them because we like them."

"But you want to date Finn and you don't like him anymore." Brittany said confused.

"I'm not you Brittany and I don't want to date Finn...I don't think..." Quinn wasn't sure herself, Finn was safe and he was being nice to her which made it all confusing. "This isn't about me, it's about you." Quinn shook her head clearing her mind. "You need to break up with Artie, he's still hung up on Tina and he's kinda pervy."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Brittany tilted her head.

"He tried to change how Tina dressed when they were dating B and he stares at girls boobs all the time." Quinn explained.

"So do I." Brittany shrugged.

Quinn closed her eyes shaking her head, she knew Brittany would understand the next thing she said, opening her eyes Quinn stated. "He's not your person Brittany, you know that."

"I know," Brittany admitted "but my person is afraid."

"And you think dating Artie is going to change that?"

"No, but he's not afraid to say he likes me." Brittany mumbled, sighing Quinn hugged the taller blonde.

"One day B, but right now I think there's too much going on."

When Brittany was dating Mike it didn't bother Santana, Mike was a sweetheart and treated her right but Artie? Nope, Santana wanted to tip him out of his chair and beat his ass, it wasn't that he was a freshman, that wasn't Santana's problem, he just didn't respect Brittany as much as Santana thought he should.

**Brittany to S 3: **Sorry you weren't feeling good

**Santana to B 3: **It's okay sweetie, maybe we can just have a movie night the two of us

**Brittany to S 3: **That'd be fun

**Santana to B 3: **Sleep tight B

**Brittany to S 3:** Love you San

**Santana to B 3:** 3

Quietly pushing the door open Maribel slowly walked to Santana's bed, it pained to see her daughter crying, but unless Santana told her what was wrong she couldn't help. "Puedo ayudar si me dices qué pasa, cariño."

Santana continued crying "No se que hacer."

Maribel gave a sad smile sitting next to Santana, brushing her hand over her daughter's hair Maribel sighed "Háblame cariño."

"Why him? Why me?" Santana looked up at her mother.

"Him?"

"Artie, Brittany's dating Artie." Santana took the tissue her mom offered.

"I thought she was with Michael?"

"They broke up." Santana muttered.

"And this Artie?"

"He's all wrong for her." Santana sniffled.

"And who's right for her mija?" Maribel whispered, Santana whimpered burying her face into her pillow, Maribel sighed rubbing her daughter's back.

* * *

Rachel poked at the mushroom on her plate, she'd hoped Finn would take her back, forgive her and take her back but it wasn't working out that way. Being his duet partner in Glee was the best she could hope for at the moment. "Why me?"

"Honey?"

Rachel cringed she hadn't meant to say it out loud, "Why do bad things keep happening to me?"

"Honey I know you see this pregnancy as your problem but just as with Quinn's baby, this isn't your problem, it didn't happen to you it happened to them." LeRoy reminded her.

"But why did she have to pick him, she doesn't even like him." Rachel muttered.

"If what you've told us about this young lady is true she's going through a hard time right now, struggling with everything trying to accept who she is. Fighting against who she is because she's been told it was wrong to feel what she's feeling." Hiram said sadly.

"Ohio is not the beacon of tolerance, this town is small and many folks are nice to us but there are others who glare at your father and I and call us names simply for holding hands, adults who seem to have nothing better to do than attack us for being different, I can only imagine what the teenagers are like." LeRoy shook his head.

"And you can't tell just by looking at someone if they're going to accept you or not." Hiram added. "We know you do not care who likes who but you need to be understanding, she is hiding because she is afraid." Of all the things Rachel'd heard Santana called 'afraid' was not one of them, bitchy yes, afraid? No.

"But they don't bother Brittany." Rachel huffed.

"Everyone is different." LeRoy reminded.


	11. Names

They were at Finn's house picking out names and writing them down, Finn was looking through the book that Mercedes had given him while Santana and Brittany were looking through one Maribel had given them.

"Can we name them after people?" Finn asked looking up from the book.

"Do we like them?" Santana asked, 'we' meaning her.

"I was thinking Christine after my dad, his name was Christopher." Finn explained.

"I think that would be nice." Santana nodded. "I was named after my Abuela, my mom's mom not the one that kicked you." Santana cringed, Finn still had a bruise.

"So not the guitar guy?" Finn asked.

"No." Santana chuckled "My Abulea Gabrielle's name is Anna she was named after St. Anne."

"Santana means saint." Brittany smiled holding up the baby book, Santana waited she could see Finn fighting the smirk.

"I know I'm far from a saint." Santana rolled her eyes. "I was an angel when my Abuela Gabrielle held me but apparently I scratched Abuela Lopez and she called me a little devil." Finn cringed "My dad thought it was funny so my parents named me Santana Diabla." Finn smirked. "Abuela Gabrielle called me Sainted Devil."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, the name fit "Mine's not cool like that, I'm not sure where Finn came from but Christopher was my dad's name."

"What's a patron saint?" Brittany asked looking up from the book again.

"That's a saint that watches over certain people sweetie." Santana explained, she could see Finn didn't know either. "St. Christopher is the patron saint of travelers, St. Anne is the grandmother of Jesus."

"Oh." Finn blinked.

"Sunday school, catechism." Santana gave a shrug. "She's the patron saint of a lot of different things."

"Cool." Finn nodded he had no idea what else to say.

"Any luck?" Carole asked carrying out a tray of snacks.

"Christine." Santana smiled at Carole, Carole smile.

"Finn was going to be Lily Christine if he was a girl." Carole admitted.

"That's so pretty." Brittany smiled then asked Santana "Can we do that? Can we name one Lily Christine?" Santana glanced at Finn who was looking at his mother.

Seeing Carole was close to tears and actually liking the name too Santana nodded "I like it, Lily Christine Lopez Hudson."

Finn smiled, Santana was nice when she wanted to be, she'd seen how much the name meant to him and accepted it, Brittany loving it helped too " We should name the other one Anna or Anne, it's fair, one after my side one after yours."

"Thank you." Santana blinked, Finn had learned she did that when she was trying not to cry.

"We should do another L name." Brittany chirped.

"We should." Finn nodded in agreement, Santana smiled. Carole glanced at Finn confused, putting his book down Finn stood up stretching. "I'm gonna grab a bottle water, you girls want one?"

"Yes please." Santana answered for them both.

"Be right back." Following his mom into the kitchen he knew he had to explain, while it was plain to most people, himself included, his mom's attention had been on Burt at the party and not the girls.

Carole whispered as Finn grabbed three waters "Why are you letting Santana's friend help name the babies?"

"They're more than friends mom..."

"Best friends, whatever," Carole shook her head "it's not that I don't love the name, I do, but..."

"If I was together with Rachel she'd be helping me pick out names," Finn shrugged "I mean Santana would probably hate them all, but you'd be okay with my girlfriend helping me pick out names wouldn't you?" Finn asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Carole scoffed.

Finn nodded promising "Brittany's important to Santana." Finn wasn't saying any more, he knew if his mom started watching them she'd figure it out on her own.

* * *

"So how's naming the babies going dude?" Puck asked catching the football and tossing it back to Finn, he had come over after the girls had left.

"It's good, we got one name and half a name but Santana got tired so she's home napping." Catching the ball he threw it back to Puck "Lily Christine Lopez Hudson and so far Anne or Anna." they continued tossing the ball back and forth as Finn filled him in. "Brittany thinks we should stick with L names for the first name, I just can't find one I like to go with it yet."

"Does it have to be an L?"

"I kinda like it." Finn admitted.

"Where's the book?" Puck knew Mercedes had given Finn a baby name book, this time he didn't throw the ball back."We'll find a bad ass L name, but not Layla," Puck shook his head "guys'll be douche bags." Finn nodded in agreement heading back to the house. Puck could feel Carole watching him, he knew she was still angry, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Her son was doing a lot of things that confused and concerned her, she loved him with all her heart but he'd allowed both Quinn and Puck back into his life after all the problems they'd caused with the baby, the fact that he'd even thought the child was his concerned her greatly once she'd heard the whole story. "Noah."

"Mrs. Hudson." Puck nodded, yep, he heard the clear warning in just her saying his name, it was 'hurt my son again and there will be hell to pay'.

"We're gonna look at names." Finn explained before heading up the stairs to his room.

Nothing had really changed since the last time Puck had been in the room playing video games, comic books and clothes were still on the floor, and he still had a tiny ass bed. Sitting on the floor Finn leaned against the dresser. Grabbing a comic book from the floor Puck dropped down on Finn's bed, kicking back he leafed through it while Finn found the L's in the girl section of the book. "You need to take better care of your books man, these will be collectors some day." Rolling his eyes Finn started reading off names "Lacey?" Puck grunted shaking his head. "Laney?"

Puck glanced away from the book "You need to say the whole name together like Elizabeth Lee Puckerman and then try nicknames and even think what someone might say to make fun of them."

"What about Lara?" Finn glanced at the comic book in Puck's hand.

"Not bad." Puck nodded "But if we're going to suggest that then what about Lois, Lucy or Lana?" Sitting up Puck continued to think of L names for female comic book characters. "Where's that book of comic book characters you have?"

Digging around under his bed Finn handed Puck two different hard back books, both were encyclopedias for comic book characters.

After sitting in silence, with the occasional noise of a page turning Puck sat up "What about Lyla? Lyla Anne Lopez Hudson."

Finn grinned nodding, "I like it." grabbing his phone from his pocket he texted Santana, she'd told him to if he found a name he'd liked. **Finn to Santana and Brittany: **_Lyla? Lyla Anne Lopez Hudson_

"Why you throw Britt in there?" Puck asked then smirked shaking his head "Never mind." it was like the secret that everyone, almost everyone, knew.

**Brittany to Finn and Santana 3: **_It's so pretty_

Yawning Santana grinned at the name on her phone, she didn't even mind that Finn and Brittany had woken her up. **Santana to Finn and Brittany 3: **_I love it_

**Finn to Santana and Brittany: **_So we've got both names?_

**Santana to Finn and Brittany 3: **_It looks that way, where'd you find Lyla?_

Finn cringed showing Puck the text, "Should I tell her?" Puck nodded. Finn to **Santana and Brittany: **_Looked through comic book encyclopedia with Puck for L names._

**Santana to Finn and Brittany 3: **_So pissed, I didn't think of it, we could have named one Diana and the other one Cassandra_

Finn tilted his head, "Why do these names sound familiar?" he showed Puck the text.

Laughing Puck said "Wonder Woman man."

"Oh!" Finn chuckled texting Santana, **Finn to Santana and Brittany: **_Save them for your next daughters_

**Santana to Finn: **_Jokes on everyone, I'm never having sex again, tell Puck to get comfortable with his hand_

Chuckling Finn showed Puck "See," Puck pointed at the phone "pregnant chicks are mean."

**Santana to Brittany 3 and Finn: **_We can either text them or tell them Monday, I'll let my parents know _

**Finn to Santana and Brittany: **_Call if you need anything._

**Santana to Finn: **_Unless you want to bring me an order of breadstix I'm good_

Finn chuckled glancing back at Puck "Food run?"

"Whipped." Puck chuckled.

"I did say anything." Finn shrugged. "Come on." Bouncing down the stairs he grinned at his mom, Carole tilted her head waiting "We found the second name. Lyla, Lyla Anne."

"It's very pretty." Carole nodded.

"We're gonna go to Breadstix, you want anything?" Finn asked.

"No I'm fine." Carole shook her head.

"Okay, see you later." Finn kissed his mom's cheek before leaving.

* * *

"I really didn't think you'd bring me breadstix." Santana admitted seeing Finn on her porch, Finn shrugged handing over the bag.

"Where's Brittany?" Puck asked, normally she wasn't too far from Santana.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Santana muttered, Finn knew, he could tell they weren't together by how they were texting.

"So Artie?" Puck pushed earning a nipple twist. "Ahh, nipple ring, nipple ring!" Puck yelped.

"Told you I didn't wanna talk about it." Santana scowled walking away.

Covering his nipples Puck followed her "Just tell her San."

Spinning to face him Santana glared "She knows okay, it's not what she wants, I just can't and she wants to...I can't." Santana shook her head near tears. "I can't hold her hand in public, I can't kiss her in public..." Frowning Finn shoved Puck out of his way gathering Santana in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. "Pregnant they tolerate, even my parents, but gay they'll throw me out of the house."

"Mija you really believe that?" Santana stiffened up tightening her grip on Finn's shirt, she felt the touch on her shoulder as her mother spoke again "Santana, please look at me?" Santana shook her head keeping her face buried in Finn's shirt.

It was Luis that spoke up next, softly as he touched Santana's shoulder "We already know Mija."

"You look at Brittany the way your father looks at me." Maribel murmured running her hand over Santana's hair, Finn felt her relax in his arms.

"You know?" Santana sniffed looking away from Finn's chest. "You know I'm gay?"

"And we don't care Santana." Maribel promised admitting "That's why the whole baby thing threw us." Maribel tucked a piece of hair behind Santana's ear.

Releasing Finn she brushed her hand over the wet spot on his shirt, looking up she mumbled "Sorry."

"No problem." leaning down he kissed the top of her head earning a soft hit to the ribs, giving her a quick smirk he thumbed to the door. "We're gonna go, yard work and stuff."

"No we..." Puck covered his nipples again seeing a glare from Santana "yes, yard work for Mr. Pierce." Puck nodded stepping out of her reach.

"I'll text later Santana." Finn promised shoving Puck out the front door.

Taking Santana's hand Maribel tugged her to the couch, sitting by her side Luis pried the breadstix bag out of her hand putting it on the table "Why would you think we would throw you out because you are gay?"

"Because it's a sin."

Luis rolled up his sleeve showing Santana his arm, "According to the Bible, that was written by a man, I am sinning." Luis tapped his tattoo. "And you and your mother sin every time you cut your hair."

"I will not turn my back on a stranger in need, why would I turn my back on my daughter?" Maribel asked. "I don't care who you love as long as you are happy, but if they hurt you in any way...I know people."

Santana laid her head on her mom's shoulder giving a chuckle "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to disappoint you again."

Luis shook his head "We are not disappointed, we were confused, I mean you like girls but you slept with Finn." Santana groaned.

"Just know we love you Santana and support you." Maribel rubbed her shoulder, lightly bouncing her cheek against Santana's head Maribel smiled "And we think you and Brittany are a lovely couple."

Luis chuckled "There it is, there's the blush."

"Ethnic people don't blush." Santana muttered burying her face into her mom's shoulder.

"Go get your girl." Luis patted her shoulder as he stood.

"She's with Artie." Santana muttered.

Luis shook his head snorting "Your mom was dating a drummer when I met her, by the end of the night she was with me." Maribel rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. "Use the Lopez charm, sweep her off her feet, win her back, grand gesture."

"Like what?" Santana snorted, Maribel smirked Santana was so much like her father. "The only thing she wants is me, to hold my hand and kiss me in pub...lic." Santana jumped to her feet "Gotta go." snagging her keys and wallet she hurried to her car.

* * *

"How's your nipple?" Finn chuckled.

"Dude she bruised it." Puck said pulling his shirt up.

"Dude put your shirt down, I don't need to see that." Finn shook his head "You wanna hit the movies?"

"Yea why not, you gonna buy me popcorn?" Puck teased batting his eyelashes at Finn.

"That would be no."

"But I showed you my chest and everything, men you're all alike, you get what you want..."

"Shut up." Finn laughed shoving Puck's head, Puck laughed.

"I get it," Puck smirked "I'm just the wrong hot Jew."

Finn rolled his eyes "You're an idiot."

"But you didn't say I was wrong." Puck folded his arms smugly.

"She shoulda twisted harder." Finn muttered.

"Oh shit, that was Lopez!" Puck pointed at the car that raced passed them "Follow your baby mama!" Finn didn't have to be told twice, he wasn't going to speed but he was going to follow.

* * *

Jumping out of the truck they easily caught up with Santana but kept their distance, she knew they were there but she was on a mission, hurriedly walking to the bowling alley. Puck was skipping with excitement, practically giggling when he told Finn "She's gonna whip his ass."

"She's pregnant she wouldn't do that." Finn shook his head, Santana growled yanking the door open "Okay, maybe she would." Finn raced after her just in case, Puck was still grinning as he was pulling his phone out of his pocket "Not helpful." Finn grumbled.

Blinking so her eyes could adjust faster Santana scanned the lanes, it wasn't just Brittany and Artie bowling it was most of the Glee club. Swallowing and taking a deep breath Santana headed for the group, Artie was up to bowl, Brittany was sitting next to Quinn. "I can't do this." Santana shook her head stopping.

"You can." Finn said when he saw her eyes were focused on Brittany and not Artie "You are Santana Diabla Lopez you are afraid of nothing, you are the Destroyer of Men, Queen of Mean, Auntie Snixx, Satan..."

"Are you seriously trying to give me a pep talk right now?" Santana glanced over her shoulder at Finn.

"Only if it's working." Finn admitted.

Santana chuckled "Yea, I get it I'm a bad ass."

"Go get your girl." Finn grinned.

Puck scooted closer as he started recording, Santana nodded to the small group as she walked straight to Brittany, Brittany beamed seeing Santana, standing the blonde asked "Are you feeling better?"

"Much." Santana nodded taking the blonde's hand, Brittany glanced down, they only linked pinkies in public, when she looked back up she was surprised by a small hand cupping her face and a pair of plump lips pressed against hers. It took a second for Brittany to realize that Santana was kissing her, in public, afraid Santana would run Brittany wrapped her arm around the Latina before kissing her back.

"There's my girl." Quinn smiled glad the brave and bold Santana was back, Mike and Matt grinned at the sight before them.

"Your gaydar works on them but not Kurt?" Tina whispered teasingly at Mercedes as they applauded the kissing duo.

Mercedes bumped Tina's shoulder reminding "I mean Brittany spilled the beans in that phone call so..."

"Thought it was Brittany being Brittany." Tina chuckled.

"Get it Lezbro!" Puck cheered.

Artie spun his chair pointing at the pins "Hey I got a..." his hand dropped, as did his jaw at the sight before him. "What the hell!" Artie squeaked, Santana was clearly kissing his date and Brittany's was clearly enjoying it.

When Brittany pulled away from the kiss Santana was sure the blonde would run right to Artie but she didn't, Brittany kept her hand in Santana's and the other slid to rest on Santana's ass. Brittany felt bad, but she wasn't dating Artie they had only gone out a few times "I'm sorry Artie, it was a nice date, and I had fun bowling, but..." Brittany looked back down at Santana "I love Santana."

Santana smiled announcing "I love you too B." Brittany grinned glancing over at Mike who gave her a double thumbs up. "I wanna take you home to meet my parents."

Brittany tilted her head confused "I know your parents."

Squeezing Brittany's hand Santana smiled "I want to introduce them to my girlfriend." Brittany squealed, releasing Santana's hand Brittany sat back down.

Artie just stared as Brittany quickly slipped out of the bowling shoes, Quinn, ever the best friend handed Brittany her shoes, purse and hoodie. Hugging Quinn the taller blonde whispered "He's a nice boy, he won't try to grab your boobs or anything, even if they are nice." Brittany glanced at Quinn's chest and then Mike before jumping to her feet and hurrying back to Santana.

Quinn looked at Mike, "Oh." it took her a moment to remember what Brittany and Mike had both said, Mike gave her a small smile.

Puck grinned as Santana and Brittany walked by, flinching he covered his nipples when Santana reached out. "Hands to self Lezbro."

"That's a thing now isn't it?" Santana rolled her eyes, Puck's grin just got wider. "You're an idiot." Finn chuckled, Santana shook her head, grinning she glanced down at Brittany's hand in hers "Got mine, get yours."

"Mine's bowling with her Dads and crying." Finn nodded to a few lanes over, Santana hesitated but looked. Rachel was staring right at her clapping and crying.

"Made your choice then?"

"Yea." Finn nodded watching Rachel "I'm not the right the right guy for Quinn, but Rachel, she needs me."

"Okay then, don't let her Streisand the girls and you needs to get that under control before it attacks. Shit too late, come on B." Santana tugged Brittany towards the exit as a tearful Rachel started running over.

"Bye." Finn chuckled, reaching out he snagged Rachel's wrist as she tried to pursue the duo, Rachel stopped as soon as she felt his touch. "Hey, can we talk? Over, there." Finn pointed to a table away from both the bowling Glee members and her dads.


	12. I choose you

**Thank you all for your feedback, I don't normally respond but the last review needed a response**

**To lovetowrite85, I love the idea of The Unholy Trinity, they should have explored their friendship during Quinn's pregnancy more on the show, and while Finchel isn't my favorite couple, don't hate me lol it's Brittana, the only time I changed things around was for a request. And that was my 'What if'**

**To my last reviewer, the Finchel tag stays because it is a Finchel story as well as a Brittana with a touch of Fabang. **

**Not every relationship runs smoothly and Rachel is quite the diva when things aren't going her way so there are and will continue to be bumps as Rachel learns to accept that Finn's a father and Santana is the mother of those children.**

**As for the lack of reviews, that doesn't bother me, it doesn't always mean people don't like a story, it could mean they didn't want to sign in to comment, were unsure of what to write or simple just didn't want to comment. I don't leave reviews for every chapter or story I read, and I've enjoyed the stories I've read, if I don't I stop reading and move on.**

**I hope you stick around to the end but if not I hope you find a story you enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my God that was so romantic, she just kissed her right in front of everyone. I mean I feel bad for Artie but I mean he was a rebound, I mean sort of, is it really a rebound relationship if when a couple breaks up they're not fighting?" Rachel continued to babble as Finn guided to her the table. "I mean really, who breaks up like that, all smiles and still holding hands and kissing... I mean sure Matt and Santana too..."

"Here." Finn interrupted her gesturing to a seat he pulled out.

"Oh, yes, thank you Finn." smiling Rachel sat down "Did you see Brittany, she was so stunned, it was so cute." Rachel squealed. "We have to find a girl for Artie although I think he's still hung up on Tina, but he won't stop staring at other girls so that's going to be a proble..." Finn covered Rachel's hand with his causing her to stop.

"I don't want to talk about Santana and Brittany, or Artie." Finn said softly. "I want to talk about us, I choose you Rachel, not them, not Quinn. You, I love you Rachel." he didn't expect her to say it back.

"Oh." Rachel blinked.

"But we need to start off slow and you need to understand I will be there for Santana and our babies." his daughters were important to him, "There's no bashing Santana or I'm gone, I don't love her but those are my babies and I won't have you calling her names." Rachel nodded "And whatever rules me and Santana make for the girls you have to stick with."

"O..okay." nodding Rachel asked "So can we go out on a date?"

"I have to check my schedule but yea we can go on a date." Finn agreed.

"Yo Finn!" Puck called from the lanes waving wildly at Finn "Imma take Brittany's spot, they paid for a few games!"

"Okay!" Finn waved back, smiling down at Rachel he softly said "Well Miss Berry it looks like I'm free right now if you'd like to go to the movies? Not a date," Finn clarified "just movies, a date is dinner."

"Sorry Artie." Mercedes patted his shoulder.

"I thought she liked me." Artie frowned.

"Brittany likes everybody bro." Puck said dropping down between Quinn and Mike "Hand me those shoes."

"They're girl shoes." Matt reminded.

"Whatever, they fit," taking off his shoes Puck put on Brittany's discarded bowling shoes "just so we're clear ladies the foot thing's a myth."

Mercedes chuckled "Whatever boy, just bowl."

"You just wanna stare at my ass." Puck said shaking his butt as he stood.

Quinn blanched as he was right in front of her, but Mercedes reached out smacking it, Tina giggled at Puck's antics even Artie laughed. "You actually have a chance to win, Brittany's a great bowler." Mike said scooting next to Quinn, Quinn couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

"He'll still lose." Quinn shook her head, Mike chuckled.

"Win or lose, the ladies love the view." Puck slapped his butt before picking up the ball.

"I may just vomit." Quinn rolled her eyes, Matt and Mike chuckled.

"I'll grab us some nachos." Matt jerked his head towards the snack bar, Mike nodded his head to Quinn. "Drinks." Matt nodded understanding.

Watching Puck throw a gutter ball Quinn shook her head before turning her attention to Mike "I wanted to thank you for helping me with catching up on all my homework, finals would have been hell without your help." Mike smiled and shrugged "Would you go to dinner with me and Beth? It's the least I can do."

"Sure." Mike straightened up. "When?"

"Tonight if you're not busy." Quinn suggested, her mother had Beth, Judy had deemed the bowling alley to loud for Beth and sent Quinn on her way for some much needed time with her friends.

* * *

Turning off the car Santana sighed facing Brittany "I want to talk to you before we go inside."

Brittany had been quiet the entire drive to the Lopez home, Santana had caught her nervously staring at her a few times, bringing Brittany's hand to her lips Santana lightly kissed Brittany's knuckles. Santana knew Brittany was afraid she was going to chicken out at last minute, and she couldn't blame her it was her pattern. "But we don't talk." Brittany shook her head.

"I know," Santana took Brittany's other hand in hers "but I've been thinking and not just on my drive over to the bowling alley." Santana explained "I'm a bitch because I'm afraid, and I'm afraid because...these feelings I have...I have wanted to be with you since the day we met, but I was, still am... afraid of the looks and the talking behind my back." her voice trembling Santana exhaled "I mean you see how they treat Kurt."

"Honey if people made fun of you you would kick their asses, well not now," Brittany shook her head "now that's Finn's job because we don't want the babies hurt. But you can tear them apart with your vicious words."

"I know, I know I can." Santana swallowed "I love you Brittany, I'm not perfect and I'm going to screw this up..." Santana exhaled, looking down at their clasped hands Santana murmured "you could do so much better..."

"I choose you." Brittany shook her head.

"Why? I'm a mess, a pregnant mess." Santana blinked wiping at her eyes.

"Je bent zo mooi als de ondergaande zon." Brittany softly smiled, Santana tilted her confused, "I want you Santana and no one else, I love you, we'll be okay." Brittany promised stroking Santana's cheek.

Santana exhaled "I wish I was as confident as you Britt."

"Until you are I will be confident enough for the both of us." Brittany smiled giving a shrug, brushing Santana's hair away from her face she informed Santana. "We're soulmates."

"We're sophomores, we're barely old enough to drive and you're so sure we're going to be together forever." Santana shook her head giving a light chuckle.

"Well yea." Brittany tilted her head asking "Aren't you?"

Hearing the hurt in Brittany's voice Santana sighed "I hope we are Sweetie, but I'm scared B, scared that you'll meet some guy and he'll sweep you off your feet because I'm being a bitch or that the babies will be too much for you to handle and then I'll be alone."

"That'll never happen." Brittany promised "I'd miss my sweet lady kisses too much." Brittany smiled, leaning to Santana she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Curious Santana asked "If that's not what's bothering you then what is, you were quiet the whole way here."

"What if they don't like me, I mean they like me as your friend but what if they don't like me as your girlfriend?"

Santana couldn't help the amused smile that crept up, it hadn't occurred to her that Brittany would be nervous about seeing her parents, "They like you as my girlfriend, trust me." out of habit Santana looked around before leaning and lightly kissing Brittany's lips "Now, Finn brought me breadstix, and knowing him there's enough for you too." Santana grinned opening her car door, Brittany practically jumped out of the car following the Latina.

* * *

His hands shoved in his pockets Finn watched Rachel tell her dads they were going to the movies, he'd learned early on that Rachel barely asked her dads for anything she just told them what she wanted or where she was going. "It's just the movies, we're going to talk, but he asked me out. We're going to take it slow." Rachel explained to her dads as if it were her idea.

Hiram nodded, LeRoy however took her hand before she walked away "Just, take it one step at a time and remember, the babies are between him and Santana."

"I know Daddy, I will." bouncing between the two men she kissed them both on the cheek before grabbing her purse. "Love you." Rachel called waving over her shoulder as she headed to Finn, "Ready." Rachel beamed.

They didn't have to drive, the movie theater was just down the block, the curse and blessing of a small town. Although once Rachel started talking Finn was regretting not driving "Kurt doesn't have to feel so alone now, I mean Santana protected him before but now he knows there are other people like him here at this school who support him and his lifestyle."

"So what movie do you want to see?" Finn interrupted adding with a shrug. "I mean there's not much choice." it was a small movie theater having only three screens but it was playing five movies in total, at the moment the choices were simple. Action, romance and animated, the other two movies were going to play later in the evening.

Rachel thought for a minute, since it wasn't a date she didn't want to dictate what movie they saw "Which ever one you want."

Finn nodded, he knew most girls would tolerate the action movies because of the leading man, Rachel was the same even if she wouldn't admit it. "Cool. You want a soda or something?"

"A water would be nice." Rachel nodded. Pulling out his wallet Finn asked for two tickets to the action movie, paying he took the tickets, and opened the door, even if they weren't on a date he was still going to open the door. "Thank you.

"Welcome." Finn nodded heading for the concession stand. Ordering their drinks and a large popcorn he scanned the menu for other options, he wasn't sure what a vegetarian could eat at the movies, it was pizza and chicken wings. "Here." handing her the bottled water he offered her popcorn, not paying attention if she took any he walked to the ticket taker handing over their tickets

"Auditorium one on the left."

Finn lead the way, he was excited to see the movie, he knew he would see it a few more times before it left the theater. Picking the seats in the middle of the first row of seats on the top section let him put his feet up on the railing, he wasn't supposed to but occasionally he needed to stretch.

* * *

"Wow." Tina shook her head looking at the score "I have never seen anyone lose so badly."

Dropping his arm across Tina's shoulders Puck smirked wiggling his eyes at her "I'm good where it counts."

"Ego much?" Mercedes laughed.

"It's not ego if it's true, you ladies care to find out?" Puck winked at Mercedes making her laughed harder.

"We're good." Mercedes chuckled pulling Tina away from him.

"You're missing out ladies." Puck dropped down in the seat next to Matt because both Mike and Matt had scooted over one, "You guys wanna go hit the lake?"

"I gotta babysit." Matt shook his head.

Mike hesitated before softly saying "I have dinner plans."

"Really?" Puck sat up. Mike nervously swallowed as all eyes were now focused on him, "Which of the Cheerio-hos, because I can give you pointers on al..."

Jackets in hand Quinn stood up taking Mike's hand and giving it a squeeze "He doesn't need pointers from you Puckerman, he knows how to be a perfect gentleman."

"Wait, so this is a date? This is a thing?" Puck asked gesturing between the two.

"It's our business if it is." Quinn glared at Puck.

Holding his hands up in surrender Puck nodded, "Understood, and Mike if you hurt her Santana will kill you."

Mercedes laughed "No she won't, Brittany likes him and Santana won't upset Brittany, I on the other hand am willing to whup your skinny behind if you upset my girl. Are we clear?" Mercedes added with a more serious tone, Mike nodded, Mercedes and Quinn had helped each other through a lot.

"Alright that's enough children." Quinn shook her head, giving Mike's hand a squeeze she smiled up at him. "Cedes do you mind if I leave with Mike?"

"Naw it's all good." Mercedes smiled. "Have fun."

"Thanks, I'll call you later." Quinn smiled at Mercedes. Everyone knew that meant the girls were going to gossip about Quinn's dinner with Mike.

* * *

"I'm back!" Santana called out as she opened the door.

"Living room, protecting your breadstix from your father." Maribel called out with a chuckle.

"I'm guessing from the video Noah sent that you have Brittany with you." Luis chuckled as well.

Biting her lower lip Brittany peaked into the living room over Santana's shoulder "What video?" Santana asked. Brittany's hand in hers Santana walked to her mom who was holding up her cell phone, taking the phone Santana pushed play, Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder watching the video with her. "Oh." was all Santana said when she saw herself kissing Brittany. Brittany blushed.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Brittany?" Maribel asked standing up and heading for the kitchen, she knew she'd get her phone back.

"Yes." Santana answered for the blonde, handing the phone to her dad Santana grabbed the bag of breadstix on the table, "We're going to watch movies in my room."

"You can have this TV, I'm going to help your mom with dinner." Luis said standing up.

"Let's grab movies." Santana tugged Brittany towards the stairs, all the movies Brittany liked were in Santana's room.

Their phones pinging the girls paused in their pilfering to check who would message them together.

**Puck to Santana and Brittany: **_What the hell_

Santana chuckled and Brittany squealed at the picture that accompanied the text, Quinn and Mike walking away holding hands.

**Santana to Quinn: **_Details_

* * *

"I burn easy." Artie argued as Puck put him on a round sled with the beach supplies.

"I got it covered." Puck pulled an umbrella from the trunk of his mom's car. "She always has shit in here for the lake."

"And the sled?" Artie gestured.

"I train with it." Puck shrugged "Sometimes I pull my sister, Santana and Brittany, you know, whatever."

"What about snacks?"

"Talked Matt into bringing his sisters, they're bringing food." dropping a couple more things onto Artie and the sled Puck folded up the boy's wheelchair putting it into the trunk before closing the trunk he asked. "You got your sunglasses?" Artie nodded. "Alright, we'll set up and then babe watch begins."

"Why are you spending time with me?" Artie asked as Puck began pulling the sled.

Puck glanced over his shoulder shrugging "I mean, this is what I did when Santana dumped me and went back to Matt, stupid credit score."

"Pretty sure that was just an excuse." Artie commented holding onto the sled with one hand as it slowly edged forward on the grass.

Puck stopped, it hadn't occurred to him, laughing he started tugging the sled again "Okay, yea, I get that now."

"You okay with Mike and Quinn?"

"Never saw it coming but he's a good guy." Puck nodded. "Quinn needs a good guy, plus I know he'll be good to Beth for however long they date."

"True." Artie nodded.

"And it keeps him away from a certain Asian Goth." Puck smirked "If you want her, you need to suck it up and apologize and ask her out." Puck gently pulled the sled off the grass and onto the sand.

* * *

"Are you sure? I can keep her so you can have dinner." Judy offered.

"No Mom, it's okay, I need to learn how to do things like this," Quinn promised "and Mike's okay with bringing her along." Quinn said putting Beth's hoodie on her, Mike was waiting in the living room.

"Now didn't Michael date Brittany?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded picking up Beth, it wasn't quite true but the whole Mike, Brittany, Matt, Santana thing confused almost everyone so it was just simpler to say they were dating. Quinn was the only one who knew the truth almost from the beginning. "But she's with Santana now."

"Honey when you say with do you mean, with as in..."

"Together as in girlfriends." Quinn nodded.

"Oh, um..." Judy didn't know what to say about that.

"They're my best friends." Quinn reminded her mom "And this doesn't change who they are, Santana just pulled her head out of her ass and admitted her feelings for Britt."

"Quinnie!" Judy gasped at her daughter's language. "We don't say words like that, if we must it's bottom."

"Sorry Mom." Quinn bit back an amused smile. "Just don't be weird when they come over, Santana's scared enough."

"I will try dear, but it's...not what I was taught, you either." Judy admitted.

"I know Mom, but love is love and Brittany's good for Santana." Quinn kissed her mom on the cheek "And I really like Mike..."

Judy held up her hand "I never had a problem with your friends, that was your father, go have fun."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Puck grinned, it wasn't just Matt and his sisters his parents were with them as well, they set up away from the boys before sending Matt and a few things to join them. "You sure they're cool with you hanging out with us?"

"Yea." Matt nodded putting the ice chest down. "Mom sent this for Artie." slipping the beach chair from his arm he set it up, it was a seat with a reclining back that sat flat on the sand. "She likes to read at the beach."

"Thanks Mrs. R!" Puck called waving to her before telling Matt, "Your mom's hot." he smirked getting the hit on the arm he knew was coming, Mike had done the same thing. Putting Artie on the chair Matt patted the younger boy on the shoulder sympathetically as Puck continued to scan the beach "I love older women, they know what they want and aren't afraid to ask for it." Puck shrugged pulling off his shirt.

"Hey Puckerman."

Matt rolled his eyes, thankful they were hidden by sunglasses. "Hey." Puck smirked at the bikini clad Cheerios, freshman. "Can you ladies do me a favor?" Puck held up the sunblock wiggling it, giggling the girls came over. One eyed Artie. "Ladies you know Matt of course, but this is our buddy Artie, he helps with my work outs." Puck popped his pecs. "He lets me drag him on the sled, builds up my strength and speed, hard to find friends like that." Artie sat listening as Puck lied to the girls. "Can one of you girls hit him with the sunblock, can't have my coach get burnt."

Matt shook his head when the girls tried to put sunblock on him, "I'm good ladies."

* * *

Finn's attention wasn't on her, he was totally focused on the movie, but it wasn't a date so he didn't have to pay attention to her Rachel reminded herself. Leaning back in her seat Rachel started to watch the movie, it was something Finn was into, superheroes, they weren't really her thing but she needed to know about his stuff if her relationship with Finn was going to work out. Taking a small handful of popcorn that Finn offered Rachel focused on the movie trying to remember the characters names and abilities.

Glancing at Rachel he smiled, she was trying, he could see the concentration on her face it was the same as when they were learning the choreography for their new songs. The old Rachel would have been talking and interrupting the movie with questions or telling him things that had nothing to do with the movie.


	13. Time Together

"It was good movie." Rachel admitted. "The character dynamics were very interesting."

Finn chuckled shoving his hands in his pockets, "Sometimes it's a good idea to step out of what's normal for you, Glee taught me that."

"But normal is safe." Rachel reminded. "And I like safe."

"Your safe doesn't always pay the bills." Finn reminded, he knew Broadway was fickle. "And I will have two little girls depending on me to take care of them so while my present job is safe I will be looking for something a little more stable and well paying."

"What about a football scholarship?" Rachel asked confused.

"No, I'm an okay quarterback, I don't see me getting a scholarship." Finn shook his head.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"No idea, but I still have a few years to think about it so working for Mr. Pierce right now is exactly where I need to be, plus they pay me extra to have the logo on my truck." Finn didn't care, it wasn't his phone number on the doors and the more business that came in the more hours he could work.

"Have you and Santana set up a custody agreement?"

"That's one of those things you don't need to worry about." Finn walked over to the passenger side of his truck unlocking and opening the door.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel murmured climbing in the truck.

Closing the door Finn walked over to his side, sliding in he explained "Santana and I are still figuring things out," putting the key in the ignition he grinned "but we did pick out names, Lily Christine and Lyla Anne."

"Those are beautiful...will they have your last name?" Rachel asked curious.

"Both." he started the truck. "I'll text you the days I'm available when I get I home, then we can set up a date."

"Okay." Rachel smiled.

* * *

Santana's eyebrow arched as Brittany stiffened up the moment she leaned against her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Santana sat back up.

"Your parents are in the kitchen." Brittany whispered shaking her head and scooting away from Santana.

"I'm sorry what?" Santana's eyes narrowed as she struggled to understand what was going on, it was taking everything she had to be comfortable enough just to cuddle and Brittany was running away from her.

"Your parents are in the kitchen." Brittany repeated "I don't want them to think we're doing anything."

Santana gave a quiet chuckle, "It's okay Britt, I promise."

"Are you sure? I've never been anyone's serious girlfriend before, I don't know what I'm supposed to do when their parents are home."

"Firstly," Santana held out her hand "neither have I and I'm not sure the rules either, what I do know is I wants cuddles and breadstix, think you can help me out?" Brittany hesitated but took Santana's hand scooting back over.

Maribel shook her head amused, a nervous Brittany wasn't something she had ever seen "We decided to order pizza." Luis said sitting back in his chair. "What movie are we watching?"

"Treasure Planet, Santana likes Morph." Brittany said grabbing the bag of breadstix from the table.

"He is adorable." Maribel agreed returning to her seat. "45 minutes."

"Good," Luis nodded before looking back to the girls "Brittany are you okay?"

"Um...yes?" Brittany jerked her attention away from the TV.

"You seem a little nervous sweetie." Maribel added.

"N..no, I'm fine." Brittany shook her head.

Santana sighed "She's afraid you don't like her as my girlfriend."

Luis laughed "Brittany, if there was ever a perfect match for Santana it's you, you make her happy. I mean look at her." Brittany did as Luis said, with Santana smiling at her Brittany couldn't help but smile back. Unable to help herself Brittany leaned lightly kissing Santana's lips earning a blush from the Latina, that Santana of course would deny.

"We've always loved you Brittany, you're family, just no fooling around when we're home and bedroom door open." Maribel laid down the rules.

"Okay." Brittany nodded finally relaxing.

"Oh!" Santana remembered "We picked names." slightly sitting back up she smiled at her mom "Lily Christine and Lyla Anne Lopez Hudson." seeing her mom smile Santana cuddled close to Brittany, she felt safe, she never thought she'd cuddle with Brittany in front of her parents but with her dad grinning like a fool it was easy to relax.

* * *

Opening Quinn's door Mike helped her out, "I know it's not Breadstix..."

"This is fine." Quinn assured him, the only Korean food she'd eaten was at Brittany's, Russell Fabray wasn't about to order out for food or go to any restaurant that wasn't high dollar or his country club. She turned to get Beth out of the back but Mike already had the diaper bag and Beth in hand, he was quick. "I can carry something." Quinn offered.

"I've got her." Mike assured Quinn offering his elbow to her, taking his arm Quinn let him lead the way. "Have you ever eaten here?"

"No not on the approved Cheerios list."

"There's a list?" Mike asked.

"We have an approved restaurant list and an un-approved list and if Sue found out you were eating at one it was 5 miles around the track." Quinn explained. "But I'm not a Cheerio anymore so now it's more a to do list." Quinn chuckled.

"I can help with that." Mike grinned.

"So you really like me?" Quinn asked still not believing "As messed up as I am?"

"You're not messed up." Mike shook his head. "And I do really like you."

"I'm a teen mom who sleep with her boyfriend's best friend and lied about it and almost gave my baby to Mr. Schuester's wife and Rachel's mom, I'd say that's messed up."

"You're a teenager that tried to live up to the impossible standards set by your father, you cracked under the pressure but now you're back and on the right track with a beautiful baby girl." Mike stated reminding "I know a thing or two about impossible standards set by fathers."

"But you didn't crack."

"I have my dancing to help me." Mike reminded "You didn't have that, Sue was using you to break Glee apart so it wasn't like you could completely relax in there either, it wasn't until Beth that you started to take care of yourself and stopped stressing."

"But I'm the bottom of the food chain, and being in Glee is not helping that." Quinn sighed. "And I do stress, just now it's about messing up with Beth."

"That's because Beth is the most important thing you have, everything else is secondary." Mike pulled the door open gesturing Quinn in first.

* * *

Finn stood, hands in his pockets, with Rachel on her front porch, "It was fun, I mean I didn't understand the whole movie but it was nice spending time with you again. I miss our time together."

"Same." Finn smiled, "I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

Leaning forward Finn kissed her forehead. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, you too." Rachel beamed as he walked away.

Getting in and starting the truck Finn glanced over, he was waiting for her to go in the house, which she did after giving him one last wave. He missed hanging out with her even if it was usually something Broadway related they'd ended up doing, he'd kept his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for her reminding himself they needed to take it slow.

* * *

Santana glared at her phone on the table, she was comfortable tucked to Brittany's side and it was too far away for her liking, she was thankful when Brittany's phone pinged a moment later. Brittany giggled showing Santana the text from Quinn, it was a photo of Mike with Quinn leaned over the car seat.

**Q to S and B: **Happy bitches? Now where's mine?

"Not moving." Santana mumbled trying to bury her face in Brittany's shirt "Too comfortable."

Holding her phone out Brittany took a picture of her and Santana, Santana's eyes were closed, she was close to falling asleep again. Brittany didn't care she enjoyed spending time with Santana even if she was sleeping.

**Brittany to Quinn: **Cuddles

Putting her phone back Brittany happily sighed resting her head against Santana's, taking the little brunette's hand Brittany closed her eyes, any time together with Santana was special.

* * *

Quinn chuckled holding her phone over the car seat between them to show Mike the photo Brittany had sent, Brittany was beaming while Santana looked very content "Looks like they're doing okay."

"Good." Mike smiled taking a sip from is water. "They deserve to be happy."

"They do, we all do." Quinn agreed before softly asking "Are you sure you can be happy with me?"

"I know I can, you don't see it but you're perfect." Mike faced Quinn taking her hand "You're smart, caring and always supportive, plus you can dance and you're beautiful." Quinn blushed but Mike kept going "You're always smiling when we sing, even if you're not feeling well."

"Thank you." Quinn murmured, leaning over Beth's car seat she hoped he would get the hint, he hesitated but leaned forward, closing his eyes he lightly pressed his lips against hers. When he did pull away she whispered "You are so sweet, and if you really want to go out with me I will."

Mike grinned whispering back "Consider this date one."

"A baby on a date?" Quinn asked glancing down at her sleeping daughter.

"She's our chaperone." Mike shrugged, Quinn chuckled. Picking up her phone Quinn poked it a few times before showing Mike, she'd updated her status from 'complicated' to 'in a relationship with Michael Chang Jr.' Mike smiled poking the post button before grabbing his own phone and updating his status to 'in a relationship with Quinn Fabray'. "No turning back now, you're stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that." Quinn grinned as he leaned back in for another innocent kiss.

* * *

Carole was out when Finn came home so he checked the kitchen calendar as he made himself a sandwich, he was working most mornings but had the weekend off, so he could do a Friday night date if she agreed. Finishing up in the kitchen he took his plate to the living room, dropping down on the couch he grabbed his phone and texted Rachel

**Finn to Rachel: **My weekend's free so how about Friday night?

His phone pinged almost immediately **Rachel to Finn: **Of course

**Finn to Rachel: **Breadstix and movie, new ones come out Friday night.

**Rachel to Finn: **That sounds lovely

**Finn to Rachel: **I'll look up the times and let you know, good night Rachel

**Rachel to Finn: **Good night xoxo

Knocking on Rachel's bedroom LeRoy and Hiram peaked in "How was the movie?"

"It was okay, I mean it was superheroes and they won but I have no idea who any of these people are." Rachel explained still slightly confused, she had her laptop out and was researching the characters mentioned in the movie.

LeRoy chuckled "I'm sure that's how he feels when he watches your movies."

"But I explain them to him and he knows the songs now, he didn't explain it to me." Rachel couldn't understand why he didn't.

"He may think you already know honey, most teenagers, girls included know the superheroes, or at least the big superheroes." LeRoy explained.

"I mean I know three, sorta, but that's because I've seen them on his shirt, he calls them 'The Big Three or The Trinity', I just know it's a guy in tights and a guy that dresses like a bat and a woman. Oh four! There's the guy with claws." Rachel shook her head looking back down at the laptop screen, her dads exchanged horrified glances, they weren't into comic books but even they knew the superheroes she'd described. "But he enjoys them so much, so I need to learn this stuff."

"May I?" Hiram gestured to her laptop, Rachel nodded letting her father take it, quickly typing he handed it back "Start with these three and I'll take you to the comic book store so you can get a little more understanding."

"Thank you Daddy." Rachel sighed.

"You're welcome honey, dinner will be ready in about a half hour." Hiram smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Rachel nodded, determined to understand what Finn was so excited about she began reading the article her father had pulled up.


	14. Dinner

Maribel took pictures before waking them up for pizza, she couldn't help it, for once Santana was sleeping with a smile on her face and not a frown. "Come on girls dinner." Maribel lightly shook Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany blinked yawning and stretching, it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened and that the Latina sleeping on her was now out and her girlfriend, but when she did Brittany smiled softly down at Santana stroking her hair. "Baby, pizza's here."

"Pizza?" Santana mumbled opening one eye.

"Yes."

Pushing herself up off of Brittany's lap Santana stretched rubbing her face, feeling drool at the side of her mouth she quickly wiped it away, it was too much to hope Brittany didn't see it, there was an obvious drool mark on the blonde's jeans. "Sorry." Santana murmured sitting the rest of the way up.

Brittany shrugged standing "I know I've drooled on you too. Come on," offering her hands to Santana she smiled "I know you're hungry, you didn't eat your breadstix." once she'd fallen asleep Brittany had gently pried the bag away from her and given it to Maribel.

"Famished." Santana admitted taking Brittany's hands and letting the blonde pull her to her feet, standing toe to toe Santana grinned taking the opportunity of their closeness to steal a kiss, Brittany giggled. Keeping one of Brittany's hands in hers Santana lead the way to the dining room."Let's get these babies fed so we can get back to cuddles."

"Yes ma'am." letting Santana pull her along Brittany grinned giving a quick glance at Santana's butt.

* * *

"These come close to Brittany's dad's ribs," Mike pointed at the ribs on the menu before whispering "but I think Mr. Pierce's are better."

Quinn chuckled agreeing "That man can cook." hearing her phone pinging Quinn shook her head knowing it was other Glee girls that had seen her and Mike's posts, Mike's phone was going off too.

"Do you want to start with egg rolls?" Mike asked.

"That's sounds good..." Quinn wrinkled her nose pointing at the menu "Does that say baby octopus?"

"It's good, taste like chicken." Mike promised with a grin, wondering just how adventurous Quinn was with food he asked. "If I get it will you try it?"

Quinn sat silent for a moment before nodding, she was tired of safe "Okay."

* * *

Santana sighed, watching Brittany help her mom with the dishes Santana looked at her dad when he asked. "What's going on Santana?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to do with a girlfriend." Santana admitted helping her dad set up the board game they were going to play.

Chuckling Luis said "You know exactly what to do." her eyes narrowing she waited for him to continue, because obviously she had no clue. "You treat her like you've always treated her, it was kind of the thing that gave it away. Well that and your mother and I caught you checking her out a few times."

"Oh." Santana couldn't think of anything else to say as she blushed.

"Sunglasses work wonders mija."

* * *

"Mrs. Lopez can I ask you something?" drying the plate in her hand Brittany put it on the counter with the other two.

"Why am I suddenly Mrs. Lopez?" Maribel asked handing her another plate "What happened to Maribel?"

"I...aren't you supposed to be Mrs. Lopez? I'm dating Santana now, I thought that's what I have to call you now." Brittany held the last plate in her hand "I'm going to mess this up, I don't know how to be a girlfriend or treat a girlfriend or..."

Lightly taking a hold of Brittany's biceps Maribel smiled "What do you do when Santana's sad?"

"Cuddles and food."

"And if she mad?"

"Kisses." Brittany smiled dreamily, it was more than kisses but she wasn't telling Maribel that.

"Nothing has changed sweetie." Maribel promised, Brittany smiled again "What?"

"Santana calls me sweetie."

"See you're already a step ahead with pet names." when Brittany tilted her head Maribel automatically explained "That's what you call the cute nicknames you call your girlfriend, boyfriend, wife or husband."

"Oh, I call her honey and baby." Brittany beamed looking over to Santana, who smiled back.

Maribel smiled "Never worry about messing up, just be yourself."

"Okay." Brittany nodded still watching Santana.

* * *

Normally her dads wouldn't allow her to have her laptop at the dinner table but she was trying to learn something that would help her grow as a person, she was trying to learn about someone else's hobby. Squinting at the lap top Rachel asked "So is she a lesbian? I mean it's an island of women."

LeRoy chuckled "Just learn about her history, when her comic first came out, who is her nemesis, that's going to be what Finn knows."

"Okay." Rachel nodded continuing to take notes as she ate dinner, she decided to give each superhero their own page.

"They do have encyclopedias with all this information, we could buy them when we go to the comic book store tomorrow." Hiram offered.

"Really?" Rachel looked up from her notebook.

"Yes, then you can see who his favorites are, look them up..."

"Thank you Daddy." jumping up from her seat Rachel hugged her father.

* * *

Quinn wrinkled her nose as Mike took a video of her trying the baby octopus, after a moment of chewing she said "It does taste like chicken." quickly posting it and tagging her in the post he put his phone away. Mike nodded, glancing at her barbecued ribs he smiled, it was good to see her eating. "What?" Quinn eyed him.

"Just glad you're off the Cheerios." he and Matt were always concerned with The Unholy Trinity's diet, it wasn't healthy and scared them. "I don't like the weigh in and diet thing Coach Sylvester does, it's not healthy." Mike shook his head Quinn understood.

She'd had the conversation with Mercedes when the black girl joined the Cheerios, "I'm learning new ways to eat and maintain," Quinn glanced down smiling at her sleeping daughter "she saved my life," Mike listened as Quinn talked "at the time I thought she was the worst thing that could happen to me, but without her I would have continued to starve myself and..." Mike knew when she stopped she was thinking about all the times she'd thrown up after eating, Santana and Brittany too. "And for what a cheerleading championship." Quinn shook her head. "Not worth it."

"If you ever feel like you're slipping..."

"I'll give you a call." Quinn promised giving his hand a squeeze. "If you ever find yourself in need of a running partner or two, we're available."

"I'll call." Mike smiled. "New coach is letting us work out at the school when she's there, a couple of us are going tomorrow morning."

"What time?" Quinn asked poking at another baby octopus.

"5am,"Mike watched her as she picked one up "you're really eating another one?"

"Taste like chicken." Quinn shrugged shoving it in her mouth, Mike chuckled.

* * *

Running his hand over his mohawk Puck opened the trunk of the car grabbing out Artie's wheelchair, setting it up he rolled it over to the boy holding it in place as Artie climbed into the chair himself. "You sure you're cool helping me out tomorrow? It's just weird pulling a pregnant chick around." honestly he was afraid Santana would fall off which would scare the hell out of him and probably get his ass beat by Quinn, Brittany and Finn. Artie nodded, Puck exhaled relieved "I'll pick you up at 5."

"As in the morning?" Artie asked rolling himself to the front door.

"Yea, coach has some stuff to do so I can train at school, which means weights too."

"I hear the new coach is better."

"Yea, and she's got the best name for a coach. Beiste, I mean who doesn't want a football coach called beast." Puck chuckled. "She's got us training in the off season too, suggested we take dance to be light on our feet. Do you know how many hot girls dance?"

Artie chuckled at Puck's moan "She sounds like a good coach."

"Yea." Puck nodded. "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Artie agreed as the front door opened. "Hi Mom."

Puck grinned at Artie's before wiggling his eyebrows at Artie "Noah Puckerman, friend of Artie's from Glee. I was a jerk but I'm not now." he promised seeing the eyebrow arch at his name.

"Artie?" she questioned her son.

"He's cool Mom, we're going to work out tomorrow morning." Artie said rolling into the house.

"If that's okay with you ma'am." Puck knew she didn't trust him.

"What time?" she narrowed her eyes questioning Puck.

"I will be here at 5am, I will have Matt with me." Puck promised.

"How long is practice?"

"Until 8, then we go to Omelette House."

"And why do you suddenly need my son?"

"Sled pull, he'll sit on the sled while I run, pulling it with a special made harness." Puck explained. "I normally would pull Santana or Brittany but at the moment that is not possible."

"And why is that?" she crossed her arms.

"Santana's the one I told you about Mom." Artie answered.

"Oh, okay." Mrs. Abrams nodded finally agreeing. "Alright."

* * *

His mom finally home Finn offered her part of his sandwich which she took "So, I talked to Rachel."

"How did that go?"

"Good, we went to the movies as friends but I'm going to take her out Friday night, I told her we can date but we've got to take it slow."

"How did Santana take it?"

Finn grinned "She was busy, with Brittany."

Carole shook her head confused by his mischievous grin "I don't understand." Taking out his phone Finn pulled up the text from Puck, pushing start he handed his mom the phone it took a few seconds, Finn's pep talk, Santana walking over to Brittany before actually kissing her "Oh..." her eyes suddenly widing Carole nodded understanding what Finn meant by 'more than friends', "Ohhh." Brittany's hand on Santana's butt solidified that it wasn't a one way kind of thing, handing Finn's phone back she asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd figure it out after seeing them together." Finn admitted.

"And how do you feel about it?" Carole asked carefully.

Finn thought for a moment "I mean I knew she liked Brittany which is why I was confused that she slept with...me" Finn wasn't about to mention Santana or Brittany's sexcapades. "but I figured it was a, she just liked everyone situation, not a scared hiding thing."

"Why not scared?"

Finn chuckled shrugging "I mean she's Santana, she's not afraid of anything."

"So if Santana and Brittany stay together how are you going to feel about them raising your daughters?" Carole asked.

"What do mean?" Finn asked confused.

"Never mind." Carole shook her head realizing it wasn't going to be a problem and hoping she hadn't started one by asking.


	15. Social Media

Finn stared down at the phone in his hand, she was probably still with Brittany, putting his phone down he sat on his bed turning on his lap top. His mom had a point, he hadn't thought about it, Santana and Brittany might not stay in Lima once they graduated, how was he going to see his daughters then. Sighing he tossed his phone on the bed next to him, grabbing his laptop he opened it turning it on, "You're overthinking." Finn shook his head, sitting back on the bed he pulled the laptop onto his lap. "Let's see what everyone's up to."

Tapping a few times on the keys and touch-pad Finn got to where he wanted to go, grinning at the first thing to pop up, posts from Quinn and Mike both stating they were in a relationship with one another. Tapping the like button on both he scrolled, he knew he wouldn't find anything from Santana and Brittany but he was glad to see Puck had also liked Mike and Quinn's posts.

But nothing from Santana.

* * *

Mike wanted to ignore the ringing of his phone but he couldn't, the ringtone was his mother's "I'll be right back." Mike promised sliding from the booth and grabbing his phone. "Hello."

"Michael, Mrs. Wong informs me you have a new 'blonde' girlfriend, is this true?"

Mike chuckled, his mom wasn't mad but she was amused by the neighbor, who had heard the information from her daughter "It is, I asked her out tonight."

"Tonight? But you told me you were going to have dinner with Qui...oh." he knew his mother was nodding on the other end of the line. "You will have to bring her to dinner, for a proper introduction."

"I will." Mike promised. "Love you."

"Love you too, be a good boy."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mike smiled. Walking back to the table he chuckled busting Quinn as she took an egg roll from his plate leaving a baby octopus, giving a crooked grin Quinn took a bite as he sat down. "Just my mom."

Quinn froze, swallowing she asked "Is everything okay?"

Nodding Mike explained "Mom wants you to come over for dinner, she said a proper introduction."

"Oh."

* * *

"Oh wow." Santana laughed holding her phone so Brittany could see too, Brittany squealed.

"Like it!" Brittany practically leapt to her own phone.

Maribel chuckled at the girls as they laughed and poked at their phones "What has you so excited?"

"Mike and Quinn!" Brittany squealed holding up her phone "They both said they're dating."

"Each other?" Luis asked trying to get clarification.

"Yes!" Brittany laughed excited.

"What is she eatin..." Santana gagged turning away from her phone "Nope."

Brittany glanced at Santana's phone again, "Those are really good, when you're not pregnant you need to try one, taste like chicken."

"I'll stick with breadstix sweetie." Santana shook her head quickly scrolling. "Awe, looks like Puckerman really does have a heart." Santana chuckled at the video Matt posted.

Aside from the usual beach noises she heard Matt say "Workout at the lake" as his phone focused on Puck, the mohawked teen was pulling Artie and a freshman Cheerio across the sand on his workout sled.

* * *

Standing on the porch Mike handed the car seat and diaper bag over to Quinn leaning down he softly kissed her "I had a great time."

"I did too." Quinn agreed, pushing up on her toes Quinn stole another kiss "I'll be ready at 4:30."

"I'll be here." Mike smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Quinn smiled opening the front door, "Text me when dinner with your parents is set up."

"I will." Mike nodded stepping down, he waited for her to go inside and shut the door before returning to his car.

"Well I take it that it was a nice date?" Judy asked her smiling daughter.

"It was, and I'm going to run with him in the morning if that's alright."

"It's fine, I'll keep Beth with me, no need to take her out in the morning chill." Judy followed Quinn into the living room where she began to get Beth out of the car seat. "I'll take her, I'm on a break from my paperwork." Judy offered.

"Okay." Quinn handed her daughter over, hesitating she said. "So Mike and I have decided to date."

"Quinnie as long as you're happy I'm happy." Judy promised looking up from the baby in her arms.

"Thank you Mom."

* * *

She was still afraid, despite having publicly kissed Brittany and admitting to herself and others she was gay, despite having cuddled most of the evening with the aforementioned blonde, she was afraid. Petrified of how other family members would react. Her abulea was already pissed that she was pregnant and not marrying the boy.

Brittany's family didn't care, as long as she was happy they didn't care who she was dating.

Santana looked at her phone, it was a picture of her and Brittany, she'd posted many photos of her and Brittany since they'd met but this was the first one that would be posted with the girlfriend label. Santana glanced over at Brittany, she was watching her favorite Disney movie as if she'd never seen it before, eyes wide and full of wonder, always excited for what was going to happen next, Santana smiled. Tapping her phone a few time Santana exhaled before tapping it one final time, sitting quietly she waited as Brittany's phone pinged saying she had a notification.

Tilting her head Brittany picked up her phone, tapping the screen until she got to where she needed to Brittany squealed, dropping her phone she pounced on the Latina next to her attacking her with kisses and declarations of love. Maribel chuckled seeing her daughter willingly accept the displays of affection from the blonde, only Brittany could get away with something like that.

* * *

Seeing the notification Finn scrolled reading the post out loud "Santana Diabla Lopez is in a relationship with Brittany S. Pierce." loving it, he chuckled "Good job Santana."

* * *

Quinn grinned at the photo, Santana had posted she was in a relationship with Brittany and followed it with the photo of her kissing Brittany's cheek, Quinn loved both status updates laughing at the caption Santana had added to the photo. 'That's right, I'm gay. Like it or don't, I'm still a bad ass and I'll cut a bitch who tries to take my girl.'

* * *

"Oh my...she did it! Satan did it!" Mercedes shoved Tina's shoulder pointing at the updates on her phone.

"Brittany too," Tina held her phone up. "oh my God, look at Britt's picture." Tina chuckled.

"She's too sweet." Mercedes chuckled.

Brittany had posted a cropped photo of her, Santana and Finn tagged with 'My honey and our baby daddy, together forever.'

* * *

Finn chuckled loving Brittany's post before turning off the lap top, yawning he turned the light off before going to bed.


	16. Late Night Conversations

**Quinn to Cedes: **you still up Momma?

**Mercedes to Quinn: **Hells yea, social media's on fire, between you and mike, Satan and Brittany

Laughing Quinn replied, **Quinn to Cedes: **I didn't think I'd see that tonight, I figured San'd give it a few days

**Mercedes to Quinn: **I mean, most her family disowned her because she's pregnant, maybe she just don't care anymore.

**Quinn to Cedes: **True,

**Mercedes to Quinn: **We're here for her bitchy ass, now 'side from that nasty whatever the hell it was that you ate, how was dinner?

**Quinn to Cedes: **It tastes like chicken and he was so sweet, telling me I'm a good mom and that he really likes me.

**Mercedes to Quinn: **Because he is sweet and you are a good mom

**Quinn to Cedes: **Thank you, I'm going to the track with him in the morning

**Mercedes to Quinn: **To drool or run?

**Quinn to Cedes: **Run

Mercedes laughed replying to Quinn, **Mercedes to Quinn:** Girl I love you but you're crazy

**Quinn to Cedes: **I used to run and work out early mornings with the Cheerios all the time

**Mercedes to Quinn: **You crazy, so back to dinner

**Quinn to Cedes: **We talked about the pressure ours dads put on us, different restaruants Cheerios are banned from, his mom wants to meet me.

**Mercedes to Quinn: **You already know his mom. Was there kissing?

**Quinn to Mercedes: **I know and yes

**Mercedes to Quinn: **Okay, it's official, call me when you get back from your run, I want details

**Quinn to Cedes: **I will

* * *

"House rules, bedroom door open." Luis said heading up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Seriously?" Santana looked at her mom.

"She's your girlfriend now, so the same rules that applied to Matt and Puck apply to her," Maribel shook her head when Santana opened her mouth. "door open."

"Not like I can get more pregnant." Santana muttered crossing her arms.

"Heard that, smart ass." Maribel pointed at Santana as she headed up the stairs. "No sex while I'm home."

"Jokes on you," Santana called after her mom "I never slept with Matt, like at all." Brittany bit back a giggle as Maribel shook her head, Santana pouted leaning against Brittany's shoulder "Sucks."

"At least I still get to spend over."

"Yea, you wanna spend over B?"

"Can I? I can call Mom and Dad, they won't mind." Brittany picked up her phone, there were many texts and notifications from their friends, ignoring them she called her mom.

Santana smiled picking up her own phone, unlike Brittany she didn't ignore the texts and notifications, she started with the texts. **Wheezy to Santana: **You go girl

**Q(ueen Bee) to Santana: **Finally

**Finn to Santana: **I have a question

**Puck to Santana: **Can I watch

Santana rolled her eyes answering her texts **Santana to Wheezy: **Want me to find you a man?

**Santana to Q(ueen Bee): **Bitch stop changing your name in my phone

**Santana to Finn: **Ask tomorrow, heading to bed

**Santana to Puck: **Grow up and if you texted Brittany I'll rip it off

Going back into her contacts she changed Quinn's name back to Tubbers, whenever Quinn stole Santana's phone she changed her picture and name in Santana's contacts.

Brittany beamed as her mother said "Hello?"

"Mom, hey. Can I stay at Santana's tonight?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Okay." Brittany smiled "And I'll bring Santana, love you bye."

"Love you bye." Whitney hung up.

"Where'm I going?" Santana asked Brittany as the blonde cuddled next to her.

"Dinner at my house tomorrow." Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder looking at her texts.

**Tina to Brittany: **So happy for you

**Kurt to Brittany: **Between Tina, Mercedes and social media I know everything :)

**Quinn to Brittany: **Run in the morning? We're meeting at the school 5 in the morning, Mike and I can get you

**Mercedes to Brittany: **Glad you got your girl

**Mike to Brittany: **Thanks Brittany

While Santana was dealing with her social media Brittany answered her texts

**Brittany to Tina: **Thank you

**Brittany to Kurt: **:D

**Brittany to Quinn: **Okay, San will bring me

**Brittany to Mercedes: **Thank you

Grinning she texted Mike last, **Brittany to Mike: **Was there kissing? ;)


	17. Morning Workouts

Santana was regretting her decision, not the telling Brittany she loved her part, no, she would stick by that, but having the blonde stay over knowing she was planning on running in the morning. Big mistake. She loved Brittany but 4am was too early, even when they were Cheerios "Come on Sanny, everyone will be there." Brittany tugged at the blanket the brunette had pulled over her head.

"I'm pregnant, I need my sleep." Santana muttered scowling once Brittany had pulled the blanket away. "Get Q to take you."

"I'll buy you coffee and a muffin." Brittany promised laying down on the bed with Santana, waiting until Santana opened her eyes Brittany kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll wear my leggings," eyebrow arched Santana was now paying attention as Brittany promised "and just my sports bra."

"Can I take my blanket?" technically it was Brittany's blanket, Santana had bought it for Brittany.

"Of course." Brittany beamed.

"Breakfast after?"

"Always." Brittany quickly kissed Santana before jumping to her feet "Gotta go to the bathroom, can't be naked with the door open." Brittany chirped.

* * *

"You're all sick bastards and I hate you all." Santana glared as she stepped out of the driver's side of her car, Matt and Mike shook their heads they knew she hated mornings, even Sue ignored Santana in the mornings.

Puck chuckled leaning against his van "Come on Lopez you did this all the time as a Cheerio."

"Bite me." Santana growled, Brittany smiled wrapping around Santana from behind.

"Charming as always Santana." Quinn laughed, Santana flipped the smaller of the two blondes off.

"Coach said she'd unlock the gate." Puck lead the way pushing Artie's chair, Artie was holding on to the sled and harness for him.

Brittany walked Santana over to the bleachers, Santana had the coffee and the bag with the muffin in it while Brittany carried the blanket. Quinn and Mike both unzipped and tossed their hoodies on the bench, they were going to use it as their starting mark to count out their laps and miles. "Hi Coach." Matt and Mike smiled, Quinn nodded to the woman. Puck popped a wheelie getting Artie onto the grass.

"Hey Coach." Puck nodded.

Mike, Quinn and Matt stretched waiting for Brittany to join them. Pulling off her hoodie Brittany helped Santana put it on over her own before handing Santana back the bag and coffee she'd put down. "Thanks Sweetie." Santana smiled at Brittany as the blonde laid the blanket across her lap.

"It'll be more fun when you can run again." Brittany assured the Latina. Bouncing down the steps Brittany smiled and waved at the new coach who smiled and waved back.

Santana sat in the bleachers eating her muffin and drinking her hot coffee, as Brittany, Mike, Quinn and Matt started to run laps around the track. The new coach, Coach Beiste, was watching Puck pull Artie back and forth on the field on his sled, she was a big woman and by big Santana meant muscles. "How much weight can you pull Puckerman?"

"Two Cheerios Coach!" Puck called back.

"Those little cheerleaders? I know you can pull more weight than that!" Coach Beiste called back.

"I'd need a different sled Coach." Puck said stopping in front of her "This one only holds up to three Cheerios depending on their size." Puck explained.

"Sorry I'm late Coach, won't happen again." Finn apologized,

"And you're...Hudson?" Finn nodded tossing his hoodie to the bench, "Not an official practice, just be on time for official practices."

"Yes Coach."

"Can you pull him?" Beiste thumbed towards Finn.

"Never tried." Puck admitted.

"Try swapping the boys out." Coach Beiste nodded to the sled. "You try pulling him and I'll talk to this young fella here." Finn nodded.

"Can I pick you up?" Artie nodded letting Finn pick him up and put him back into his chair. "So you want me to sit on that?" Finn pointed at the round sled.

"Then we'll see if you can pull him." Coach Beiste pointed at Puck, Finn had pulled a Cheerio or two but never one of the guys, he had no idea if he could do it.

"O...okay."

Santana couldn't help but laugh as Finn climbed on the tiny sled, she almost spit her coffee when Puck tried to pull the large teen barely moving the sled at all.

"Dude what did you eat?"

"Just some pancakes and waffles and eggs." Finn muttered.

"Dude! Quarterbacks are supposed be one of the smallest dudes on the team."

"Shut up and pull." Finn snapped.

"Why'd you eat we're going out for breakfast after." Puck grunted leaning forward.

"I was hungry." Finn muttered

"You're heavier than all the girls combined." Puck huffed.

Watching Puck struggle to pull Finn, Coach Beiste chuckled "Okay boys I've seen enough, how 'bout you join the others on the track?"

"I don't have to pull him?" Finn asked jumping to his feet making Puck lurch forward and fall face first in the grass.

"No, go run." Couch Beiste waved him to the track.

"Yes Coach." Finn bolted away.

"You okay Puckerman?"

"Yea," Puck stood up shrugging out of the harness "can we put him on a diet?"

Chuckling she pointed at the track, grinning he took off after Finn pushing him when he got close enough. "So Artie is it?" sitting on the bench next to his wheelchair the coach waited for him to answer, which was a nod "Alright Artie, you seem like a smart guy, what can you tell me about my team that I don't have in my files."

"Oh...um..." Artie didn't want to rat on anyone.

"It will help me find their motivation." she explained seeing his hesitation. "I won't use anything you tell me in a bad way."

"Okay." Artie nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"These girls, who are they?"

"Brittany and Quinn, ex Cheerios."

"And the other one?" she gestured to Santana, who perked up the moment she did.

"Santana, also an ex Cheerio."

"And she's not running because?" waiting for an answer Coach Beiste chuckled "Is it gonna be pulling teeth with you son?" Because she'd been pointed at Santana gathered her blanket, she didn't like being talked about, slowly coming down the bleachers she headed for the football field.

"Sorry." Artie apologized "It's just some of this stuff you're asking for is personal."

"I understand, and I promise you, I'm not asking for secrets, just common knowledge, the stuff everyone knows."

"Oh, okay." Artie nodded. "Mike and Matt used to date Brittany and Santana freshman and some of sophomore year, Quinn dated Finn the summer before sophomore year and a little of sophomore year, now their all dating other people except Matt, he's single."

"And has this affected their football performances?"

"Finn yes, the others no." Artie admitted, "And here comes Santana, she doesn't like to be talked about so I'm going to stop now."

"What are you talking about Wheels?" Santana bit out tossing her trash into the can and the blanket on the bench over the other hoodies.

"N..not you." Artie stuttered.

"Coach Beiste, the new football coach."

"Beast huh," Santana took the hand the woman offered.

"Spelled B, e, i, s, t, e." the coach explained "It's the French spelling."

"Cool." Santana nodded "Well get used to losing 'cause these guys suck, I mean you got a few players here and there but nope for the most part they suck ass, even varsity."

"And you are?"

"Santana Lopez, ex Cheerio captain."

"So you were out here for a lot of the games." Beiste gestured for Santana to sit down. "How are these boys?"

"Mike's a ninja, they never get their hands on him. Matt's good too, Puck's pretty good at catching what Finn throws which honestly is a lot of garbage, maybe with a better quarterback we could win? I mean at Finn's size shouldn't he be like a guard or something like that?" Santana rambled, it was exactly what the coach was looking for.

"Is he having trouble at home? Anything that may affect his game?"

"No, his mom's cool." Santana shook her head "I mean he knocked me up," Santana gestured to her stomach "but he was a sucky quarterback before that happened."

"Santana that's mean." Artie frowned.

"Whatever, it's true, as a quarterback he sucks." Santana shrugged shoving her hands into the large pocket on the hoodie. "but at the park, he can tackle the shit out of people so maybe try him at that."

"So are you and he dating?" Coach Beiste asked.

"Oh God no," Santana shook her head mortified "He's dating the Hobbit."

"Hobbit?" Beiste asked, Artie shook his head, he didn't say anything because he knew even pregnant Santana'd dump him out of his chair.

"Short as hell, loud as hell annoying singer who must be the center of attention at all times or she throws a fit." Santana said rolling her eyes "Nightmare, but he likes her. Rachel Berry."

"Oh, and Mike is..."

"Dating Quinn, but her baby daddy is Puckerman." Santana pointed to the mohawked boy.

"Santana!" Artie squeaked.

"What, she's gonna find out sooner or later, like when the other teachers talk about it, and they do, it's like they have no life." Santana aimed the last part at the coach. "Besides it's practically a telenovela, we could call it The Life and Lies of McKinley." Artie had to nod in agreeance, that part was true "And Britt and I are the next hot topic."

"And Britt is?"

"My girlfriend." Santana's eyes narrowed waiting for a response as Coach Beiste's gazed followed where she was pointing, Artie frowned but the coach smiled.

"She seems really sweet." The smile and wave the blonde have given her when she joined Mike, Quinn and Matt on the track seemed genuine.

"She is." Santana nodded relaxing a little.

"So I'm guessing you and Quinn are off the cheer squad because of the pregnancies," Beiste said carefully, Santana nodded "but not Brittany."

"No, she didn't want to stay a Cheerio without us."

"They're the Unholy Trinity." Artie supplied.

"Sounds like a girl group." Beiste chuckled, Santana smirked.

"So you just want to know about these guys or everyone?"

Beiste gestured Santana to the bench "Whoever you can tell me about."

"Karofsky's a total dick but he's a decent player, Azimio is an asshat and he tries to hurt people when he tackles them, they're bullies the both of them and the rest of the guys are sadly stereotypical dumb jocks that will follow whoever they think is in charge. They keep tormenting Kurt."

"And Kurt is?"

"Glee Club with us." Artie said.

"He's a sweet kid, doesn't deserve to get messed with." Santana glanced down at Artie treating "You repeat any of this and I'll dump you out of your chair." Artie squeaked knowing she would "Kurt's actually the reason we won our only game when Tanaka was coach, Kurt kicked the winning field goal, but because he's out they pick on him."

"So do you." Artie reminded.

Santana glared down at him "He's my Lady Hummel, I can be mean to him if I want, they're just assholes."

"We'll have to fix that, I won't have that on my team."

"Seriously?" Artie stared at the coach.

"Sports are for building character and strength both inner and outer it's not so you can say you're better than someone else." Santana nodded, impressed. "Now if you girls care to join us for our actual practices, you can take the bench, you don't need to be up in the bleachers, specially in your condition, I'll have a shade up for you. But if they get worse, no more visiting at practice." Beiste said seriously. "As for you, we need to find a way to make you heavier with the option of adding more weight."

"How about a weighted vest or backpack?" Santana suggested. "If you use a backpack you can put it between his legs, adding weight as you go."

"Hey Coach," the group came to a stop on the track "can we hit the weight room?" Puck asked.

"I gotta do some paperwork so yea, I'll open the weight room." looking at Santana she nodded "Those sound like good ideas, I'll check them out."

Brittany bounced over to Santana, stopping when she saw the coach was watching them, staying arms length away from Santana she asked "Umm can we stay? The guys want my help with push ups, I'm tall so I need to sit on Finn's back."

Pulling Brittany close Santana chuckled, she knew Brittany was trying to keep the PDA at a minimum around people that didn't know them, holding Brittany by the forearms she pushed up on her toes for a quick kiss on the lips hoping the tall blonde would understand. "Okay." Brittany smiled before running off.

"Come on Coach Lite." I don't have a girl to sit on my back." Puck chuckled grabbing Artie's chair and popping a wheelie, the others grabbed their hoodies catching up with Puck.

Quinn linked her arm with Santana's grinning "So how's it feel?"

"You tell me, dating someone you like instead of someone for status?" Santana asked without answering.

"Finn was sweet but Mike...he's more me, we like a lot of the same things can have actual conversations and have you seen his abs?" Quinn swooned.

"I have my own set of abs to drool over thank you." Santana chuckled watching Brittany jump onto Mike's back. "We need to find Matt a nice girl."

"We do know a few nice ones." Quinn reminded.

"Two is not a few." Santana laughed reaching for the blanket, only to find Coach Beiste handing it to her nodding. it was a weighted blanket. "I can give you the website."

* * *

Coach Beiste watched the small group as the boys lined up to do push ups, all hoodies, including the two Santana had been wearing were lying by the workout mirror that Mike was right next to. Carefully Quinn sat on his back, Brittany sat on Finn's back, she of course was seated so she could see Santana who was on Matt's back. Artie, thanks to Finn, was balanced on Puck's back "Just don't wedgy me dude that's all I ask." Puck said when Artie grabbed his waistband.

"Like you even wear underwear." Santana laughed.

"I did today," Puck informed them before adding "so don't yank on them."

"What am I supposed to hold onto?"

"Use your upper body to hold your balance." Santana piped up as she continued to file her nails and flirt with Brittany as Matt started his push ups.

Coach Beiste took pity and positioned Artie's hands, both at his sides but one slightly behind him and one slightly in front to help him stay balanced and not wedgy Puck. The girls were used to it and only occasionally had to put a hand down to regain balance, Santana more than the others as her weight was ever changing.

* * *

Randomly peaking in on them left the coach knowing one thing, they were a good bunch of kids, and they found ways to keep themselves motivated during their workout together. While they were doing sit-ups Quinn sat on Mike's feet offering a kiss every time he sat up. Artie was sitting on Puck's feet leaned against Puck's knees, Puck used a belt to hold Artie to his legs so he didn't slip, Artie didn't mind he was talking non stop about history, with the history book laying on his lap. Finn and Brittany were actually facing each other and both doing sit ups, it looked like they were playing a game of patty cake as well. Which left Santana amused and sitting on her ex's feet while filing her nails and occasionally swatting at Matt when he purposely nosed the back of her head. The last time she looked in on them Beiste heard Santana snip "Bitch, I will cut you." which only made Matt laugh.

"I think we need to take someone to eat." Quinn chuckled. "She's mean without food."

"She's mean with food." Matt reminded, Santana swiped at him again.

His phone going off Puck announced "It's 8, so it's time for the Omelette House." unbuckling the belt he stood up grabbing Artie to put him in his chair.

"Yes!" Santana threw her arms up in victory "Food! Somebody get my fat ass up."

Separating Brittany and Finn both stood and offered her a hand, she took both letting them pull her to her feet "You're not fat, you're pregnant." Brittany reminded kissing her cheek.

"I waddle." Santana muttered.

"There's three of you." Finn pointed out lightly touching her small belly, he was one of the few who could touch her little belly without her flipping out.

"Not helpful." Santana glared at the duo.

"I can still pick you up, you're tiny, your weight's just in different areas then it used to be that's why you waddle and it's cute." Matt tried.

"I'm not cute." Santana pouted crossing her arms. "Puppies, kitties and Brittany are cute."

Quinn tried a different tactic "Bitch I'm hungry and this is on the 'No Cheerio eat' list, so waddle your ever widening ass to the car and let's eat." Quinn gestured to the door.

"Imma kick your ass when I have these babies Fabray, just you wait." Santana pointed at Quinn.

"Bring it Ducky." Quinn smirked when Brittany squealed.

Santana glared at Quinn, of course Brittany would like that nickname. "It's better than Tubbers." Matt pointed out.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side." Santana scowled at him, lightly jabbing his ribs when he kissed the top of her head.

Coach Beiste followed the group out locking up as they left. "Hey Coach, you wanna come with us? Food's great." Puck asked.

"Maybe some other time." Coaches weren't supposed to have favorites but Beiste was pretty sure Puckerman was going to be her favorite, she knew his record, he just needed a strong guiding hand.

"Alright." Puck waved before turning back to pushing Artie.

* * *

It took all of two seconds before Santana ran for the restroom, just the smell of the food made her want to hurl, Finn was relieved when Brittany and Quinn chased after her, he didn't want her to be alone but he also didn't want to get kicked out of the restaurant for following her into the women's room. Puck stepped up to the counter, "Hi, table for 8, three of us are...occupied at the moment." he pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"It will be a few minutes if you'd like to take a seat." the hostess gestured to the bench.

"I'm gonna..." Finn gestured the direction the girls went.

"Yea." Mike nodded.

It was a few minutes before the girls came out of the bathroom, Finn pushed himself off the wall he was leaned on, Santana glared at him taking the mint he offered as they headed back to the others. "We can do breakfast another time San." Brittany promised.

Popping the mint in her mouth Santana shook her head trying to talk but all that came out was "No...I...good...few minutes."

"You understood that right?" Matt asked Finn who looked just as confused.

"She's good give her a few minutes." Quinn explained adding "I used to help in the nursery at my church, they always talked with their mouths full." when they all looked at her surprised. Santana shrugged, she didn't care that she'd just been compared to a toddler she was getting food from the 'No' list.

"Portions are huge here, even Finn has trouble finishing his whole plate." Puck explained.

Quinn mouthed 'Wow' as a waitress walked by with a large tray of plates practically over flowing with breakfast foods, Mike chuckled teasing, "Should I be jealous?", Quinn lightly elbowed him. He was going to have to get the 'No' list and double date with Brittany and Santana.

Quinn chuckled "Wow."

"I can't believe she ate it all." Puck stared in disbelief at Santana and her empty plate.

"I can't believe she stabbed Finn with her fork." Mike shook his head.

"I can." Matt and Quinn laughed while Brittany checked Finn's hand.

"I told you all I was hungry and he was going for my bacon." Santana defended herself, sounding like Quinn.

"That omelette was the size of my forearm." Quinn pointed out still shocked, she was taking half her breakfast home.

"You said you were getting full." Finn was just glad his hand wasn't bleeding.

"Never come between a pregnant woman and her food." Quinn smirked taking the bill from Puck to see her part.

"I got this." Mike shook his head when Quinn reached for her purse "I invited you."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

Tossing money on the table Santana turned to help Brittany put her leftovers in the container. "There's a new movie out can we go watch it?" Brittany asked.

"I'm taking my sisters if you don't want to," Matt offered seeing Santana yawn. "Britt can come with us."

"I just need a nap, it's not like they open for another hourish." Santana yawned again. "You in?"

"Movie date?" Mike asked, he was used to doing things as a group, it was always the Unholy Trinity, Matt and himself, then Finn joined the group when he started dating Quinn. Mike gave a small frown shaking his head, he didn't like to think about Finn dating Quinn.

"You okay?" Quinn covered his hand with her own.

"Fine." Mike nodded smiling.

"Give us the time and we'll be there." Quinn promised.


	18. What are we doing

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Santana asked as Brittany bounced between the group saying goodbye

"It's just...um..." Finn stopped, he was trying to figure out how to ask her without making her mad. "You're with Brittany, and those are my babies, how are we going to work this out when we graduate? I mean what are we doing?"

"Oh." Santana hadn't thought about that, "I mean...we haven't even talked about what we're doing when they're born..."

"I could come over and stay on the weekends." Finn offered quietly, "I could sleep on the couch."

"We have a guest room." Santana said just as quietly, it was right next to her room. "You could sleep there."

"I thought that was going to be the babies room?" Finn asked confused.

"When they get a little older. When they come home I want them with me." Santana rested her hand on her stomach. "I thought since we picked the name Lily first the first one born should get that name and the second one Lyla, is that okay?"

"Yea." Finn nodded.

"Thanks for being cool about Brittany's post." Santana had seen that Finn loved it. "You could have been a real dick."

Finn chuckled "Even if she was still just your best friend I knew Brittany would be in our daughters lives, the fact that she loves you and loves them enough to claim them as her own, I think it's cool. And she's not trying to cut me out." Finn explained.

Santana sighed "I know Rachel's going to want to be a part of their lives and I know she will love them because they are a part of you, I hope...but...what if she can't see past that they're part of me? I mean you know what she said, and you won't tell me." Santana reminded.

"I don't ever see you and Rachel as besties, is that what you girls say?" Finn asked with a chuckle before getting serious, Santana chuckled "And you guys may even fight, but I don't think she'll say anything again, and I told her if she talked bad about you or the babies we were through."

"I'll try my best to not insult her but ya gotta let me have at least one name I can call her when she goes too far in Glee...Hobbit, Yentle or Barbra. Those are your options."

Laughing Finn shook his head "Just don't try to take her out okay?"

"I promise never to talk shit about her in front of the Beans." Santana offered amending "Once they're born, it's a little difficult at the moment as they are always with me." Santana amended gesturing to her belly.

"Sounds fair. How are Lima and Pinto doing?"

Santana laughed "I'm telling them you call them that."

Finn chuckled "You started it."

"I'll deny it." Santana laughed as well before answering "They're doing okay, aside from our issue before breakfast we've had no problems."

"That's good. I'll call you later, Puck and I have a side job with Mr. Pierce today."

"Bye Finnocence, I promise I'll think about what you said."

"Thanks Santana." Finn jogged to his truck getting hugged by Brittany on the way.

* * *

Brittany and the boys were getting snacks, Finn and Puck were still working on the side job with Brittany's dad. "Hey Q, how are you and Puck doing the whole custody thing with Beth?"

"I have physical custody, he comes over to visit, we figure when she gets older we'll work out an actual agreement." Quinn answered Santana, they had Beth with them in the stroller. "Are you and Finn trying to figure things out?"

"I think he's going to be more hands on than Puck, he's talking about sleeping on my floor or couch to help with the babies when they first come home." Santana said wiggling her fingers at Brittany when the blonde turned and smiled at her. "He seems okay with Brittany, do you think it's because no matter what he gets to be the only dad?"

"Or it's because it's Brittany." Quinn shrugged. "No body can really be mad or stay mad at Brittany."

"True, I've tried." Santana admitted. "Didn't work."

"All she ever had to do was smile at you." Quinn chuckled, Santana shoved the blonde's shoulder before seriously asking.

"Is Puck okay with you and Mike, do I need to talk to him?"

"He seems okay, he hasn't said anything other than to threaten Mike with you, but since Brittany likes Mike you won't hurt him." Quinn chuckled "Cedes however, she said she'd beat his ass."

"Go Wheezy." Santana chuckled. "Hey I was lookin' at taking B to the zoo before I got huge and couldn't walk, you and Mike wanna go, we can do a family day bring Beth."

"What about Matt? I hate leaving him out, he's always gone out with us." his sisters were with him in line so he got their orders right. "I think we have to find someone, even if it's just someone for him to hang out with." Quinn peaked into the stroller.

"Do we know any nice girls aside from Wheezy and Asian?" Santana asked standing up as they approached.

"Tina still likes Artie and Mercedes..." Quinn knew Mercedes thought Matt was kinda boring "I mean we can ask, tell her it's a group thing."

"What do you know?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Tell you later." Quinn stood smiling at Mike.

"Am I gonna have to whip her ass?"

"She just doesn't know Matt that's all, so let's start bringing them along." Quinn said before the others got to close.

"Sounds good, I'll ask Britt tonight since we'd have to borrow her parents van."

"Get used to driving that." Quinn laughed.

Mike held up the large popcorn and drink showing Quinn, he and Brittany got what they always got when they went to the movies, Matt took care of his sisters. "Now remember, hands to self, no touching his manly bits."

Quinn chuckled shaking her head "You're an idiot."

Santana grinned shrugging. "Consider me your chaperone Fabray." Brittany giggled as Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

They'd cuddled during the movie, protected from the stares by the boys on the outside and Quinn's fierce glare, Brittany, as always, wasn't paying attention. Santana just closed her eyes and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. But now they were at Brittany's house cuddling on the blonde's bed "Are you sure your parents won't mind me being here?"

"It's fine." Brittany promised. "Why are you so quiet today?" Brittany asked running her fingers lightly up and down Santana's arm.

"Nothing sweetie, just..." Santana shook her head before snuggling closer, Brittany's boobs were her favorite pillows, sighing Santana said "Finn just asked what we're doing."

"Well that's kinda personal, I'd expect that kind of question from Puck..."

"No...no not that sweetie," Santana chuckled realizing Brittany took the comment wrong "the babies, what are we doing after the babies are born."

"I don't understand." Brittany admitted.

"Neither do we." Santana sighed "He wants to help out when the babies are born, he's talking about coming over and helping."

"Oh, Puck doesn't do that."

"No but Finn wants to, I mean I told him he could stay in the guest room, I knew he was going to be hands on..."

"Hey..." Brittany frowned.

"No, not that way, only hands I want touching me are yours," Santana assured Brittany, tilting her head up she kissed Brittany's chin before explaining "it just means he wants to be more than a weekend dad."

"Oh." Brittany nodded, "So why doesn't he move in with you?"

"What?"

"Well, if he wants to be around the babies so much he should just move in." Brittany said grabbing the dvd player's remote.

Santana chuckled "B you're a genius. Can you hand me my phone?"

"Of course." starting their movie Brittany put the remote on the nightstand before grabbing Santana's phone.

Squirming until she was laying with her back against Brittany, her head still resting on the blonde's boobs, she held her hand for the phone, once in hand she texted Finn. Tried to anyway, "Damn it, I'm gonna have to kill Quinn." she couldn't find Finn's number, Santana was nice and changed it from Frankenteen and wasn't using Finocence or Finnessa either, she'd just put him as Finn. Poking the first name in her contacts Santana swiped and continued swiping until she found his number, chuckling she shook her head Finn was listed as Baby Daddy. **Santana to Baby Daddy**: Hey Britt came up with an idea, how about we move in together, obviously as roommates, I don't mean now but after we graduate? For now we can talk to our parents and see about you staying over the first few weeks after they're born and staying over on weekends."

**Finn to Santana: **Okay, we can do that. Hey, when they get older do you mind if I have them with me on a weekend?

* * *

"Could you not look like you're going to throw up?" Santana hissed at Finn.

"I'm sorry they're just staring at us, are you going to say something? Am I supposed to say something?" Finn whispered back.

Rolling her eyes Santana stood up, with a little help from Finn. "So Finn and I were talking, he wants to be here after I have babies, as in stay here the first few weeks to help me out and all that junk and then on weekends, I told him he could stay in the guest room. If that's alright with everyone."

"Well...I mean..."

"It's not like she's going to sleep with him." Luis pointed out, earning a glare from his wife and a stuttering yelping.

"N...nnno sir." from Finn.

Santana smirked, Carole couldn't help but chuckle now that she knew about the girls. "I don't see a problem, it gives me a legitimate excuse to come and see the babies."

"You don't need an excuse to see the babies, Finn asked about them spending over with you guys once they're older." Santana said giving Carole a smile to let her know that she was okay with it.

"When they're little it won't be too much of a problem, bouncing from house to house, but have you thought about what you're going to do when they get older?" Maribel asked.

"We thought we'd move in together after we graduate." Santana waited for her mom to say it was a bad idea.

"And will Brittany be living with you?" Maribel asked, this time getting an answer from Finn.

"Yea, I mean if Santana wants." Finn looked at Santana who was actually frowning.

"Brittany's applying to a few different dance schools, so I don't know." Santana said softly.

"Then it's just you and me while Rachel's in New York and Brittany's at school." Finn said standing up and wrapping an arm around her, before she would have ripped his arm off but pregnancy had mellowed her. "We'll be fine." Finn assured everyone sounding more adult than he had before.

* * *

"I didn't know Brittany was looking at dance colleges." Finn said offering Santana a bottled water, shaking her head she still took the bottle from him.

"I mean just because I fucked up doesn't mean I should keep her from her dream" Santana shook her head "...shit I didn't mean it like that." Santana took Finn's hand stopping him from moving away, she caught the frown before he turned away. "I'm sorry."

"I just..." Finn sighed. "Everybody has these big dreams, my only dream was not to be a Lima Loser, guess I messed that up."

"No, you didn't." Santana scolded him. "Look, we can still get into good colleges, granted if we want to do the baby thing together and not end up bouncing the kids back and forth we need to go to the same one, we'll fill out our apps together, look for a small two room apartment..."

"We could get one room in a nice neighborhood, I could sleep on the couch, you and the babies in the bedroom...or bunk beds, we could get bunk beds." he added excitedly.

"We are not getting bunk beds." Santana laughed "Look we can do this, we just have to not give...up..." Santana shook her head, he'd just played her "You're a shit." Santana nodded "Yep, a complete shit." shaking her head she lightly smacked his chest when he smirked at her.

"So that's a no to the bunk bed?" Finn teased. He didn't know much, but he had learned that when he put himself down Santana would drag him back up and in this case drag herself back up with him.

Pushing up on her tip toes Santana kissed his cheek softly saying "Thank you." Finn shrugged playing innocent "Whatever, you know what you did."


	19. Books and Things

"Is it cause I'm black?" Mercedes eyed Quinn and Santana, crossing her arms she leaned back against Quinn's volvo.

"No, it's cause Asian has a thing for Wheels." Santana muttered.

Quinn shook her head, "We just don't want Matt to feel like the odd man out, and it'll give you a chance to get to know him better."

"Better than what?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"Just better," Santana rolled her eyes "look Wheezy, Matt needs a nice girl to hang out with when we go out as a group and you and Asian are the only two nice girls we know."

"I'm nice?" Mercedes scoffed, Santana never called her nice.

"You and Asian are the nicest girl we know." Santana muttered. "Aside from B."

"So this has nothing to do with me being black?" Mercedes asked.

"Look if Tina wasn't so hung up on Rolling Perv I'd throw her to Matt, but she is, so it's you by default." Santana said bluntly.

"Thanks, I think." Mercedes gave a quick chuckle shaking her head "It's just the zoo?"

"I mean there will be food, but yea, it's on Britt's **_to do_** list." Santana shrugged, a list Santana had just recently found out about.

Mercedes unsuccessfully fought back a grin "Oh I've seen her **_to do _**list."

"Shut up." Santana glared at Mercedes confusing Quinn.

"Okay ladies, somebody gets to tell me."

"Ask Brittany." Mercedes laughed before saying "If it's alright with Matt, then yea I'll check with my parents." Mercedes gestured to the Bentley.

"It'll be fine with Matt, just check with your parents."

"Thank you." kissing the girl on the check Quinn pulled Santana towards the mall asking "Britt's **_to do _**list?" Santana scowled. "I will find out." Quinn promised. "Now help me find an outfit."

* * *

"Why are you holding my underwear? Did I not put them in the drawer?" Brittany asked confused.

"Where's your note book?" bras and panties in clutched in both hands Santana looked up from Brittany's dresser drawer, the notebook was always in the drawer. "B?"

"My note book? Oh Mike has it, he wanted the Cheerio 'No List' so I just gave him my notebook. Why?"

"Damn it." Santana muttered throwing the underwear back in the drawer, Brittany never folded them so it didn't matter.

"What's wrong Sanny-bear?" Brittany asked wrapping around Santana.

"Where's your 'To Do' list?" Santana asked folding her arms over Brittany's.

"In my note book." Brittany answered. "Why?"

"What's number one on your 'To Do' list?"

"You." Brittany laughed kissing Santana's cheek, she didn't see a problem, Mike was the one who helped her write the list in the first place, literally he wrote the list because his hand writing was so much better than hers.

Santana sighed, Quinn was never going to let her hear the end of it.

* * *

'To Do' List

1\. Santana X

2\. Touching Quinn's boobs

3\. See gay penguins

4\. Keep Lord Tubbington off of drugs

5\. Go to the zoo

6\. Go skydiving

7\. Sweet lady kisses in Paris

8\. Zip lining

9\. Sweet lady kisses at the Grand Canyon

10\. Snorkeling

"Santana!" Quinn laughed closing the notebook "I should have known, God I love Brittany." Mike gave Quinn a second to register what else was on the page "Wait!" tearing the book back open Quinn started laughing harder, Mike smiled in relief, he wasn't sure how she'd take it, he felt awkward writing it but Brittany was nice and didn't tease him. "Well I hate to disappoint Miss Pierce but I am one thing she'll not be crossing off her list." closing the notebook she held it on her lap "Should I tell her I'm flattered? I mean I am number two on the list, well my boobs are." she chuckled leaning back against Mike.

Mike chuckled trying not to blush, he'd blushed when he wrote the list too, he hadn't wanted the whole notebook just the printed list taped to the inside of the cover, it was a list of all the restaurants the Cheerios were banned from. Brittany surprised him by giving him the whole notebook. Reaching around her Mike took the notebook, opening the cover he handed it back to her. "Pick a place."

"Is this my own personal 'to do' list?" Quinn chuckled seeing the list.

"Something like that." Mike smiled running his fingers up and down her bare arm.

"Are you sure I'm dressed okay? Are you sure I should have brought Beth?" the baby lay sleeping in her pack and play on the side of the coffee table, Quinn liked to keep her in her sight.

"You've met my parents before." Mike reminded, but he was nervous too.

"As Brittany and Santana's friend, as a Cheerio, not as the unwed mother that is dating their son." Quinn sighed.

"Hello Quinn."

Mike was surprised at the speed that Quinn jumped from his arms to her feet at the sound of his mother's voice, Mike stood up putting the notebook on the table, taking Quinn's hand he smiled at his mom. "Quinn you remember my mother Julia Chang." Julia smiled at Quinn. "Mom this is my girlfriend Quinn and her daughter Beth." Mike gestured to the pack and play.

"Nice to see you again Quinn," glancing in the pack and play she added "and your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you Mrs. Chang." Quinn smiled nervously.

"Well it appears Michael's father will not be able to join us this evening, emergency at the hospital." Julia explained. Mike tried not to roll his eyes, his dad was always working and was very much like Quinn's father when it came to family values, but unlike Quinn's father he wasn't cheating. "Someone ran a red light." Julia explained seeing Mike's expression.

"Oh, okay." Quinn murmured not knowing Mike was making a face.

"We can wait for her to wake up if you wish or we can go to dinner now."

"Now is fine." Quinn nodded.

"Dim Sum?" Julia asked her son.

"Okay?" he glanced down at Quinn.

"I've never been." Quinn admitted, her dad preferred the Country Club.

* * *

"I know why I'm here, but why are you here?" Matt ducked down to Santana's height whispering "Are you in here hiding from a zombie apocalypse?" before looking around the bookstore in faux panic.

"Hey I like books." Santana scoffed poking Matt in the ribs. "Jerk."

Matt chuckled straightening up. "Okay so you brought Brittany for reading hour and decided to scope out mommy books." Matt had caught sight of not just the books in Santana's hand but the towering blonde sitting with his baby sister in the reading cubby, the little kids were all used to Brittany sitting with them.

"Shut up." Santana shook her head giving him a shove.

"Oh you want something from me." Matt chuckled again, he knew how Santana asked him for things, she was sweet to him and Mike but also sometimes embarrassed.

"The zoo, I want to take Brittany to the zoo on a date, but I don't want to go alone." Santana explained knowing he knew exactly why she didn't want to go alone, it was the same reason they two couples 'dated' for as long as they did.

Protection.

Protection from outside judgement if anyone saw the two girls were holding hands, because 'if you're dating a hot guy, you can't be gay' and people would ignore the hand holding, protection in Mike's case because 'the perfect son must have a girlfriend' to go along with the other pressure his dad heaped upon him. Brittany and Matt were the perfect pretend girlfriend and boyfriend for the duo, although Brittany did occasionally forget it was pretend.

"I got you."

"Quinn and Mike are coming and we asked Mercedes to come along so you wouldn't be odd man out." Santana explained.

"Jones?" Matt perked up.

"Down boy." Santana chuckled patting his chest. "She said if it was okay with you, she'd ask her parents, I told her just ask them and since Quinn's going I don't think her parents have a problem."

"That's cool." Matt nodded shoving his hands in his pockets, he liked Mercedes, he had a mad crush on the girl. "You know if Mike's going my parents will say yes."

"Let me know, I'm going to ask for the van tonight, they'll say yes." Santana shrugged.

"Anything for Brittany." Matt agreed knowing how Brittany's parents were.

* * *

"I'm going to ride with Quinn if that's okay?" Mike stood next to his mom watching Quinn buckle a still sleeping Beth into her car seat.

"That's fine." his mother nodded. "You can relax Michael, I already like her."

Eyes narrowed in disbelief Mike waited for his mom to say more but she didn't, she simply smiled at Quinn as the blonde came closer. "Ready." Quinn smiled back. Taking the car seat and the diaper bag Mike offered his elbow to Quinn, he'd already loaded the pack and play in the trunk, the stroller was there too.

"I'm going to ride with you."

"Oh, okay." Quinn nodded then asked surprising both Mike and his mother "Would you like to ride with us Mrs. Change?"

"I don't wish to be any trouble."

"No trouble." Quinn promised.

"Okay then," Julia bobbed her head smiling "I will."

* * *

"I don't understand why there are so many books about comic book characters." Rachel shook her head eyeing the back of the store where the music was. "I mean are there really that many?"

"Yes honey, there really are." Hiram nodded.

"Let's start with the two main publishers." LeRoy held up two large hardback books, they were indeed the size of an encyclopedia. "I'll write down the ones you described and you can look them up when we get home."

"Thank you Daddy. Could we get one on football? He talks about it with Puck and the others all the time and I really have no idea what it's all about, I just know he's the quarterback."

"I'll find someone to help with that." Hiram volunteered walking away.

LeRoy smiled at their daughter "I'm proud of you, you're really trying." LeRoy rested his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I love him Daddy, I need to do this for him, he's done it for me." Rachel nodded.

"He has."

"There's so much to learn." Rachel was in awe of the rows of books designated for the comic book heroes, encyclopedias clutched to her chest she followed her dad down the aisle "Isn't a graphic novel the same as a comic book?"

Hiram chuckled rejoining them "No, a comic book tells a story over many issues, the graphic novel goes into more detail and tells the entire story in one or two books."

"Oh."

"And here's the book about football rules and positions." Hiram held out the thick book.

"Thank you Daddy." taking the book she tucked it with the others. "I'm sure between Finn and Santana these babies will know all about football, I just want to keep up." The chuckle behind her made Rachel turn around, Santana shook her head admitting.

"I know the bare minimum about football, comic books on the other hand I know those." Santana nodded to the books in Rachel's arms.

"So if I were to get the babies a present some form of comic book person item would be acceptable?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Santana nodded. "We like Wonder Woman." and by we she meant herself, Brittany and Finn.

Brittany bounced next to Santana beaming she held up a collection of small books "Found you, can we get this for the babies? I could read them to them." Rachel couldn't help but smile at Santana and Brittany as the Latina softened even more when she spoke to blonde.

"Of course Sweetie." Santana smiled taking the books from Brittany. "Are you ready to go?"

Brittany nodded. "I already said bye."

"Okay." Santana offered her hand to Brittany, "Let's get these and go, see you later Rachel." Santana nodded to her, it had taken everything not to call her Berry.

"Hi, bye." Brittany beamed giving Rachel a wave over her shoulder.

Waiting for Santana and Brittany to leave Hiram patted Rachel's shoulder "Now that was the proper way to ask about what you can get the babies as a present."

* * *

Julia smiled down at the baby next to her, tucking the blanket back over Beth's leg she said, "This is a beautiful anklet." Quinn had offered her the front seat since Mike was driving to the restaurant but Julia declined choosing to sit with the baby instead.

"It is." Quinn agreed "Mike gave it to her."

"Very lovely choice Michael." Julia nodded approvingly.

"Thank you." Mike nodded as he continued to drive to the restaurant checking on his mom in the rear view mirror as she now softly talked to the baby. He knew she would make the perfect, if not overprotective, grandmother. "Quinn and I were talking about taking Beth to the zoo, Santana and Brittany would be going too."

"What about Matthew?" Julia asked without looking up from Beth.

"Yes, and my friend Mercedes." Quinn piped up, it had been the five of them since freshman year and Matt was Mike's best friend.

"Are the other parents okay with this?" Julia finally looked away from Beth.

"Brittany and Santana's parents, my mom and Mercedes parents." Quinn said honestly, Mrs. Lopez was okay with it, it was just Mr. Lopez that was nervous.

"Matt said his parents would say yes if you said yes." Mike wasn't going to lie to his mom.

Julia nodded "Call when you leave, call at stops and when you get there" she said leaving no doubt he was getting to go "And you will call when you are on your way home and those stops as well."

"Thank you Mom."

"You are welcome, let me call Matthew's parents, and I want photographs." Julia said pulling her phone out of her purse.

"Of course." Quinn nodded.


	20. Road Trip Prep

**I apologize for not updating sooner, a few other things needed my attention, thank you for sticking around.**

* * *

The Pierce's van was perfect for the trip, the three rows gave everyone a spot, with his experience driving his family's van Matt was the automatic driver. Quinn and Mike opted for the back row with Beth, and though she said it sucked because they were captain's chairs and she couldn't cuddle, Santana chose the middle row for herself and Brittany, Mercedes ending up shot gun with Matt.

Luis was having Burt Hummel check everything, from tire pressure to the roadside safety kit in the van. "Are you sure you don't want us to follow?"

"It's a date, not a family outing." Santana reminded spinning in the desk chair.

"Triple date?"

"Double, Matt and Mercedes are just friends."

"I just worry, Quinn will have the baby with her and your pregnant, what if something goes wrong?" Luis asked.

"Nothing will go wrong with the van." Burt promised from the office door. "She's in great shape."

"See Papi, no worries." Santana promised. "Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"You're welcome Santana." Burt cleaned his hands. "Have you planned out your route?"

"GPS." Santana admitted standing up.

"You might want to print out directions just in case, also they do have a road map in the glove box." Burt said trying to be helpful.

"Papi I promise it's less than a two hour drive, I'll check in, the other parents are okay but if you back so will they."

"Brittany's parents are okay with this?" Luis asked gesturing to the van through the office window.

"Of course, they know I won't let anything happen to Brittany or the van." Santana scoffed.

"It's not just as your father, it's as a doctor I worry." Luis pointed out.

Santana rolled her eyes "Papi..." Burt remained at the door to give them their privacy but step in if needed "I need to do things on my own, something so I know I have some control of my life. And I'm trying to be a good girlfriend, Brittany wants to go to the zoo, she's never been out of Lima unless it's for competition or doctor appointments."

Luis sighed glancing over Santana's shoulder at Burt who gave him a nod. "Alright." Santana squealed hugging her father "But, you call when you stop and you call when you get there."

"I will Mrs. Chang." Santana couldn't help but tease her dad, Luis gave her a squeeze chuckling.

"Smart ass."

* * *

"I can't believe you let him go with them." They didn't know he was back in the house, he'd forgotten his jacket. Mike frowned standing in the entry way listening to his dad. "Why did you agree to this, why wasn't I consulted?"

"They're his friends and she is his girlfriend." Mike heard his mother say, even when she was arguing her voice remained soft.

"Not one but two of the young ladies got pregnant by young men they were not dating, why is he hanging around people of this caliber?" his father scoffed.

"They are his friends Michael, and yes mistakes were made but they are children, in need of guidance and understanding when something goes wrong, not this." Mike peaked around the corner just in time to see his mom shake her head and gesture at her husband. "Where is the compassionate man I know you to be at work, or used to be. You have changed since you have become administration, you didn't see a junkie you saw a person who was pushed to their limits and turned to something they thought would help them and not destroy them."

"He is my son, I want the best for him, she is not the best for him." Michael said frowning.

"How do you know she isn't?" Julia challenged. "I was the one who went to dinner with them, Quinn is still the same sweet, intelligent girl who's been coming over here with Brittany and Santana since freshman year. And seeing Michael with her and that baby I know he will be a good father who treats his wife well."

"That is not his baby." Michael muttered.

"Does it matter? Does it really matter? She is a gift, did you know that Quinn was slowly killing herself? I didn't." Julia said ashamed of herself "I missed the signs, you missed the signs, what kind of doctors are we that we didn't see it? Quinn was starving herself to be thin to be on that cheer team, Santana too." Julia said, Michael looked surprised "Both those girls were saved by getting pregnant."

Embarrassed he'd missed the signs Michael asked "How do you know this?"

"Because when I realized we were missing out on our son I started pulling back from work to spend time with him and now when our son talks I listen to more than just his grades, I listen when he talks about his friends, the football games, Brainiacs and even that Glee Club." Michael rolled his eyes "He lights up when he talks about it." Julia shook her head "You should listen more."

"He's doing it because it looks good on college applications."

"He's doing it because he enjoys it." Julia corrected "And you will be civil to Quinn and the rest of Michael's friends or you will be sleeping at the office."

Mike couldn't help but smile at his mom's ultimatum as he backed quietly out of the door, maybe she would understand his love of dancing.

* * *

The girls were together when he picked them up at Quinn's house, "Hi sexy." Mercedes teased Mike as he stepped out of the car.

"Stop calling my man sexy and get your own." Quinn shoved Mercedes shoulder, chuckling Mike kissed Quinn blushing when Mercedes smirked at him. "Ignore her." Quinn swiped at Mercedes again as the girl laughed walking away with the baby. Cupping his face Quinn kissed him again. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Mike smiled. She didn't need to know what he'd overheard but he would tell her, just later, after the zoo.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, sensing a shift in his mood.

"Better now." Mike smiled dropping down for one last kiss, taking her hand he tugged her to the car "Let's get our snacks for the road trip."

"Quinnie!" Judy hurried down the steps with a fat legal sized envelope in hand.

"Mom?" Quinn waited, Mike at her side, opening the envelope Judy pulled out a few bills "I broke down most of these, I want you to have a good trip, get everyone something on your father." Judy smirked shoving the bills back in before handing Quinn the entire envelope.

Peaking in the envelope Quinn gasped "Mom!"

"It was one of the many things your father left behind when I kicked him out." Judy explained, "He knows I'm keeping it, it was the trade off to get his clothes and the jewelry he bought her." Judy continued explaining to Quinn. "Just take it and have a good time."

"But..."

"No, you take it and have a good time." Judy closed Quinn's hands over the envelope.

"Umm..kay." Quinn hesitated but folded the envelope tucking it in her purse.

"Call me before you leave and when you get there." Judy kissed her cheek hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow night." Quinn gave her mom a squeeze.

* * *

Santana had the directions printed out and a map laid out on the table, black sharpie in hand she read off the directions marking them off as she went along, anything to make her dad feel better. "All done Papi, better?" Santana asked gesturing to the map.

Luis nodded "Better."

Folding the map Santana handed it to him asking. "Are you okay with Quinn and the baby staying the night so we can leave out early."

"The earlier you leave the less traffic you run into." Luis nodded "Plus it'll give you a full day at the zoo so you can take your time, you and Quinn don't need to be pushing it." he reminded.

"Quinn's already back to running Papi." Santana shook her head.

"Okay then you need to be careful for my sake," Luis kissed the top of her head "and since you're not driving try and nap during the drive."

"I promise."

"Look who I found at the front door." Maribel smiled carrying a sleeping Beth into the dining room, Mercedes waved at Santana followed by Quinn and Mike.

"Where's B?" Quinn glanced around.

Santana pointed to the stairs "Napping."

"Okay," Quinn nodded "Mrs. Lopez may I speak with you?" Quinn asked gesturing to the living room.

Maribel nodded following Quinn into the next room, waiting until they were in the living room Maribel spoke up "If this is about what I think it is, it's fine, papers were signed and the cash is legally your mother's."

"Okay." Quinn nodded.

"As Santana would say, I gots this." Maribel smiled at Quinn who gave a slight giggle as Maribel's Santana impersonation. "Why are you still looking like you want to throw up my dear?"

"She gave me an envelope and told me to spend it." Quinn dug it out of her purse showing Maribel the cash inside. "I don't want her to get in trouble for giving me this."

"It's fine." Maribel assured Quinn. "Now, I'll keep Beth with me and you kids go road trip snack shopping."

* * *

The snacks looked exactly how Maribel thought they would, her dinning room table looked like a 5 year old was let loose to buy whatever snacks they wanted. There were a few odd snacks among the usual candy bars and chips, the boys and Brittany were tossing bags of trail mix and jerky back and forth to get the ones they wanted to fill the cloth store bags they were using for the snacks that didn't need to be chilled, while the girls were making up the ice chest with the food that needed to stay cold. Quinn was borrowing a plastic container for her chocolate covered bacon.

"So are we watching a movie?" Mercedes asked tucking her snacks into the ice chest.

"Of course." Santana laughed "Movie and then the boys go to Matt's."

"Footloose?" Mike looked up from his bag, Santana chuckled at his excitement.

"Maybe next time." Santana laughed as Mike and Brittany hi-fived.

"Chick flick?" Matt asked.

"Not horror, that's for sure." Santana muttered tucking her churros into her and Brittany's ice chest, the churros, like the bacon, had their own plastic container too.

Once the ice chests and bags were packed they left them on the dining room table before joining Santana's parents in the living room, Luis smiled up at Quinn, Beth was sleeping peacefully on his chest. "Just leave her, she's fine." Maribel promised.

"O..Okay." Quinn was trying her best to prove she could take care of Beth on her own but Maribel tended to step in and remind her she didn't have to do it all by herself. Santana, Brittany and Mercedes shared the couch, Matt sat on the floor in front of Santana's legs just like he always did, he had the best spot for popcorn and drink accessibility.

Mike wrapped his arms around her as she sat with him on the love seat, laying her arms over his she leaned back closing her eyes. "Tired?"

"Mm." Keeping her eyes closed Quinn nodded before softly asking "Are you okay? You've been quiet all day." Mike couldn't help but chuckle "Quieter than usual." Quinn corrected giving his arm a light slap. "Talk to me."

Giving her a squeeze Mike rested his chin on her shoulder. "Mom and Dad were arguing this morning."

"It's because of me isn't it?" Quinn sighed.

"No." Mike lied. "Dad's working a lot and mom wants him home."

Quinn rested her head against his, she didn't completely believe him. "You lie badly."

"I've been told that." Mike couldn't help but chuckle "Don't worry about it, Mom's on our side."

"Okay, but no more bad lying." Quinn lightly bounced her head against his.

"Promise." Mike kissed her cheek.


	21. Pictures and Texts

Grinning Puck took a picture of himself with Mr. Pierce looking over blueprints on a table and Finn in the background carrying two bags of soil on his shoulders, Mr. Pierce didn't care as long as the job was done, he waited until Puck sent the picture and shoved the phone away before waving Puck over to him "Noah, what do you think of this?"

Puck glanced over the plans Mr. Pierce was pointing at. "Is that the hospital?"

"Is it?" Pierce glanced down at the paper "Oh, yes, yes it is." Pierce nodded "They want to add flowers and trees in the atrium, what do you think of this?"

"Pretty cool, looks easy."

"Good, because it's going to have a water feature too." Brittany's uncle Brighton piped up as he climbed out of his car, waving Finn over Brighton joined Puck and Pierce at the table. Once Finn joined them Brighton glanced at his brother-in-law before talking to the two teenagers "Pierce wants to use you two on this hospital job, this is more than just mowing and pulling weeds, do you think you can handle it?"

Finn and Puck looked at each other before Puck nodded, "Yea, we can." he knew Finn was nervous but he also knew because of the other boy's size they could handle the materials needed.

"And they want a little fountain." Brighton pointed at the drawing.

"I can do that."

"This isn't a pool." Brighton pointed out.

"I did a fountain for my mom's friend." Pulling out his phone Puck pulled up his Facebook going straight to his pictures, showing Brighton. "I can do this, just give me a chance."

"I will be checking in on you, and if you do need help ask, this has a deadline." Brighton explained.

"We can do this." Puck promised "No school so we can work weekdays and we can haul everything we need in my van and his truck."

"You boys do a good job and I'll give you a bonus."

"Yes sir." Puck grinned.

"But you do have to keep your shirt on." Brighton chuckled.

Puck shrugged laughing "I get you, no giving the old ladies at the hospital heart attacks."

* * *

Rachel picked up her phone when it pinged surprised it was a text from Puck and not Finn opening it she chuckled it was a picture of Puck with Finn in the background, technically Finn's butt as he was walking away from Puck carrying a bag of soil on each shoulder.

**Noah to Rachel: **_Eye candy for you_

**Rachel to Noah:**_ Thank you Noah._

Finn never texted her while he was working, she understood that, he was focused on his job and she was okay with that. He would text her before work, on lunch and after work telling her how his day was and asking how hers was going or he would send her pictures of the flowers they had planted or were taking care. She had many different flowers saved to her phone.

They'd brought their lunches to save money, Mrs. Puckerman made Puck's and of course Carole made Finn's, both boys were being raised by single moms it was one of the reasons they were both struggling to be good fathers, Finn's own father had died and Puck's was running around Lima. "Are you sure we can do this?" Finn asked quietly, he didn't want either man to hear his doubt.

"Yea," Puck snorted "the hardest part's gonna be keeping my shirt on." Finn chuckled knowing that part was true "We'll get the supplies tonight including the fountain and we'll go over the instructions at dinner, you'll see it's easy as shit." he assured Finn.

"Okay." Finn nodded.

Ever since the babygate fiasco Finn was back to doubting himself, Puck mentally kicked himself "You're doing great at this dad thing, I mean mine's born and I have no clue what to do." Puck sighed.

"I'm not doing anything." Finn shook his head.

"You picked out baby shit when I went shopping, we're going back when we get your next paycheck, you're helping fix up the babies room. So yea, you're doing great." Puck patted Finn on the shoulder before teasing. "Now send Rachel your flower pictures, I think she likes my pics better though." Puck winked before taking a bite of his sandwich, when Finn looked upset Puck shook his head "I'm not sending her dirty pics man, I'm sending her the ones of us working."

"Oh." Finn looked down at his sandwich.

"I get it," Puck admitted "I've been a shit friend and I do call her a hot Jew, which she is, but I learned my lesson she's yours." Puck handed Finn his phone "You can check, and I know Rachel, she would have called you and said beat my ass."

Finn chuckled shoving the phone away "Yea but only after she yelled at you."

"True." Puck laughed. "So how are you guys doing?"

"We'll find out, I'm taking her out this Saturday, Breadstix and the movies." Finn said before texting her a picture of the roses the took care of in the last yard, he always took pictures when they were finished.

"No new movies yet, that's next week." Puck shook his head "She always signs her name with that gold star, take her to see the stars, she might like it."

"Girls like that?"

"She might." Puck shrugged. "Go to dinner first and casually mention it, if she doesn't seem interested go bowling."

"Right, thanks." Finn nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich Finn traded the sandwich for his phone to text Rachel. **Finn to Rachel: **_Are we still on for tonight?_

Smiling at her phone Rachel opened and answered the text from Finn which also contained a picture of a rose, **Rachel to Finn: **_Of course, and the flower is beautiful._

**Finn to Rachel: **_Not as beautiful as you are_

"Nice." Puck hit Finn's shoulder. "Chicks dig shit like that." Finn chuckled.

Sending Rachel pictures of flowers made her happy, she liked flowers, all the girls he knew liked flowers and pictures of flowers were free.

* * *

His towel draped over his shoulders Finn dried his hair, it was hard work but it was honest work he and Puck had just finished gathering the supplies for the hospital, they were going to go over the plans in the morning. Picking up his phone he texted Rachel.

**Finn to Rachel: **_Brittany's dad and uncle picked me and Puck for a big job._

**Rachel to Finn: **_That's awesome, I know you can do it_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Thank you_

**Rachel to Finn: **_For what?_

**Finn to Rachel: **_For believing in me_

**Rachel to Finn: **_Puck has been sending me photos of you at work, I know you're working hard_

**Finn to Rachel: **_He told me you liked his pictures better_

Knowing Finn was confused Rachel screen shot the last text and photo from Puck sending it to Finn **Rachel to Finn:**_ I enjoy his pictures too_

Finn blushed seeing his own jean clad butt and Puck's text calling it eye candy. **Finn to Rachel: **_No new movies yet I'm trying to think of other places to take you_

**Rachel to Finn: **_I know you want to see the comic book movie again, we can do that one_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Are you sure_

**Rachel to Finn: **_Of course, I think I can follow it better this time_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Okay, if it's what you want_

His phone ringing Finn answered it "Hello?"

"Hi." Rachel smiled "I do, I really want to watch this movie with you."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked tossing his towel at his dirty clothes hamper.

Laughing Rachel said "Yes, I found their version of the classic story of good versus evil interesting, I want to see if I missed anything."

"Okay." Finn chuckled "Then we'll do that."

"Okay, then I will see you Saturday, good night Finn." Rachel smiled.

"Good night Rachel." Finn smiled hanging up.


	22. Zoo road trip and Atrium

**I apologize for the wait and the shortness of the chapter**

* * *

"Make it stop." Santana tried to roll away from the offending noise but couldn't because Brittany was leaning over her to shut off the alarm. "Why are we up this early?"

"So we can be there when the zoo opens." Santana glared at Quinn, the blonde was leaned against the door barely awake herself. Quinn yawned rubbing her eyes smirking when Brittany leapt out of bed running for the bathroom, stepping into the room Quinn let the taller blonde run by "All I know is someone made bacon so I will see you down stairs." her eyes still not completely open Quinn turned bumping into a laughing and already showered Mercedes.

"You might want to tidy up a bit, your boyfriend's down there."

"Nope." Quinn shook her head "I need bacon." Mercedes laughed following her.

Sitting up and stretching Santana blinked rubbing her eyes, she'd learned very early on she needed to eat in the mornings before anything else, well almost anything else, she shuffled to the other bathroom upstairs.

* * *

By the time she made it down stairs Mike was sitting next to Quinn beaming while he ate what Santana knew to be his second breakfast, "You are entirely too chipper at this time of day." Santana grumped sitting in her chair Mike chuckled, her mom already had a plate ready for her. "Where's Matt?"

"Packing the van with your father, they're going over the check list too." Maribel answered putting a plate down for Brittany, she knew the blonde would be down in a few minutes, Santana nodded drinking the milk in front of her. Wiping her mouth Quinn kissed Mike's cheek as she stole his bacon before heading back to the room to get ready, Mercedes was helping with Beth so Quinn could eat and shower.

"Breakfast smells really good." Brittany chirped as she came in the kitchen, her hair was in a simple braid and it was still wet. Kissing the top of Santana's head Brittany sat next to her "Good morning babe."

"Morning." Santana yawned still not awake.

"I promise we'll call you and Burt if there's any problems with the van." Matt said following behind Luis."Are you really eating again?" Mike smirked shoving more hash browns in his mouth.

"So what animals are you hoping to see?" Maribel asked tilting her head and getting a kiss from Luis as he took his plate from her.

"Wolf." Maribel chuckled at Santana's answer, she already knew that one.

"I like the penguins, they have the African penguins at the zoo, San said we were going to see them."

"They have a capybara in the petting zoo." Mike said excitedly.

"That's a rat." Santana arched her eyebrow at him.

Mike dramatically gasped causing Brittany to giggle. "To be fair mija your's is just a dog." Maribel laughed when Santana gasped.

"...and we're going to see the giraffes because Auntie Cedes loves them, Mommy loves otters so we'll see them too." Mercedes kept speaking to the sleeping Beth as she came into the kitchen, standing up Mike took her from Mercedes.

"We'll see Auntie Tana's dogs." Mike stuck his tongue out at Santana as he started slowly dancing with Beth. "Auntie Britty loves penguins, we have a movie we're going to watch with her and your cousins when you get bigger." Mike promised.

"Yes." Brittany agreed.

* * *

It took Quinn and then Santana a good half hour combined to finished their showers, Quinn was back at the table eating breakfast with Mike who'd had the baby stolen from him by Brittany who was humming and swaying out in the living room. Santana smiled, standing at the bottom of the steps she watched Brittany with Beth knowing she would be the exact same way with her daughters. She wasn't sure how long she was standing watching Brittany but it was long enough that Brittany caught her and smiled "Feel better?"

"I feel awake." Santana didn't bother to cover her yawn. "Sort of." Santana chuckled stepping off the final step "Let's give Baby B back to her Mami and get going."

"We'll get you some coffee." Brittany followed Santana into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Santana mumbled.

Her coffee tucked securely in her cup holder and her sunglasses on Santana curled to Brittany's side for the first of many photos, Quinn leaned in for the picture with Beth before leaning to Mercedes so the curvy black girl could take a photo with her, all in all it took about five minutes for the group to get photos together and call parents to let them know they were getting in the van and heading out.

Punching his Mom's number into his phone Mike waited watching Quinn climb into the van with Beth in her car seat, they had the back bench seat, following behind once they were settled Mike smiled "Good morning Michael."

"Good morning."

"Are you leaving?" Julia asked.

"Just getting in the van now, I'm certain that Beth and Santana will sleep for most of the trip." he chuckled, Santana flipped him off getting in her captain's chair.

"Well let them." Julia lightly chuckled. "I put some money in your account, please buy something for yourself, Quinn and Beth from me."

"Oh..okay, thank you Mom." Mike glanced at Quinn, her eyes narrowed as she buckled the car seat in place.

"Have a good time, love you."

"We will, thank you," Mike promised "Love you too."

"Call me when you get there."

"I will." Mike said helping Quinn tuck in Beth's blanket. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Michael."

Hanging up Mike quickly poked his phone, blinking in surprise his mother had given him three hundred dollars. Resting her hand on his bicep Quinn softly asked "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Mike nodded giving Quinn a smile "Mom put money in my account, told me to buy me, you and Beth something."

"Oh."

"Yea." Mike chuckled.

"Come here." Quinn leaned closer to him, he wasn't sure what she was going to do but he did as requested, Quinn snapped a quick picture before kissing his cheek and taking another picture.

"Get a room." Santana mumbled.

"You're just mad I got a hot dancer too." Quinn quipped before kissing Mike one last time before buckling herself in, without looking Santana flipped Quinn off.

"Baby be nice." Brittany reprimanded slipping into her captain's chair.

"Quinn's being mean to me." Santana pouted, taking Santana's hand Brittany brought it to her lips and kissed the Latina's knuckles.

"You just nap baby, or have one of your churros..."

"Bacon!" Quinn gasped remembering her snack choice, chuckling Mike reached behind the seat where Matt had put their ice chest, grabbing her chocolate covered bacon he handed it to her. Brittany had their ice chest wedged right behind the one for Matt and Mercedes, which was between their seats, leaning Brittany grabbed Santana's churros.

"Thank you sweetie." Santana smiled taking the container from Brittany.

"Welcome." Brittany smiled pulling her phone out to text her mom, Mercedes was doing the same. Matt had already called his parents so they were waiting outside to wave as they drove by.

"Seat belts." Matt reminded adjusting the mirrors before he started the van, hooking up his phone he set the GPS as the rest of the group continued to call and text their parents to let them know they were leaving. Brittany sending a text to her mom with one of the group photos they took before climbing into the van, Quinn sent a picture of her and Mike to her mom and his mom along with the message of 'Just leaving now.' The group waved at Matt's parents and sisters as they drove by the house yelling "Bye!"

Once out of the neighborhood they rolled up the windows and turned on the music, not loud because of the sleeping baby, but that didn't stop them from singing along.

* * *

Despite drinking her coffee and eating a churro Santana fell asleep and so did Quinn, Mike covered Quinn with his Letterman jacket while Brittany covered Santana with a small pink blanket covered in duckies, Mercedes took a picture sending it to Mike and Brittany.

"Can we listen to soft music?" Brittany asked.

Matt nodded understanding that she meant slow, he had a disc just for that, all of Brittany's favorites. "It's in the CD case, marked Brittany." Matt said to Mercedes, he'd given her the tiny case when they got in, nodding Mercedes opened it flipping the pages, he had one marked for himself and Mike and each of the Unholy Trinity as well as one marked for the trio. Brittany had two, one marked Disney and one marked slow songs. Grabbing the second one Mercedes put it in, it wasn't a sad slow song that started just a soft romance song.

Brittany settled in her seat singing to Santana as she watched Santana sleep, Mike smiled picking up his phone he recorded it, he would show Santana later. Brittany really was the best thing for her, the girls took care of each other.

* * *

The cement guys had already put in the path ways, everything wheelchair accessible, which of course was perfect for the hospital so the first thing they were going to do was the soil and then the gazebo. "So what are we planting?" Finn asked carrying the bags for the soil while Puck pulled the cart with the gazebo boxes.

"Two trees, two rose bushes, some butterfly weed..."

"What's that?"

"It's a flower that butterflies and humming birds dig, I think the people might like it." Puck explained, when Finn looked at him amused Puck said. "Shut up, I've been paying attention to Mr. Pierce about what plants are most popular and shit. Like the roses, he says the medium pink rose means a lot of things like cheering up the people who are sick and helping the people who are upset. I wrote that shit down, they're good for a hospital. I got some photos framed and ready to put in the gazebo of an oak tree and palm trees and a cedar tree, the oak means courage and palm trees mean peace, the cedar's for healing."

"You have put a lot of thought into this." Finn grunted as he dropped the bags into his designated flower areas.

"Mr. Pierce and Coach believe in me, I don't want to screw this up." Puck admitted.

"I got your back." Finn nodded.

"Alright," Puck parked his cart locking the wheels "selfie time." making sure he had the soil and cart in the background Puck took a selfie with Finn before recording a quick before video and a few photos. "Let's do this." setting multiple alarms on his phone Puck tucked it in his pocket.

* * *

"She's still pretty fast." Quinn chuckled watching Santana bolt for the diner with Brittany close behind.

"Mikey wanna see what they got?" Matt asked as he climbed out to stretch.

"You want anything?" Mike asked unbuckling.

"Surprise me" Quinn smiled unbuckling Beth, "I'm going to change her and see if she's hungry."

"Okay." Mike nodded, leaning he kissed her before climbing out.

Mercedes smiled watching the boys both pull out their phones to call their parents, sitting down in the opening of the sliding door Mercedes asked Quinn "How are you guys doing? You're both quiet today."

Quinn sighed putting the changing pad on the floor of the van before sitting on the floor with Beth in her arms "My mom gave me an envelope of cash and Mike's dad doesn't want me with him."

"You told me that, we got snacks with it and put it in the bank and I already suspected the other thing, Mike's dad's high strung." Mercedes said trying to get Quinn to laugh.

"It was more money than I told you and Mike's parents were arguing about me this morning." Quinn said laying Beth down to change her, her phone pinging behind her head on the seat Quinn glanced at it, she'd check her texts when she was finished .

"How much more?" Mercedes asked carefully, she could tell by the eyebrow arch it was way more than she'd told them earlier in the morning. "Okay, insane amount, got it." Mercedes nodded. "And the Changs?"

"Mrs. Chang likes me, she adores Beth, I just don't want to start anything between his parents." Quinn admitted with a frown before smiling down at Beth "He's so good to us and he's not trying to be her dad but he's always helping me with her."

"How about we stop thinking about our parents, other then checking in with them, and just have a good time today?" Mercedes asked. "No worrying today."

"Okay." Quinn nodded finishing up with Beth. "I'm just going to feed her." Quinn said sitting up with Beth in her arms.

"I'll stay with you until your man gets back." Mercedes chuckled.

"Thank you for coming along, it gives us an even number and Matt someone to hang out with if we're paired off doing couple things. We're not trying to force you to date, we just don't want him to be alone." Quinn said searching for the pre-made bottle.

"I get it." Mercedes nodded. "Ooh, your honey's back." Mercedes teased.

"Shut up." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Mike smiled "They want to eat here, is that okay?"

"I'm good." Mercedes opened the passenger door grabbing her purse.

Leaning in the van Mike held his hands out for Beth, since she'd just changed her Quinn left the diaper bag but brought the car seat and burp cloth and her purse. Matt locked the van from the diner entrance after they closed all the doors.

Once they were seated in the corner Quinn took Beth to feed her, while the others figured out seating arrangements, Santana, of course, was on the end because of her being pregnant and left handed. "Somebody grab my phone please, Puck texted me."

"If it's the same thing he texted me it's a picture of him and Finn starting work on the hospital job." Santana said opening the kids menu for Brittany so she could do the puzzles.

"Daddy and Uncle Brighton are letting them do the job themselves." Brittany said taking the crayons and paper from Santana.

"Finn says Puck's doing a good job at the landscaping stuff, since they bought the pool cleaning business from Puck they put him in charge of it, he takes Finn along to help clean." Santana said as she looked over the menu, she almost missed the four shocked faces. "What?"

"Finn? Not Finnocence or Frankenteen?" Mercedes asked.

"There wasn't one insult in there." Quinn said surprised.

"You actually talk to Finn?" Matt chuckled.

"Shut up." Santana rolled her eyes muttering "Assholes."

Laughing Quinn shifted Beth to her burp cloth covered shoulder to burp her, getting serious she said "I think it's nice that you're talking to the boys."

"Puck just wants me to know Finn's trying and Finn's making sure I'm okay and he wants me to let you know that Puck's trying." Santana said going back to the menu.

"I keep Puck updated on all things Beth." Quinn said glancing at the menu in Mike's hand. "Oooh, double bacon cheeseburger."

Mike chuckled, Quinn's love of food was something he loved seeing after everything the girls had been through.

* * *

Pierce and Brighton stood inside the hospital watching the boys through the window "They're doing a good." Pierce beamed. The boys had finished the soil and were working on the gazebo, they were so focused on their job they didn't see the duo checking in on them.

"They are, it looks like Santana was correct, they just needed someone to believe in them and help keep them on the right path." Brighton nodded.

"She's a nice girl." Pierce nodded. "Good guitar player." Brighton couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, Pierce was one of a kind.

"Did she get any on you?" Mercedes teased, Beth had just let out a loud burp.

"Must be the Puckerman genes." Quinn chuckled bringing Beth back down to feed her.

Their food and drinks ordered the small group chatted about the animals and other attractions at the zoo they were going to check out. "Obviously the aquarium." Matt piped up. "I need pictures of the clown fish."

"Obviously." Santana agreed, she knew one of his little sisters loved fish.

"We need to see if they have otters." Quinn said once the bottle was back in Beth's mouth.

"They have otters." Santana promised.

Once the food and drink arrived conversation stopped as they all ate their second breakfast or early lunch as Mike called it.


	23. Zoo

**I'm not familiar with the Toledo Zoo layout so no need to call me out lol**

* * *

A monkey on crack was how Santana would describe their zoo adventure to her parents when they returned home, and she wouldn't want it any other way, they wanted to stay together as a group and since the zoo was Santana's idea for Brittany they were going to the penguins first. Beth safely tucked into her stroller the baby slept as they walked from the van to the entrance, where they took a group picture, Mike wrapped around Quinn smiling at Matt as he stood slightly to the side taking the picture of the group with his phone. "Is it still a selfie if you have other people in the picture with you?" Matt asked sending the photo to his parents.

"Everybody remember where we parked." Mike spoke up as they went through the entrance.

"I hope they have penguins in the gift shop." Brittany glanced back at the one by the entrance and exit.

"I'm sure they do sweetie." Santana glanced around for a 'you are here' sign.

"I got this." Mike pulled a zoo map out of his back pocket, pointing the direction they needed to go Mike folded the map keeping it in hand "The aquarium is by the penguins and there's a gift shop over there too."

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, Santana grabbed her hand before she could run off "They have African penguins here, they only get a little over two feet tall and they weigh a lot less than Lord Tubbington, the boys are bigger than the girls." Brittany happily babbled, Santana smiled "They like small fish and squids but not the big ones, like this big. Brittany held her fingers two inches apart.

"And small crustations." Santana piped up and then glared at Quinn who smirked at her, Quinn knew most of the time Santana let Brittany control the remote which, oddly enough, meant watching educational animal shows. Even though they were headed for the penguins they stopped at the other habitats on their way. "Look sweetie, flamingos."

"They get their pink color from the food they eat." Brittany said letting Santana's hand go and lifting her camera to take a picture, standing next to Matt she took a few quick pictures.

"Wait they're not born pink?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Nope," Brittany shook her head returning to Santana's side "they're like a gray-red." taking Santana's hand Brittany started walking to the next exhibit. "Siberian tigers are also called Amur, Korean, Ussurian and Manchurian tigers." Brittany rattled off as they stopped in front of the tigers "Panthera tigris tigris." letting Santana's hand go Brittany moved next to Matt to take a picture.

"He's beautiful." Quinn watched a large tiger taking a drink of water.

"He's huge." Mercedes added when she stepped up to the barrier, taking a picture with her phone she turned the camera on Quinn and Mike taking a quick picture of the duo and stroller.

Santana noted the bathrooms and food places they passed once they started on their way to the penguins, Mike remained by Quinn's side showing her the map. "The wolves and giraffes are back that way."

"We can catch them on our way out." Santana gestured to the petting zoo "Looks like the big rats are first."

"Snack Shack!" Brittany called out seeing a small building right by the petting zoo.

"Where does she put it all?" Mercedes asked in awe, the blonde dancer was eating as much as the boys.

"Hollow legs." Quinn shrugged, Brittany never had to worry about the diets that Sue put them on, she did them but it never affected her weight.

"Can we get some?"

"Of course sweetie." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand telling Quinn "We'll be over there."

"Take the stroller." taking Beth out of the stroller she handed the baby to Mike.

"I'll take it." Mercedes took the stroller from Quinn.

"You're not coming?" Quinn asked adjusting Beth's blanket.

"Nope, it's a big rat and I don't even like the small ones." Mercedes shook her head, pushing the stroller she heard Quinn laugh and the boys start arguing.

"It's the largest living rodent in the world, the world." Mike asserted.

"There were sloths as big as elephants." Matt pointed out "Elephants, and they lived on the ground."

"And we see how that worked out for them, extinct." Mike shook his head "Capybaras are great on land and in the water."

"Sloths are better."

"Are not." Mike scoffed.

"Are so."

"Not."

"So."

Laughing at the boys Santana pointed at a table "What do you want?"

"Just a drink, I'm still full from second breakfast." Mercedes chuckled sitting at the table.

* * *

"Isn't he amazing?" Mike marveled at the giant capybara "He's related to the guinea pig who's also a rodent."

Matt shook his head pointing at the large animal "There is no way that's related to a guinea pig."

"He's right." Quinn chuckled pointing at the sign on the fence "Closest relatives include the guinea pig and rock cavies." Quinn made a mental note to look up what the second animal was. Taking a quick picture with her phone Quinn joined the boys at the fence.

"I'll take a picture of you guys." Matt held up his camera, Quinn handed her phone to Matt.

"You're too little to go in there now but when you're bigger we'll come back so you can go in and meet him." Mike whispered to Beth kissing the top of her sunhat covered head as he turned her towards the camera. Cuddling up to Mike's side Quinn slipped her arm around his waist before resting her free hand on Beth's belly, looking up at Mike the blonde smiled before turning her attention to Matt and his camera. Matt of coursed snapped a quick picture of Quinn looking up at Mike. Mike continued to carry Beth around the petting zoo telling her about all the different animals "These are bunnies, they're soft and fluffy." Switching Beth to Quinn's arms Mike pulled out his phone "Let's get a picture for Daddy with the bunnies." Quinn smiled kneeling next to a floppy eared bunny so Mike could take a picture, taking a couple pictures he sent one to Quinn, he thought it would be awkward to send one to Puck himself.

* * *

"If anybody's a hobbit it's Santana it's you, two breakfasts and a lunch and it's only 11 am." Mercedes chuckled as Santana dug into the hamburger in front of her, burger in hand and still at her mouth Santana flipped off the curvy black girl.

"Oooh do they have anything with bacon?"

"And they're back." Mercedes laughed hearing Quinn excitement.

Santana nodded continuing to eat, "I'll get it." Mike volunteered, pulling out a chair for Quinn he made sure she was seated before tugging Matt with him to the line.

"The otters are by the aquarium," Brittany pointed at the map. "and the sloths and giraffes are on the way to the wolves that are over there." Brittany pointed in the opposite direction.

"We can take this path it goes by the apes circles back to here and then by the birds before going back to the entrance area where the wolves, giraffes and sloths are." Quinn traced the paths leading to the animals.

"Sounds like a plan." Santana agreed.

After eating lunch, feeding and changing the baby the group took more pictures before heading to the gift shop where they spent sometime and bought a few things for themselves and others.

Then it was on to the penguins, Beth happily sleeping in her stroller as Mike took over pushing to give Quinn a break. "They think these guys are related to Galapagos penguins."

"Aren't all penguins related?" Matt asked taking a picture of one of the penguins.

"These guys are closer cousins than the other ones." Brittany said lifting her own camera to take a picture. "They live up to 30 years in zoos because nobody's going to eat them here."

"So next time we come to the zoo these guys should still be here." Matt said pulling his phone out of his pocket "Group photo." scrunching together they smiled before heading to the aquarium.

Quinn pushed the stroller through the aquarium reading the information on the different fish and other creatures as they passed, Matt as promised took pictures of all the different creatures that appeared in Nemo for his sisters. "Lined seahorse, hippocampus erectus. They eat minute crustaceans and brine shrimp. Here's your clown fish Matt." Quinn pointed at one of the aquariums as she walked to another one.

Brittany stared at the creature "The North Pacific giant octopus, it's found along the California coast but also Japan and the Korean Peninsula."

"How does she know this stuff?" Mercedes shook her head amused.

"It's animals, she just seems to remember facts about animals." Quinn shrugged taking a couple pictures of Santana and Brittany in front of the aquarium holding hands.

"They eat shrimp and crabs, lobsters and clams." Brittany waved at the octopus. "Hi!"

"Look at the size of him." Mike marveled.

"I read that they have to keep a close eye on them because a couple have escaped their aquariums." Quinn said joining the others.

"Cool." Matt took a picture. "I think my sisters will like this."

* * *

Taking a quick drink Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket he'd gotten multiple texts while they were putting the walls up. "Check it out, they've seen penguins and bunnies." Puck held his phone up so Finn could see the pictures.

"Cool." Finn nodded taking a drink of his water. "I think we're doing good, do you think we are?"

"If we keep the pace we're going we'll have this done and be ahead of schedule." Puck tucked his phone back in his pocket. "Ready?"

"Ready." Finn agreed.

They were almost finished with the gazebo, if they finished early enough Puck was going to start on the pond, he had all the parts in his van.

"We'll be able to plant everything tomorrow even if I have to finish up the pond, we'll plant the trees together and I'll show you where I want which flowers."

"Okay." Finn bobbed his head, he didn't mind listening to Puck, the mohawked teen knew what he was doing. "I'm glad she's having a good time, Mike's a nice guy, I hope he sticks around."

"Mercedes'll beat his ass if he hurts her." Puck reminded him.

* * *

"Here they are." Quinn pointed at the sign, "Sea otters spend more time in the water than the river otter, the sea otters are the ones that bust open sea urchins with a rock."

"Look a slide." Brittany pointed.

"They're very playful, sea otters grow between 3 feet to around 4 and a half feet long." Quinn gestured to the otter display which pictured the different types of otters at their actual sizes. The otters were the last of what they wanted to see in the area so they headed for the path that lead back to the front and the rest of what they were looking for. Seeing Santana rubbing her lower back Quinn quietly asked "You okay Ducky?"

"I'm fine," Santana promised "just a back ache nothing more."

"How about we stop at the cafe for lunch?" Quinn suggested.

"Alright." Santana nodded, the cafe was after the great apes exhibit.

"You okay San?" Brittany asked seeing the concern in Quinn's eyes.

"Just talking about food with Quinn." Santana smiled.

"Hey we're going to try that cafe after we see the great apes and primates." Quinn called to the others that were walking ahead of them.

"Okay!" Matt yelled back

"You sure you're okay?" Brittany asked again.

"I promise sweetie, just a little back ache, my body's getting used to carrying the Beans that's all." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand before bring it to her lips and kissing it.

"Orangutans!" Matt called out.

"That's a big dude." Mercedes laughed.

"They start riding horseback and we're the hell out of here." Santana laughed.

"Movie nerd." Quinn teased as they caught up with the others.

"It's a classic." Santana argued. "But I mean they got it wrong, just because the gorillas are largest they made them the soldiers but really chimps are very aggressive and orangutans and smarter."

"Dude can you believe the size of that gorilla?" Matt looked at the photo again in his display.

"He was huge!" Mercedes agreed.

"Finn likes gorillas." Quinn said absentmindedly, her attention was on Santana.

"Because he's the size of one." Santana snorted.

"Pay up." Mercedes held her hand out to Matt who chuckled and dug in his pocket pulling out a dollar for Mercedes. "Knew she couldn't go the day without an insult."

"It's not an insult it's a size comparison." Santana stuck her tongue out.

"San you promised you'd be nice." Brittany pouted.

"Sorry sweetie, it just slipped out." Santana apologized kissing the blonde on the cheek, "Here I'll make it up to him." taking her phone out Santana quickly snapped a couple pictures of the gorillas sending it to Finn. "See." tucking her phone back Santana smiled at Brittany who nodded.

Rolling her eyes Mercedes handed the dollar back to a chuckling Matt muttering "Anything for Brittany."

Quinn hid her chuckle with a cough, the duo was having fun even if it was just betting on Santana's behavior.

* * *

They were on their lunch break when Finn checked his phone, he knew if it was an emergency his mom would call so he wasn't going to answer any text until break or lunch. Grinning he showed Puck "San sent me pictures of the gorillas, I can't wait until the girls are big enough to take to the zoo."

"We'll have to go together, I know they have Beth with them now but she's not old enough to do anything." Puck shrugged.

"Does it bug you?" Finn asked tucking his phone away.

"A little." Puck admitted. "But Quinn's gonna do stuff with her and I'm gonna do stuff with her that'll probably bug Quinn so, I mean what can I do tell her no, I'd be an asshole." shrugging Puck asked "Are you worried it's gonna bug you when Santana and Brittany take the girls to things you want to take them to?"

"Kinda." Finn nodded.

"Quinn invited me but we got this job to do so I said no, but I know I'll be able to take her to the zoo when she's older and it'll be great. No zoo trip is gonna be the same even if you see the same animals." Puck said checking his phone "We got five minutes.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Finn took a drink saying "When my girls get old enough we'll take them to the zoo with Beth."

"Deal." Puck shook Finn's hand.

* * *

After eating lunch, which Quinn quietly paid for, feeding and changing the baby they headed for the rest of the animals. "Sloths! See! So cool." Matt instantly started taking pictures, "There are two toed and three toed sloths, they can't see or hear really good so they find their food by smell." Mike took a couple pictures as well. "They don't know how long they live in the wild."

"They are seriously slow." Mercedes said watching one.

"Their fur acts as a camouflage to protect them from predators, they stay in trees for the most part."

"They poop once a week?" Santana scrunched her nose "I wish I didn't read that, that's gross."

"That's when they're most vulnerable."

"Nerds, the lot of you. Can't you just like an animal because it's cute?" Mercedes asked.

"Wolves." Santana piped up "They're gorgeous."

"Gift shop!" Mercedes pointed at a small kiosk.

"Sunglasses."

"You already have a pair." Quinn reminded Santana.

"You can never have too many." Santana scoffed looking at Quinn over her sunglasses.

"Alright everybody grab a pair on my mom." Quinn gestured to the kiosk.

"You already bought us snacks." Matt said confused.

"I know but Mom wanted me to buy you guys stuff from her, and I figure accessories fit what my mom would buy everyone." Quinn explained.

* * *

"See we're doing great." Puck smiled at the nearly complete gazebo in front of them. "We just gotta put the seats in there and the pictures and it's done."

"I guess we do work good together when we're not distracted." Finn nodded.

"I wanna be better than my old man, he's a piece crap and he ran out on my mom after knocking some waitress up." Puck frowned.

"You're sticking by Quinn and taking care of your kid, you're already better than him." Finn promised.

"Thanks man." Puck nodded "Let's finish this up and then start on the pond."

"Ready when you are." Finn agreed.

* * *

"Hello beautiful." Santana murmured looking at the gray wolf slumbering in front of her. "How you ever became a poodle I will never understand."

"How that became a pug I'd like to know." Mercedes chuckled.

"Look San, that one's chasing a butterfly." Brittany pointed to another wolf, who was in fact chasing a butterfly that kept flying into his face and then flying away right before a paw could hit it.

"Oh that's fucked up, that butterfly's screwing with him." Santana said watching the butterfly go right back in the wolf's face. "Catch it and eat it dude." Santana called out getting the others attention.

"What is she..." Matt asked only for Mercedes to point at the wolf and butterfly, Matt immediately started filming the amusing chase.

"He's gonna catch it."

"No he's not." Mike shook his head.

"Bet me, it's a snack." Santana laughed as the wolf bounced after it like an excited puppy.

"You're on." Mike reached out shaking her hand.

They stayed and watched the chase until the end, with the wolf catching, eating and then gagging on the butterfly. "Pay up!" Santana held her hand out, laughing Mike handed her a dollar. "Now let's go before he hurls." After taking a few more pictures they headed for the giraffes

"Snacks!" Brittany squealed seeing a food kiosk.

"Gift shop." Quinn pointed.

"We'll keep Beth with us, you go shop." Santana waved Quinn away.

"Okay here." digging in her purse Quinn handed Mercedes money "Mom's treat, everyone." Mercedes took the money and stroller from Quinn nodding.

"Wait up, I got this." Mercedes moved to stand by Brittany "You guys order, I'll pay."

Taking Mike's hand Quinn walked to the little gift shop "I want to get your mom something, what does she like?"

The small group was waiting for the duo outside of the little shop, taking Beth out of her stroller Quinn had Mike put their shopping bag in it. "Hello my baby." Quinn kissed Beth on the forehead. "We're going to see the giraffes, Auntie Cedes loves them."

"Because they're cute." Mercedes pointed out the baby giraffe hiding behind it's mother. "I'm not a nerd about them like you guys." she teased.

"Well educated." Quinn corrected.

"Nerd." Mercedes laughed.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Give me my baby and take our picture." Mercedes wiggled her fingers. The blonde smirked handing her daughter to the other girl. "See baby you don't have to nerd out to have a favorite animal, you can like them because they're pretty."

"How you doing San?" Quinn asked seeing her rubbing her back again.

"I'm fine, nothing a hot shower won't cure." Santana promised. "We've had a good day."

"We've had a great day." Quinn promised "Aaaand she's stealing the baby." Quinn smirked as Mercedes walked to the final enclosure they were going to stop at, Santana chuckled. Staying with Santana while Matt and Brittany took pictures of the cheetahs Quinn gave the Latina's hand a squeeze. "It's really sweet that you're trying to mark things off her 'to do' list."

"I don't want to screw this up." Santana admitted. "Am I overdoing it?"

"No, you're doing great, I'm so proud of you." Quinn hugged her.

"Thanks Q." Santana hugged her back.

It was nearly closing time when they got out of the final gift shop, Quinn had managed to convince Santana to buy Brittany anything she wanted and she would cover it with the money her mom gave her so Brittany could have the perfect date. Putting Beth and the stroller in the van first the group made sure none of their breakable purchases were crushed as Quinn tossed a Toledo Zoo hoodie on everyone's chair before they climbed in the van with her and Beth. Pulling on their hoodies the group thanked Quinn as they piled into the van, Mike first so he was seated when they squeezed Brittany's large stuffed tiger into the space between Brittany and Santana's seats.


	24. Home and Presents

"What is this?" Maribel walked around the large moving stuffed tiger.

"San got it for me." Brittany beamed giving the stuffed tiger a squeeze before dropping him on the living room floor "Isn't he cute?"

"He's big that's for sure." Luis chuckled, it was nearly life sized.

"Hey Mami." Santana yawned carrying in her bags.

"Hi sweetie, did you kids have a good time?" Maribel asked as the rest of the group came in the house.

"It was great." Matt beamed "I took lots of pictures, the sloths we're amazing."

Mercedes chuckled carrying her bags in, "Shopping was awesome."

"Food was awesome." Mike, Matt and Brittany exchanged hi-fives.

"A wolf puked up a butterfly." Santana shrugged still amused by the whole chase.

"Oookay." Luis shook his head not knowing what to do with that bit of information.

"San how about you change Beth and I'll help get the stuff out of the van." Getting Beth out of her car seat Quinn handed her to a slightly panicked Santana who stood frozen with the baby in her arms.

"Okay mija." Maribel guided Santana to the couch where Quinn had left the diaper bag. "First we pull out the blanket and put it on the couch."

"How?" Santana looked at the baby in her arms.

"You're going to have to learn to do things one handed." Luis said sitting in his recliner to watch.

"What! Oh hell no, what if I drop her or one of them?" Santana voice cracked.

"I'm right here to help." Maribel assured her tugging the blanket out of the diaper bag, putting it on the couch she instructed Santana "Lay her down and put your hand on her belly to keep her from moving while you grab a diaper and the wipes.

Slowly leaning forward with the baby in her arms Santana assured the now fussy baby "This was not my idea."

"Relax, she can feel your tension." Maribel rubbed Santana's shoulder as the teen dug through the diaper bag.

Santana eyed Beth as she prepared to change her "Don't pee on me or I will bring it up at every birthday party I attend."

"That's more a problem with boys." Luis pointed out.

Maribel stayed kneeled by Santana as she removed and replaced the diaper on the still fussy baby "Okay great job, now pick her up. Support her head and come sit in the rocker." It wasn't that Santana was afraid of babies, she was afraid of the small ones, she'd play with her cousins when they were crawling or in the walkers but before that, nope, she'd stayed away.

Sitting and slowly rocking Santana sighed "Let's plug you back in." putting the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Santana closed her eyes in relief when Beth settled.

"Good job." kissing the top of Santana's head Maribel grabbed the diaper heading for the trash. "You'll get the hang of it."

Putting the bags she was carrying down Brittany took a quick picture before the others noisily came in the house causing Santana to open her eyes. "Is that everything?" Santana asked.

"Yea, we're just gonna split up the snacks and show your parents what we got before we go." Matt nodded.

Brittany sat on the floor leaned against her stuffed tiger, "We got matching hoodies and sunglasses."

"Hats." Mike and Matt put their caps on hi-fiving as they sat on the arms of the love seat.

"Penguins." Brittany held up a stuffed penguin, before digging out a few more stuffed animals."Gorilla, seal and octopus." Brittany beamed squeezing the octopus she said "Mike we can totally mark the zoo off our lists."

"You have a list?" Quinn asked quietly bumping Mike's shoulder with her own, Mike blushed giving Quinn her answer "What's on this list?" Quinn looked down at him.

"Umm...stuff." Mike smiled nervously. "I...I think I should get you and Cedes home." Quinn chuckled at his nervousness.

After showing Maribel and Luis the rest of the items they'd bought the kids loaded up their cars and headed home, or in Matt's case walked across the street.

* * *

He dropped Mercedes off first because Quinn had bought something for his mom, when it was just them Quinn asked again "So this 'to do' list?"

"I wrote one with Brittany, when we wrote hers." Mike admitted not taking his eyes off the road. "The zoo was on both our lists." Quinn knew Mike was just as private as she was, they were slowly opening up to one another, their relationship was nowhere close to Brittany and Santana's but it was better than she'd had with Finn, she'd been horrible with Finn. "We wrote them freshman year, before Glee Club," Mike explained, taking Quinn's hand at the stop sign "I've danced in front of an audience and with you I'm free to be me and be happy." Quinn squeezed his hand.

* * *

Sweat and dirt covered Finn stepped out of his truck, Santana and Brittany were waiting for him on his front porch "Hey." Finn smiled.

"Hey." Santana nodded.

"Hi." Brittany chirped.

"What's up? Everything okay?" Finn looked at Santana's stomach.

"Fine, little back ache." Santana shook her head holding out a bag. "Some of our snacks and I bought you something I thought you'd like."

"Oh, thanks." Wiping his hands on his pants Finn took the bag "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded, Santana hadn't wanted to stay but since Brittany had said yes she just nodded.

Digging out his house key he wiped his feet before unlocking the door "Mom's on a date with Burt."

"Who's Burt?" Brittany asked following, tugging Santana along with her.

"Kurt's dad sweetie." Santana explained.

"Oh." Brittany nodded.

Putting the bag on the table Finn asked "Can you give me ten minutes to clean up? I can show you pictures of the atrium."

"Your mom won't flip?" Santana asked sitting down.

"Naw, she's good." Finn shook his head, with both girls at the house he knew his mom wouldn't have a problem. "Speak of the devil." Finn gestured to the door as it opened. "Hi Mom!"

"Hi Finn, hi girls." she smiled. "How was the zoo?"

"It was fun." Brittany beamed. "We saw a lot of animals and Santana bought me a big tiger."

"That's so nice." Carole hung up her jacket joining them in a the living room.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower." Finn pointed to the stairs.

"Okay, we'll be fine." Carole waved him away "Do you girls want a drink?"

"No we're good, we're just dropping off..." Santana gestured to the bag left behind. "Quinn said Finn likes gorillas so I just got a present I thought he'd like."

"He does, if a movie has a gorilla he's seen it." Carole sat down.

* * *

His father was home, Mike could see Quinn was nervous as she carried Beth into the house, slipping their shoes off the headed for the living room. "Michael is that you?"

"Yes, I brought Quinn with me." Mike said as a warning hoping his mother could control his father long enough to receive her gift.

"Did you enjoy the zoo?" Julia asked as they came in the room.

"We did." Mike smiled gesturing to the couch for Quinn to sit down. "The capybaras were amazing."

"What were your favorite parts Quinn?" Julia asked.

"The otters, they're my favorite animal," Quinn said cuddling Beth to her. "Mike said your favorite animal was the red panda, when I saw this I thought you might like it." it was Mike who handed the gift bag to his mother.

Opening the bag Julia smiled pulling out a framed print of a red panda. "This is beautiful Quinn thank you, it will look lovely in my office, don't you think Michael?" she showed the picture to her husband.

"Yes it will." he nodded.

Setting it aside Julia held her hands out asking "May I?" Smiling Quinn handed Beth to Julia "Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day?" Julia smiled at Beth getting a blink from the baby, sitting back down Quinn cuddled to Mike's side.

Clearing his throat Michael Sr. spoke up "I would like to apologize for not making dinner the other night Quinn, would you like to go out to dinner with us tomorrow night?"

Glancing at Mike, who was just as surprised as she was, Quin nodded "I'd love to."

"Michael will pick you up at 6, if that is acceptable." Mike nodded when his father looked at him.

Quinn nodded "Of course, I'll ask my Mom to watch Beth."

"No need." Julia shook her head, "Isn't that right?" Quinn smiled nodding as the older woman continued to talk with the baby in her arms.

* * *

His hair still wet Finn came back into the living room "You guys want a drink?"

"No we're good." Santana promised patting the couch next to her, Brittany was on her other side.

"You didn't need to get me anything." Finn said pulling the bag over to him.

"I saw it and thought you'd like it." Santana shrugged.

Finn tugged the box out of the bag, looking at the picture on the box Finn grinned "Really?" carefully and quickly Finn opened the box pulling out the figurine, a large gorilla with two baby gorillas. "This is awesome." Finn held it up showing his mom. "Thanks Santana." putting it down he turned to hug her "Hug?"

"Hug." she agreed letting him hug her. "Quinn said you liked gorillas so..."

"That's cause they're big like me." Finn chuckled.

"Seriously?" Santana pulled away from the hug.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"You were right." Brittany giggled, when Finn looked at the blonde still confused Santana explained.

"When Quinn said you liked gorillas, I said it was because you were the size of one and they said I was mean." Santana said apologetically, Finn laughed. "It's not funny."

"I'll tell them it's the truth." Finn promised. "I'll even post it."

"Thank you." Santana pouted "Do you really like it?"

"I love it, it's like me and the Beans." Finn said picking it back up.

"That's what I thought when I saw it." Santana admitted.

"That's so sweet Santana." Carole smiled, Santana shrugged embarrassed.

"We should go..."

"Wait the atrium." Finn dug out his phone quickly finding the pictures. "We did the gazebo and pond today, Puck was really determined to get them done, we're planting the trees and flowers tomorrow." Finn handed his phone to Santana who shared it with Brittany.

"That's pretty." Brittany smiled.

"I'll send you the pictures once we're done tomorrow." Finn promised.

Nodding Santana covered a yawn "Mmm, sorry long day."

"Nope I get it." Finn shook his head "I'm gonna eat something and go to bed."

"There's snacks in there, you can take them for part of your lunch." Santana gestured to the bag.

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys had fun." Finn smiled.

"We'll have to take the Beans when they get big enough to enjoy it."

"Me and Puck were talking about that." Finn told her as he dug through the bag. "We could do a family day, us three and the Beans and Puck, Quinn and Mike with Beth."

"You should bring Rachel."

Finn blinked, he hadn't expected Santana to say it, Brittany maybe but not Santana. "When the time comes I'll see if she wants to go." Finn nodded trying not to make a big deal out of it, catching Santana's yawn Finn said "You should go home and get some sleep."

"We are." Santana assured as they all stood up. "Text me pictures when you get it done, I'd really like to see it."

"I will." Finn yawned.

"Bye Finn's Mom." Brittany waved at Carole.

"Bye Mrs. Hudson." Santana smiled.

"Bye girls and goodnight." Carole smiled back.

Walking them to the door Finn yawned again "Drive careful, I'll text you tomorrow."

"G'night." Santana gave him a quick hug.

"Night." Brittany kissed his cheek before bouncing out the open front door, Finn smirked.

"Night Brittany."

Laying down on his bed Finn picked up his alarm setting it before texting Rachel. **Finn to Rachel:** _We did a lot of work today, we got the gazebo and pond done, tomorrow we're gonna plant the tree and flowers._

**Rachel to Finn: **_I knew you guys would do a great job, do you have any pictures aside from what Noah sent me_

Trying not to laugh Rachel sent the photo that Puck had texted her, it was one of them flexing on break, Finn chuckled when the photo came through. **Finn to Rachel: **_Gazebo and pond _he followed text with four photos of the completed gazebo and pond.

**Rachel to Finn: **_That's beautiful, can you show me when it's completed?_

**Finn to Rachel: **_We're finishing tomorrow, I can take you after that_

**Rachel to Finn: **_That would be lovely_

**Finn to Rachel: **_I'm headed to bed, long day today, early day tomorrow_

**Rachel to Finn: **_Okay good night_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Good night_

* * *

Santana cuddled with Brittany on her bed the blonde had her arms around the Latina holding her in place, the big stuffed tiger was against the wall with the other stuffed animals all around and over him to make him feel welcomed, the rest of the things Santana or Quinn had bought for Brittany were around the room. "Did you really have a good time sweetie?" Santana asked playing with the hem of Brittany's shirt.

"I did." Brittany nodded, Santana could feel the blonde's movement. "I liked everything, did you have fun?"

"Hmm? Yea." Santana yawned. She'd already asked if she could stay over at Brittany's, she knew she would fall asleep watching a movie. "I always loved going to the zoo as a kid, but it was better this time because you were with me." Santana rested her arm across Brittany' waist.

"Awe San, you're gonna make me cry." Brittany squeezed Santana.

"It's true Britt, everything's better with you, I love you Brittany." Santana hummed closing her eyes and snuggling closer, smiling Brittany kissed the top of the Latina's head.

"I love you too Santana."


	25. Just Another Day

Hitting the alarm to shut it off Finn rolled out of bed, not only were they were going to finish the atrium but Mr. Pierce was going to check on them today, grabbing his clothes he headed for the bathroom. Taking a quick shower Finn met his mom in the kitchen "Morning." yawning he sat at the small table.

"Morning, I have your lunch ready, I put some of those snacks Santana gave you in your lunch box." Carole said putting a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks Mom" Finn nodded digging into his breakfast.

"Are you and Rachel going out tonight?"

"Maybe, I guess it depends on how late I work and how tired I am." Finn shrugged.

"Have a good day" kissing the top of his head Carole headed for the door, she had to go to work too.

Yawning Santana cuddled closer to the warm body she knew was Brittany, normally Brittany would go jogging in the mornings but with Santana staying over she never did, she always stayed and cuddled until Santana woke up. "Good morning." Brittany smiled kissing the top of Santana's head

"Morning." Santana mumbled.

"Wanna watch movies all day?" Brittany asked, Santana nodded against Brittany's chest, she was comfortable and didn't want to move. "I'll go get us some breakfast, you take a shower." Brittany said earning a groan from Santana. "You don't want to?" Santana grunted refusing to open her eyes. "I'l bring you coffee and breakfast, but you have to shower before we watch movies." Brittany informed her.

"Fine." Santana muttered letting Brittany sit up "Breakfast then shower, then movie."

Kissing Santana's cheek Brittany climbed out of bed "Come on baby." Brittany held her hands to Santana

"I have to pee, they think it's funny to lay on my bladder." Santana muttered taking Brittany's hands to get out of bed.

"Okay, do you want cereal?"

"Yes please." Santana nodded accepting the kiss on the cheek from Brittany.

"Okay." Smiling Brittany followed Santana out of the bedroom heading for the kitchen, Santana heard the thumping which meant Brittany was bouncing down the steps.

It was only a few minutes later when Santana joined her in the kitchen, Mr. Pierce was already gone she knew he was checking on the boys today, and Brittany's mom and sister were at soccer tryouts so it was just them. "Hey sweetie do you want to go feed the ducks today?"

"Aren't you tired?" Brittany asked concern.

"A little but it's okay." Santana promised.

"We can feed them tomorrow." Brittany shook her head, "I'll just tell them you need to nap today, they'll understand." Putting the bowls down Brittany sat next to Santana "You're growing babies, Quinn said it was hard work."

"It does make you tired." Santana agreed.

"Can you show me in a book?" Brittany asked. "I can mark the pages in a book."

"We'll feed the ducks and go to the book store, we can pick you out the one you like the best." Santana promised.

"Thank you."

* * *

"This is heavy." Finn grunted, he and Puck were putting the trees in first.

"At least we've only got the two trees, everything else is lightweight." Puck grunted in agreement. "It's gonna be cool to show this to our girls when they gets older." Dusting his hands on his pants he grabbed a small shovel to put the dirt around the tree.

"Yea." Finn nodded agreeing with a smile, he hadn't thought about it. "That's a great idea." joining Puck he just used his hands to shove dirt back in the in hole, they would put the mulch on after all the pants were in. Getting up they went to the second little tree, cutting the twine holding the sack in place around the root ball Puck shoved the knife back in his pocket "I've got summer school this year so we're still gonna work part time, if you still want to be my partner."

"I got it too," Finn admitted "history."

"Same." Puck nodded. "Guess we'll just hit work before and after class."

"Yep."

"Ready?" Finn nodded moving back to the other side of the tree. "On three." Puck handled the bottom, Finn held the slender trunk in one hand. "One...two...three." Both boys grunted getting the second tree in it's place, shoving the soil into the hole the boys stood up hi-fiving. "Let's take a quick ten and then we'll get the flowers in."

"It's looking good gentlemen."

"Mr. Lopez." Puck and Finn smiled.

"If you want I can take a picture and send it to you, I know you keep the girls updated." Luis took his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Puck grinned slinging his arm over Finn's shoulder.

"Alright boys smile." Luis held up his phone, quickly snapping the picture he smiled at the boys "You know you can eat in the cafe."

"Naw," Puck shook his head "with summer school coming up we're trying to spend as much time outside as possible."

"Alright." Luis chuckled. "It looks good boys."

"Thank you sir." Finn smiled.

* * *

Santana sat on the bench watching Brittany by the park's pond, the ducks surrounding her as she threw the peas and corn mix to them. "We're not going to be here long today guys, Sanny's tired so I'm going to feed you and then we're gonna go get me a new book to mark things off so I can follow along." Brittany explained to them. "Remember don't chase the little kids they don't like it and the old lady on the bench is feeding squirrels not you guys." Tossing the rest of the peas and corn mix she carefully stepped over and around them heading back to Santana. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Santana took Brittany's hands letting her pull her off the bench, Brittany beamed walking through the park holding Santana's hand she was happy to finally have Santana to herself and out in the open. Santana ignored the looks people sent their way, two girls holding hands was not the norm for Lima, but she didn't yell at the people because it would upset Brittany. "We'll grab some food on the way home from the book store and then watch movies for the rest of the day."

"Okay." Brittany nodded giving Santana a quick kiss.

"Santana Diabla Lopez!"

"Oh shit." Santana froze squeezing Brittany's hand, Brittany scowled looking around for the reason Santana was panicking. "It's Abuela."

"Oh. Oh!" Brittany stayed by Santana's side lightly rubbing her arm "Do you wanna make a break for it?"

"No, I need to see her, I don't know if the family has told her."

"She doesn't know your're pregnant?" Brittany glanced down at Santana's little round belly that seemed to be getting larger by the day.

"That she does know," Santana shook her head "she doesn't know we're dating, she's the one that kicked Finn for knocking me up."

"Oh." Brittany chewed her lower lips nervously. "Is she going to kick me too?"

"Just breathe sweetie, because I have no idea what she's going to say." swallowing Santana turned around to face her grandmother, Brittany's hand held firmly in hers.

"Santana."

"Abulea." Santana was afraid to say anything.

"¿Que es esto?" Alma Lopez gestured to their hands saying "¿Sosteniendo su mano, besándola?" the smaller older Latina glared at Santana waiting for an answer with her arms crossed waiting.

Exhailing Santana lifted her chin saying "Abuela, esta es mi novia, Brittany."

Tapping her foot Alma demanded "¿Por qué tengo que escuchar esto de tus tías y primos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Santana sighed switching to English, even though she didn't have to since Brittany understood everything. "I didn't want to upset you..."

"I am upset." Alma glared again. "I would beat you with my shoe if you were not carrying my great grandchildren." Brittany gasped.

"Abuela I love..."

"Hush." Abuela held up her finger "I do not like having to hear things from them when you should have told me."

"You were already mad about the babies, I didn't want you to hate me more." Santana dropped her head.

"Santana, I love you." Alma's voice softened "And I am not happy with your decisions but I now understand why you would not marry that giant boy." Santana looked up to see Alma was not glaring at her.

"I'm confused." Brittany admitted "Are you mad at us, are you going to kick me too?"

"Yes I am mad you did not come to me and tell me." Alma admitted. "But no I am not going to kick you."

"That's a relief, because I'm a dancer and that would mess up my dancing and Santana likes my dancing." Brittany nervously babbled. Alma smirked amused and slightly confused by the tall blonde.

"Do I get a proper introduction?"

"Yes Abuela. Brittany I would like to introduce you to my Abuela, Alama Lopez." Brittany beamed at the small Latina. "Abulea this is my best friend and girlfriend Brittany Pierce."

"It is so nice to finally meet you Brittany."

"It's awesome to meet you too Abuela." letting Santana's hand go Brittany hugged the older woman, Santana held back a laugh at Alma's surprise.

"Y ella es bonita, la novia de tu primo es una vaca." Alma rolled her eyes, Santana giggled taking the hand her grandmother offered.

"Aww gracias." Brittany beamed at Alma. "Creo que tu tambien eres bonita"

"She speaks Spanish." Santana explained at Alma's wide eyed surprise, proudly adding. "It's her 4th language she knows 5."

"Five?" Alma looked up at Brittany.

Smiling Brittany stepped back to Santana saying "English, Korean, Dutch, Spanish, Chinese and Italian."

"Wait sweetie that's 6." Santana looked up confused "Wait when did you start learning Italian?"

"Um... I think last month, that guy playing chess in the park." Brittany shrugged taking Santana's hand.

Santana chuckled she remembered the guy, Brittany had asked about his horses on the board and asked how to play, he'd been nice and showed her. The man had been nice and not called her stupid any time she asked questions, he just answered the best he could in his broken English. "We're going to the book store Abuela do you want to come with us?"

"I have some shopping at the farmer's market. You go have fun." Alma smiled then slapped Santana's arm.

"Ow, Abuela!" Santana squeaked.

"That is for not telling me." The older woman pointing warningly at Santana and Brittany.

"But I'm pregnant, you can't hit a pregnant woman." Santana whined as Brittany lightly rubbed the spot.

"Your arm is not pregnant." Alma called over her shoulder as she headed the other way, Santana smirked shaking her head.

* * *

"Looking good guys." Pierce smiled at the dirty duo as they stood up brushing their jeans off, Puck smiled "Noah it is beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Pierce, Finn was a big help." the mohawked teen patted Finn on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." Finn nodded to Puck.

"Pierce is right, this is great boys and a day ahead of schedule." Mr. Fallon nodded. "I expect to see you at the dedication ceremony next week, bring your families." Puck's smile faltered a little but picked back up when Mr. Fallon said "I'm sure you want to show your daughter what you've done."

"I do." Puck nodded straightening up.

"We need a picture, I need to show Whitney." Pierce handed his phone to his brother in law before stepping between the two boys. "Smile you did great." he patted both boys on the back.

Finn and Puck smiled as Mr. Fallon took the picture of the three of them. "I decorated the inside of the gazebo just as we discussed." Puck gestured to the structure "I made sure the open spots next to the benches were big enough to fit a wheelchair in here so that way everyone that wants can come and visit."

"Excellent job Noah." Mr. Fallon nodded seeing the pictures and openings.

"Oh and I installed this, it wasn't part of the plan but it's battery operated and they just have to push a button." Puck pushed the small button on the sound machine getting quiet random nature noises, he'd enclosed the box so just the button was able to on button could be touched. "Just something else that might help them relax."

"How much was that?"

"Like 20 bucks." Puck shrugged. "We just come and check or change the battery when we check on the atrium, that's okay right?" Puck asked nervously.

"Perfect." Mr. Fallon patted his shoulder smiling, Pierce was practically giddy as Finn showed him the other soothing sounds the machine made. "Answer me this son? Did you have fun doing the job?"

Puck thought for a minute "Yea, yea I did."

"Then I promise you if you continue to do great work like this you will continue to work for this company and run your own crew." Mr. Fallon promised extending his hand to Puck.

"Nice to know sir." Puck shook the older man's hand.

Loading the tools in the truck and van the boys quickly cleaned up the area making it presentable for the tour and dedication ceremony. "I think I'm going to wear that nice blue button up shirt with a tie," Puck told Finn "and have Beth in her white dress that Kurt helped me with."

"That'd be cool, I should wear mine too, you think they'd make fun of us if we matched?" Finn looked up from straightening the tools in his truck bed.

"Don't worry about it dude, just invite your mom and I'll invite mine." Puck shrugged knowing his mom had to work and wouldn't come. "Hell invite Rachel she'd get a kick out of it."

"Okay." Finn nodded. "I'll talk to her tonight, we can make a date of it."

"That's good man, I'm gonna clean up and give Quinn a call, visit with Beth."

"See ya."

"Yep." exchanging hi-fives and a quick hug with a pat on the back the boys climbed in their vehicles, giving Finn a quick nod and wink Puck took off first, Finn followed him out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Finn yawned.

"Hey Finn, you hungry?" Carole called from the kitchen.

"Naw, I grabbed a burger on the way home, I'm just gonna shower and call Rachel and go to bed." Finn called back from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, good night."

After his shower he sat on his bed texting Rachel, **Finn to Rachel: **_Hey just got out of the shower and I'm beat, we finished the atrium today, I'm gonna just get some sleep, we can go bowling tomorrow if you want_

He didn't wait long for a response, **Rachel to Finn: **_Of course you rest up and we can bowl tomorrow, I'm so proud of you_

Smiling Finn texted back, **Finn to Rachel: **_I want you to come to the dedication ceremony with me next week._

**Rachel to Finn: **_Of course, now get some sleep, I love you_

Finn smiled texting, **Finn to Rachel: **_Love you too_

* * *

Yawning Puck dialed the phone waiting for Quinn to answer.

"Hello?" Quinn whispered.

"Is this a bad time?" Puck whispered back not even knowing he was doing it.

"No, it's fine Beth just fell asleep." she explained.

"Oh."

Hearing the disappointment in his voice Quinn smiled "How about I send you a few photos of her day and if you're off tomorrow you can have her the whole day if you'd like."

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Of course, you're her father." Quinn said softly "Brittany showed us the picture of the atrium, you did a great job, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Quinn." Puck smiled leaning back against his headboard "They're having a dedication ceremony next week can I take her with me?"

"Of course." Quinn chuckled "You tell me how you want her dressed and we'll be ready."

"You'll come too?" Puck asked surprised.

Laughing Quinn said "You're my friend, I'll always be there to support you, Mike too." Quinn promised.

"That'd be cool." Puck smiled. "Thanks Quinn."

"No problem, just text me the time and date."

"I will, call me when she wakes up, I want to hep with feeding her and everything."

Quinn smiled "I will, good night Puck."

"Night Quinn." Hanging up Puck headed for the kitchen, for a quick TV dinner, his mom was still at work and his sister was still at her friend's for a sleep over so he didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

"Did you see?" Brittany handed her phone to Santana. "Daddy said they finished the hospital before time and did a really good job."

Scanning the pictures Santana nodded "Very nice."

"They're dedicating it next week, we should go." Brittany scooted next to Santana on the couch "It'd be nice for the guys."

"Okay." Santana nodded handing Brittany her phone back. "We'll go."

"Yay!" taking her phone back Brittany hugged her "Thank you, it's so pretty, when you have the babies we can show them."

"We will." Santana agreed.

"Okay," Brittany smiled, taking her new book from the table Brittany opened it up "here we go, page 1 and then you tell me when to stop."

"Okay." Santana nodded picking up her own book, Brittany's had more pictures and simpler explanations but it still helped her understand what was going on with Santana and the changes with her body and the babies. Plus they bought two books to write down the different things that happened during pregnancy and their first year, Brittany was going to write in the one Santana was keeping and Santana was writing in the one she planned to give Finn.


	26. And the Folowing

"You're doing a really good job." Quinn promised giving Beth's head a quick rub.

"You sure, she's real mad." Puck continued to pat Beth on the back.

"Well like her father she loves her food." Quinn chuckled, so did Puck when he finally got the burp he wanted moments later. "See all good, no spit up." Quinn said helping him to cradle the baby once more before handing him the bottle.

Giving her the bottle he smiled as she calmed down and began to eat, looking up a Quinn he softly said "Thanks for giving me the chance to be the dad mine wasn't."

"Sometimes all we need is a chance." Quinn patted his shoulder standing up. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Work out at the park, I mean, can I borrow the jog stroller for that?" Puck asked. "I got me a regular one and one of those pack and plays."

"Yea." Quinn nodded packing the diaper bag. "She'll sleep for most of the day but she'll let you know when she's hungry or needs to be changed and if you need my help, just call."

"Okay." Puck nodded.

"She's been eating a little more so if she's still hungry I have a few of those pre- made 2 ounces in the bottle bag." Quinn rested her hand on the other bag. "I like those because you don't have to refrigerate them, you just don't let them get too hot or too cold."

"Cool." Puck nodded.

"Oh and she likes to be sung to." Quinn added.

"That's no problem, any favorites yet?" Puck asked.

"Nothing so far." Quinn chuckled getting the car seat ready. "I just sing her the stuff I used to sing with Santana and Brittany when we were goofing around."

"We're gonna have our hands full when these guys start school." Puck chuckled "Hopefully they take after you, Finn or Britt because me and San were terrors."

"I think they'll be fine." Quinn laughed "Besides, they're going to terrorize pre-K first."

Puck chuckled slowly standing with Beth in his arms "You call me for all of it."

"Of course you'll be there, some one has to be the good cop to my bad cop." Quinn laughed taking Beth from him, he watched over her shoulder as she explained and showed him how to put her in the car seat, he also watched how she put it in his car.

* * *

"Thanks for jogging with me man." Puck focused on pushing the stroller and jogging while he talked with Finn.

"No problem." Finn promised "Hey is that thing easy to push?"

"Yea." Puck nodded "I guess the weird three wheel thing helps, I'm gonna get me one of these so I don't have to keep borrowing Quinn's, you should get one for the girls."

"Mom has a list of things we need for the house." Finn said as they rounded the pond. "The whole Glee club..."

Laughing Puck agreed "They keep telling me different things I should get too, Kurt sends me pictures of outfits, I swear he has too much time on his hands. We need to get him laid."

"He picks pretty clothes." Finn said remembering the clothes he pointed out while they were at the baby store.

"Yea and between him and the rest of the Gleeks we have babysitters." Puck chuckled. "Quinn's going to bring Beth to the dedication."

"I invited Rachel." Finn nodded.

* * *

"So how was dinner with Mike and his parents?" Mercedes asked as she bucked herself into Quinn's car, the excited squeal from the backseat reminded her that Kurt was with them.

Chuckling Quinn said "We went to Dim Sum."

"Tina said there's chicken feet in the salad."

"It's one of the options." Quinn agreed pulling away from the curb. "The won tons were amazing."

"Were they bacon filled?" Mercedes laughed earning a smack on the bicep.

"Shut up." Quinn shook her head laughing. "It was a nice dinner, we talked about the zoo and maybe taking a trip to the planetarium." they'd been careful to avoid dancing and Glee as topics of conversation, they'd discussed Mike's going away and being a camp counselor and Quinn tutoring through the summer like she did every year.

"Of course there will be letters exchanged." Kurt gave a happy clap from the back seat.

Blushing Quinn changed the subject "The boys finished the atrium, they're going to have a dedication ceremony and I think the Glee kids should go, Puck gave me the time and date."

"Carole showed my dad the pictures that Finn sent her, it looks really nice." Kurt piped up.

Quinn's phone pinging Mercedes grabbed it "It's Puck."

"Read it please." Quinn pulled up to the red light.

**Puck to Quinn: **Can I bowl?

"What's he taking about can he bowl, he just has to check on Beth between tossing the ball." Mercedes eyed the phone.

"Be nice it's new for him, you remember how I was." Quinn reminded softly, rolling her eyes Mercedes texted him back for Quinn.

**Quinn to Puck: **Of course

**Puck to Quinn: **It's me, Finn and Rachel, she wants to hold the baby

"Is he serious?" Mercedes shook her head answering for Quinn

**Quinn to Puck: **Don't let the Diva break my baby

**Puck to Quinn: **Cedes?

"Be nice, if Rachel wants to hold Beth she can, I think she's trying to show Finn she's good with babies." Quinn lightly smacked Mercedes on the thigh "Tell him, tell him it's his baby and if he wants her to hold Beth she can."

"Fine." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

**Quinn to Puck: **Yes it's me, Quinn's driving, she says: It's your baby if you want to let Rachel hold her it's your choice

**Puck to Quinn: **She wants to watch her instead of bowl, what do I do

"You need to talk to him, I think he's panicking." Mercedes said as she hit the button to dial Puck, once it started ringing she put it on speaker.

"Quinn."

"Hi Puck, I have you on speaker." Quinn said continuing to drive.

"Okay, so I mean am I allowed to have Rachel watch her while I bowl with Finn?" Puck asked confused.

"Yes," Quinn promised "you're going to feel weird every time you do something and she's with you because you don't want to leave her alone, I promise it's normal."

"So that's not cheating, I feel like it's cheating."

"No, I promise letting some one else hold her is not cheating, Santana's mom and dad are constantly taking Beth from me when I visit and telling me I don't have to be holding her all the time." Quinn said.

"Okay." Puck responded.

* * *

"I got us snacks." Rachel smiled gesturing to the tray with nachos and four different types of fries the bowling alley offered, the worker was carrying their soft drinks for her.

"Cool thanks." Puck smiled continuing to tie his shoes.

"I can't believe she's sleeping through this." Finn glanced at Beth asleep in the regular stroller, they'd left the jog stroller in the trunk with the pack and play.

"Babies can sleep through a lot," Rachel nodded "my baby cousin slept through the fireworks the last Fourth of July."

"You sure you don't wanna bowl?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine watching you boys." Rachel assured him. "Have fun."

"Okay." Finn nodded.

"She just wants to check out your butt." Puck teased getting a blush from Rachel and a gasping.

"Noah."

Finn chuckled picking up the bowling ball to take his turn.

* * *

Santana to Tubbers: Hey the hospital is having a dedication for the atrium Britt and I are going, you wanna grab Wheezy and come with us?

Quinn to Santana: Stop calling me Wheezy, and we're already going.

Eyebrow arched Santana texted Mercedes phone next, Santana to Wheezy: Invite Lady Hummel and Asian

Mercedes to Satan: We were thinking of inviting all of Glee club

Santana to Wheezy: Cool

She wasn't stalking her, Santana was just really good at finding things out, so she just happened to find the coach at the school going through her players files. "Miss Lopez," Coach Beiste looked up from the files surprised "what are you doing here?"

"So I know Puck thinks highly of you." Santana sat down without being asked. "He's been working for Brittany's dad, him and Finn" Santana handed her phone over "Puck was in charge of this job, the hospital is having a dedication ceremony, thought you might want to come, Puck's dad's a loser and his mom is always working."

"The boys did this?" Coach Beiste asked handing Santana's phone back.

"Puck drew up the plans, Finn was more muscle on this job. You seem to believe in Puck and want to help him, thought you might want to be there for this." Sanatana said standing.

"You Miss Lopez are not who people think you are." Coach Beiste stood up.

"I mean I can be and it protects Brittany." Santana shrugged she knew her reputation was that of a heartless bitch.

"You ever need to talk to someone I'm here." Coach Beiste promised.

"Thank you." Santana nodded, giving Coach Beiste the date and time Santana left.


	27. Suits and Dedication

Finn pulled his covers up to his chest stuttering "W..what are you doing in my room?"

Laughing Santana smacked his foot "Time to get up, we need to go shopping."

"I thought we didn't have to shop for the baby stuff until next month?" Finn sat up confused.

"Not baby shopping." Santana promised "You, B says she wants to get you a present, a thank you for helping her dad."

"Oh."

"Take a shower and let's go." Santana smacked his foot again before leaving the room. "Your mom's got breakfast ready." Crawling out of bed Finn dug through his dresser for his clothes before trudging to the bathroom.

* * *

Puck was sitting nervously at the table eating breakfast with Santana while Brittany showed Carole her new book, "Dude what are you doing here?"

"We kidnapped him." Brittany chirped, Carole fought back an amused smirk, Santana had practically dragged the boy in the house. "We're going shopping."

"Um...why?" Finn asked still confused.

"Because you need to look pretty, and blue's not your color, it's mine but not yours." Brittany shook her head. "Or Puck's, Santana's hot in everything." Santana nodded with a smirk, Carole chuckled.

After a few hours of shopping and then lunch, the group returned to the Hudson home to show Carole what they'd picked out. The boys headed for Finn's room to change, "We already tried this on why are we doing it again?" Finn asked confused.

"So your mom can see before everyone else." Puck explained.

* * *

Puck stood next to Finn, the boys both wore the clothes Brittany bought them, Puck in his black slacks and black button up with his suit jacket held Beth in the dress he'd bought her. And Finn in his classic white shirt and black suit and tie held Rachel's hand. Santana had sent Rachel a photo of what Finn was wearing because she knew the little diva would want to match. Both boys were surprised by the people that had shown up for the dedication, not just the Glee kids but Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste too.

"Thanks for coming Coach." Puck beamed hugging his football coach.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"How'd you know?" Puck asked looking around at everyone.

"I have my ways." she promised "Wanna give me the 25 cent tour?"

"Yea." Puck smiled.

"Noah!"

"Hi Mrs. Pierce." Puck smiled at the tall curvy blonde woman.

"Is this your mom?" Whitney Pierce asked, without waiting for an answer she held out her hand "Give me your phone, I'll take your picture." Coach Beiste smiled handing her phone to Mrs. Pierce. "You should be so proud of him, he did this all by himself, he's a natural."

"I am, really proud." the coach smiled, Mrs. Pierce took the picture. Taking her phone back from Mrs. Pierce the coach gestured for Puck to stand by himself with Beth so she could get a picture for his mom.

"So how'd you know?" Puck asked shifting Beth in his arms.

"Let's just say a little Titan told me." Coach Beiste smiled letting it remain a secret between her and Santana "Now lets get a picture of you and Hudson."

* * *

The day went better than Finn or Puck had expected, Santana's parents planned a barbecue following the dedication or as Puck said "More food, yes!"

Finn hesitated at the sight of Alma by the food table, "Don't worry she's not here for round two." Santana chuckled patting his bicep as she walked by. "I think I'm in the clear as well, looks like Puck didn't tel Abulea about Beth."

"Who is trusting you with their baby?" Alma eyed Puck.

"Oh..um... she's mine Mrs. Lopez." Puck said realizing his mistake.

"Excuse me?" the tiny Latina glared at Puck.

"Yep, we're in the clear." Santana laughed heading inside to change.

"This is my daughter Beth." Puck smiled, as long as he was holding the baby he knew he was safe.

"Hello Abulea." Quinn gave a small smile "I see you've met my daughter."

"She's yours?" Alma questioned.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn nodded nervously.

"Let me see her." Puck swallowed handing Beth over, once the sleeping baby was secured to her chest she kicked Puck in the shin and smacked Quinn's arm like she had Santana's, both had been expecting it. "Now go, enjoy your party, but do not lie to me again." Alma warned leaving the duo standing as she walked away with the baby.

"So she knew you were pregnant?"

"Santana told her." Quinn admitted rubbing her shoulder. "She wasn't happy about it but she didn't kick me out either."

"And you didn't tell her it was my baby?" Puck frowned.

"You didn't tell her either," Quinn pointed out "and you see her more than I do."

"That's because she hits people." Puck muttered.

"Obviously." Quinn snorted rubbing her shoulder again, leaving Puck to rejoin Mike, Puck laughed as Quinn took Mike's hand and walked him over to Alma, Alma glanced at their clasped hands. "Mike this is Alma Lopez, Santana's Abulea, Abulea this is Mike Chang, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Mike extended his hand, he knew who she was from Santana and Brittany but hadn't ever actually met her.

The older woman narrowed her eyes "This is like a telenovela."

"Santana has said that." Quinn agreed waiting to see if Alma would take Mike's hand.

"You treat her nice." Alma warned taking his hand "If I hear otherwise."

"You don't have to worry Ma'am, my mother will back you up if I do anything to upset Quinn." Mike smiled.

Nodding Alma let him go, "We need music." nodding Quinn pulled Mike with her knowing that was Alma's way of telling her to turn on the stereo. Puck carried the pack and play over to where Alma had taken a seat, under an umbrella in the outdoor rocking chair, Alma watched as he put it up "How often do you have her?"

"She lives with Quinn, but I can have her whenever I want."

"She needs you, just because Quinn is seeing someone..."

"I promise, I am doing way more than my dad ever did for me." Puck smiled down at the older woman.

"If you ever need an emergency babysitter you call me."

"Thanks." Puck nodded.

* * *

Quinn hadn't brought a change of clothes but she knew she could find something in Santana's closet and Santana did too, she already had an outfit laying out for Quinn and one for Brittany, matching sweat pants and different sized spaghetti strapped tank tops. Lately all of Santana's clothes were uncomfortable, she practically lived in sweat and yoga pants with over sized tank tops or t shirts. "I feel huge." Santana muttered as Quinn unzipped the back of her dress.

"There's 3 of you San, I felt ginormous with just Beth, so I can imagine."

"How can Brittany love me when I look like this?" Santana frowned.

"Because I do." Brittany said joining them in the room and closing the door. "I don't love you for your body San, I love you because you're you, you're my Sanny Bear." Brittany smiled taking Santana's hands in hers. "The babies just give me more of you to love." giving Santana a quick kiss Brittany winked at her before starting to strip out of her clothes, they'd all changed in front of each other before so it was no big deal to any of them.

"Abulea stole Beth." Quinn said grabbing the sweat pants first.

Santana laughed "You'll get her back when it's time to go."

* * *

Finn wasn't sure why Puck told him to go introduce Rachel to Alma but since he didn't want to upset the woman he did what he was told "Mrs. Lopez, um hi. I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend. Rachel this is Alma Lopez, Santana's grandmother, Mrs. Lopez this is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel swallowed as the older woman gave her the once over.

"Get me a chair for Santana." the old woman did not say please and Rachel knew it wasn't a request.

"I'll get one for Brittany." Rachel turned to follow Finn "Best friends they hate being apart." Rachel had been learning to keep her mouth shut, she wasn't about to out Santana to her grandmother.

The other Glee members and their parents showed up, Mike was surprised by the sight of his mother but knew both his dad and Mr. Lopez were working at the hospital. "M..Mom." rushing to her side Mike took the dish from her hands offering his elbow. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and meet some of your friends and their parents and tell Noah and Finn they did a lovely job with the atrium." Julia smiled up at the only child.

"Oh..okay." Mike took her to the table first to drop off the food and then over to Alma and Maribel since they were hosting. "Mom may I present Alma and Maribel Lopez, Santana's grandmother and mother."

"A pleasure to meet you." Julia gave a little bow of her head.

"Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Lopez, my mother Dr Julia Chang."

"Nice to finally meet you." Maribel smiled. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Nodding Julia took the seat offered, multiple umbrellas had been set up and most of the wives and Carole were underneath them, Coach Beiste was throwing a football back and forth with the boys and calling out tips on how to throw better to Finn.

Holding hands the Unholy Trinity danced and sang out the back door to the music that Quinn had turned on, the girls loved the classic girl groups. "It's like they can't stop matching." Kurt shook his head. Tina chuckled at the matching sweat pants and shirts. "I mean could they have picked different colors?"

"Santana likes black." Mercedes shrugged "I mean not as much as Tina."

"I'm Goth, dark colors are my thing." Tina shrugged.

"Red is her best color, I mean she looks good in anything she wears but devil in red." Kurt insisted. Alma glanced at the boy looking at Maribel who simply nodded, she knew what her mother in law was asking. "We need to take her maternity shopping."

"She will beat you to a pulp if you even mention that to her." Mercedes laughed shaking her head.

"She cannot run around in sweat pants and tee-shirts, I forbid it." Kurt shook his head.

"Let us know when you plan to ask, we want good seats..."

"And popcorn." Tina added laughing.

"Brittany's dad says he's going to give me more big jobs, he liked what I did." Puck said tossing the ball to the coach.

"Because when you put your mind to it you are capable of so much more than you think." she said tossing the ball back. "What about you Hudson?"

"I mean I like working with my hands." he shrugged "And it's a job until I can find something I like." catching the ball from Puck he tossed it to Matt.

"True, but what do you like to do?"

"Singing, playing drums, I fixed my mom's car, that was fun and I didn't mess it up." Finn said proudly.

"Check the shops." Matt tossed the ball back to Finn. "I know Kurt's dad has a shop, he fixed my parents' van."

"Kurt's dad?" Finn asked throwing the ball back to Puck.

"He's at the barbecue protecting it from Mr. Schue and keeping an eye on Mr. Pierce." Puck pointed with the football before throwing it to the coach. "I mean he knows what's going on so I think he'd work with you."


	28. Movies and Shop

It wasn't the summer she'd had planned, she couldn't see her feet and her back was always aching she was so glad she had Brittany by her side or as the case was at the moment her swollen feet, rubbing them. Quinn was missing Mike, she received her first letter a couple days after he left and she'd been moping around since he'd left. "I don't want to invite Berry." Santana pouted.

"That's not nice Santana." Maribel shook her head. "A spend over with all the Glee girls means all the Glee girls."

"Fine." Santana mumbled. "But no karaoke, movies only and no scary ones."

"Good girl." Maribel leaned down kissing Santana on the top of her head.

"Can we have Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"Not like he's going to try anything." Santana quipped.

"He likes to talk about the same things we do." Brittany said giving Maribel the same pout that she used on Santana.

"If his father and the other parents say yes then it's fine." Maribel gave in. "Let me know."

* * *

They'd all arrived the next morning.

Kurt was happy surrounded by the girls, they talked about things he understood and wanted to talk about, Maribel shook her head Santana was sweet when she wanted to be. Kurt was happily applying make up to Santana all the while reminding a the girls "Less is more."

"Make up artist." Tina nodded. "That should be your fall back, and you'd still be in fashion." Tina continued to paint Rachel's nails black like her own.

"People need to know their colors." Kurt pulled back from Santana "All done." putting the mascara down Kurt picked up the small mirror on his lap handing it to Santana. "Beautiful as always Santana."

"I'm next." Brittany held up her hand. Mercedes was busy braiding Quinn's hair as the blonde snacked on bacon, which Santana still wasn't quite sure where the bacon came from.

"Of course, let's see what's in your make up bag." Santana handed a small rainbow bag to Kurt, any time Brittany spent over she almost always left something behind, Santana had a bag just for it. "So how are we doing our first week without Mike?" Kurt asked digging through the small bag, Quinn glared but said nothing. "That bad huh? The secret is to have one of his hoodies sprayed with his cologne and when you miss him put it on."

"I stole Santana's pillow case and a a hoodie." Brittany piped up closing her eyes as Kurt moved the stool and sat in front of her, Santana's head snapped in Brittany's direction surprised at the blonde's boldness, she also felt less guilty about the different items of Brittany's she'd taken.

"That makes total sense now." Tina laughed. "Artie kept saying he swore Santana was somewhere at your house every time he was over, he said he could smell her perfume or something."

"I took that too." Brittany admitted. "For the pillow case and hoodie." Santana couldn't help but smirk thinking of a paranoid Artie looking over his shoulder any time he was at Brittany's.

"It's hard to miss someone but it's easier when you know they're coming back." Kurt said sadly, Quinn and Santana reached out both giving Kurt's shoulders a rub. "I'm glad I have the dad I do, he doesn't always understand me but he tries and he accepts me."

"I like your dad."

"Thanks Brittany." Kurt smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"How long is Mike at camp for?" Rachel asked.

"Two months." Quinn muttered.

"Why aren't you at camp?" Mercedes asked Tina.

"I was going to but a few of the kids I tutor are taking summer school so their parents are paying me extra to help." Tina shrugged. "This way I have money to go to the movies and shopping with."

"Speaking of," Kurt glanced at Santana "we need to go shopping."

"No I don't, Quinn gave me all of her fat clothes." Santana glared at the pale boy, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're already pushing the limits." Mercedes said finishing the braid.

"You need new maternity clothes S." Quinn said switching spots with Mercedes, Santana glared at them both "You're right I should just tell Abuela..." Quinn's head bounced a little with the hit from a small couch pillow thrown by Santana. "So shopping tomorrow?" The blonde grinned at Santana knowing that she'd won.

"Bitch." Santana muttered continuing to glare at Quinn.

"San!" Brittany gasped opening her eyes, Kurt was thankful he was already done. "You promised you wouldn't swear in front of the babies." Brittany held her hands on both sides of Santana's belly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Santana sighed.

"We need to start a swear jar." Brittany shook her head "I have one for Lord Tubbington but I think he's been taking money from my purse to put in it."

Kurt arched his eyebrow confused but asked nothing other than "So it's settled, shopping tomorrow?"

"Fine." Santana grumbled then muttered "Oh shut up." when the group started to celebrate their victory. "I hate this."

"You're going to look so sexy in your clothes baby, all the other pregnant girls will be jealous." Brittany promised.

"I've been meaning to ask where's Beth?" Tina glanced around for the playpen.

"Puck has her for his first sleepover." Quinn said holding her hand over Mercedes shoulder for the hair tie.

"So that 's why you keep checking your phone." Kurt nodded.

"He's worried he'll do something wrong." Quinn nodded. "His biggest fear is dropping her."

"If he can catch a football that Finn's thrown he can hold onto Beth." Santana said without thinking, rolling her eyes she added "Look you all know it's true, Finn isn't the greatest quarterback, at his size he should be out there tackling the hell out of people."

"True." Tina nodded. "I've seen them at the park."

"Wait she just swore doesn't she get in trouble for that." Mercedes pointed to Santana earning a glare.

Brittany giggled "That's not a swear that's a place, you of all people should know that Mercedes, they talk about it at church." Santana smirked sticking out her tongue, she knew no one would argue with Brittany's logic.

"He did great when the guys went bowling, he fed her, changed her and burped her all on his own." Rachel promised. "I just occasionally held her."

"He helped with his sister when...when she was first born." Santana stopped herself from saying when his dad ran off. "He's just rusty."

"I forget you guys used to be neighbors." Quinn shook her head.

"Wait so you really are from Lima Heights Adjacent?" Tina asked.

"Yea, my dad was living with Abuela when he first started at the hospital and mom was living with her parents when she working her way through law school. I would stay with Abuela when they were both working, Puck lived next door." Santana explained "We just moved here freshman year."

"Is that how you guys met Matt?" Tina asked.

"Actually Brittany met Matt and Mike first." Quinn explained "Then Brittany and I started hanging out with Santana, Matt and Mike."

"Mike tied my shoe." Brittany wiggled her shoeless foot.

"That's so sweet." Tina smiled.

"He's nice." Mercedes agreed before asking "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Didn't I say no singing?" Santana glared at everyone holding a movie musical in their hands.

"You said no karaoke." Mercedes laughed. "Singing along with musicals isn't karaoke."

"I hate you all." Santana muttered leaning against Brittany, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch Brittany covered Santana letting the Latina cuddle closer.

"Who's next?" Kurt eyed Quinn.

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Alright your fingers are done." Tina nodded to Rachel, "Santana, Brittany and Quinn have manicures so that means Cedes your next because Kurt is doing make up."

"Do you have any other color?" Mercedes asked.

"I have sable, ebony, charcoal, onyx, raven..." Tina said as she picked up each bottle.

"That's all the same color." Mercedes shook her head, Tina gasped.

"It is not."

Laughing Quinn handed Kurt the small make up bag she kept in her purse. "I'm sure S has other colors."

"Black, red or clear." Santana mumbled, when Brittany tried to move to put the movie in Santana tightened her grip around Brittany's waist whining "Don't move comfortable, Quinn can do it."

"Do what?" Quinn asked before sitting in front of Kurt.

Brittany held up the movie in her free hand, her other hand was resting on Santana's blanket covered hip "I got it." Tina said getting up "Pick a color Mercedes."

"Satan's red."

"Nightstand." Santana muttered unmoving.

It was a few moments before Mercedes returned with Santana's nail polish case pointing at the Latina she shook her head "You are as bad as she is, three black six reds, three clears."

"Strawberry is not the same as maroon, rose or wine." Santana yawned sliding down to rest her head on Brittany's lap.

"What is wrong with you two? There are more than two colors."

"Next time bring your own damn colors." Santana mumbled.

Smiling Brittany brushed Santana's hair away from her closed eyes "I'll bring mine next time."

"They don't deserve yours sweetie." Santana muttered, Quinn smirked.

"We can go shopping after breakfast in the morning." Kurt said.

"We should go to the Omelette House." Mercedes said sitting in front of Tina.

"Yes." Santana lifted her arm, the group laughed and chuckled getting flipped off by Santana.

"Or we could go shopping after lunch and Santana's nap today." Quinn closed her eyes letting Kurt do her make up.

"Tomorrow...movies now." Santana pointed at the tv.

Santana promptly fell asleep in the first ten minutes of her movie, the others continued to sing along with the movie, even though it wasn't a musical it had a decent soundtrack. "Is she snoring?"

"Research says most women snore when they're pregnant even if they didn't snore before." Rachel said moving so Tina could braid her hair because Mercedes nails were still wet. "Why's everybody looking at me like that?" Brittany was the only one still watching the movie, the others were staring at her as if she'd grown another head, even Tina who she couldn't see.

"Research?" Kurt asked.

"I...I've been helping Finn," Rachel stuttered nodding to a sleeping Santana "h...he wants to understand what's she's going through so I look at his book with him."

"That's really nice Rachel." Brittany smiled. "Santana bought me my own book so I can keep up too."

* * *

Lunch was a surprise, Santana slowly pushed off of Brittany's lap, the blonde had fallen asleep with Santana during the second movie. Waking Brittany up with a kiss to the cheek Santana shuffled, pinky linked with the barely awake Brittany's, to the kitchen where she smelled lunch only to blink in shock at the sight before her "Abuela?"

"Santana." the older woman nodded continuing to do what she was doing, which was a surprise in itself to Santana.

"Not that I don't love seeing you but why are you here?" Santana squinted at the group watching her grandmother, yawning Brittany sat at the table.

"Your mother was called to work, I am here, I have been teaching them how to cook." Alma said simply before turning her attention on Kurt "Get me the plates, everyone needs to know how to cook, the way to any man's heart is through his stomach. You, silverware." Rachel closed her notebook going to get the silverware.

"She means Finn." Mercedes laughed.

"He does like to eat." Quinn agreed.

"So who of you has a boyfriend?" Alma asked taking the plates from Kurt.

"Just Quinn and Rachel." Tina sighed.

"Because you're hung up on Wheels." Santana muttered sitting at the table with her and Brittany's juice.

"Who is this Wheels?" Alma looked at Tina.

"She means Artie, he's a boy from Glee club." Mercedes explained. "He's in a wheelchair so Santana calls him Wheels."

"Among other things." Quinn added.

"Es un pervertido, sigue mirando las tetas de otras chicas." Santana added earning confused looks from the girls, except Quinn and Brittany, frowning Alma shook her head. "We need to find her a nice boy."

"Matt's a nice boy." Mercedes quipped.

"Aren't you dating Matt?" Kurt asked watching Alma as she plated the beans and rice, Santana straightened up knowing it was her plate.

"No." Mercedes shook her head.

"Matt really is sweet." Tina nodded. "Always opens doors and he's a really good dancer."

"Then it's settled, no more Wheels go for Matt." Santana shrugged.

"Eat, you need to feed the babies and you, you are bones."

Santana and Brittany smiled up at Alma as she placed plates in front of them. "Gracias."

"I don't think he likes me like that, I know he has a crush on Mercedes." Tina shrugged sitting at the table when Alma pointed to it.

"And he knows I don't like him like that." Mercedes shook her head. "we just hang out when he goes out with Mike, Quinn and Brittana." Mercedes gestured to Brittany and Santana.

"Wait I thought we we're Santittany?" Santana looked up from her plate.

"We need to get you guys a ship name." Mercedes said to Quinn ignoring Santana.

"I'm good." Quinn promised.

* * *

His blue shirt from Glee and it's tie on, and tied by his mother, Finn sat nervously tapping his feet to the music in the customer waiting area for Burt Hummel. He'd filled out the application that Kurt had brought him, Rachel had helped him with his resume and Brittany's uncle was more than happy to be a reference. Jumping to his feet when Burt stepped into the waiting area Finn swallowed saying "Good afternoon Mr. Hummel." as he extended his free hand.

"Good afternoon." Burt smiled wiping his hands off he reached out shaking Finn's hand. "Kurt said you would be stopping by."

"I just wanted to give you my application and and resume." Finn explained. "I...I know I don't have any mechanic experience but I'm good with my hands a..and I'm at fast learner at things like this." Finn knew he wasn't what people called book smart but he knew he could learn by watching and doing.

Burt nodded taking the application, he knew Finn was a hands on kid, Carole had told him. "How about you go home, change and come back, then you can show me what you can do."

"Really?" Finn tried to hide his excitement.

"Consider it your interview." Burt smiled.

"Thank you sir." Finn smiled. "I'll be right back."

Going out to his truck Finn sat for a moment before grabbing his phone, poking it he texted **Finn to Rachel: **_He wants me to come back and show him what I can do_

**Rachel to Finn: **_You'll be great!_

**Finn to Rachel: **_Thanks!_

Putting his phone down Finn drove home he knew his mom was at work so he would have to call her later after his 'interview' with Burt.

"Kurt your dad asked Finn to show him what he can do." Rachel beamed at her phone.

"I told him Finn was better with his hands then his words." Kurt admitted taking a bite of the beans and rice.

"Put your phone away at the table." Alma scolded glaring at Rachel.

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel tucked her phone away.

"I will be in the living room watching the telenovelas while you eat." Alma said leaving the room.

"Tele-what?" Rachel asked.

"Soap operas." Tina explained.

"Oh." Rachel nodded.

"We watch them all the time." Brittany piped up.

"We do." Quinn nodded.

"Helped teach them Spanish." Santana shrugged continuing to eat.

"Oh, okay." Rachel nodded "Um...Santana is salsa kosher?"

"I have no idea." Santana admitted, she had no idea what it even meant. "Why?"

"Your grandma said she'd teach us how to cook some stuff." Mercedes explained.

"Oookay." Santana leaned to look in the living room at her grandmother whispering "Just watch the spoon."

Tina laughed "Oh she already got Kurt." the group laughed getting a mock laugh from Kurt.

* * *

Finn returned to the shop in the clothes he wore to work with Puck, they were after all his work clothes. "I'm back." giving a nervous smile and wave Finn stayed outside of the garage.

"Come on in, let's get you suited up and then you can show me what you can do." Burt gestured him over to another door. Following the older man Finn tried to not be nervous but he was failing miserably. "So I know they treat you good over at the landscaping company, what makes you want to come here?" Burt asked getting a set of coveralls for Finn. "They may be a little short, but you start working here and we'll get you a set or two that'll fit."

"Oh, okay." Kicking off his shoes Finn stepped into the coveralls "Puck likes working with the flowers and he's good at it, but I'm only good at doing what I'm told and lifting things, but I like working on my truck so I thought maybe I could come here. And because you know what's going on with me and Santana I knew you would understand about a work schedule."

Nodding Burt waited until Finn was suited back up "Okay, show me what you can do." Burt gestured to the door.

* * *

They were all back in their spots but instead of musicals they were watching the telenovela with Alma. "See! Don't believe her, your brother's in the closet!" Alma yelled at the television.

"This is awesome." Mercedes whispered to Tina who nodded. "I'm understanding about every other word but I can't look away."

"He needs to leave her." Kurt shook his head. "Does he have a pre-nup?"

"Yes his lawyer made sure." Santana said cuddling to Brittany's side, rolling her eyes she griped at the television "Dude put your jacket away already."

"His lawyer has the hots for him." Brittany nodded.

"But she has her own money so she's not after his." Quinn explained.

"Oh good." Kurt held the popcorn out to Quinn who grabbed a handful.

"Oh here he goes." Tina cringed partially covering her eyes as the man on the screen took off his jacket and headed for the closet.


	29. Shopping

Santana danced happily in her chair as the waitress brought their food. "Are you seriously going to eat all that?" Kurt asked shocked at the amount of food put down in front of Santana.

"She can." Quinn laughed, Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Why are we up this early?" Tina yawned.

"To miss the rush, this place is popular." Quinn explained, "How are we going to shop with all the left overs?"

"We can stop by my dad's shop, he'll keep them for us." Kurt promised.

"We should get your dad something to thank him." Brittany chirped.

"No, no, no. why are you taking my coffee?" Santana whined as Quinn slid the coffee cup away from her.

"You already had enough, you don't need any more refills." Quinn shook her head, Santana glared mouthing 'Bitch.' at Quinn who just laughed. "Eat your eggs." Quinn laughed before splitting the plate in front of her between herself and Brittany.

Kurt had already put the banana nut bread that came with his breakfast into a go box for his dad, he knew he wasn't going to be able to eat it all. Mercedes and Tina shared their breakfast, simple pancakes and eggs and split their pumpkin bread. "So what we're looking for is something she can wear out or relax at home, nothing tacky."

"Cute but bad ass?" Mercedes asked.

"Santana still needs to be Santana." Kurt nodded. "Is that all you're going to eat?" Kurt asked Rachel. It was a bowl of fruit and dry toast.

"I'm putting jam on it and I've checked it's vegan," Rachel picked up her knife to spread the jam on her toast "it's not easy to eat vegan in places like this."

"At least you're giving it a shot." Mercedes said.

* * *

"This sucks." Santana gruffed struggling to get out of Quinn's car, taking both Santana's hands Brittany carefully pulled her to her feet. "I hate your car Q." she'd stayed in the car when they stopped at Burt's so they could stash the left overs while they shopped.

"I know S." Quinn nodded. "Just a little longer."

"Alright ladies let's go shopping!" Kurt clapped excitedly as they stepped closer to the small store.

"Just let me hit him one time B, just one time." Santana pleaded glaring in, the way to chipper for her liking, boy's direction.

"No, no hitting Santana." Brittany shook her head "We need to teach the babies to use their words not their hands to solve problems, violence isn't the answer."

"But it's fun." Santana muttered.

"Shopping will be fun Santana." Brittany promised "And we'll go get food when we're done."

"Dude we just ate." Tina reminded them getting a glare and finger point from Santana.

"Lima Heights."

Come on 'Lima Heights' let's get you new clothes." Quinn took Santana's free hand.

"They're being mean to me Q," Santana mumbled. "and Brittany won't let me hit them."

"Hitting's not nice." Brittany shook her head.

"I'll let you hit them when Brittany's not here Ducky." Quinn promised.

"Quinn!" Brittany gasped. "Not nice."

"You're the nice one sweetie, not us." Santana reminded her girlfriend as they walked through the small parking lot to the store.

"Now remember we want nice clothes that are comfortable." Kurt pipped up from the back of the group.

"I just want a shirt I can spill food on and people won't notice." Santana muttered.

"I recommend black." Quinn said truthfully "Or start eating with a towel on your belly."

"No, now ladies this is about fashion, we need our little mommy to look gorgeous." Kurt said as they started to file into the store. "And we obviously need to buy her that." Kurt pointed at the shirt right in front of them with a mother duck and two ducklings.

"Yes!" Brittany squeaked excitedly.

"Um hello may I help you?" the woman slowly approached the group of girls "Oh Kurt it's you." smiling at the sight of the lone boy the woman relaxed "Is this the young lady you were talking about?" she gestured to Santana.

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"Well I will leave you to your shopping and if you need anything I will be right over there."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "This way Santana," Kurt gestured "and while we're here we can look at things for the babies too."

"Shop here often Lady Hummel?" the Latina eyed the pale boy as they made their way to the area he wanted.

"With Puck and Finn." he said truthfully, "They trust my judgement."

"So you picked out the dress." Quinn nodded.

"No, that was Puck, I just accessorized." Kurt shook his head "Puck and Finn did however pick out her jacket and beanie, and ladies these dresses are off limits ladies because Finn is saving up for them." Kurt gestured to the baby clothes on his left. Black and red, perfect for Christmas.

The girls scattered going to the areas they wanted to look at while Santana and Brittany stayed in the adult clothes with Kurt and Quinn. "What about this?" Tina held up a black flowy dress.

"Must it be black Tina, there are other colors." Kurt shook his head.

"I like it." Santana argued.

"You ladies are killing me, Quinn help me find color." Kurt turned away from Tina.

"Satan doesn't like color." Mercedes laughed looking through the different baby toys.

Quinn shrugged "You did say something that was Santana and she likes black and red."

"And Brittany." Tina quipped.

"And Brittany." Quinn amended.

"You ladies are not helping, you're supposed to be helping." Kurt dropped his head into his hands, raking his hands over his face he glared at the girls.

"Shit we lost Santana." Quinn scanned the shop not seeing the other blonde or the Latina. "Where's Rachel?"

"Your friend is in the dressing room, trying on a couple of dresses." the sale woman/owner gestured to the back of the store. They found Brittany sitting on a chair with Santana's small purse patiently waiting for Santana to change and show her the outfit. Rachel was nervously pacing right outside the door.

"Please be something with color." Kurt pleaded. "It's black." Kurt deflated.

"With red flowers." Rachel pointed out, she'd picked it out "And it looks really good on her."

"It does." Quinn and Mercedes agreed.

"You look beautiful San." Brittany beamed. Santana blushed resting her hands on her round belly, really it was the only place she'd been gaining weight, her face was only a little rounder. "Try on the other one." Because she couldn't resist Brittany's smile Santana nodded and walked back into the dressing room.

"What'd you pick out Brittany?" Tina asked handing the blonde the black dress that Santana liked.

"It's like our sunshine dresses." Brittany patiently tapped her feet as she hummed.

"She means yellow." Rachel explained, she and the others tried to forget the fiasco with Mr. Schue's ex wife Terry.

All the dresses shared the same tank top, empire waist design that flowed nicely over her belly. "Santana try this." Kurt put his hand and a dress over the top of the fitting room door. "I know it's not a color you normally go for but with your skin tone it will be gorgeous."

"Okay." Santana muttered.

"Now we must discuss your baby shower." Kurt said once she took the dress from his hand, hearing Santana groan Kurt insisted "We need one, we had a small one for Quinn, we'll have a small one for you. Just us Glee kids and your parents."

"And Abuela." Rachel reminded.

"Yes," Kurt pointed, "I refuse to have that woman mad at me."


	30. Baby Shower

**I apologize for the delay, I was dealing with a few issues medical and otherwise, things have become less hectic/stressful and so I've been able to write. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Anyway as planned a little time jump. Santana is 8 months and Finn is working for Burt**

* * *

"I thought guys didn't do baby shower things? They wouldn't let us go to Quinn's." Puck reminded Kurt.

"Well that's because Mercedes family set up the baby shower and it was more traditional." Kurt explained. "But I am in charge of Santana's and she said and I quote 'If I have to have the Hobbit here Finn's coming to keep her under control.', so yes boys are invited to this one." Puck couldn't help but laugh as he imagined Santana's rant about Rachel "It's actually going to be a barbecue, I'm handing out the Glee cub invitations, it was so fun getting everything ready with Alma."

"Santana's grandma?" Finn asked taking the pink envelope from Kurt.

"She is a delight." Kurt gushed digging through his bag.

"I'm sorry," Puck eyed the thin pale boy holding his hand out to indicate height "are we talking about Alma Lopez?"

"Oh" Kurt put his hand over his heart "the stories she has to tell, and the telenovelas. She's a treasure." looking back in his bag he admitted "I didn't know you were going to be here or I would have this ready." finding his name on one of the other pink envelopes Kurt handed it to Puck "Don't forget to RSVP, Alma wants a correct count."

Concerned for the other boy Finn leaned towards Kurt whispering "Is she threatening you?"

Laughing Kurt shook his head "No, just remember to RSVP and we're registered at the boutique, there's a card inside the invitation." giving a wave Kurt walked back to his car. "Not you Finn, just Puck!" Kurt added getting in his car. "But you need to go add things to the registry, I'm off to get prizes with Alma."

Puck looked at Finn, "So what do you want for the girls?"

"I know just the thing, and Santana'd get a kick out of it too." Finn grinned.

* * *

"Oh my God look!" Tina held up miniature black boots.

"That is not on the list." Kurt shook his head.

"But they would go with these, " Rachel held up small matching black leather jackets "and these are on the list."

"Yes!" Tina squealed. "I don't think they'll mind."

"Why did I have them make a list if you will not follow it?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"Boy just go pick the outfits you want." Mercedes pushed him away from them.

"You should get them both Tina." Rachel handed the jackets over before waking over to the two seater jog stroller "I picked something up at the book store the other day." Rachel nodded.

"But that's not on the list." Kurt called out from the dresses.

"But it was Santana approved, well technically Brittany because Santana was asleep but if Santana knows Brittany helped me pick it it'll be okay." Rachel rambled on.

"Slow down Diva." Mercedes laughed

* * *

Santana was not having it, it didn't matter that the others were waiting downstairs for her, "I look like a whale, I can't see my feet and I have to pee again." Santana glared down at her belly, once she started showing it was game over she just kept getting bigger and bigger. And pregnant Santana was a lot like drunk Santana, it didn't take much to make her cry, she was sobbing in Brittany's arms. "I'm a cow."

"You are not." Brittany promised.

"How can you look at me, I'm hideous." Santana buried her face in Brittany's shoulder.

"You are beautiful." Brittany shook her head.

"You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend." Santana sniffed.

Brushing her hand over Santana's hair Brittany kissed the top of her head. "I am saying it because it's true and not just because your boobs are huge." Santana couldn't hep but chuckle.

"What is this?" Alma gestured to a slightly calmed down Santana.

"I'm fat." Santana sniffed.

"You are not fat." Alma huffed "You are simply huge because you are carrying around two baby giants." Rolling her eyes Alma pushed Santana's hip making the pregnant teen move over so she could sit on the bed with them. "You have never been able to sit still you will lose the baby fat easy, your friend Quinn did."

"See it's the babies, they're big, you're little." Brittany promised.

"Now quit crying, there is food downstairs and your loud friend is talking about singing." Alma gave Santana's hip a swat as she stood up.

Wiping her eyes Santana nodded sniffling as she straightened up "We need to save them from the siren call or it will turn into a sing a long."

"You go to the bathroom, I'll get us a plate." Brittany smiled giving Santana's hand a squeeze before kissing the top of her head and leaving.

"I would not have picked someone like Brittany for you." Alma admitted once Brittany was gone "And no, not just because she's a girl but because she is sweet and you are not, although the girl thing threw me." Santana couldn't help but smirk as Alma wiped the tears from her face "A strong personality like yours can easily overpower and overwhelm a simple girl like Brittany."

Santana stiffened up trying to pull away from Alma "Please don't call her stupid."

"I said nothing of the sort, pick up a dictionary mija." Alma kissed Santana's forehead before letting her go "There is more to being smart than books, in the time we have spent together I have seen this, I see what you see in her." Santana narrowed her eyes "You are fierce, feisty from birth but she is a sweet innocent girl with childlike curiosity." Alma stood up "She protects you just as much as you protect her, she calms you mija just like your mother does your father and I did your Abuelo."

* * *

Kurt was excitedly handing out the notebooks that contained the papers for the games as well as a pink clothes pin for everyone to wear "Put this on, I'll explain once everyone is seated." as promised it was the Glee kids and their parents, Santana's parents were making sure the food was put out, Kurt had already set up the games and gift bags, blue, pink and rainbow in color. Once everyone was seated with their plates of food Kurt held up his hands getting everyone's attention. "The clothes pins are a simple game who's winner will be decided at the end of the party, the rules are simple you cannot say the word baby, the person who catches you saying the word baby gets your clothes pin. Whoever has the most at the end of the party is the winner and gets to pick a prize."

"How many games are there?" Puck looked at all the gift bags behind Kurt.

"Not too many, we have a few extras in case there are ties," Kurt explained "and once everyone has their plates we'll get started."

Brittany already had a plate to share with Santana who Alma was gesturing to the love seat, shooing Rachel off of it. "You both sit here, you both open things."

"Yes Abuela." Finn stood up, taking Santana's hands he lowered her to the small couch. "Thank you." Brittany took the metal chair next to Santana while Rachel took the one next to Finn.

"Food, then games, then presents and cake." Kurt chirped.

Some of the presents were on Finn's side while some were on Santana's, they knew there were going to be obvious doubles like car seats and strollers but the smaller ones from the Glee kids and their parents were at least going to be a surprise, it was small for a Lopez baby shower and the only relative from either side that showed up was Alma. Her relatives didn't want to 'celebrate' her sin. Giving her head a shake Santana smiled over at Quinn who was wrapped up in one of Mike's hoodies with Beth sleeping peacefully in her arms, at least for the moment. Puck was leading Coach Beiste over to Quinn. "Coach this is my daughter Beth."

"She is beautiful and she has your hair." Beiste chuckled looking at Puck's mohawk, Beth's hair curled together at the top in one wave resembling a mohawk.

"Would you like to hold her?" Puck asked quietly.

"May I?" she asked Quinn, nodding and giving a smile Quinn handed her over before heading for the food. "So tiny." Beiste smiled down at the baby in her arms "Whatever else you do in life, this is the most important, and I know you think you're not, but you're doing a good job son."

"Quinn says that too."

"She doesn't strike me as someone who would let you slide so I'd believe her." Puck nodded. "You need to believe in yourself as much as I do."

"I'll try Coach." Puck promised.

"That's all I ask...who's the little old lady glaring at me?"

Chuckling Puck said "Santana's grandma, I'll introduce you, she's a feisty old lady." Puck grinned taking her over to Alma, seeing Puck taking the football coach over to Santana's grandmother Rachel glanced at her dads.

"I should introduce them." Rachel looked over at Finn but it was Santana that answered.

"I would if I were you." Getting up Rachel gestured to her dads to meet her over by Alma, Santana chuckled whispering to Finn "Watch, Abuela's going to give them a weird ass look then tell them hello." Finn watched, Alma was talking with Puck and looking up at Coach Beiste in surprise. Alma said a few unheard words before they left to sit, Rachel nervously gestured to her dads as she introduced them to Alma. "Yep, there it is, the judgmental eyebrow, the once over" Santana continued to narrate what Alma was doing "and finally, the hello and nod." Alma nodded at the duo.

"She's doing well with the whole gay thing." Finn nodded as Rachel's dads and Alma shook hands before separating.

"She's trying to fix Kurt up, I mean I obviously didn't know she knew any gay people or the whole coming out to Abuela would have been one of the first things I did." Santana admitted. "I'm dying to know who she's going to try and fix him up with really."

"Me too, he's needs a boy that will beat up the bullies." Brittany nodded.

"What happened to 'stop the violence' Brittany?" Finn asked knowing Brittany hated when people fought.

"Santana said sometimes the bullies need to be beat up so they know how it feels." Brittany shrugged, Santana smirked at Finn.

"Pillow me, Tina took my spot." Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Asian girl who was sitting in her spot, Tina grinned knowing the 'new' Quinn wasn't going to hurt her, Finn handed her an over-sized cushion from behind his back, it made it easier to fit on the small couch. Putting it down between Brittany and Santana's legs, Quinn handed her plate to Santana so she could get down.

"I love not having to fight for a seat." Artie quipped earning a glare from Quinn.

"Are we all ready?" Kurt asked looking around at the group, taking Quinn's folder from Tina he handed it to the blonde as Rachel stepped behind him to take her seat "Okay this first one is guessing the baby food, that's in the jars, we're doing 8 jars the only clue I will give you is there's no meat." Kurt handed out tasting spoons that Tina's mom had given them. "No cheating, no sharing, that doesn't count for Finchel and Brittana," getting his leg smacked by Quinn he corrected himself "I mean Finchel and The Unholy Trinity" Kurt gesture to the couple and trio "as they are sharing their game sheets."

"My hands are full can I team up with Coach?" Puck asked refusing to put Beth down.

"Fine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But teams only get one prize, unless we have prizes to spare at the end."


	31. Games

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time to begin." Kurt handed the first of the baby food jars to Quinn who, of course, handed it to Santana and Brittany after she took a taste, both also took a small taste. Brittany wrinkled her nose but Santana spit it out into her napkin, Quinn chuckled.

"Tastes like sh..."

"Santana!" Alma scolded.

"Abuela it's gross, I don't know what flavor it is, but it's green and it's gross."

Finn shrugged "I kinda liked it."

"Then you feed it to them, I'm not, that's disgusting." Santana shook her head before taking a drink of water that Quinn handed up to her at the same time she showed Santana what she wrote down.

"That totally makes sense, Santana doesn't like that." Brittany said after reading it, Santana couldn't argue it was her least favorite food.

"Here." Kurt handed the trio the second one.

"Looks fruity." Santana eyed it.

"I agree with Santana, this is bland and gross." Mercedes gagged, Tina nodded in agreement.

"It would make the babies bellies upset if it normal food, they get this stuff until they're like 6 months then it's still kinda bland but with small chunks, 9 months is when flavor and stuff gets intro...duced." Brittany said before tasting the one Santana called fruity "I like that one." Santana smirked at the others in the group that were surprised by Brittany's knowledge, they'd been studying their books because Brittany wanted to know when the babies could try her dad's cooking.

"Your dad's ribs, I can't wait until Beth can try those." Quinn chuckled.

"Yes!" Santana agreed.

"Wait." Santana's dad peaked out of the kitchen. "Are you saying Pierce's ribs are better than mine?"

Santana cringed giving an apologetic smile "Sorry Papi but they're really good." Santana's father gave her a mock glare before ducking back into the kitchen. "So good." Santana moaned, Quinn chuckled.

"Dad likes to cook and garden." Brittany shrugged.

"You had homemade baby food didn't you?" Tina asked the tall blonde.

"She did." Whitney Pierce spoke up from the 'mom' corner of the living room, all the Glee mom's and Rachel's dads had gathered together in one part of the living room "Pierce made everything, the fresh fruits and vegetables from our garden to blending up whatever we had for dinner."

"Including the ribs?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yes, those are Brittany's favorites, she was always a mess when I fed them to her but she loved those best."

"Still makes a mess." Quinn chuckled at the memory of last time she was at Brittany's house for ribs "We all did."

"Not Matt or Mike." Santana reminded wrinkling her nose at the bright orange jar of baby food in front of her.

"That's because Matt cut holes in a trash bag and wore it over his clothes." Quinn laughed.

"And your honey went shirt less." Santana nudged Quinn with her foot, Quinn bushed, she'd looked, she was still dating Finn but it was Mike Chang's abs, so she'd looked Santana and Brittany had as well. "Okay once again gross." Santana held the jar for the other two to have a taste before practically shoving it into Finn's empty hand.

"I like this one." Rachel chirped examining the color once more before handing it over. "I think it's this." writing it down she showed it to Finn who nodded.

"If you like it you get to feed it to them." Santana quipped without thinking.

"Really?" Rachel squealed "I can, you don't mind?"

Quinn smirked up at Santana ready for a snarky remark, Santana sat for a moment before nodding and saying "Any of this that I find offensive and you like, I will send with them so you and Finn can feed it to them," Santana shrugged taking a taste of the jar that Brittany offered "it's better than me throwing up on them. Okay this isn't so bad, kinda tastes familiar."

"San you were right, this first one's gross." Puck held the jar up to Artie. Quinn smiled, Puck was sitting with Beth nestled in one of the large couch pillows next to his leg telling her "I ain't feeding you that, Mommy or Mike can feed you that."

Alma chuckled, she wasn't playing the games, she'd helped Kurt set them up including newer games that she thought were odd but funny. She was collecting the jars of baby food and putting their lids on them, once she had all eight she handed them to her son to put into the refrigerator. "Okay when everyone is finished let me know and then we'll read off the answers." It took a few minutes for everyone to stop talking and settle down "Alright here we go." Kurt pulled his list out "Okay people before I read the answer I want to know what you thought jar number 1 was."

"Gross." Santana offered.

"Peas?" Tina asked.

Maribel laughed "Green beans." Quinn nodded agreeing with her "Santana hates them, always has."

"Because they're gross." Santana gagged.

"Yes it is green beans, so who ever has green beans for number 1 you are correct."

"I liked green beans." Finn smiled.

Santana poked her stomach glaring at it "If you two like green beans I'm disowning you, I am not feeding you that gross sh..stuff."

"Don't listen to her Beans, I'll feed it to you, they're Daddy's favorite." Finn said giving the side of Santana's belly a light rub with his thumb.

"Traitors." Santana mumbled when her belly moved at his touch.

"Daddy's girls." Brittany giggled then gasped "We have to get them tee shirts San!"

Santana chuckled gesturing to the bags on both sides, "I'm sure somewhere in all this they're going to have a onesie that says the same thing, but if there isn't we will get them."

"We need onesies that say Unholy Trinity." Mercedes laughed.

"Can't wait to see who takes the lead." Tina agreed, rolling her eyes Quinn chuckled as Kurt tried to reign in the conversations.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen what did we get for number 2?" rolling his eyes when Finn, Puck and Santana chuckled, snorted and giggled Kurt asked "Really guys? Are we really that immature?" the trio smirked each giving a shrug but no apology "As I was saying jar 2?"

"Applesauce." Coach Beiste said as she held up her pen.

"We thought so too." Mrs. Chang gestured to herself and Judy.

With the amount of head nods Kurt was sure they'd almost all gotten it correct "It is applesauce, jar number 3..."

"Was gross."

Rachel's hand shot up as she practically leapt out of the chair "Pumpkin!"

"The only pumpkin I like is in a pie with whipped topping." Matt admitted, his seat was next to Puck on the other side of Beth.

"I mean really who doesn't?" Artie agreed.

"It's pumpkin." Kurt nodded. "And jar 4?"

"Rice!" Santana blurted "Obviously brown by it's gross ass color."

"Santana!"

"Sorry Abuela." Santana cringed "It's not my fault it looks like baby poop." Maribel covered her face to try and disguise her laughter but it wasn't quite working. "Mom's laughing, I'm not in trouble." reaching out Alma smacked Maribel's shoulder.

"Don't encourage that sass."

"Sorry." Maribel tried to get her grin under control.

"It's brown rice so let's move on to jar 5."

"It was yucky." Brittany wrinkled her nose.

"Finn can feed it to them." Santana promised.

"Jar 5 was sweet potatoes."

"I mean they make good fries." Matt reminded, one of the burger places had started to offer sweet potato fries on it's menu.

"They're really good as mashed potatoes too." Rachel agreed.

"Jar number 6 is?"

"Green." Puck called out.

"I thought it was green beans," Carole admitted "but then Finn liked everything."

"Santana was so picky, I could barely get her to eat different foods." Maribel shook her head. "The fits she would throw if she didn't want to eat, but she was far from underweight."

Santana glared at her grandmother when the older woman added "Gorda."

"It's peas." Kurt shook his head. "And that brings us to jar 7."

"Since it's not sweet potatoes I'm gonna say carrots, which is not what I wrote." Mercedes admitted.

"Yes." Kurt said before the talking could start up again "And our last jar is?"

"Pears." LeRoy answered.

"Rachel loved pears." Hiram agreed.

"Correct!" Kurt applauded then said "Now count up your correct answers and then we'll see who has the highest number."

"I sucked at this." Matt held his paper up.

Tina laughed "I got 4."

"2." Matt showed her chuckling.

"6." Finn said as Rachel finished counting theirs.

"Us too." Quinn held up the paper.

"Can anyone beat 6?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Ah..we can." LeRoy held up his hand "We have 7."

"Beaten by my own dads." Rachel gasped, Santana chuckled at Rachel's feigned outrage.

"Come and pick your prize gentlemen." Kurt gestured to the small gift bags behind him.

"How about this bag?" Hiram held up one of the gift bags, LeRoy nodded.

"Okay gentlemen let's see it." Carole pipped up.

"We don't wait?" LeRoy asked.

"No, you open it so we can all ooh and awe and get jealous because it's something we like." Maribel chuckled, digging in the bag Hiram held up a delicate silver photo frame.

"Something new for the piano."

"You have a piano too?" Brittany's mom asked.

"Oh yes we sing around it quite often." Hiram nodded.

"Brittany plays." Whitney said proudly causing everyone to look over at her, it wasn't a secret that Brittany couldn't read music, even though with her dancing she was musically inclined, Santana and Quinn helped her. "She's like her father, they play by ear."

"Wait," Finn looked around Santana asking Brittany "so if you hear a song or know a song you can play it, like right after hearing it, the first then?"

Brittany nodded asking "Can't everybody?"

"No sweetie." Santana shook her head.

"Oh, I thought everybody could." Brittany chewed her lower lip.

"I told you, you're a genius Britt." taking Brittany's hand Santana brought it to lips kissing it, Brittany blushed.

Kurt pulled everyone's attention back to him saying "The next game I am sure Brittany will win and I may get hit for but Satan it wasn't my idea." Santana scowled at him as he took a ball of red yarn from her grandmother, she'd been to a few of her cousins and aunties baby showers so she knew what game it was.

"I hate everybody, except Brittany." she glared at Kurt.

"Once again, not my idea." he pointed at her. "Now it's quite simple, you guess how much yarn it will take to go around our little mama here, closest to size wins."

"Brittany." Puck and Matt said simultaneously, the others chuckled and laughed knowing it was true.

Kurt handed the yarn and a pair of children's scissors to Quinn saying "Have fun." before scurrying away.

"Coward." Quinn chuckled, she and Brittany quickly guessed their sizes before handing the yarn and scissors to Finn.

"Whatever you're thinking, go smaller." Rachel whispered.

"But don't I wanna win?" Finn whispered back.

"We don't want to upset her baby..." Rachel froze as her clothe pin was snagged by Quinn. "Darn it."

Puck held up his hand in victory "I'm not the first one!" when Beth whimpered he gasped "Sorry baby... damn it." taking off his clothes pin he handed it to a chuckling Coach Beiste before picking up the baby. "I got this." he softly spoke to Beth as he cradled her to his chest, putting her pacifier back in her mouth he rocked side to side lightly patting her back. "And back to sleep." Puck grinned amazed by himself, Quinn smiled proudly.

"How are we doing?" Kurt asked returning with a drink in hand, the yarn was in the mom corner, the parents were are seriously debating on length.

Puck leaned back whispering to Beiste "Just like go across my shoulders and a half."

"You know she's bigger than that." Beiste whispered back.

"Yea, but I also want to survive her pregnancy so I'd rather under guess than over guess." Puck chuckled.

"Point taken." Beiste gave his shoulder a gentle pat.

Once Kurt had the yarn he shook his his head as Santana glared at him, clearing his throat Kurt squeaked "A..Abuela."

"Ponte de pie Santana."

Santana glared at Kurt warning "No puedes esconderte para siempre Lady Hummel."

"Santana." Alma warned.

"Finn help her." Rachel nudged his side.

"Oh, shoot." Standing up he offered both hands to Santana, not because he needed to but because she felt more secure with two since the 'Beans' had thrown her balance off. "Sorry Santana."

"It's okay." Grunting as she pulled herself to her feet, with slight help in the form of a gentle tug from Finn, she nodded admitting "I forget I need help until I try to sit or stand." Kurt hesitated but stepped closer with the yarn and children's scissors.

After quickly get the black yarn around her he cut it."Okay first up is Finn." Finn held up his red yarn next to the black one, it was no where close, Rachel's was just as short, she didn't want to upset Santana. "Okay those are bad." Kurt admitted walking away from them. Finn helped Santana sit back down. Mercedes and Tina's were a little more realistic but still short, Artie's was too long which earned a finger point by Santana.

"In my defense, every time I tried to hug you they've kicked me in the face." Artie pointed out, Santana chuckled the babies did move every time Artie tried to hug her.

"That's because you're really close to their lunch boxes." Santana smirked knowing the little perv would understand, when Brittany looked confused Quinn gestured her close whispering in her ear. Brittany scowled at Artie, Santana reached out giving the blonde's hand a squeeze.

Kurt continued around the living room, the moms, Beiste and Rachel's dads were close an inch or two over or under and Puck was safely under, but Kurt had saved Brittany and Quinn for last for a reason. "Alright ladies let's see 'em," Santana's eyes sparkled mischievously, Kurt had just missed their conversation. "the strings Santana, I swear your mind must live in the gutter." Kurt shook his head rolling her eyes, the trio smirked. Standing up with her string Quinn held it up to the black one, sandwiching Kurt in the middle Brittany did the same, their strings matched perfectly his. "And our winners Quinn and Brittany." Brittany squealed hugging Kurt, Rachel clapped excitedly for her "Okay ladies get your gift bags." he waited to see if Brittany would take the bait, he'd purposely bought the rainbow bags for Brittany, she liked every color. Quinn picked a light blue while Brittany brought one of the rainbow bags over to Santana.

"What did you get sweetie?" Santana asked holding the bag so Brittany could reach in.

"Picture book." Brittany grinned, it was a small photo album made to hold 3x5 photos. "We can get my box pictures in here."

"We can do that tomorrow if you'd like." Santana promised. "What about you Q?"

Quinn tilted her head opening the envelope from the bag "I have a gift certificate for two free meals at 'Tamales to Go', is that a new restaurant?" Quinn asked looking at the back of the paper which held a small menu.

"Food truck." Kurt piped up, "Dad lets them park in his lot so they're not out in the street and before you say anything Santana, they donated the certificate, it's good business and Abuela said the food was authentic."

Nodding Santana tried stretching her back "Pretty sure it's on the 'No List' Q, you should take your honey."

"What's a 'No List', should I be concerned?" Judy asked.

"Just a list of restaurants we weren't allowed to eat at when we were Cheerios." Quinn explained to her mom.

"The more I hear the more I don't like this Cheerio thing." Alma shook her head.

"We're not doing it anymore." Brittany shook her head before looking at Beiste "But Coach says we can hang out on the sidelines and cheer for the boys."

"Sue's gonna hate that." Artie cringed.

"My field, my rules." Coach Beiste had been warned about Sue.


	32. Games Too

Bringing out the next game Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the many mortified faces at the folded diapers on the serving tray "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the dirty diaper game." putting the tray down next to him he held one of the diapers up carefully opening it.

"Okay now that really looks like shi..." Brittany quickly clamped her hand over Santana's mouth, Alma and Maribel both glaring at the girl, letting out a deep sigh Santana apologized "Sorry Mami, sorry Abuela." dropping her head she muttered to Brittany "It really does look like poop."

"You will be guessing what mini candy bar we have melted and put in the diaper." Kurt explained.

"Chocolate ones." Artie grinned.

"Specific ones." Kurt sighed. "And no tasting." Santana gagged shaking her head.

"I don't think that looks like baby poop." Brittany whispered shaking her head, Finn held his hand out, taking her clothes pin off Santana gave it to Finn.

"Alright here we go." Kurt handed Quinn the first diaper.

Giving the trio a minute to get their answer written down Kurt handed them the second one, he tried to keep them going so the game didn't lag. "I got this game." Mercedes laughed "You girls are gonna lose."

"We're gonna lose badly." Santana agreed "But once I have these two, it's game on."

"They have that new candy store in mall." Quinn agreed.

"Baby can we go?" Brittany asked.

"Of course we can sweetie." Santana promised.

Quinn quickly and quietly handed her pin to a slightly confused Finn, he didn't know that it had been agreed between Santana, Matt and herself that Brittany wouldn't lose her pin no matter how many times she said 'baby'.

"How can you lose at candy?" Alma asked confused.

"Weigh ins and candy is on the top of the Cheerios 'no list', I did try to follow the list but Quinn told me not too, she told me to take care of myself and not worry about Sue or the weigh ins," Mercedes explained "Sue needs me for my voice." Checking the diaper in front of her Mercedes nodded before handing it over and quickly writing her answer down. "You should just hand me a bag now Kurt."

Tina laughed as she handed the diaper in her hand over to the next person.

"Not gonna lie Coach, this is kinda gross." Puck handed the diaper in his hand up to Beiste, chuckling she took it.

After all the diapers had been handed around and back to Kurt he gave them a minute to settle before reading off the candies. Smug was exactly how Kurt would describe Mercedes as she held up her paper with a perfect score, "It pays to be a good girl at the store," Mercedes said standing up to get her bag "whenever we went to the store with him my dad would get my brother and I a candy bar but only if we went by ourselves." Mercedes laughed. "All we had to do was behave in the store, bring in groceries and help mom put them away."

Grabbing her bag Mercedes pulled out the envelope in it as she sat down "Oh!"

"Kurt." Santana eyed him seeing it was a gift certificate.

"D...d...did you know you're not the only Lopez that Breadstix is afraid of?" Kurt asked then continued talking "We went for lunch and well...tada." he gestured to Mercedes. "Free dinner for two."

"Son of bi..." Brittany quickly covered Santana's mouth again.

"Looks like I'll get to try these breadstix you love so much Satan." Mercedes showed Tina giving a head nod, Tina nodded back understanding it for the invitation it was.

"They also have a bottomless salad bowl." Tina chirped.

Santana moved Brittany's hand "Salad? You want to go for their salad? No, Mercedes you can't take her, she doesn't understand the point of Breadstix."

"Maybe I can corrupt her to your evil ways." Mercedes offered.

"So Sue let you eat at Breadstix?" Judy asked knowing it was mostly pasta and breads.

"Sort of." Santana admitted.

"We had to run 5 extra miles if she found out." Quinn admitted.

"It was worth it." Santana shrugged.

"I'll tell you what, Tina and I will wait until after the babies and we can go together."

"Without me?" Quinn gasped.

"I was pretty sure you were coming along with them." Mercedes pointed to Santana and Brittany.

"On to our next game, you can make dinner plans later ladies." Kurt promised. "Our next game is and I can say this because I don't have a pin, Baby Item Bingo, I will be reading off random items and you will be marking them off. There are many forms of bingo and Alma and I have agreed on them, you can get four corners that's the top and bottom rows of the B and O rows..." closing his eyes Kurt shook his head as the same trio chuckled, giggled and snorted, sighing and glaring in Finn, Santana and Puck's directions "I mean really, you're going to be parents and you are one."

"Body humor's funny man." Puck shrugged.

Shaking his head Kurt continued "Bingos can use the free space and may be straight or diagonal."

When Brittany looked confused Santana showed her on their paper, Quinn got to her knees so she could help mark the paper as well. Finn was slightly confused too but he had Rachel to help "We play Barbra bingo." Rachel explained "Her different songs and movies, characters. It's really fun and easy."

"When everyone is ready we will begin." Kurt held up his hands, when they quieted down Kurt started "Okay here we go...first word is...booties." once he heard the pens stop marking he read the second word "Towels." following it with "Pink." After a moment he called out "Clothes." bopping his head as he silently counted to give them time Kurt chirped "Stroller." once they were looking at him for the next word he said "Onesie." looking around for a winner and not getting one he said "Picture frame."

"Bingo!" Mrs. Chang held up her paper at the same time Coach Beiste did.

"Alright let me check the papers." after looking them both over Kurt nodded satisfied "Alright ladies pick your prizes. Kurt gestured to the table, Julia and Beiste carefully chose their bags before sitting down.

Pulling out the tissue paper both Beiste and Julia held up similar antique frames. "I have just the picture for this." Coach patted Puck on the shoulder.

"I know mine as well." Julia agreed.

"Well that leaves our last game and our last winner, count your clothes pins."

Finn held all his pins up grinning "I think I won."

"Good job." Santana patted Finn's shoulder. Getting up he grabbed a rainbow bag getting glared at by Kurt.

"What?" he whispered not understanding Kurt's glare.

"Those are for Brittany." Kurt hissed.

"He picked a pretty bag like me." Brittany told Santana "Was it so you didn't hurt the other colors feelings?" Brittany asked when he sat down. "That's why I picked it."

Finn nodded smiling, he didn't understand why the others didn't pick the rainbow bags "I like blue, green and red and this one's got them all."

"Why pick one color when you can have them all." Brittany agreed. As long as Brittany was happy Kurt was okay and stopped glaring at Finn "What'd you get? Maybe we match like Mrs. Chang and Coach."

"We match! I got photo album." Finn held it up, grinning Brittany held hers up too. "I can put the Beans pictures in here."

"You don't have a box?" Brittany asked confused.

"A box?"

"I have pictures in a box, I keep running out of albums to put them in so Santana put them in a shoe box so I don't lose them." Brittany explained.

"Oh..then you should have this." Finn held the album out to her, now he understood why Kurt glared, the left over gift bags were going to Santana so Brittany would have gotten the album instead of him.

"No." Brittany shook her head "You need one for our babies." the Glee kids were used to Brittany referring to the babies as 'ours' but it did raise a few eyebrows among the parents.

"You don't worry about it Finn, we're getting Brittany more photo books." Whitney promised.

"Okay." Finn nodded.

"Can we have cake now?" Brittany whispered, Kurt had told them cake was for after the games.

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "Cake and opening presents."


	33. Cakes and Gifts

Santana was thankful for the cake simply being a vanilla cake with a cream cheese frosting, anything else would have been too sugary for her. Brittany was now sitting at Santana's feet happily eating cake while Finn pouted about having to open presents "But Brittany get's cake."

"You can have cake when you're done." Rachel promised.

"Well that sucks." Finn muttered taking the gift bag Rachel handed to him. "What the..." Santana chuckled at the fork now in front of his face with a piece of cake stabbed on the end, Brittany's long ass arms. "That's okay Brittany I don't need yours."

"I got enough to share." Brittany said not moving the fork. Finn looked down at the plate on the blonde's lap it was a ginormous piece of cake. "Sharing is caring."

"O...okay." Finn said glancing at Santana who nodded and was trying her best not to giggle as the large boy ate the cake from the fork. "Thanks Brittany."

"That one's from me." Coach Beiste held up her hand. "They weren't on the list but I thought you might like them." Santana eyed the bag Finn immediately popped the tape that was holding his closed. Quickly digging through the red tissue paper Finn grinned holding up a mini jersey with Hudson and #5 on the back before pulling out another jersey. "There's a 1 and 2 on the sleeves so other people can tell them apart." Finn grinned showing Santana.

"Go Daddy." Santana chuckled. "I guess we have our game day outfits."

"You'll come?" Finn asked surprised.

"Someone has to make fun of Azimo." Santana shrugged with a smirk, Finn understood, for him she would bring the babies. "We'll get them some basketball jerseys when the season starts."

"Basketball?" Coach asked.

"Uh, yea." Puck glanced up "Us and Mike all play basketball."

"They're actually pretty good." Santana admitted.

"Good to know." Coach nodded.

"Those will go great with mine." Mercedes pointed to the bag on Santana's lap, curious Santana untied the bag "I mean I didn't aim to color coordinate with anyone other than Tina but it looks like red and black may be a theme." Santana grinned and the two long sleeve black onesies that she handed over to Quinn as well as the two red ones, it was the same for the leggings two black and two red. "Got some socks too." Mercedes admitted. "And something in the bottom for Daddy." Santana chuckled showing Finn the last matching onesies in the bag, Santana knew Mercedes had gotten them at the zoo, they had baby gorillas on them. Finn smiled holding his hands out for the tiny onesies, handing them over Santana chuckled pulling out a large white folded shirt, she'd actually seen Mercedes eyeing it at the zoo the day they went.

"You'll need to wear this with them Daddy." Santana held it out so it un-folded showing a gorilla pounding his chest.

"That's awesome." wide eyed Finn held his hand out for the shirt.

"Since you opened Cedes' you have to open mine next, you each get a box." Tina pointed at the red and back wrapped boxes.

Helping them Quinn and Rachel handed the boxes to Santana and Finn, "You take the gorillas and I'll take the jerseys." Santana took the jerseys back out of the bag before putting them in the bag with Mercedes items, giving him the smaller bag back Santana watched Rachel help him with the bag while balancing the box on his knees, Quinn just put Santana's bag behind her chair. She knew what Tina had bought and couldn't wait to see Santana's face. "So where did we get the cake? It's not store bought." Santana stated, most store cakes were generic but tasty, but there was something different about the simple cake. "Girl Chang?"

Tina chuckled shrugging, "Kurt asked my mom if she could help out."

"It's really good." Brittany said before shoving another fork full of cake in her mouth.

"It is." Santana agreed.

"Better than mine?"

"A...aaa...of course not Abulea." Santana stuttered.

"Actually Mrs. Lopez, my mom wanted you to try her churros, people like them and all but she wanted to make sure they were authentic." Tina smiled at Alma.

"Ass kiss." Mercedes lightly sang so no one other than Tina could hear.

"Self preservation." Tina shoved Mercedes shoulder.

"Can we open it?" Finn asked looking at the box on his lap before leaning forward and taking another bite of the cake that Brittany offered.

Santana didn't wait, she tore the paper off and then grabbed the scissors from the end table to cut the tape, taking that as a yes Finn quickly caught up. "I'm guessing you had something to do with this." Santana held up the mini leather jacket glancing at Finn who was smiling at the jacket in hand.

"Kurt said put stuff on the list." Finn nervously explained still half smiling. "I couldn't have Beth have a leather jacket and not ours."

Santana chuckled shaking her head "Should I be on the lookout for little mohawk beanies?"

Finn grinned. "No."

"Definitely the Unholy Trinity reborn." Mercedes chuckled.

"Unholy Trinity?" Hiram asked.

"Quinn, Brittany and myself." Santana answered going back to digging in the box because she knew it was too heavy for just a jacket.

"Like a singing group Daddy." Rachel explained. "They tried out for Glee together, a trio like the classic girl groups from the 50's and 60's."

Santana's near hysterical laughing had everyone looking at her "Not on the list but very cool." Santana held up the boots that Tina had found. "I believe their entire football season outfits are complete, just missing the red, black or white beanie."

"They're so tiny." Finn held the pair of boots in his hand.

"I got 3-6 months." Tina explained but I did get larger jackets because it's still a little bit before winter."

When all the small gifts were opened which included the very beanies that Santana had requested, from Matt and Mike and more onesies from Artie, large packs of various sizes of diapers from Puck, blankets and clothes diapers from Quinn and her mom. "Brittany said they would be okay." Santana smirked and nodded at Rachel when she opened the bag and found various sizes of onesies with Wonder Woman on them, Rachel beamed, she knew that was as good as she was going to get from Santana. It was the larger gifts that had surprised Santana, her parents had gotten her and Finn each a crib, Carole had picked out an entire sheet and blanket set for both with music notes on them.

"It was all I could think of, you're both so musically talented." Carole explained.

"Thank you, it's perfect." Santana smiled, she hadn't thanked anyone else not even her parents but she wanted Carole to know she appreciated it, Carole didn't have the money her parents did.

"So who are these from?" Finn pointed at the boxes behind them.

"I dunno." Santana admitted. "But that one has Puck's name."

"W...what?" Puck looked up from his cake.

"That one has Brittany's." Santana pointed, Quinn quickly caught Brittany's plate before it fell. Brittany was on her feet and in front of the box before the others had even moved, her name was written in red crayon. The others were printed name tags, helping Santana up Finn stood next to her as her dad, Rachel's dads and Coach Beiste all pulled the boxes to the middle of the floor Brittany closely following the box with her name on it. Tearing the paper off of the boxes the four stood shocked at the jog strollers in front of them, Finn's a double while everyone else had a single, because of course Brittany would jog with Santana. "Sue." Santana said catching sight of the note taped to her box. "Shoulda figured out you were a lesbian before this happened. Get your ass back in shape, need someone to throw around."

Puck chuckled but read his note which was identical to Finn's "Stop knocking up my Cheerios or I'll castrate you." Finn cringed glancing at Santana who blanched, Brittany was happily bouncing in front of her box.

Santana glanced at the note on Brittany's it was a stick figure drawing of a boy crossed out and crayon scrawl of 'No boys allowed' it was Brittany asking "Why would I want boys, I have you." that had Santana chuckle.

"I think she wants you back on the Cheerios." Mercedes laughed.

"Well she did lose Nationals without us." Quinn chuckled.

"We'd be back at the top of the food chain," Santana sighed "but there's no way I could balance babies, school, Glee and Cheerios."

"Psh." Alma shook her head "I take the babies while you're at school, problem solved."

Santana arched her eyebrow eyeing her grandmother "There's two of them."

"I raised your father and uncle then watched you and your cousin are you saying I cannot handle two babies?" Alma narrowed her eyes daring Santana to say anything.

"Never, I...I would never say that." Santana shook her head. "Right Britt? Finn?"

"R...Right." stuttering Finn nodded. "T...totally."

"I need to learn that trick." Carole said watching her son nervously eyeing Alma.

"It's great when it's not aimed at you." Kurt chirped.

"I could have Beth with me Quinnie if you want to go back." Judy offered, she wanted her daughter to have as normal or close to normal teen years.

"I'm not sure." Quinn glanced at Beth who was still sleeping on the pillow.

"You girls should give it some thought." Judy insisted.


	34. Sue

"What's in it for you?" Santana glared at the blonde woman in a track suit.

"Wow you're even larger than I thought you'd be at this point." Sue stared down at Santana's belly. "Come in ladies." The trio followed Sue into her apartment "Have a seat, don't break the couch." Sue gestured to it.

"Nope." Santana shook her head "I'm done, thank you for the jog stroller but no, I'm not coming back to Cheerios to be abused by you just so I'm safe from the slushies, I'll take the slushie over the torment." Santana turned heading for the door Brittany in tow.

Quinn agreed following "I can't put my body through that again."

"I need you three." Sue hissed "Without you I have nothing, you were my stars."

"Do you understand that the only thing that kept me from dying was the fact that Puck got me pregnant?" Quinn demanded "Those stupid diets and weigh ins and the insane exercise routines almost killed Santana and I and for what? A stupid trophy so you could say you were a champion?" Sue glanced over at Santana who was looking at the floor. "We did everything you asked of us and it still wasn't good enough for you."

"I didn't know Q," Sue said quietly adding "I'm sorry."

"What?" Santana's head snapped in Sue's direction.

"When Butt-chin took over Glee I could see with the right songs and discipline he could have a championship team, I liked being the only champion at the school. It's like that new football coach." Sue seethed "All my funding..."

"We like Coach Beiste." Santana warned.

"Please sit." Sue gestured them back to the couch, sitting in an arm chair across from the couch she waited for them to settle, holding back all comments that popped into her mind when Quinn and Brittany helped Santana sit "You girls are underutilized in that club, he favors that loud whiny one, he needs to be shone it's not all about her. Say you'll join me and we'll shake up that Glee club, make it what it could be with a champion leading it."

"We like Glee club Coach." Sue perked up Quinn had called her coach.

"Do you like swaying in the back while the small one sings? Or Brittany and that dancing Asian..."

"His name is Mike and he's my boyfriend." Quinn glared.

"Good choice, talented football player, better than the bumbling quarterback."

"Hey." Santana frowned.

"Yes I know those are his ginormous babies." Sue rolled her eyes "But anyway, their talents are wasted just swaying, I'm her coach, I know what she can do," Sue pointed at Brittany "and he can keep up with her, even the girl Asian can sing and dance." Sue shook her head "I need Aretha back, a Cheerio singing the National Anthem before every game, imagine the publicity, no what's her name just my Cheerios."

"You have to call a truce with Mr. Schue, no more trying to destroy Glee club." Quinn said.

"And Coach Beiste, she's nice."

"Wow." Sue looked at Santana asking "Did that physically hurt you to say something nice about her?"

"I tell the truth, good and bad." Santana stated "She's nice and she seems to really care about the bullying at the school." Santana folded her arms resting them across her boobs.

"Ah...my Porcelain, I miss my pasty gay." Sue admitted.

"He's coming back this year." Brittany pipped up.

"It will be a championship year." Sue stood up excited "They sing, you tumble, flip and fly we will own the championships!" the trio looked at one another as Sue laughed maniacally.

"Is she okay?" Brittany whispered to Santana slightly afraid.

"Bat shit crazy as always Britt." Santana shook her head.

"Can we trust her?" Quinn whispered.

"Okay." Sue clapped her hands together getting their attention "No weigh ins, but ladies we need Cheerios at a healthy weight for their heights. I'll try to cut back on the name calling of you students, but with his hair and those vest," Sue inhaled though her teeth "I can't, he's a sick man." Santana chuckled she also made fun of Mr. Schue's vests. "But you have to get me Porcelain and Aretha back or no deal on not destroying Glee club." the trio looked at one another, Sue was impressed with the whole non verbal conversation she watched take place with simple looks. "What do you say ladies?"

"We're in but you have to get the slushies banned from campus." Quinn agreed holding out her hand.

"Deal." Sue took Quinn's hand shaking it, Brittany squealed jumping up and clapping "Now get out."

"It was you wasn't it? The jog stroller, it's identical to theirs." Quinn asked before releasing Sue's hand, Sue smirked gesturing the trio to the door.

"Bring them on Saturday practices, maybe their incessant screaming will serve as a warning to others not to have sex."

Quinn glanced at Santana nodding, they both knew Sue just wanted to see the babies. "Thank you for the strollers Coach." the trio said before Sue closed the door on them.


	35. Cheerios and Titans

"Wait so you're back on the Cheerios?" Mercedes asked the trio.

"With conditions." Quinn nodded.

"No strict weigh ins, crazy ass diets or overkill exercise." Santana said before digging into her hamburger.

"And she wants you back." Quinn informed Mercedes.

"Beg pardon." Mercedes leaned back surprised.

"And Kurt." Brittany chirped taking a couple of Santana's fries.

"That woman is crazy." Mercedes shook her head.

"True," Quinn agreed sipping her ice tea "but she's willing to protect the Glee kids if you and Kurt come back. "She wants to help Glee become national champions like the Cheerios but promises nothing insane."

"Uh huh." Mercedes said not believing Quinn. "What's in it for her?"

"A Cheerios National championship, she can't get it without us and we aren't leaving our girls behind." Tina looked up from her salad, Santana had just lumped her in with the other girls.

"She said and I quote 'You girls are underutilized in that club, he favors that loud whiny one, he needs to be shone it's not all about her. Say you'll join me and we'll shake up that Glee club, make it what it could be with a champion leading it.' She's not kidding, she knows Tina can sing and dance, she knows Mike and Brittany are the best dancers." Quinn said grabbing one of Santana's fries.

"I thought we were okay with little miss diva?" Mercedes asked smacking Tina's hand when the girl tried to steal one of her tots. "Get your own."

Santana sat her burger down wiping her mouth "Look we all know when school starts back up he's going to go straight back to Rachel and Finn as his 'go to' singers, and it's like Berry can't help it, it's like a sickness with her. We all know once we're back in that classroom Berry's diva switch is gonna flip."

"Sue wants to remind Mr. Schuester the club is more than just Rachel and whoever he pairs with her." Quinn explained.

"It'd be nice to do something other than be paraded out to hit one note." Mercedes admitted asking. "So she just wants me to sing? I don't gotta do any of those cheer things?"

"Just wear the Cheerios gear and sing, Kurt too."

"What's Kurt too?" he asked "Sorry I'm late dad wanted to check my car, it was making a noise." putting his bag on the seat he slid into the booth with the girls, glancing at Santana and Mercedes plates he said. "I didn't think I was that late."

"It's tots." Mercedes shrugged.

"San's eating for three." Brittany smiled at the brunette who had picked up the burger once again.

"We ordered you a drink." Tina slid the iced tea over to him.

"Okay so, what is this conversation about and why am I involved?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Sue wants us back, all of us back as Cheerios." Quinn explained.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt blinked.

"I was never on Cheerios." Tina pointed out.

"She likes you, she calls you Singing Asian." Brittany smiled grabbing more of Santana's fries.

"I've been called worse." Tina admitted.

"By who?" Santana said her mouth still full, swallowing what she had in her mouth she took the napkin Quinn offered, Tina shifted feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the eyes of the Unholy Trinity on her. Wiping her mouth Santana set the napkin down "I repeat Girl Chang, by who?"

"A..Azimo." Tina stuttered.

"We'll let Beiste know." Quinn nodded.

"And Coach." Santana hissed "I want to see her hold up her end of this."

"W..we d...don't have to." Tina shook her head.

"Nobody picks on you but me." Santana glared, "I need my phone." Santana held her hand out to Quinn who had the purses behind the car seat. Brittany giggled as Quinn and Santana both texted this new found information to Sue and Beiste, they couldn't do anything during summer but once school started they could and Santana hoped Sue would.

"You could join the football team again." Brittany suggested to Kurt as the waiter came to their table.

"But my dad's okay with who I am." Kurt shook his head.

"She doesn't mean for you." Santana laughed before handing her phone back to Quinn "She means the team sucks without you, I think Beiste can turn it around with a few good players, so why not give all the help we can. Imagine not just one but three championships, Glee, football and Cheerios. It'd look mighty nice on a college application."

* * *

"Good morning." Coach Beiste said unlocking the gate to the football field, Brittany and Quinn had new people with them "I don't believe we've officially met." she'd seen them at the baby shower.

"This is Kurt, Mercedes and Tina." Brittany beamed before grabbing Tina for a hug from behind making the Asian girl laugh "Tina's my buddy for the day, Sanny's not feeling well." Brittany pouted the last part dropping her head to Tina's shoulder.

"We'll get her some crackers on the way home." Tina promised patting Brittany's arm that rested on her chest.

"Thank you." Brittany kissed Tina's cheek before bouncing away to the approaching boys.

"Mr. Hummel." Beiste smiled at the pale boy.

"Yes, I really don't know why I'm here the boys don't like me." Beiste frowned "The other football players I mean, not Finn and them."

"I'm trying to build a team with talent and tolerance, sports are about building character not being a bully, I have a zero tolerance policy on my team." Beiste promised before looking at Mercedes.

"We were having a spend over and I didn't want to be at the house by myself." Mercedes admitted.

"Hey Cedes," Puck called out before flexing at her "you are obviously here to watch a real man work out."

"Eww, no, not you." Mercedes held her hand up walking away from Puck who just chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Finn looked at Kurt.

"Santana suggested I audition for kicker again." Kurt sighed.

"Try out dude, it's try out for kicker." Puck chuckled popping a wheelie to get Artie on the field.

"Yes, that." Kurt gestured to Puck. "Santana thinks between football and Sue I'll be protected."

"It's mean to pick on people." Brittany chirped from her perch on Matt's back.

"We got you either way Kurt." Matt promised before pointing at two approaching figures, one larger than the other. "We got company." straightening up as Brittany jumped off his back Matt glanced at Finn and Puck, the trio instantly puffed up.

"Easy boys." Beiste held up her hands. "They're transfers Shane Tinsley and Sam Evans, I asked if they wanted to work out with you boys, I wanted to see what they could do."

"He just started going to my church." Mercedes gestured to Shane.

"So dead." Kurt shook his head seeing the size of the boy Mercedes pointed to.

Mercedes knew why he was nervous, some religious people didn't like gay people, "He seems like a nice boy." Mercedes promised, he hadn't really talked to her other than to complement her singing.

"When did we expand this party?" a raspy voice asked behind them.

"San!" Brittany squealed running over to a still sleepy Santana, blanket dragging behind her Santana smirked catching Brittany in her arms, the blonde was very careful to slow down so as not to knock Santana over. Quinn chuckled continuing her walk over to the others.

"Late start, between Beth and Santana I'm surprised I made it."

"Bite me, the Beans were not working with me." Santana snapped.

"Come sit." Brittany gently tugged her to the bench.

"The closer they get the bigger he gets." Kurt squeaked.

"Bigger they are the harder they fall." Santana muttered glaring at the two boys.

"Let's behave." Coach Beiste said softly before loudly greeting the two boys with "Tinsley, Evans give me some hustle."

Kneeling in front of the now seated Santana Finn asked "Brittany said you were sick, is it any better?"

"I stopped throwing up, so yea, better." Santana nodded. "Only one more month."

"Hey coach." the smaller of the two boys smiled.

"Good morning coach, good morning Miss Jones." the larger black boy murmured.

"Did the walking wall just blush?" Santana eyed the large boy shyly smiling at Mercedes.

"Good morning Shane." Mercedes smiled.

"Well shit." Santana murmured "Now I gotta find a new buddy for Matt." Finn chuckled before rejoining the other boys.

"Puckerman, Hudson, Rutherford, Evans and Tinsley." Beiste pointed to each one as an introduction. "And Mr. Hummel is trying out for kicker."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt held out his hand waiting to see if either boy took it, Shane smiled and shook it.

"Sam." the blonde smiled shaking Kurt's hand next.

"His lips are huge." Santana gasped before calling out, "Hey Jagger we're you stung by a bee on your way over here?" Santana called out to the blonde boy.

"Santana." Mercedes smacked Santana's shoulder as the blonde boy looked over at them.

"What?" Santana glared.

"Be nice Momma." Mercedes shook her head.

"His lips are huge." Santana hissed then muttered "Sorry." to Coach Beiste.

"So what positions did you guys play at your old schools?" Finn asked drawing the attention away from Santana.

"Linebacker."

"Like there was another option?" Santana laughed, then responded when the large teen looked at her. "Obviously not a quarterback they're supposed to be tiny, I mean ours isn't, he's the Green Giant," Santana gestured to Finn "but normal quarterbacks are smaller than the other players, largest players on the field are the linemen." Finn shook his head fighting an amused smirk when Shane chuckled.

"Quarterback." Sam said eyeing Santana, Finn frowned.

"Ohh." Santana glanced back at Finn.

"Let's get to work boys." Coach Beiste clapped her hands. "Hummel, show me what you got." Beiste gestured towards the field goal, nodding Kurt followed Finn, the larger boy grabbed a bag with footballs in it.

"I forgot my music." Kurt gasped.

"Can't you just hum it?" Finn asked dumping the bag out when they reached the spot.

Kurt shrugged "I didn't think about that, I can give it a try."

"We need to get you faster." Finn explained suggesting "So maybe see how short of a tune you need or like hum it on the way to the field."

"Okay."

"Hi, Sam." Sam held his hand out to Brittany grinning "Sam I am, and I do not like green eggs and ham."

"Oh, okay no thank you." Santana shook her head trying to quickly get up from the bench, Artie cringed, Santana would try to beat the hell out of the blonde boy if he didn't move away from Brittany. Brittany tilted her head looking over at Santana, she'd heard her voice but not the words.

"Hey Brittany!" Artie called before she took Sam's hand pointing over to Santana he asked "Can you push me over there?"

"Really?" Brittany squealed "Sure. Bye." Waving at the blonde boy Brittany pushed Artie over to Santana.

"Are you not comfortable San, do you need a different chair?" Brittany asked kneeling down and helping Santana with the blanket.

"I'm fine sweetie, just adjusting, I sat on the blanket, I was just moving it." Santana lied.

"Do you wanna see me run?"

"Whatever you want to do sweetie I'm here for you." Santana smiled sweetly at her, pulling her hoodie over her head Brittany handed it to Santana who'd taken to wearing one of Finn's, she was pretty sure Rachel'd be pissed if she knew, but her own and Brittany's weren't fitting her anymore.

"Come on Quinn. Tina you wanna run?"

"I'll keep an eye on Santana for you." Tina shook her head taking the hoodie from Quinn, Quinn opted for a loose fitting tank top unlike Brittany who wore just her sports bra for Santana.

"Okay." Brittany bolted the second Quinn joined her.

"Thank you." Santana muttered to Artie.

"Yep." Artie nodded "I didn't want to explain to your parents why they had to bail you out of jail. That would have just been weird." Mercedes and Tina chuckled as Artie pretend to be on the phone "Yes hi, I'm sorry can you come down to the police station? Yes, Santana just beat up a football player that was flirting with Brittany." Santana scowled at him as the girls laughed.

"I hate you all, except Brittany."


	36. Uniforms and Breakfast

They were heading into the school when Sue appeared on her golf cart, the Unholy Trinity stood back with coach Beiste as the others continued to walk. Hitting the brakes Sue climbed out of the golf cart "Poaching my Porcelain?"

Beiste glanced at the girls confused. "What's a porcelain?"

"She means Lady Hummel." Santana explained.

"Kurt." Quinn poked Santana's shoulder. "Be nice."

"I can't have him crushed by those Neanderthals." Sue shook her head. "Out of the question."

"Glee, football and Cheerios." Quinn said shaking her head "He would be your most decorated Cheerio with three championships."

Bringing her finger to her lips Sue tapped them for a second before pointing at Quinn "Continue."

"He's the kicker so he's less chance to get tackled than anyone else." Quinn pointed out not knowing if it was a true fact or not.

"So she sings before the games and he kicks the field goals." Sue pointed at Mercedes then Kurt "Remember I want that one." she pointed at Tina telling Santana "I can't throw you around for some time I need a replacement, get her on the team."

"Coach Beiste." she introduced herself.

"Beast?" Sue eyed the coach, she was a large broad shouldered woman, the name fit.

"B, e, i, s, t, e. The French spelling."

Nodding Sue took the hand that Beiste offered "Welcome to McKinley."

"Thank you."

"Now I want Aretha to sing before the games, what's it gonna take to make that happen?" Sue said ready for a fight.

"Why would it take anything? I'm sure it will sound better than the recording, the booth equipment has seen better days." Beiste nodded, Sue looked at her confused, everyone wanted something.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, can't have my Cheerios performing with outdated garbage equipment." Sue nodded. "Don't screw this up." Sue added gesturing at the football players before climbing back into her golf cart before addressing the trio. "I'll text first practice, I expect uniforms so pick them up when you are finished, Juno junior make sure Brittany gets the right size." Santana glared.

* * *

Santana filed her nails, it was almost the same set up as before except Quinn had taken her place as Matt's workout buddy while Tina took Artie's, Artie played his role of 'Coach Lite' and counted every push up and sit up the boys did. Coach Beiste had given Santana her second office chair while Mercedes had to make do with a regular school chair. "Do you see how much weight he's lifting?" Santana couldn't believe the amount Shane was lifting, the blonde boy Sam was his spotter.

"Is that a lot?" Mercedes asked not really knowing.

"Yes." Santana nodded.

"So do they always do that?" Mercedes asked trying not to laugh at Finn and Brittany playing patty cake as they both did sit ups.

"Yes and normally Artie's reading a book with Puck but Tina's doing a good job, I mean really a pretty face is the best encouragement there is for Puckerman." Santana explained, Puck was flirting with Tina which was causing her to giggle and blush. "Work out ends at 8 and we go to breakfast."

"Which is why I am even awake at this ungodly hour." Mercedes pointed out.

* * *

"But I don't wanna be a Cheerio." Tina shook her head following the group into Sue's office.

"Ridiculous." Sue scoffed causing Tina to jump "Who doesn't want to be popular and torment the other kids?" looking up from the files she was reading she took off her glasses gesturing to the yoga balls and chairs in her office with them. Mercedes helped Santana into one of the chairs, because it was quicker, before taking the other one for herself, Quinn and Brittany sat on the yoga balls because they were used to them, Kurt and Mercedes remained standing, Tina nervously trying to hide behind them. "Aretha, Porcelain." Sue nodded to them "Good of you to return, Singing Asian why are you hiding?"

"S...Santana said you wanted to throw me around." Tina stuttered remaining partially hidden.

"Well yes, not me personally, but I need another flyer, just until she's done with this" Sue gestured at Santana's large belly" and gets back into shape. I have the other two but she was my main flyer, I need someone similar in size to toss around."

"Won't the other girls be mad, can't one of them do it?" Tina asked rambling "I don't want to get dropped."

"I love those girls I do," Quinn and Santana both quirked their eyebrows up at that statement "but some of them are not bright, it's easier to replace Tatas here with an outsider...seriously" Sue stared at Santana's boobs "Are those things bigger than the last time I saw you?" Santana rolled her eyes "So distracting, where was was I? Oh. Trying to teach them a new position would be like teaching that short one to behave during Glee club, impossible." Sue scoffed "And if they want to stay on my Cheerios and in my good graces they will do as they are told and not drop you, I have plenty of others that would like to fill their shoes." Sue said standing up and tossing Quinn a key. "Two uniforms to start, dry clean only. Aretha, I know we agreed on pants that still stands, Singing Asian while you're a regular Cheerio you're in a skirt," Sue pointed in the direction of the Cheerios locker room. "when her doctor releases her you may wear pants with the other Singing Cheerios or continue in the skirt."

"Singing Cheerios?"

"Kurt and I do a few moves but we're mainly vocals." Mercedes promised.

"Oh." Tina nodded remembering the assemblies that Mercedes performed at as a Cheerio.

"Beiste agreed to Aretha singing the National Anthem for Football games, I can get the Hockey team to stop using the recording they use and have you sing before their games, Porcelain you can sing at the baseball games." Sue laughed "Schuester will see what talent he has and since he won't use it, I will, I'll invite him to every game." still laughing Sue put on her glasses and returned to what she was reading, the girls took the hint and left to get the uniforms.

"We can practice with you before actual practices begin." Quinn promised leading the way.

"It's gonna be so fun." Brittany beamed clapping excitedly.

"Britt'll catch you," Santana promised, "she likes you."

"But I thought..."

"Brittany is always Santana's spotter," Quinn explained "after they almost dropped her one time Brittany doesn't trust any of them."

"That was when Sue implemented the 'drop a flyer on purpose, banned from Cheerios' rule." Santana explained "They won't risk it Asian."

* * *

"Why are they here?" Santana pointed at the two football players that had joined them at practice and were now sitting at a table with Artie, Matt and Puck at the Omelet House.

Standing up Finn pulled out her chair muttering "Matt invited them."

"Oh, okay." Santana nodded sitting down next to Finn, Finn knew if it had been anyone else they would have been yelled at for inviting new people to breakfast. Brittany immediately took the seat on Santana's other side pulling Mercedes with her, Tina giggled when Brittany loudly whispered to Mercedes.

"You can stare at Shane this way."

"Wheezy, you blushing?"

"Shut it Satan." Mercedes glared at Santana who just chuckled.

"Kurt I got your uniforms in my truck." Finn told him sitting back down. "Why'd Sue want to see you?"

"She wants me back on the Cheerios and as long as I don't get hurt playing football she'll be fine." Kurt promised before telling the table "My dad however is going to freak."

"Why would your dad freak? I thought dads wanted sons that played football?" the blonde boy asked. "Mine does."

"My dad wants me happy, he doesn't care that I'm gay and I'm in a show choir, he loves me for who I am." Kurt said bluntly, Santana smirked.

"His face when you kicked that field goal." Puck shook his head amused "Same face when you sing, just less screaming and grabbing of other people." Quinn had told everyone of Burt's reaction to Kurt making the field goal "You gotta good dad Kurt."

"Thanks Puck."

"I'm gonna stop by later with the folder so he can see the different window boxes and trees, that one he's got out front by the table has seen better days but if he wants to keep it I'll see if I can save it."

* * *

Once coffee, juice and milk were delivered and their food orders taken and tables now scooted together Quinn held up her coffee "A toast to our newest and returning Cheerios and our newest and returning football players."

After everyone raised their glasses Finn quietly asked "You guys are all going back?" looking down at Santana who didn't look at him he questioned, "I thought you hated being Cheerios, why go back?"

"There's going to be some changes, Santana can fill you in later." Quinn promised knowing his mind went right to where Mike's was going to go when he found out. Brittany nodded putting her empty glass down, Santana gave a smile handing Brittany a napkin for the milk mustache.

"So who's the new Cheerio?" Matt asked, he knew Mercedes and Kurt had been Cheerios before.

"Tina, she's taking my spot as flyer until I'm back on my feet so to speak, then she joins Wheezy and Lady Hummel as our Singing Cheerios." Santana said sipping her milk before sighing "I really miss coffee."

"Do they make the Cheerios uniform in black?" Puck teased before asking Tina "Are you going to do red streaks instead of the blue and purple?" Tina opened her mouth but then shut it tapping her chin, intrigued by the idea.

"It's not a bad idea and being a Singing Cheerio it will set you apart from the rest of the Cheerios." Quinn nodded. "And I'm sure Sue won't have you wear your uniforms all the time like she does us, probably just game days."

"I recommend the first month of school at least, that way the idiots see that you're a Cheerio and know to leave you alone." Santana said.

"What's a Cheerio?"

Santana looked down the table at the blonde boy in disbelief "National champion cheerleaders."

"Mercedes gets to sing at the games." Brittany chirped.

"Wait no shakin' pom poms?" Puck leered.

"These pom poms will never shake for you boy." Mercedes pointed at him, Shane frowned. "Coach Sylvester wants me to sing the National Anthem before the football games." Mercedes explained. "Kurt and Tina are going to sing before the baseball and hockey games." none of them were champions like the Cheerios but still exposure for her Cheerios was all Sue wanted and if she could torment Schuester at the same time it was win-win for Sue.

Shane leaned down saying something to the blonde boy who nodded before glancing her way again. "One of the best singers in Glee club." Artie explained, he'd heard Shane tell Sam that Mercedes sang really well.

"Glee club?"

"Keeps me outta trouble, Full of hot babes as you an see." Puck nodded to the girls huddled at the end of the table by Finn. "Or Kurt if you're into that." Puck shrugged drinking his coffee while he looked right at Santana, getting a glare before she flipped him off and leaned whispering to Finn who nodded and leaned whispering to Artie, who was thankful it was Matt next to Puck as he whispered the message from Santana. Reaching up Matt smacked Puck on the back of the head before pointing at Santana.

"Stop the violence." Brittany said having not caught Puck starting it.

"He was picking on Santana." Matt explained.

"Hit him again." Brittany glared causing Puck to gasp and get hit again by Matt.

"What happen to stop the violence?" Puck asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You picked on my Sanny." Brittany pouted.

"You're supposed to be the nice Cheerio." Puck reminded, continuing to rub the back of his head he muttered "Guess Tina's the nice Cheerio now."

Brittany shrugged before whispering to Santana. "That boy keeps smiling at me." Santana glared down the table at the blonde boy Sam before turning her face towards Brittany with a small smile, seeing the slight pucker of Santana's lips the blonde eagerly leaned forward capturing Santana's lips for a kiss.

"I have not had enough coffee for you two to be sucking face." Kurt shook his head.

"You're just jealous, don't worry all us singles are." Mercedes chuckled, "Quinn'd be doing the same with Mike if he was here. Finn too with Rachel." Finn blushed, sipping her coffee Quinn didn't deny it but smirked at the blonde boy's confusion. Pulling away from the kiss Brittany smiled at the dazed look on Santana's face, the blonde girl was still amazed and excited by Santana's displays of affection in public even though it had been going on for months. Giving the still stunned Santana a quick peck on the lips Brittany stole Santana's cup again, blinking Santana blushed when Mercedes said "Damn if I'd have known that's all it took to shut you up, I'd have been paying her to kiss you."

"Shut up." Santana muttered blushing more.

"I'd do it for free." Brittany chirped.

"I think you've completely baffled the poor boy." Mercedes chuckled, Santana shrugged smirking at Sam's complete confusion.

"They can explain it to him." Santana said as the server arrived with the first set of plates, the different breads, only four of them had gotten the bread, Finn and Kurt's came in go boxes. "That one's mine." Santana held up her hand when she saw her plate. "Hey big man, you should try the banana nut bread next time, it's just as good as the pumpkin." Shane nodded smiling at her.

"Why are you being nice?" Mercedes eyed Santana.

"Cause he's not eyeing my girl like the other one," Santana said quietly before adding in a protective tone "besides I need him to trust me so I can make sure he's good enough for you." Quinn chuckled when Santana told Mercedes "If he's not and he makes the moves I'll break his knee caps."

"Santana." Mercedes scolded "We do not take people out because we do not like them."

"I mean you don't." Santana shrugged, Mercedes chuckled shaking her head, Santana smirked before turning her attention to Tina "Asian be ready for the movies at 5."

Almost spitting her drink Tina said "I'm sorry?"

"Quinn's Asian isn't here, you're her date." Santana said offering Brittany a piece of the bread.

"She's lying Tina, Mike comes home today but it would nice if you joined us at the movies because Mercedes backed out."

"I did not back out, my parents want to have a family dinner." Mercedes shoved Quinn's shoulder softly explaining. "Matt needs a buddy, like the zoo."

"Oh." Tina nodded understanding, Mercedes had filled her on on the zoo trip and how she went along so Matt didn't feel like the odd man out. "Okay."

"Mike and I will pick you up."


	37. Promises

They acted proud and happy that the girls were back on the Cheerios but in reality the boys were worried and the girls knew it, Matt and Finn went to the park with Brittany and Santana so they could discuss it privately. Matt was frowning at her, she could feel it, she didn't have to turn and look at him to know it. "It's dangerous Santana, it made you guys sick and throw up and all that junk, it really scared me and Mike."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Santana took his hand "I know there's nothing I can do about the past but I promise you it won't happen this time, I'm done pretending I'm the perfect cheerleader. I'm a bitch, and she loves me, I don't need anything but that." Santana smiled watching Brittany and Finn feed the ducks "We'll have to maintain a healthy weight which for Quinn and me is from 114 to 144, Britt's like 125 to 158, but she's naturally skinny like Mike so she'll be at the lighter end of scale."

"How do you figure that?"

"Something to do with bone structure, metabolism and all that, the doctor mentioned it at my last appointment." Santana explained.

"So what the doctor says goes for your weight." Matt pursed his lips ready for a fight, he didn't like her on the lighter side.

"Yes. I promise we will stay at healthy weights and no crazy diets, I'll maintain my weight by working out."

"I hear different..."

"You won't." Santana promised kissing Matt's cheek. "I'll only work out with you guys, run with Q and Britt. I have two little girls that I need to stay healthy for, I'm not going to screw this up."

* * *

They were laughing and having fun throwing the food to the birds but Finn wanted to make sure the girls weren't going to do anything stupid "Are you guys sure about going back to the Cheerios?" Finn asked throwing a handful of food into the pond.

"Sue says she'll be nice." Brittany nodded offering him more food.

"I mean Sue's mean but that's not..." Finn paused, he needed Brittany to understand "You guys can't do those diets."

"Sue said we don't have to." Brittany promised.

"And you believe her?" even Brittany couldn't be that naïve.

Laughing Brittany shook her head "Santana and Quinn said they'd handle it."

Glancing back over his shoulder he could see Matt and Santana hugging, whatever she'd said to him made him feel well enough about the situation that he wasn't scowling or anything any more. "Ow!" Finn jumped back dropping some food at the same time. "What the hell?" Finn jumped again as he felt the stab to his shin again.

"Ballad be nice." Brittany scolded the duck next to Finn's feet.

"Ballad?" Finn asked slowly stepping away from the duck and throwing food in the opposite direction, Brittany nodded, Finn did as well suddenly understanding the whole 'Ballad is a male duck' thing from Glee. "He seems nice." Finn lied continuing to back away from Brittany as his closeness to blonde seemed to irritate the duck.

It was the shrieking that caught Santana and Matt's attention, Santana couldn't help laughing as Finn raced away from a single duck in hot pursuit with Brittany chasing behind scolding the duck "Help him." Santana continued laughing as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

* * *

Putting the bagged lunch in the breakroom fridge Burt sighed "I thought we talked about this Kurt," resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder as they continued to talk Burt reminded his son "you don't have to play football for me, I don't care as long as you're happy."

"I know." nodding Kurt knew his father was worried after the bullying with Karofsky.

"And those boys..."

"The new coach, Coach Beiste, you've met her, has a zero tolerance for bullying and Cedes will be there and the Unholy Trinity. I'm their favorite gay, they'll protect me." Kurt assured his father, shaking his head Burt put his hands on his hips asking.

"And the boys?"

"Puck stopped throwing me in the dumpster a long time ago and he never did it because I was gay, he did it because I wasn't popular." Kurt said, Burt, like Carole, knew of the other kids behaviors before they'd joined Glee, she'd been disappointed in Finn following the crowd. Burt had been impressed that the boys apologized but they still needed to work on the words they used. "And the two new boys don't seem to care."

"Just promise me you'll stay safe?" Burt asked.

"I promise." Kurt nodded before looking in the direction of the garage. "How's Finn doing?"

"He's catching on quickly." Burt nodded. "He is very hands on, I only have to show him something once or twice and he can do it. Today he seems a little off."

"One of the new boys was quarterback for his old school." Kurt explained "I think it shook his confidence."

"Well, I guess we'll have to work on that." Burt nodded "Did he get hurt at practice?" Finn had limped into work early and spent time with ice on his shins.

"No, apparently he was attacked by a duck at the park this morning." Santana hadn't posted the video but had sent it to most of the Glee kids.

"Oookay, can you get another ice pack from the store?" pulling out his wallet Burt handed Kurt his card, pulling out his phone Kurt pulled up the video showing his dad, Finn had climbed a tree and Matt had grabbed the duck taking him back to the pond with Brittany scolding the animal the entire way. "Better make it two, in case of another duck attack."

"Oh, saw on the calendar you have a date." Kurt swayed happily, "I can lay your clothes out..."

"We're going to the monster truck rally, I think I got this one." Burt chuckled.

"I'm sorry, did you say monster truck?" Kurt asked shaking his head "No, no you can't..."

"Carole wanted to see it."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt was confused "She actually wanted to go see a bunch of trucks in the mud? Why would any woman want to see that?"

"Because she never has and she wants to," Burt shrugged "I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"At least take her flowers when you pick her up." Kurt requested.

"I will, I like her a lot." Burt smiled "Thanks for introducing us." Kurt smiled, his motives hadn't been pure but he no longer cared about getting closer to Finn, he was happy seeing his father happy.

* * *

As happy as Mike had been to see Quinn he was not happy with the news she was sharing, his mom being concerned hid right next to the arch way in the hall listening to the duo have their first fight next to a sleeping Beth, shushing her husband when he came up behind her Julia made him stay with her out of sight.

"I knew you'd be upset." Quinn admitted.

"I can't pretend to like it Quinn, you were so close to being hospitalized after that last time you passed out." Mike frowned leaning forward he brought his hands to his face exhaling.

"No more insane diets or outrageous workouts I promise." Quinn rubbed Mike's back promising "It was part of the deal, we're not killing ourselves for her, we just maintain a healthy weight..."

"Nothing wrong with your weight." Mike muttered.

"According to my doctor I'm right where I should be so this is where I'll stay." like Santana she'd had a talk with her doctor, she was ten pounds heavier than when she was a Cheerio but it was a healthy weight. "There are no food restrictions," Quinn mentioned hoping it would change his mood "speaking of which..." digging in her purse she pulled out her baby shower prize "free lunch."

Mike sighed "Okay." sitting up he apologized "I know I don't sound like the supportive boyfriend but...last time you girls wouldn't listen to us, and then you stopped eating and passed out..."

"I promise, never again, I need to stay healthy for Beth, myself and you." touching his cheek Quinn leaned in for a chaste kiss on the cheek "And you are very supportive and I know you, you're scared."

"I am," Mike admitted "I just missed you and I love you Quinn and to come home to this..." Quinn blinked, Mike sat frozen realizing what he'd said. He'd said it to Brittany all the time, but he and Brittany had a different relationship. "I...uh..." he wasn't sure Quinn was ready to hear it.

Cupping his face Quinn smiled murmuring "I missed you too." before she kissed him. It was different with him she wasn't second guessing or fighting her feelings when she pulled back she whispered "I love you too." before kissing him again.

Clearing her throat as she tugged her husband into the room Julia saw Quinn smiling as she and Mike separated. "Do you have plans for the evening?"

"M...movie and dinner." Mike said never taking his eyes off of Quinn.

"I need to speak to your mom for a minute." Nodding Mike watched Quinn walk over to his parents asking his mother "May I speak to you privately?"

"Of course." Julia nodded gesturing to her home office.

* * *

"Mami?" Santana peaked in her mother's office, the secretary had sent her back because her mother wasn't with any clients.

"Santana are you okay?" Maribel stood up waking around her desk to help Santana sit in one of the chairs.

"I need to talk to you about some things." Santana looked down at her hands clasped on her belly. "And I know you're going to get mad."

Kneeing down in front of Santana she sighed, tucking her fingers under Santana's chin Maribel lifted Santana face so she could see her eyes "You should know by now, I will not get mad, upset if it's something worth being upset over yes but not mad."

* * *

Looking out then down Sue smirked at the two tiny women at her door snarking "Aren't you two a little overdressed for delivering food?"

"Maribel Lopez, attorney." Maribel introduced herself and then "Dr. Julia Chang."

"So you're obviously the pregnant one's mom," Sue nodded before looking at Julia "Singing or Dancing, which Asian is yours?" Julia glared up at her.

"Ms. Sylvester we are here to talk to you about your cheerleaders." Maribel wasn't going to give Sue the satisfaction of getting a rise out of either of them. "I have a contract you will sign or I will expose you for all your past behaviors concerning these young men and women."

"Excuse you?" Sue was impressed neither of the tiny women were intimidated by her height, they barely came up to her shoulder and neither one was backing down. "I can see where Lopez gets it, cause you got a set of balls coming to my apartment thinking you can make me sign..."

"You will sign and you will abide by this contract, you will accept Dr. Chang as the Cheerios new doctor and not that joke that has been reported for his questionable ethics, or you will be replaced as Cheerios coach. I believe you've heard the name Roz Washington." Maribel said stepping towards Sue, she was tiny but as a lawyer was used to intimidating people twice her size.

"That woman will not touch my Cheerios..." Sue snarled backing up to close the door on the women, Maribel wasn't going to leave and simply blocked the door, before pushing it open wider and walking into the apartment "Deceptively strong." Sue muttered walking away. Maribel nodded to Julia, as she followed behind Sue telling the woman.

"Coach Washington is willing to follow the contract, no insane diets, no over exercising these young men and women." Maribel glared, after closing the door Julia joined them in the small living room "Sign it or you're out and she's in." Sue stepped back as the fiery Latina growled "You will never hurt another Cheerio as long as we are around." putting her briefcase down Maribel opened it pulling out the contract.

"Is that a threat?"

"That is a promise." Maribel said coolly as she held the contract out to Sue.


	38. Date Night

"Okay, so these are for you to give to Carole." Kurt handed his father a bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Thanks Kurt, how do I look?"

"Very handsome." Kurt smiled at his dad. "Go get her tiger."

Making sure he had his keys and wallet Burt smiled and nodded at his son "Okay, here I go."

"Have fun Dad." Kurt waved as his dad walked to his truck.

* * *

Tickets paid for the group headed for concessions "We have to find Matt a girlfriend." Santana frowned waddling along with Brittany, Quinn and Tina.

"He's not actively looking for one." Quinn reminded.

"Asian's pretty but Wheels is eyeing her, if he apologizes for being a douche she might just take him back and that leaves Matt buddy-less." Santana muttered.

"Hey!" Tina frowned, they were talking about her as if she wasn't there "I am not going back to him, he did apologize but he keeps telling me how I should dress, like I'm some 50's housewife. My woman needs to cook and clean." Tina scoffed "No, not happening."

"That's what I like to hear." Santana nodded before frowning and poking her belly. "Stop it. That's not a trampoline that's my bladder you little shits."

"Baby stop fighting with the Beans." Brittany took the hand that Santana was using to poke her belly.-

Sighing Santana muttered "I have to pee."

"I'll take her." Quinn chuckled "Come on Ducky."

"I hate you." Santana followed taking the hand that Quinn offered.

"So damn cute." Brittany grinned watching the duo walk away.

"Hey Tina what candy do you like?" Matt asked over his shoulder as the line moved forward.

"Sour ones." Tina shrugged.

"And drink?"

"Lemonade."

"So what are you looking for in a boy?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but he has to accept me for who I am," Tina held her hands out to her side saying "a broody Goth."

"You look good in black." Brittany chirped, "Not everyone can pull it off."

"Thanks Brittany. It means a lot to me that you've never been mean to me." Tina smiled at Brittany.

Throwing her arm around Tina's shoulders Brittany laughed "We Asians have to stick together." Tina chuckled at the tall blonde, skinny girl calling herself Asian.

"That we do." Mike dropped his arm over Brittany's locking Tina in place between them. "Thanks for coming along Tina." Tina shrugged not knowing what to say. "Are you going to keep helping us out in the mornings?"

"I guess." Tina shrugged again "With Santana out of commission and being part of the Cheerios I need to kinda work out and I don't want to do it on my own."

"You can run with us." Brittany agreed promising. "We'll start slow, just a mile."

"Thanks Brittany."

"You'll see, it's gonna be fun." Brittany squealed letting her go and bouncing forward to Matt as the line moved forward.

Mike chuckled dropping his arm "You don't have to work out until your first official practice but I would recommend building up your leg strength, Santana said it takes a lot to stand at the top of the pyramids."

"Good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Tina chuckled as they both moved forward with the line.

* * *

The bowling alley was loud and Puck was still amazed that Beth was sleeping through it but she was snoring away in her reclined stroller, he'd called Sue and thank her for the stroller, she threaten to castrate him if he touch another Cheerio. Tying his bowling shoes Puck straightened up peaking in the stroller again, he'd asked if he could have her for the night.

"How's work going Noah?" Rachel asked sitting next to Finn in the chairs.

"Pretty good, I'm in charge of training the other guys how to take care of the pools and other water features. I'm still working with Mr. Pierce, we're doing a project at his house, something for Brittany's mom."

"Are you having fun?" Rachel asked putting on her own bowling shoes.

"I am." Puck nodded. "Working with Mr. Pierce is like Glee with Brittany, you never know what he's going to say and if it's going to make sense but he's cool. I've learned a lot about plants and trees and stuff like that, he gave me a couple books about them, where their from what type of environment they like, what does best in Lima."

"He sounds really nice." Rachel smiled.

"He's cool." Finn agreed.

"How's it working for Burt?"

"He's nice, he explains things so I can understand them, I get to change tires and other simple stuff while he teaches me the harder stuff." Finn finished tying his shoes and stood up. "I'm gonna grab food and drinks." Finn pointed to the snack bar.

"Imma grab our balls." Puck and Finn both smirked causing Rachel to shake her head and chuckle at their immaturity.

* * *

"You didn't have to buy my stuff." Tina shook her head taking her drink and candy from Matt.

"We invited you." he reminded offering his elbow. "Come on, let's go make fun of the couples." Tina laughed taking a hold of his elbow.

"I heard that." Santana pointed and glared at him before taking Brittany's hand, Quinn was already glued to Mike's side, the others didn't know about their 'I love you' exchange.

"Wasn't whispering." Matt laughed.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Santana start dating?"

"People just assumed we did." Matt chuckled shrugging.

"Wait so you never did?" Tina asked.

"Not officially no, we just did what we're doing." Matt gestured between Tina and himself explaining. "We all hung out together and since Brittany's a nice girl Mr. and Mrs. Chang just assumed they were dating."

"Nice Asian girl." Tina supplied.

"Pretty much." Matt admitted "So they paired me off with Santana, we had fun and no pressure."

"I like the no pressure part." Tina agreed. "I mean Brittany's always saying now that they're actually dating she's nervous that she needs to do more for Santana."

"Mike and Santana are the same." Matt handed the tickets to the ticket taker.

* * *

"Let me feed her while you bowl." Finn held his arms out for Beth "I'm gonna need the practice for my girls."

"Alright." Puck handed Beth over adjusting Finn's hold on her explaining. "Finish the two ounces and then burp her." Finn nodded watching Beth drink the bottle.

"She looks like she's concentrating."

Rachel looked at the baby, her eyes were closed but Finn was correct she did have a crinkled forehead. "I think she's pooping." Rachel said seeing the baby's face start to turn red.

Throwing the ball Puck watched it hit the pins before returning to Finn and Rachel, chuckling he bobbed his head "Yea, she's pooping, she does that sometimes when she's eating."

"I can take her to the women's restroom to change her, we have a changing table." Rachel volunteered.

"Thanks Rachel."

"Any time. You fathers need the proper equipment to take care of their children, it's really one sided." Rachel sighed "My dads had so much trouble with places not having changing tables for me, it's seriously insensitive to dads and single fathers, how are they supposed to take care of their children when they don't have the options?" Rachel shook her head "My dads fought to get changing tables in a bunch of different places that we went to when I was a baby. Also anywhere with a family restroom will have a changing table."

"Dude! She smells really bad." Finn crinkled his nose.

"And you're gonna have that times two." Puck chuckled handing Rachel the diaper bag.

"How can you tell when she's done?"

"No more bright red face," Puck said adding "but I have been wrong a couple times."

"So it's kind of hit and miss?" Finn asked looking down at her.

"Yep." Puck grabbed the ball from the ball return.

* * *

"Are you okay baby?" Brittany whispered as Santana squirmed again.

"Just a backache." Santana whispered back slightly jumping when Quinn whispered

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." Santana nodded "The bigger they get the more my lower back hurts, it's fine Britt will rub my back when we get home."

"Of course I will." leaning Brittany kissed Santana's temple.

"You let us know if it's more."

"I will." Santana promised cuddling to Brittany's side. "Do you have a hot date we don't know about Matthew?" Santana mumbled seeing him check his phone again.

"Just turning it off." Matt lied, Tina smirked, he'd turned on the timer, they had a bet as to when Santana would fall asleep during the movie.


	39. Weighed and Measured

"You're very excited this morning." Burt noted seeing Finn practically bounce into the garage.

"We found out yesterday what her C-section date is but the doctor's on stand-by in case the Beans have other ideas." Finn beamed.

"That's great." Burt patted the teen's shoulder. "Let's get the date set in the calendar and give Santana the shop number so if the girls decide to make an early debut and you're here she can get ahold of you."

"Yes sir, thank you." Finn followed him to the office.

* * *

"Hello Santana." Santana froze at the sight in front of her, Mike and Matt's moms.

"Mrs. Chang, Mrs. Rutherford um the guys aren't here." Santana explained, but she was sure they knew that, the boys told their parents almost everything.

"I am not here for Michael, I am here for you." Julia responded.

"Oh, ohhhh." Santana saw the bag in Julia's hand. "Pease come in." stepping back Santana glared in the direction of the living room. "My mother's in the living room."

"We are checking on all the Cheerios before the first practice to see what steps need to be taken, you, Brittany and Quinn are the last on the list."

"So this was a set up." Santana said leading the couple to the living room where both girls and their moms sat with her own mother.

"You three are almost always together so it just seemed easier." Julia explained.

"Mami, Mrs. Chang and Mrs. Rutherford are here." Santana gestured behind her.

"Guess I'm first." Quinn stood up slipping her shoes off.

"Wait! You knew they were coming over?" Santana gasped.

"We all did mija." Maribel admitted.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Santana took a step back.

"Because you would have run dear." Maribel said knowing her daughter. "It was difficult enough getting you to your appointment this morning.

"Well waddled really fast." Quinn quipped, Maribel shook her head when Brittany giggled.

"Rude." Santana glared at Quinn.

"We all know you're afraid of doctors." Maribel saw how both Julia and Mrs. Rutherford were blocking Santana's exit, Santana didn't realize until she bumped into Julia who simply and lightly held Santana's shoulders.

"I already know your most recent blood work, so it's just a stats check for the three of you." Julia assured Santana.

"But I just had my well check and school shots." Brittany said standing up.

"I know but I'd like to see for myself." Julia smiled at her.

"Okay." taking off her shoes Brittany stood up bouncing over to Santana. "Ready."

"How can you be afraid of doctors S, your dad's a doctor." Quinn asked concerned.

Santana shrugged hugging herself "I don't know, they just creep me out, sorry Mrs. Chang."

"It's completely normal, it's called White Coat Syndrome and is the reason I still make house calls, in many cases a familiar setting helps calm the person because it's more the office or hospital setting than the doctor." Julia promised "Some people have an increase in blood pressure others have bronchial spasms..." when Santana and Brittany looked confused Julia explained "A panic attack that affects your breathing, it's not asthma but it looks like it and can be treated with an inhaler."

"It gets hard to breathe." Santana admitted.

"But you feel alright here? You're breathing okay?"

"Mmm hmm." Santana nodded.

"Let's start with weight." Julia glanced back at Mrs. Rutherford.

"Oh joy. I weigh a ton." Santana muttered reaching for Brittany's hand, without looking Brittany took it.

"It's the babies that weigh a lot not you." Brittany said.

She's not completely wrong S." Quinn promised. "All the weight you've gained is due to the fact you have twins and you're close to the end." stepping on the scale Quinn glanced at the light up display 125.

"I like you at this weight Quinn." Julia nodded writing it down.

"Mike does too." Santana quipped getting a finger pointed at her from Quinn shrugging Santana remarked. "I'm just saying."

"Me next." Brittany bounced, switching spots and letting Quinn hold Santana's hand so she didn't try to sneak off Brittany stepped on the scale.

"You and Michael have always been on the thin side." Julia sighed at the lit up 125 "I'd still like you to try to gain at least five more pounds for your height."

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Santana." Julia held her hand out to steady her as she stepped on the scale, unlike the other two she couldn't see her weight "Very nice, right where you need to be."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No." Julia laughed "You are right where you need to be and that is all you need to know." Quinn blocked Brittany from seeing the weight, Quinn wasn't about to tell Santana she was 175 but Brittany might. "Now let's have a seat and we'll take the rest of the readings." taking Santana's hand Julia lead her over to the couch.

"Yay." Santana muttered.

"You're doing fine Santana." Mrs. Rutherford assured her.

"At least it doesn't smell weird here." Santana mumbled.

"Pregnancy makes you over sensitive to smells." Maribel chuckled.

"If by over sensitive you mean want to throw up when I smell certain foods then yes I agree." Santana watched Mrs. Rutherford put the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"Not much longer."

"We set the C-section up this morning, Finn's telling Mr. Hummel and getting the day off." her phone chiming Santana glanced at it, she couldn't move until they were finished with her stats.

"It's just a text from Finn." Quinn said reading Finn's name before picking up Santana's phone "Want me to read it?"

"Yes please."

Opening the text Quinn read "Mr. Hummel has the day marked and here's the shop number in case the babies don't wait." without Santana asking her to Quinn poked until the number was added to Santana's contacts under Burt's Shop.

"When we're done can we go to lunch?" Brittany asked anyone who was listening.

"Breadstix?" Santana asked eyeing the cuff on her arm.

"Omelet House has lunch." Quinn piped up.

"Really?" Santana perked up.

"Is it burgers?"

"And sandwiches." Quinn promised "Let's call the boys."

"You mean Mike." Brittany giggled before getting shoved by Quinn.

"Shush." Shush didn't help, all it accomplished was another giggle from Brittany and a smirk from Santana before both started making kissing noises, "I hate you both." Quinn glared.


End file.
